The Light in the Dark
by Dr.Gaga
Summary: Set shortly after the Siege of Orgrimmar and the imprisonment of Garrosh. Jaina unexpectedly meets Sylvanas when the Banshee Queen is at her lowest and the two quickly get on better than both would have thought. Their adventure continues into the infiltration of the Legion and many tests awaits them. Can Jaina save Sylvanas from the darkness that overpowers her? Femslash \o/
1. Chapter 1 - The meeting in the dark

**Chapter 1 – The meeting in the dark**

 _A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction and hopefully you'll enjoy. There is plenty more to come to this story so stay tuned :)_

It was dark as the darkest night, cold as the coldest winter and quiet as in the quietest grave. Tears kept streaming down her face as she kneeled to the ground in the forest. Why? Why was she always the one to be betrayed? "Vereesa…" The freezing wind hit Sylvanas' wet face as she looked up at the infinite sky of stars. She had let herself feel love again. That sisterly love making her capable of doing anything to avenge Vereesa's loss of Rhonin. She let out a loud banshee roar towards the moon, causing all the birds in the trees to flee. The roar released all the monstrous anger built up inside her from the recent events in Pandaria. How could she let herself feel love again? She was no longer a creature made for love. "Never again!" she screamed. When she was finally out of breath, her palms fell to the ground supporting her undead body. "I will kill you Garrosh… One way or another…" Sylvanas whispered.

Suddenly a loud crack from behind her made Sylvanas jump and reaching for her bow. She aimed at where she believed the noise had come from. Her face still wet from tears and voice sore from roaring she shouted: "Who is there? Show yourself!" Sylvanas pricked up her high elf ears listening for another sound. Nothing… Could she have imagined it among all her sorrow? It was possible. Convinced there was nothing out there, Sylvanas lowered her bow. Her red glaring eyes scouted the woods one more time before deciding enough weeping for one night. She started walking slowly towards the path leading out of the forest when she unexpectedly discovered there _was_ someone there. Sylvanas quickly turned around and drew an aim with her sunstrider bow. For a split second she thought it was her sister Vereesa, but then she realized who the person actually was and Sylvanas let out a surprised: "You…?"

Before her stood a beautiful, young blonde mage. Her purple robe was a little ripped and dirty but Jaina Proudmoore looked as astonishing as ever. "Please don't shoot!" Jaina held her hands up in surrender. Sylvanas lowered her bow but kept her guard up. She knew Jaina was way more powerful than she looked. "I should shoot you". Sylvanas said in an ice cold voice. "You cost me my relationship with my sister! If Rhonin had not died to save you, we would have simply continued not to speak." "I am sorry about Rhonin." Jaina answered. "I never wanted him to sacrifice himself for me. But if it hadn't been for your attack on my city it would have never happened!" Jaina lowered her hands as she stared confidently at Sylvanas Windrunner. "The forsaken had NOTHING to do with the destruction of Theramore!" Sylvanas hissed. Jaina sighed: "I know that now. And by the sounds of it we have a common enemy. Garrosh…" Sylvanas felt a sting of vulnerability in her chest. "Were you spying on me Lady Proudmore?" Her tone went even colder and she took a few steps towards Jaina. "No my lady. I am on my way to Orgrimmar to see Thrall. I need to speak with him. I heard someone scream and it led me to you". Jaina could feel shivers down her back as the Banshee Queen came closer. She had never seen Sylvanas up close before and certainly not without anyone else present. Sylvanas smirked: "HA! Speak with Thrall? What are you planning on doing? Bang on the gate of Orgrimmar until Vol'jin lets you in? After everything that has happened, I doubt you will be welcome there". "That _I_ will be welcome? The Horde DESTROYED my home! If anything they should be surprised I even want to set my foot in that place after what they did. But I am willing to look past this because I know it was Garrosh and not the true Horde that stood behind the attack". Jaina could feel the anger build up inside her but she refused to let it show. "Very well. I have got to honour your bravery Lady Proudmoore. But I warn you. Despite Vol'jin being against the attack on Theramore, he isn't exactly your biggest fan". Sylvanas started walking the path out of the forest. Why would she care what happened to Jaina? Sure, she was friends with Vereesa. But that was no longer any of her concern.

Jaina felt fear entering her body as she watched the mighty Banshee Queen walk away from her. What if Sylvanas was right? What if she put herself and The Kirin Tor in danger by seeking out Thrall in Orgrimmar? This was not a risk she was willing to take anymore. "Wait!" Jaina shouted. Sylvanas raised an eyebrow and turned around. "You haven't even asked me why I look like this? If I am okay?!" Jaina was a little surprised at what she had just said. Why on earth would Sylvanas Windrunner care if she looked like 3 dire wolves had nearly had her alive for dinner. Sylvanas looked confused and let out a titter. "Excuse my manners Lady Proudmoore. How are you feeling? A little rough perhaps?" Sylvanas replied in a patronizing tone. Jaina ran towards her and said "Shut the hell up! I nearly died out here you know! All for the peace between the Alliance and the Horde!" Jaina spat on the ground before Sylvanas. "Feisty… But not elegant for a Lady like yourself Jaina." Sylvanas looked at Jaina with her intense red eyes. She was truly beautiful, even with the ruined cloth robe and dirty skin. A slight familiar tickle appeared in Sylvanas' upper stomach as she caught herself admiring the young mage. In desperation, Jaina blurted: "I saw you cry, Windrunner! I know you're hurting too and I know you and your kind played no part in the battle of Theramore. So perhaps there is a way we can avenge our loved ones together and end this feud between the Alliance and the Horde. Sylvanas snapped out of her admiration for Jaina and snorted. "I do not love anyone nor will I ever do. What I do, I do for the forsaken. No one else!" "I don't believe you. I don't believe that you are that cold. You were once a highly respected elf. Surely parts of that version of you still remain to some extent". Jaina felt sorry for Sylvanas as she knew very well how she had ended up in her situation. Damned be Arthas, Jaina thought.

Nobody had ever tried to see Sylvanas as a good person before. She didn't even see herself as a person anymore. Simply a leader and a queen of the forsaken was all she was. "You may have just seen me at my lowest, Lady Proudmoore. But I can assure you it will never happen again". Sylvanas put her arms in a cross and glared at Jaina. Jaina conquered her fears and took a deep breath before placing her hand on Sylvanas' arm. She worked up the bravery to wipe a tear from the undead lady's face before giving her a soothing smile. "That person I just witnessed doesn't seem to be uncapable of love". If Sylvanas' heart was still beating, it would have skipped a beat. If Sylvanas' blood still ran in her veins, it would have rushed through her. She stared at the young mage and bit her tongue. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. "Fine. Your persistence has paid off Lady Proudmoore of The Kirin Tor. I will aid you in your mission to reconcile with the Horde".


	2. Chapter 2 - A ride in the wind

**Chapter 2 – A ride in the wind**

As Sylvanas and Jaina approached the opening of the forest, Jaina spotted Sylvanas' deathcharger. She couldn't believe that she was about to mount a dead horse with a dead woman. She swallowed nervously but didn't let it show. There was something about the Banshee Queen that fascinated Jaina. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it but it was something about the authority of a woman who had been so tremendously hurt in the past. Theoretically, Sylvanas should have been a broken mess considering what she has been through, however she was a queen. Jaina had always admired Sylvanas' strength but never engaged in getting to know her. After all they were meant to bitter enemies.

"Jump on my lady". Sylvanas indicated with her hand for Jaina to mount the horse. Jaina climbed the horse with help from Sylvanas' hand. "So Windrunner… Where are you taking me exactly?" Sylvanas smirked. "To Undercity of course. I wasn't going to give you a ride to the gates of Orgrimmar if that's what you thought. A major plan like this requires careful consideration without any rushed decisions. After all, you are wanting Varian Wrynn and Vol'jin to shake hands". Jaina tasted those words and crinkled her nose. "Yeah when you say it out loud Windrunner, it doesn't really sound doable". "Everything is doable my lady". Sylvanas replied in her usual cold voice and mounted her deathcharger. "Now hold tight. I am not known for being a slow rider". Jaina believed that truthfully and wrapped her arms around Sylvanas' cold waist. She caught herself blushing. Jaina had always considered Sylvanas Windrunner as an unapproachable person even for conversation, yet here she sat with her arms around her. Although she was cold, she felt warm to Jaina. "So… I take it this horse of yours can fly?" Sylvanas smiled and shook her. "Of course my lady".

The cold wind nearly swallowed Jaina mid-air and she clung to Sylvanas as tight as she could. Sylvanas quickly realized that Jaina must be freezing. She could not feel the temperature of course but she could tell Jaina was cold by how tight she held her. A part of her didn't want to lower the altitude as nobody had held her this tight before. It made Sylvanas feel alive for the first time in years. She barely knew Jaina, but she could already feel her fondness for the young mage grow. Sylvanas closed her eyes and let herself be happy, just for a moment. She knew it couldn't last of course, but here up in the air she could afford to be vulnerable.

"Brrrr… Sylv… I mean my lady…" Jaina tried to get Sylvanas' attention. She couldn't bare this cold any longer. Without speaking, Sylvanas navigated the deathcharger to a significantly lower altitude and Jaina could feel the temperature rising already. In the distance she could see the sun rising over the plagued landscape of Tirisfal Glades. "I must warn you Lady Proudmore, my people aren't the nicest to outsiders. Don't take it personal if the hiss at you". "H… Hiss at me?" Sylvanas laughed and the deathcharger sped up as they went in for a glorious landing at Undercity.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Dark Lady

**Chapter 3 – The Dark Lady**

"Welcome home Dark Lady…" "Many greetings Banshee Queen." "My Lady Windrunner, welcome home". They had barely landed and several of Sylvanas' forsaken followers came to greet their queen upon her arrival. Jaina climbed off the deathcharger and before she had even set her feet on forsaken ground a gruesome looking undead man hissed in her face. "What is this Alliance scum doing here? Grrr…" The others also seemed shocked that their queen would bring home this enemy and muttered under their breaths. "QUIET!" Sylvanas stamped her foot in the ground so hard it trembled. "Nobody is to bother Lady Proudmoore. She is a special guest in our home with all privileges. If anyone has an issue with that…" Sylvanas paused and made her fangs visible to everyone watching. The undead surrounding Sylvanas and Jaina slowly stepped away and one woman came up to Jaina. "Pardon my rudeness my lady. I will escort you to our best guest chamber with a fireplace. Lady Proudmoore looks cold". Jaina looked at Sylvanas for approval who glanced back and nodded. Jaina took the undead woman's cold, bony hand and followed her into the depths of Undercity.

Jaina let her hand slide against the cold stone walls while she was walking. Only little candles along the corridor lit up the way they were going. They finally stopped by a spiral staircase and the undead woman gave Jaina a torch. "This leads to the guest suite chamber. May you find yourself at home there Lady Proudmoore". She bowed before Jaina. "Thank you… Sorry what is your name?" "My name is not important to someone like yourself…" The undead woman stared to the ground and Jaina thought to herself that she hadn't actually met her eyes the whole time they had been walking. "Please, tell me your name so I can thank you appropriately". Jaina smiled. "You have made me feel more welcome in this foreign place". The undead woman finally looked up. "It's Tawny, my Lady. I sell mushrooms here in Undercity". "Thank you Tawny. You have been very kind showing me to my chamber". Tawny bowed again and left Jaina to climb the stairs to enter her chamber.

Sylvanas sat by the desk in her throne room. The letters that had arrived while she had been away were all placed neatly in piles while documents with other matters sorted in folders. Sylvanas let out a sigh when Senior Sergeant Grimsford entered the room. "Ah… So it's true. Our Dark Lady returns". He kneeled before his Banshee Queen. "Rise Sergeant Grimsford. What is the purpose of your visit?" "Ehhh… well…" Sergeant Grimsford rubbed his hands together. "Speak up Sergeant!" Sylvanas' tone was ice cold and irritated. "Well my lady, some of us may be a little… Shall we say, confused, that Jaina Proudmoore is a guest here". Sylvanas' eyes narrowed and she stood up. The Sergeant took a couple of steps backwards. "So you see my lady, I simply came to clarify the terms of her visit. I mean it is a little unusual don't you think?" Yes – It was very unusual for Sylvanas to bring anyone into Undercity, let alone an Alliance sympathizer. Perhaps she had made a mistake bringing Jaina here. Was she _really_ going to help her reconcile with the Horde? Sylvanas kissed her teeth and pointed at the Sergeant. "If anyone as much as touch Lady Proudmoore without my consent, I will have them executed IMMIDEATLY! I will not justify my actions any further". She slammed her fist in the desk so hard a crack appeared. The Sergeant nodded. "Of course my queen, as you command. However, please consider this is a little hard for some of the people here to understand". Sylvanas hissed. "I do not care what they understand. Treat her with respect. She is going to be a great asset to the forsaken. Remember Sergeant… The forsaken has always been undermined by the Horde. Lady Proudmoore can play an important role in the Horde finally accepting our people as a true part of their side". Senior Sergeant Grimsford chuckled evil-ish. "Oh I see. The Dark Lady has plans for our guest". He turned around and exited the throne room.

Sylvanas plonked back down in her chair and closed her eyes. Had she just outed Jaina to the Sergeant as no more than the final piece of a puzzle in one of her wicked games? Sylvanas didn't often feel anything and certainly not guilt. No, she would not let herself in this situation. What she decided to do with or for Jaina was up to her and whatever it was, she would not let feelings influence her decision. "The Dark Lady does not feel…" Sylvanas whispered to herself as she continued her bureaucratic duties as the Banshee Queen.


	4. Chapter 4 - Faded

**Chapter 4 – Faded**

Jaina was still half asleep when she heard knocking on her chamber door. "Excuse me my lady, it is Tawny. I come bearing you breakfast". Jaina rubbed her sparkling blue eyes and sat up. "Of course, come in Tawny". The undead woman entered the chamber with a tray filled with delicious foods. "I hope this will satisfy your needs Lady Proudmoore". Tawny put the tray on Jaina's bedside table. "Thank you, Tawny. That is very kind of you, it looks delicious!" "The Dark Lady wanted me to give you this". Tawny handed Jaina a small rolled up piece of paper with a red ribbon. "Oh, thank you". Tawny bowed before Jaina and left the chamber.

Jaina pulled the ribbon holding the paper rolled up and opened the note:

 _Dear Lady Proudmoore._

 _I hope you slept well despite the cold environment and depths of this place. I wish to speak with you when you are ready. Most importantly, watch yourself while venturing to my throne room. Not everyone here are as pleased with your presence as I am…_

 _Enjoy your breakfast._

 _Sylvanas Windrunner._

Jaina blushed. Sylvanas was pleased with her presence… Jaina shook her head. Of course it must be because she saw an opportunity for the forsaken to finally become a true member of the Horde. Jaina was surely just an asset to Sylvanas as she was to her. But it didn't stop Jaina from smiling. For some reason she was also very happy to be in the presence of Sylvanas.

"Yes?" Sylvanas said in her normal cold tone as Jaina knocked on the door of the throne room. "Ah Lady Proudmoore. Good, we have matters to discuss". Sylvanas sat by her desk in her usual armor although she wore her hood down and let her beautiful blonde hair loose. Wow, the Dark Lady does not waste time Jaina thought. "Yes, Lady Windrunner. Where do you suggest we start?" "Hmmm…" Sylvanas hummed and scribbled some last words at a letter before standing up looking at Jaina. "I suggest you tell me what you know about the Alliance future plans for breaking the Horde. Likewise, I will fill you in on the plans of the Horde". Jaina swallowed. If she did this, there was no way back. But what other option did she have now than trusting the Banshee Queen? The latter sounded absurd in Jaina's head. She cleared her voice and said firmly: "How do I know that I can trust you?" Sylvanas frowned and murmured: "You can't. Question is, Lady Proudmoore of The Kirin Tor… Are you willing to take a chance on me?" Jaina knew that Sylvanas was simply honest in her speech then. Of course they wouldn't know if they could trust each other before they tried. "Well…" Jaina said and slowly walked towards Sylvanas. "I am willing to risk everything I have ever worked for if you give me your word. Give me your word that you won't stab me in the back Lady Windrunner". Sylvanas looked surprised. Was Jaina really going to just take her word for it? "Don't be naïve Lady Proudmoore. In this world, a word means nothing these days". "Well actually your word does matter to me. So will you or will you not give it to me?" Jaina stared firmly into Sylvanas' red eyes. Sylvanas stared back into Jaina's deep blue human eyes. She truly was stunning. She couldn't help but feel like she should give her honest word to this beautiful woman. How could she not? Jaina somehow messed with Sylvanas' ability to block emotions and Sylvanas wasn't sure she liked it. But either way, she truly wanted to help Jaina.

"You have my word… For what that's worth". Sylvanas finally said assertively. A smile spread across Jaina's face and out of nowhere, she threw her arms around the Banshee Queen and hugged her warmly. Sylvanas froze. This was way beyond her comfort zone. No one had ever hugged the Dark Lady before. That was simply an action Sylvanas did not engage in. They stood like that for an awkward long minute until Jaina realized what she had done. "I… I am so sorry… My lady I…" Sylvanas did not answer and simply said: "Please leave…" With her heart beating hard in the top of her throat, Jaina quickly ran out of the throne room. Sylvanas stared at the young mage as she hurried out the door. Her red banshee eyes filled with tears and as the mage faded, Sylvanas felt a drop dribble down her cold cheek.


	5. Chapter 5 - Heads or tails?

**Chapter 5 – Heads or tails?**

Jaina slammed the door to her chamber and it felt like she would hyperventilate. Why on earth would she do something so dumb? And why did she feel this embarrassed and vulnerable about it? "What the hell…" Jaina whispered to herself. She should know better than to hug Sylvanas, the Banshee Queen of the forsaken. Sure, she had held around her on the horseback, but that was with the Dark Lady's consent. A hug was an act of kindness or even love and Sylvanas had made it clear to Jaina that she did not do love. Jaina threw herself on the bed and curled up. How was it that Sylvanas made her feel more vulnerable than she had ever felt before. Not even Arthas had made Jaina feel vulnerable. Sad, sure, but not vulnerable. "I can't…" Jaina sat up and stared at herself in the mirror. Was she going to allow herself to even think it? Was she going to admit to herself that she found Sylvanas Windrunner… Attractive?

Sylvanas laid on her bed and flipped a golden coin over and over. It was the golden coin she had saved from her childhood. Her sisters Alleria and Vereesa had one each as well. They promised each other they would save it for their weddings and that all three of them would get married together. It seemed like another life. For Sylvanas it practically was. She was dead, Alleria missing and Vereesa… Well Vereesa had already wed but lost her husband. "My sisters…" Sylvanas flipped the coin again. The Dark Lady had never cared much for men. She had many times had promising candidates who desired her for marriage. But Sylvanas had never accepted proposals or returned any affection. She had not given women much thought either. Not after she got her teenage heart broken by the most beautiful elf girl in Quel'Thalas. Sylvanas allowed herself to smile. That really was another life ago.

This time it was different. It was no longer some teenage crush on a meaningless elf. She was potentially infatuated with one of the most powerful mages in Azeroth and the leader of The Kirin Tor. It scared Sylvanas how quickly her feelings towards Jaina had developed. Perhaps she only longed for companionship. Or maybe it was something more…

Sylvanas thought to herself: Heads I go to her chamber, tails I stay here. She closed her eyes and flipped the coin. She felt nervous as the coin flickered through the air, determining her fate. It landed firmly in her palm and Sylvanas slowly opened her eyes. A rush of excitement flushed through her. "Heads…" she said out loud. Sylvanas jumped out of bed and whispered to herself. "Just for tonight, I will let my emotions free. Just this once". She glanced at herself in the mirror as she wrapped her burgundy silk robe around her cold naked body. Although she was undead, she looked gorgeous with her blonde hair neatly tucked behind hear long elf ears. Sylvanas rushed to leave her chamber before she changed her mind.

Jaina was still laid on the bed in her chamber pondering upon what might happen the next time she meets Sylvanas. Perhaps the Dark Lady would ask her to leave the Undercity. Maybe that would be for the best. Surely The Kirin Tor was worried about her by now anyway. She had been away for days. Or maybe she would just pretend it never happen? Before Jaina could give it any further thoughts she heard knocking on her chamber door. It had to be Tawny with her supper. Jaina got up, sniffled and opened the door. "Thank you, Tawny just put it…" She got no further before her deep blue eyes met Sylvanas' glowing red. For a moment they just stared at each other. Jaina's body went warm and tingly as she was mesmerized over how absolutely astonishing Sylvanas looked in her silk robe and her un-armored body was admirable. Jaina was just about to stutter an apology for the incident earlier when Sylvanas suddenly, without warning grabbed Jaina's chin and planted a kiss on her lips, deeply and passionately. Jaina's heart jumped and beat faster than it ever had. Was this really happening? Her breathing increased and without thinking she let herself go in the moment. She reciprocated the kiss and slid her arms around Sylvanas' neck. The kiss rapidly developed and Sylvanas closed the chamber door behind her and they fell on to the bed. Jaina was not thinking straight right now that was sure. Sylvanas untied the robe Jaina was wearing and worked her way down Jaina's naked body. With a silent sigh of pleasure, Jaina closed her eyes and lost herself in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6 - The dream

**Chapter 6 – The dream:**

The next morning Jaina woke up slowly and felt drowsy. As she opened her eyes and reached her arm over to the pillow next to her she mumbled "What the…?" Jaina shot up and looked around the room. "Sylvanas?" She said quietly. But there was no sign of Sylvanas anywhere. Jaina touched her lips while memories of last night's events flashed before her. Could it have been a dream? It felt so real and Jaina was so sure she had been awake. There is no way anyone could dream something so… Incredible. She climbed out of her bed and realized she was naked. "Okay definitely no dream then". She said and grabbed her robe to dress herself decent. A quick knock on the door made Jaina jump. "Erm.. yes come in?" Tawny entered the chamber and put Jaina's breakfast down on her bedside table. "Excuse me Tawny but did Lady Windrunner leave you with any messages for me today?" "Not today my lady. The Dark Lady is not in a good mood today, we can all tell". She bowed and left Jaina's chamber in a hurry. Tawny's words left Jaina frightened and worried. Was this her fault? Had she upset Lady Windrunner? Sylvanas had certainly showed signs of the complete opposite last night.

Jaina didn't care much for breakfast today and hurried to get decent enough to leave her chamber. She grabbed her staff and ran down the long corridor to Sylvanas' throne room. "Lady Windrunner?!" Jaina shouted upon her entrance to the room, but it was empty. Jaina caught her breath and turned around nearly crashing into Senior Sergeant Grimsford. "Hello delicate little mage". His undead face disgusted Jaina as she watched his drool drip from his mouth. Supposedly one could not expect any different from someone without a lower jaw. "Have you seen Lady Windrunner". Jaina asked confidently. "The Dark Lady has gone… hunting". Senior Sergeant Grimsford chuckled. "Hunting where?" Sergeant Grimsford hissed at Jaina as if she had asked a very unreasonable question. "The Dark Lady will not be disturbed whilst hunting". He said and walked past Jaina and faded down in the corridor. "Helpful…" Jaina murmured.

With a little help from the inhabitants, Jaina finally found her way out of the Undercity. It had been a couple of days since she had last inhaled fresh air so she filled her lungs with deep breaths. The cold breeze made Jaina's blonde hair blow in all directions but it felt good. Now all she had to do was locate Sylvanas. Jaina wasn't sure if she should but it was a better option than sitting in a daunting chamber all day waiting. The young mage started channeling an orb that allowed her to see the whereabouts of whomever she desired. Almost like a psychic's crystal ball. The orb flared up and displayed Sylvanas on her deathcharger riding one of the many fields of Tirisfal Glades. It was impossible to be sure which one. However, something that caught Jaina's attention was that the Dark Lady did not seem to be hunting. On the contrary, she was riding slowly with her sunstrider bow aimed randomly at the sky. Jaina quickly shut the orb down. It felt wrong to spy on the Banshee Queen. If Sergeant Grimsford said she was hunting then that's what she wanted Jaina to believe. Jaina decided to wait for Sylvanas in the Dark Lady's throne room and with that she returned to the Undercity.

"Thank you Sergeant, that will be all". Jaina shot up as she heard Sylvanas' ice cold voice outside the door. She brushed off her robe and fiddled with her hair when the Dark Lady entered the room. "Hello Lady Windrunner". Jaina smiled and shyly looked to the floor. The smile was not returned and Sylvanas' face was like stone. Jaina looked up and was met by the Dark Lady's red glaring eyes. A slight panic built up in Jaina as this was more like the Sylvanas she was familiar with prior to coming to Undercity, however not the version she preferred. The vibes she sent out was nothing like the Sylvanas she had just spent the night with.

"What are you doing in my throne room Lady Proudmoore?" Sylvanas sounded annoyed and continued to glare at Jaina. Jaina swallowed: "I thought I would wait for you here so we could… Perhaps revisit the… Eh…" Jaina couldn't finish before Sylvanas interrupted her. "I do not appreciate anyone inviting themselves into my sanctuary without me present". Jaina realized she probably should have known that. "Oh sorry, my lady, I just wanted to see you". "Well you have seen me. Now, I was going to send Tawny to let you know but I have arranged for a Dalaran hippogryph to collect you tonight. You will be going home Lady Proudmoore". Those words were like a knife to Jaina's stomach and she suddenly felt extremly embarrassed and rejected like never before. "But we have plans?" Jaina began. "No we _had_ plans. They have now changed. But it's not like we shared anything so my word to you was never broken". Jaina frowned. "Excuse me but… Not shared anything?" Jaina looked at Sylvanas and felt the tears pressing on. "I'm sorry Lady Windrunner but I do not agree on that conclusion. To be honest with you, I have never shared that much with anyone in such a short time!" Sylvanas just crinckled her nose. "Well I do not care much for honesty. My decision is final. You are leaving for Dalaran tonight". With that said, Sylvanas walked away and left Jaina standing alone, crushed and heartbroken in the throne room.


	7. Chapter 7 - In Dalaran

**Chapter 7 – In Dalaran:**

 _14.06.14 – Dalaran_

 _Dear diary._

 _Today marks 3 months since my short visit in the Undercity. The visit that changed my life forever. I felt like we would take on the world together one kiss at the time. We were going to make great things happen. Like that night in my chamber…_

 _I have not heard from Sylvanas Windrunner since that day in the throne room. Not a single response to one of my many letters. My heart is not mending. I had no idea how much that night meant to me until I arrived home in Dalaran and could not speak with her. I do not know why she sent me away so abruptly but I must find out. So I can move on. I must know…_

Jaina slowly closed her diary and sealed it with a spell. These words were for no one to read. They were words Jaina didn't even want to say out loud. She lifted the glass of aged Dalaran red wine and gulped it down. She hadn't been herself these past months after returning from the Undercity. Jaina Proudmoore was the leader of The Kirin Tor, a strong, fearless and powerful mage. It was unusual for her to experience the feeling of being dependent on something or someone. Jaina had never let herself get attached to anyone before. She thought of the relationship she once had with Arthas before he became the Lich King. Not even Arthas had made her so… weak.

When Jaina thought of it, it all sounded so absurd. Sure, they only shared one night together. But yet it wounded her soul that she didn't know why Sylvanas had rejected her so sudden and ordered her departure so soon. How could she feel this way for the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken of all people? And so fast! She should have known this would happen. By involving herself with Sylvanas who only looked out for number one, how could she expect more? Jaina must have meant nothing to Sylvanas she thought. Was it the feeling of rejection Jaina struggled with perhaps? She had never been rejected before. "Bitch…" Jaina blurted out drunkenly and threw her empty glass of wine in her bedroom wall.

"Are you okay darling?" Kalecgos stood in the doorway and looked worryingly at Jaina. "LEAVE!" Jaina screamed at him. "But Jaina honey…" "I am NOT your honey. How many times do I have to tell you Kalec. We are done! FINISHED!" She lifted her bedside lamp and threw it at Kalec but missed so the lamp hit the wall and broke into a thousand pieces. Just like my heart, Jaina thought. "I know, you have made yourself very clear on multiple occasions Jaina. But that doesn't mean that I don't care for you". "Well don't. Just leave me alone Kalec". Jaina watched Kalec as he closed her door.

Sylvanas was like a black cloud over her now, driving her crazy and irrational. Jaina had evaluated the situation in her head and tried to come up with a million excuses to herself as to why she felt the way she felt. That she was simply lonely and that Sylvanas gave her attention. That she was scared into it all. That she thought it would fix the bonds between the Horde and the Alliance. That she felt sorry for Sylvanas. But that was all they were… Excuses. Because the truth was, the Dark Lady of the Forsaken had swept Jaina off her feet and brought her to heights she had never before experienced. She had warmed Jaina's heart without trying. Jaina had enjoyed every second of every minute in Undercity with Sylvanas. Just being close to her had made Jaina happy. Though she had no idea why, she had to admit she was truly fond of the Banshee Queen.

Jaina took a deep breath. There was no way she could let this keep on going. She was a mess and the people of Dalaran needed her. She had a job to do as a leader. Nobody actually knew where Jaina had been those days she had spent with Sylvanas. Jaina had made up a story to Kalec about being lost in the woods and too weak to teleport home. He didn't seem to believe her, however with Jaina's mood, there was no way he would ask further questions. "This is ridiculous" Jaina stated to herself. She grabbed a feather pen and ink. "This will be my last, tomorrow the leader of The Kirin Tor will be back".

 _Lady Windrunner,_

 _I have written to you on several occasions but I have never received a reply. I want you to know I will not contact you again nor should you reach out to me. This will be my last letter to you. What we shared will be forgotten and I will never think of it again. It clearly did not mean anything and I would appreciate that all contact between The Kirin Tor and the Forsaken from now on will be on strictly formal terms._

 _Last regards,_

 _\- Jaina Proudmoore_

Jaina bit her teeth together. "This is it" she sighed. She ran out to the tower where the ravens used for messages resided. She tied the letter to a raven's foot and watched it fly out in the dark. "Goodbye, Lady Windrunner" Jaina whispered as she closed her eyes and felt a tear fall down her cold human cheek. She turned around and took a deep breath, opened her eyes confidently and said "For the Alliance!"


	8. Chapter 8 - The letter

**Chapter 8 – The letter**

It was cold for a summer day. But then again it was always cold in Tirisfal Glades. Despite generally nice weather, the forsaken land did not warm up. The little black raven navigated towards the Undercity and landed safely on a pole next to Flight Master Garrett. Garrett noticed the little raven and untied the note from his foot. He instantly recognized the seal on the letter and hurried to the Banshee Queen's throne room.

Sylvanas didn't even lift an eye lid when Flight Master Garrett knocked on the throne room door. "Enter!" She said firm and cold. "Excuse me my Queen. There is a letter for you". Sylvanas looked up and her eyes pierced Garrett to the extent where he gulped. The Dark Lady had been in an unusually vile mood the past 3 months. Sure, she was not a happy person by nature, but her mood was very unpredictable and bad even for Sylvanas. "Leave it on my desk and I will attend to it". Garrett gently placed the letter on the desk in front of her before hurrying out. Sylvanas continued to read the document in her hands when she saw the blue seal of the letter in the corner of her eye. She felt a sting in her stomach as she reached for the rolled up piece of paper. Sylvanas knew very well who the sender of this letter was. "Jaina…" she whispered.

Sylvanas broke the seal and unfolded the letter. As she read, every brutal word of it made Sylvanas ache. She bit her lip and put the letter down when she finished reading. With her head in her hands, Sylvanas thought; Jaina was never going to contact her again... It was expected as Sylvanas had counted 14 letters all together that she had not responded to. She sighed and fished a key out of her cleavage. She put the key in the bottom drawer on her desk and unlocked it. Sylvanas lifted out a pile of 14 opened letters all with the same seal as the one she had just received. She randomly picked one out and read it to herself without saying the words out loud:

 _Dear Lady Windrunner_

 _I still don't know why you sent me away but perhaps you think of me from time to time. I know I think of you every day. It was unexpected but yet so perfect. Nobody ever made me feel this way. It is like you know me without knowing me. I will admit I have never before shared something like this with a woman and it is making me feel vulnerable. Please don't make feel insecure no more, just give me some answers and restore my confidence._

 _My heart belongs to you now, what will you do with it?_

 _Yours,_

 _\- Jaina Proudmoore._

As she read the last sentence Sylvanas gently stroked her index finger over it. Jaina's words were strong and bittersweet and Sylvanas thought back to that night. The memories still warmed her undead body and made her long for Jaina's perfect naked body. Yet, Sylvanas had kept her promise to herself. The promise she made when the coin she flipped gave her heads and decided for her to take a leap of faith with Jaina. Sylvanas had promised herself that the condition for her visit to Jaina's chamber was that it was only to happen once. However, the feelings she further developed for Jaina after their steamy encounter was too overwhelming and startling. If Sylvanas was to keep her promise to herself, she could not have Jaina around in Undercity like a walking temptation. She had to look out for the Forsaken and she could not distract herself with love. Besides, she wasn't made for love right? It would never work. "I'm sorry Jaina… But I had to". Nevertheless, Sylvanas thought it was unfair. Unfair that she had to give up on the one woman that desired her despite who she was and with full knowledge of everything she had done.

Sylvanas stacked the letters neatly together again and put them away in the drawer. She locked it and hid the key where it belonged. Nobody could ever read these, it was too risky. What would her people think of her if they found out? She would lose all authority and even be thrown as queen of the Forsaken. She could simply not afford to lose her undead followers. However, Sylvanas had not yet managed to go a day without thinking of Jaina. Some days the urge to contact her was so strong that she had written letters to send, yet stopped herself before she did.

With a deep inhale and strong exhale, Sylvanas made an attempt to get Jaina out of her head. But after those harsh words in her last letter, it was impossible. She had to see her, she just had to. She could not lose Jaina whatever it was they had together. Despite not actually having her in her life, Jaina was the only thing that kept Sylvanas going. The Dark Lady rose from her chair. "Sergeant!" Senior Sergeant Grimsford slid into the room and hesitantly answered: "Yes, my lady" and bowed before his queen. "Can I confide in you?" Sylvanas was firm in her tone. The Sergeant raised an eyebrow but answered promptly: "Of course my lady. I would never betray my queen". "Good. Let's keep it that way. I need your assistance". Senior Sergeant Grimsford's eyes lit up. The Banshee Queen was going to trust him with a meaningful task. "It will be my honour to assist you my lady". Sylvanas looked down at Sergeant Grimsford. She pitied his gratitude to obey orders, what a meaningless life. "I need you to lead in my place while I am away". Despite his occasional strop, Sylvanas trusted that Sergeant Grimsford's loyalty weighed strongly in her favour. "May I ask where you are going my lady?" Grimsford looked up. "I will be going to Dalaran. I need to speak with Lady Proudmoore. It cannot wait. But you must not tell a soul, it is for your ears only. I trust you will compose a believable story to the rest of our people in my absence". Senior Sergeant Grimsford's jaw-less face smiled up at the Banshee Queen as she confided in him. "Of course. Everything for you my queen. Thank you for trusting me with this task". He kneeled before his queen. Sylvanas smirked and knew exactly which buttons to press. The key to Sergeant Grimsford's loyalty was without a doubt to make him feel special and needed. "Thank you Sergeant, I knew I could count on you". With that Sylvanas left the throne room in a hurry.


	9. Chapter 9 - Challenging the unknown

**Chapter 9 – Challenging the unknown**

Even at night, Dalaran was a lively city. With inns and taverns, people from all factions enjoyed each other's company, and it was a peaceful atmosphere. Jaina, however, had gone to bed rather early. It had been the first day she was out among the people of Dalaran after coming home and the first day she had performed as leader of The Kirin Tor again. Jaina was exhausted. Putting on a brave face and forgetting everything was exhausting. But she would not dwell on it any longer. She had achieved her goal and not offered Sylvanas as much as a thought all day. But when the night fell upon Dalaran and she retracted to her room, it was hard not to let her mind wander. Yet, she closed her eyes and blocked the memories out. No more Jaina thought to herself as tiredness overwhelmed her and she fell asleep.

Jaina shot up when she felt a cold hand with a sturdy mail glove block her mouth. "HEL….!" Jaina wiggled and tried to scream but she couldn't. The hand hindering her scream was too strong. Fear rushed through her but she quickly started channelling a spell to put up a fight. "Shhhhhh… It's me". It was a familiar voice and Jaina's heart skipped a beat. Was she asleep? Was she dreaming? She swiftly turned around and met a pair of red glowing eyes in the dark. "You?! How dare you come in here uninvited!" Jaina was furious. Sylvanas ignored her fury and reached out to stroke the young mage's cheek. "Fuck off!" Jaina hit her hand away. "I had to see you". Jaina let out a scoff. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What? You couldn't respond to any of my letters but you had to see me? You do realise that makes NO sense!" "I can explain…" Sylvanas sighed. Maybe she had underestimated Jaina.

Jaina wanted to just let go and fall into Sylvanas' arms like nothing ever happened. She wanted them to stop talking and for Sylvanas to grab her. Kiss her. But she couldn't. She was the leader of The Kirin Tor, she was stronger than that. She certainly wasn't going to let Sylvanas walk all over her. "This really isn't the best time Lady Windrunner. You should leave". Jaina breathed heavily and looked at Sylvanas who now sat on top of her in her bed. "Are you sure about that Lady Proudmoore?" "I am not falling for this again, who do you think I am?" But when she looked up at Sylvanas she was glorious and all she wanted to do was to fall in deep with her.

Sylvanas looked serious and with a confident firm tone she said: "I think you are Jaina Proudmoore, founder of Theramore Isle and leader of the great Kirin Tor. I think you are the most powerful sorceress Azeroth has seen in centuries. I think you are the most intelligent and knowledgeable mage to walk the lands of our world. I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met".

Jaina sat with her mouth open, confused and unable to respond. She stared deeply into Sylvanas' red glowing eyes. How could she turn this down? It was like the Dark Lady had come to say sorry, although she didn't know how to. "Jaina…" Sylvanas leaned down to kiss her. It was the first time Sylvanas had only called Jaina by her first name and Jaina bit her teeth together. She wanted to accept the kiss so bad. It was the purest and most wonderful moment they had shared. "No…" Jaina finally forced herself to look away from Sylvanas, thus avoided her kiss.

Sylvanas retracted and frowned at Jaina. She knew now that she had underestimated Jaina for definite. "You cannot just come here in the middle of the night and expect me to say it's all forgotten! God, Sylvanas I don't even know you!" Jaina's harsh words hit Sylvanas like a blizzard. "How can you say you don't know me? You know my story." "Yeah sure, and you know mine. But I don't know YOU! What you like, what your interests are, what you care about. I don't know any of that, I simply know your past and I know you as the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken. That is not all there is to you as a person!"

Sylvanas looked confused at Jaina. Her interests? What she cared about? What she was like as a person? If those were the criteria for knowing someone, then Sylvanas wasn't sure if she even knew herself. She carried out her duties as the Banshee Queen. She fulfilled her purpose as a member of the Horde. She loved that she had the steadiest aim shot of all the rangers she had met. Apart from that, Sylvanas wasn't sure if there was more to her.

"Teach me". Sylvanas said. "Excuse me?" Jaina raised an eyebrow. She was officially confused. "Teach me how to know someone. I… I don't even know myself by the sounds of it". Jaina looked at Sylvanas. There was a clear, genuine tone to her voice. It made Jaina's heart warm and it filled her with joy. She had got what she needed now; Sylvanas Windrunner, raw and vulnerable. Jaina gently took Sylvanas' hand and folded her cowl down letting her blond hair flow. "My Lady, stay the night will you?" Jaina smiled.

Jaina's sudden change of heart made Sylvanas smile back. She had finally said something right. This should have been proof enough for Sylvanas that the whole love malarkey was not for her. But with Jaina, she was willing to put herself out there fully exposed. "Lay down". Jaina pulled her down beside her. Sylvanas had never cared much for cuddles, but right now, in this moment, she wish they could lay like this forever. "I didn't think you missed me". Jaina was still smiling and she bit her lip. "How could I not?" Sylvanas sighed happily and chuckled. Jaina let out a little laugh as well. They were like two giggly teenagers experiencing their first ever crush.

"I know why you sent me away now". Jaina fiddled with Sylvanas' fingers as they were laid close in her bed. "Do you now…" "You were afraid. Afraid to feel something for me. The Dark Lady doesn't feel right?" Sylvanas inhaled. "Well as it turns out, the Dark Lady has developed the ability to feel". Jaina smile widened. If she was to describe how she felt right now, it would be like standing in a field where the sun shined upon her while one hundred thousand butterflies swirled around her. "Thank you for forgiving me, my lady". Sylvanas buried her face in Jaina's neck. Jaina stroked her chin and they laid like that for a minute.

"I have to ask you something. I never got a chance to ask you during your stay in Undercity". Jaina rested her head in her hands as she was now laid on her stomach listening to Sylvanas. "Why were your clothes all torn and your skin dirty when you found me in the forest?" Jaina swallowed and she looked down. "I didn't mean to…" "It's okay". Jaina sighed. "Turns out, not all creatures in Ashenvale forest are friendly". "Did orc's from the Horde's timber camps hurt you?" Sylvanas was firm. "It doesn't matter, I am okay aren't I? Don't forget Lady Windrunner, I am not a weakling". She smirked and tapped Sylvanas' nose with her index finger. "How did you end up in the Ashenvale forest anyway? It is a long way from home for you". Sylvanas laid her hand on Jaina's waist. "I was hoping to avoid that but I suppose now that we are doing this whole getting-to-know-each-other thing, I should tell you". Jaina rolled over on her back and closed her eyes. "Kalecgos was my boyfriend… But we got into a serious argument that night. I wanted to figure out what really happened to my home once and for all. I was willing to meet with the Horde. Vol'jin has always been reasonable in his speech. I thought if I just went in peace to Orgrimmar now that Garrosh is gone, perhaps we could find some common ground and settle this feud". "And Kalegcos did not agree I take it". Jaina nodded and sighed. "So I went anyway but in my fury, my teleportation went a little… Off track. That's when I ended up in Ashenvale".

Sylvanas felt for Jaina. She had always been the diplomat risking everything to end the bloodshed between the Alliance and the Horde. It had cost her family members and friends, and now even her home. "I am very glad you found me that night, Jaina". Sylvanas reached over and caressed the young mage. "I am too. I would have probably been lost out there without you". As she stared into Sylvanas' eyes, a horrific thought entered Jaina's mind and it made her freeze. Arthas. How had they not talked about him yet. Jaina's former lover and Sylvanas'… curse?

"Sylvanas, you have now asked me questions and I answered truly and honest. Now will you promise to answer me the same?" Sylvanas shrugged but nodded. Honesty did not come easy for the Banshee Queen. "Arthas…" Jaina said slowly and she could already see Sylvanas' nose flare. "I am sure you are as aware of my past with him as I am about yours…" Jaina chose her words carefully as one wrong could bring out emotions in Sylvanas that she would rather not see. "I will not think of it" Sylvanas stated resolutely. "He is dead and he is _not_ going to be the thing we have in common". Jaina was pleased Sylvanas reacted the way she did. She had made her peace with Arthas' death a long time ago and she was glad the Lich King no longer existed. "I'm glad. I didn't want it to be an issue…" Jaina sighed in relief. Sylvanas exhaled strongly and said: "He may have touched you before me. He may have loved you before me. But _I_ am the one _you_ are touching _right now_ , and that is something he will never be able to take away from me. He will not be the one I think of when I'm with you, Jaina". Jaina closed her eyes and smiled. Sylvanas' was right. They were here, right now. No one else, just them. They were alive and what they currently shared was honest and raw.

"Thank you…" Jaina slid closer to Sylvanas and embraced her. Sylvanas gasped as she let Jaina's arms wrap around her. Although she was unsure of what tomorrow or the future held, she knew there was no place she would rather be at this moment in time. When she looked down at the beautiful sorceress in her arms, Sylvanas knew her trip to Dalaran had been worth every sacrifice.


	10. Chapter 10 - Family feuds

**Chapter 10 – Family feuds**

They had slept all night uninterrupted. Only talked and slept. They had the opportunity to get to know each other and they had talked for hours. It had felt so natural, so good, so wonderful. There was nothing in the world that could touch them now. They had laid all cards on the table and been open and honest with one another. But there was one subject they had not yet visited.

Jaina slowly opened her eyes as she could hear knocking on her bedroom door. She had fallen asleep in Sylvanas' arms and for the first night in three months, she had slept the whole night through. The knocking continued. "Jaina, my friend are you there?" Jaina shot up. Shit! It was Vereesa! Surely Sylvanas knew Vereesa lived in Dalaran and that she and Jaina were friends. But did she know how close they were? When Vereesa lost Rohnin, Jaina had been Vereesa's rock. When Jaina found Sylvanas in Ashenvale forest weeping, it was because of Vereesa. Shit! Jaina whispered again. "Just a moment!"

Jaina cracked the door open to peak out at Vereesa. "Hi Jaina, I came by to see how you were? I mean after yesterday being your first day back. I know the break up with Kalec must have been really hard for you since you have taken all this time off". Jaina opened her mouth to answer. Answer that Kalec wasn't the reason she had isolated herself, wept and drank. But if that was what everyone thought, it would probably be better to stick to that story. For now… "Yeah uhm… Terrible. I've been so upset you know…" Without really focusing on Vereesa, Jaina mumbled the words to her. "You seem distracted, Jaina. Did you not sleep well, did you come back to work too soon? Was it hard seeing Kalec?" Jaina frowned and she almost wanted to laugh. It sounded pathetic and the fact that nobody knew anything made excitement flush through her. "Yeah you're right, it was just too hard to see Kalec and having people stare and stuff you know" said Jaina almost ironically while she pretended to look sad. "I think I'm going to take today off again as I realised my heart is still mending". Vereesa looked suspiciously at Jaina, like she read her lies out right. Vereesa kissed her teeth. "You're not sad at all are you?" "Excuse me?" Jaina swallowed. "Is there another man in your room right now? It's not Varian Wrynn is it?" Vereesa asked teasingly. "No! Stop! There is no man in my room!" Technically, Jaina wasn't lying. "Hmmm, I'm on to you Jaina Proudmoore. I will find out who this new mystery man is!" "Please just don't tell anyone okay? Especially not Kalec". "Hey what do you take me for, we are best friends right". Vereesa smirked at Jaina and gave her a wink as she walked away.

Jaina shut the door behind her and exhaled in relief. "Vereesa is your best friend?" Sylvanas stood in the middle of the room. "I knew that you were friends of some sort… However , I didn't realise you were that close…" She ran her index finger over Jaina's desk. Jaina sighed. "Yes, one of the things we didn't cover last night… I am sorry I didn't mean to keep it from you or anything. I know that you two aren't… Exactly speaking right now". Jaina looked at Sylvanas. Sylvanas' expression remained unchanged and she didn't look in Jaina's direction. "Are we kidding ourselves here, Jaina? Thinking that we could actually have something?" Jaina froze and sudden anxiety entered her body. "No! What we have is real. I'm sorry I didn't remember to tell you the extent of mine and Vereesa's friendship. I mean we have only had _one_ night to talk about literally our whole lives!" Jaina was firm in her speech. "I don't mean that". Sylvanas sighed. "What will the world think, Jaina? Especially of you. I am who I am. Can you really defend your feelings for me to the world? To the Alliance?" Jaina had to admit she hadn't really thought that far ahead. She didn't answer and Sylvanas cuffed. "I thought so…" She headed for the door. "NO!" Jaina stretched her arms out blocking it off. "Don't you dare walk out on me Lady Windrunner". Sylvanas stepped back. Jaina was no weakling and she knew how to stand her ground. "I will ruin you, Jaina. I was being selfish when I came her last night. But the truth is everything I touch gets destroyed sooner or later. "Yeah well I don't know if you have noticed Sylvanas, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself, you don't decide for me!" Sylvnanas stared at her. Jaina was right. If she genuinely wanted her to stay and take that risk. Sylvanas would definitely not stand in the way as she wanted to stay more than anything. Sylvanas put her hands up.

"Tell me about you and your sisters". Jaina looked firmly at her. "What?" said Sylvanas with a fixed expression. "There are three of you right? Me and Vereesa never really talked about you". Sudden emptiness filled Sylvanas. Her and her sisters had been so tight growing up and now their relationships were non-existent. "There isn't anything to say… Vereesa is alive and well. I am dead. And then there is… at least… I think I still can refer to her as is… Alleria…" Sylvanas looked down. "Alleria has been gone for years now". Jaina walked over and placed her hands on Sylvanas' cheeks. "Why don't you try and mend things with Vereesa? While there is still time?" Sylvanas sighed. "I tried that. We rekindled our sisterhood after Garrosh fell in the Siege of Orgrimmar. We were going to poison him in prison. Punish him OUR way for his atrocities. But Vereesa decided to go behind my back and change those plans". Jaina stroked Sylvanas' cheek. "Because she knew it was wrong. She didn't have it in her to kill him. But you feel betrayed". "I do not feel anything. I am over it. I left it with the rest of my self-pity in Ashenvale forest". Sylvanas moved Jaina's hands away and walked towards the door again. "Sylvanas… We were doing well here. Please don't leave. Talk to me?" Sylvanas' expression went cold. It was too much for her. Too many emotions that could surface. She had just opened up to her feelings for Jaina. There was no room for anything else right now, she was not made for this anymore. "I'm sorry, Jaina but it's just too much". With that said, Sylvanas Windrunner walked out the door. Once more she left Jaina in the room alone.


	11. Chapter 11 - Long lost memories

_A/N: I want to take the opportunity to thank everyone who reads my story. I never intended for this story to be a short one so there are still several chapters to come. I have no certain plans for it, I simply write as I get inspired :) Hope you're still enjoying it and shipping JainaxSylvanas as much as I do._

 **Chapter 11 – Long lost memories**

Sylvanas folded her cowl well over her head to disguise her identity the best she could. She had chosen a human-like attire for her visit to Dalaran in order to blend in with the citizen's. It had been a long time since she had freely roamed the streets of a city like Dalaran. It almost made her feel melancholy. She glanced at the people passing her. It was peaceful and it made her long for her previous life as a high elf. Sylvanas looked down towards the ground as a man she recognized very well passed her. Archmage Khadgar bumped into her. "Oh I am so sorry miss". He exclaimed. Sylvanas continued to stare to ground and nodded. "Are you okay? Pardon me my lady". Khadgar smiled as he attempted to meet her eyes. Sylvanas swung her drape around and she hurried away. She could not afford to be recognized here. They would lock her up in the Violet Hold and trial her for her atrocities.

Sylvanas continued walking down the streets of Dalaran. It would have been lovely to be able to do this on a regular basis. Perhaps if she assisted Jaina in the plans of ending the feud between the Alliance and the Horde, she could. That was how they had bonded in the first place, although Sylvanas had nothing but selfish values on her mind when agreeing to aid Jaina in her mission for peace. She had seen a beautiful, strong sorceress beg for her help and thought she might come to like her if she did. She should have known better than to involve herself with Jaina Proudmoore and Jaina should have certainly known better than to equally do so with the Banshee Queen.

Sylvanas kneeled down in front of the Dalaran fountain, letting her long purple drape flow on the ground. People came here to make wishes by throwing their coins into the water. She pulled out her own golden coin, the one that had told her to go to Jaina's chamber. The very one she and her sisters had the same of only Alleria's was silver and Vereesa's copper. Sylvanas scoped the fountain and let her hands touch the water and the bottom of it, rattling through all the coins. None of them were as shiny and golden as Sylvanas' own coin. She kept letting her fingers run the bottom of the fountain and the coins slid between her fingers. It was like she had people's wishes and deepest dreams running through her fingers. It almost made Sylvanas feel powerful. It was the forsaken side of her that craved revenge and supremacy, the dark side that made her who she was today. She shook her head. How could she think she would change for Jaina, it was ridiculous. She would always be like this. Even though Jaina had made her discover she was not completely dead inside, she was still the Dark Lady, the Banshee Queen who had slaughtered for the good of her own. To keep herself alive and to create followers in the name of the undead. Because without the forsaken, she was only Sylvanas Windrunner, a killer and the monster Arthas had made her.

Suddenly Sylvanas realised a bright shimmer from beneath the other coins in the fountain. It appeared to be a fine silver coin although it had seen better days. It looked as if it had been in the fountain a long time. Sylvanas couldn't help herself and she fished the coin out of the water. A swift rush went through her and she gasped silently. It was a coin like her own, only silver. She was certain it could only originate from the same blacksmith in Silvermoon as her own golden coin. Sylvanas desperately rubbed the coin as she could feel it was engraved with a message. She swallowed as she read it and her red undead eyes filled with tears.

 _May my sisters realize their full potential, the name Windrunner known as result of their deeds._

Sylvanas covered her mouth with her hand as she silently wept. Her sister Alleria's silver coin. When she had read the note on the coin it was as all doubt in her was extinguished. Alleria would not want Sylvanas to be like this. To fight with Vereesa. To commit crimes as the Banshee Queen. Alleria would want her to join forces with Jaina and end this bloodshed between the Alliance and the Horde. Even if it meant giving her life for it.

"Wishing for something nice?" An innocent and cheerful voice asked her and Sylvanas quickly snapped out of her deep thoughts. She shot up. Vereesa! They were alone, nobody around. Sylvanas took a deep breath and acted as if the memories of her sister Alleria Windrunner controlled her. Without turning around and meeting Vereesa's eyes, Sylvanas held out the coin for Vereesa to look at. "Oh you're mischievous! You're not meant to read other's coins! I remember this kid once, she read about fifty of them and she really got into trouble after…" Vereesa abruptly stopped telling her silly story when her eyes finally focused on the coin she had been given by the stranger. "Is this some kind of sick joke? Who are you?" Sylvanas inhaled deeply as she turned around and met her sister's bright blue high elf eyes. Vereesa froze and remained silent staring at her sister. "Sylvanas! How did you get in here?" Vereesa blurted but she kept her voice down. "I have my ways sister…" Vereesa looked at her with sad eyes and without speaking she went to embrace her sister who accepted the hug. They hugged tightly for a long minute. Sylvanas decided in that moment to forgive her for everything. Vereesa was kind hearted and she had only acted in her belief of what was right. Jaina's words lingered in Sylvanas' memory "She knew it was wrong…" Sylvanas let go of her sister. "Tell me dear sister, do you know _anything_ about Alleria's whereabouts?" Vereesa shed a tear and shook her head. "Still missing my dear…" The two Windrunners looked at the coin. "This coin has granted me clarity my sweet little sister. I have to amend my ways of ruling as the Banshee Queen. Alleria would be ashamed of me. The things I have done…"

Vereesa couldn't believe was she was hearing. "Oh Sylvanas". She placed her hand on the Banshee Queen's cheek. "If Alleria could see you right now, she would be the proudest sister in the world. If you show remorse, it can all be forgiven. I never stopped loving you my dear sister". Sylvanas had showed more emotions in 24 hours than she had all her life. But it felt right. Vereesa looked at Sylvanas who gave her little sister a comforting smile. "I am so sorry about what happened to you back then. I wish I could have taken your place; that it was me…" Sylvanas stopped her. "No my sister. I am what I am now, no need to dwell on it. I have made my peace with the darkness inside me and I would have never let Arthas impose this curse on you. Besides, I have found a light that suppresses my shadows". Vereesa tilted her head. "What do you mean, a light?" Sylvanas lifted her hood down revealing herself fully. "I am in love, Vereesa". "You? In love?" Vereesa's smile widened. "With whom? Who is he?" Sylvanas sighed. "I can't tell you yet. It is too dangerous". Vereesa's smile vanished. "Oh my god, he is Alliance. Does he live here in Dalaran? Is that why you are here? How the…?" Vereesa stopped. "Wait…" She studied Sylvanas. Vereesa had always been the clever one and ever since they were young, she could read Sylvanas like an open book. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Vereesa exclaimed and slammed her hands before her mouth. "Shhhhh… Sister! No one can know I am here!" Sylvanas pulled her behind the wall by the fountain. "Yes, you are right, okay?" She pulled her hood up again and peaked to make sure nobody had noticed them. "But you will put her in danger if you tell anyone, so you cannot share this with a soul!" "Will you be staying here for a while? Oh please Sylvanas, stay. I have finally got you back". With hopeful eyes, Vereesa put her hands on her sister's shoulders and begged her to stay. "I am staying". Sylvanas said firmly. "Jaina will protect me". Vereesa laughed joyfully and a tear of happiness fell from her eye. "I haven't been this pleased in months". Sylvanas felt content with her decisions and was ready to return to Jaina. For real this time, no more running. Sylvanas pulled her younger high elf sister in for another hug and whispered: "Thank Alleria".


	12. Chapter 12 - The joyful feast

**Chapter 12 – The joyful feast**

Sylvanas and Vereesa wandered the streets of Dalaran together, talked and chatted. Vereesa was glowing of happiness as she pointed to the various beautiful monuments of Dalaran and told Sylvanas their tales. Sylvanas was filled with joy and she almost felt alive. She held her sister's hand tight as they enjoyed each other's company and caught up on lost time. "You know Sylvanas, I never stopped defending you. What happened to you wasn't your fault and you couldn't help whatever drove you to do the things you have done. I always still considered you my sister". "Thank you my dear". Sylvanas looked down and smiled.

"Oh Vereesa, good, I must speak with you!" Vereesa flinched and swirled around to see Archmage Khadgar in front of her. Sylvanas turned around and hid her face under her cowl. "Who is your friend? We bumped into each other earlier but I never had the pleasure to introduce myself". Khadgar pointed at Sylvanas. "Erm she doesn't talk much. Actually she has been crying all day, it's one of my friends from Silvermoon. We meet once a year to remember our loved once that we lost to the scourge, we are just leaving". Vereesa tried to distract Khadgar. "Oh erm hum hum". Khadgar cleared his throat. "Well tell your friend I'm sorry to hear about her sorrow". Vereesa nodded in a condoling manner. She attempted to send Khadgar on his way. "Okay Vereesa, if you let Jaina know, we can discuss the matter when you are… less busy". He raised an eyebrow while letting his eyes slide over at Sylvanas who was looking in opposite direction. "Don't worry Archmage, I will see her at dinner and she will get back to you".

As Khadgar walked away Vereesa let out an exhilaration of relief. "Well played sister". Sylvanas smirked. Few moments later they knocked on Jaina's door together. "She might not be too pleased with me…" Sylvanas said to her sister. "What did you do?" Vereesa said in an exasperated tone. "I walked out on her… Twice". Vereesa sighed. "Well I won't let you walk out on my friend again so get in there and apologize and pray she'll give you another shot!"

Before they could finish talking, Jaina opened her door. "What the…" "Oh you have a loooot of explaining to do my friend!" Vereesa scolded at Jaina then started laughing. "How could you not tell me you are tappin' my sister?" "Oh my god, Vereesa!" Both Sylvanas and Jaina became extremely embarrassed and hid their faces in their palms. "Alright alright I get it… Just trying to make an awkward conversation flow!" Vereesa entered Jaina's room without permission and Sylvanas remained staring at Jaina's blushed face. "I'm really sorry, Jaina, we talked and well you know what Vereesa is like?" Jaina raised an eyebrow but yes, she knew extremely well what she was like. Not shy! "Are you sorry for anything else? I just don't know if I can trust you not to walk out me like that again". Sylvanas sighed. "It's different this time… I really am sorry Jaina". Jaina shook her head. She didn't believe it as it was the second time Sylvanas said it would be different. "Yeah right… Well at least you didn't leave Dalaran and you came back so I am willing to let you stay and prove to me you're not going to abandon me again!" Sylvanas tilted her head in an attempt to be cute. "Pretty please Lady Proudmoore… I like myself in your presence". She rested her head on the door frame. Jaina smirked and had to laugh. "Fine!" She smiled and pulled Sylvanas into the room.

"Ah wonderful! Now that you two love birds have made up, let's arrange a feast. I want to celebrate that life has once again reunited me with my dear sister and that Jaina… Well may you become a Windrunner one day!" "Right okay, Vereesa that's enough! We aren't even a couple!" Sylvanas shook her head at her sister. "Oh come on, you're both glowing! Of course you are a couple. But you must be careful. I don't think the Alliance would be too grateful to know their most powerful mage has laid with the enemy". Jaina nervously looked at Sylvanas but grabbed her hand. "I don't care. They will have to exile me. Do you think I will be welcome in Undercity again?" Sylvanas blushed by the touch of Jaina's hand. "My people will accept whomever I tell them too. I might be a fool in love, but I am still the Banshee Queen". Jaina froze and heat rushed through her. "Uhm… In love?" She wasn't sure if she had heard right. Did the Dark Lady just say she was in love with her? Sylvanas swallowed realising what she had just admitted and ignored Jaina and said to Vereesa. "Don't worry, I would never do anything to put Jaina in danger". Vereesa smiled and said contently "I know sweet sister".

That night they had a feast brought to Jaina's room where all three enjoyed the best food and the finest wine Azeroth had to offer. The two Windrunner sisters had put all their differences behind them and talked and laughed more than either of them had in years. Jaina was pleased to see them both so happy. However, she could not help feeling a little awkward that her best friend and her lover were sisters. It was the comment Sylvanas had made earlier that had thrown her off track. Did Sylvanas mean it? Or was she toying with her again? Jaina sipped her wine and had no clue what to think. She secretly hoped Sylvanas meant it. Jaina smiled as she watched the Banshee Queen smile and laugh. She was pure perfection and a wonderful woman. She was breathtakingly beautiful, even in death.

"Oh and do you remember that boyfriend I had at 16! What was his name again?" Vereesa laughed uncontrollably. "Yiberion I believe". Sylvanas giggled. She felt alive tonight and it was like she was a normal high elf again. "YES! That was it haha! And I believe that cute little elf of yours that you crushed sooo hard on…" "Nooo don't tell me". Sylvanas interrupted her sister and buried her face in her palms. "Helitha Sunborne! Wow you were head over heels that summer. Remember how dad caught you two kissing behind the Sunfury Spire. He was mad for days!". Sylvanas shook her head in embarrassment while Vereesa kept laughing. "Didn't know there was another woman my Lady". Jaina suddenly said in a flirty tone. Sylvanas smiled and shook her head. "Relax dear, she only has eyes for you now, I can tell". Vereesa winked her tipsy eyes at Jaina.

A couple of hours later Vereesa was so drunk that Jaina had to help her home to her bed while Sylvanas waited in her room. When Jaina returned, Sylvanas had changed into her night gown. Jaina laughed and looked at Sylvanas. "I don't think I have seen Vereesa this happy since her wedding with Rhonin". "I am pleased she is happy. It comforts my soul". Sylvanas took the last sip of wine from her glass. "I'm sorry about everything Vereesa said, she was drunk and just rambling on" said Sylvanas. Jaina was wondering what part Sylvanas was referring to but kept her hopes up that it wasn't the part where she said they were a couple. "Of course, I mean you have had lovers in the past as have I. A woman has needs right?" Jaina said in an attempt to brush off Sylvanas' excuse and she walked over to her dressing table to brush her hair.

Jaina suddenly felt two arms wrapping around her, caressing her from chest to stomach. "Yes, but only you have ever fulfilled my needs Lady Proudmoore". A flush of heat went through Jaina and her breathing grew heavier as Sylvanas carefully untied her robe. Jaina did not stop her and let her robe fall to the floor. Sylvanas kissed the young mage's back as she cupped her perfect breasts. "You arouse me like no one has ever done before and you make me feel things I should not". Sylvanas roughly spun Jaina around so she could look the beautiful sorceress deep into her eyes. "I love you, Jaina Proudmoore". Jaina let out a silent sigh of pleasure and happiness. "I lo…" Sylvanas put her index finger on Jaina's lips. "Don't say it back my love. I don't want to hear it just yet". Jaina felt a rush of excitement and she wanted to take control. Show Sylvanas that she was not to be messed around with. She was Jaina Proudmoore of The Kirin Tor. With a light spell Sylvanas flew backwards and into Jaina's bed and Jaina jumped on top of the Banshee Queen pinning her hands down. "Tonight, we do this _my_ way". Sylvanas let out a scoff of pleasure and smirked. "Show me what you've got mage". Before Sylvanas could say more, Jaina mysteriously turned the lights off and continued to work her magic.


	13. Chapter 13 – Disruption in paradise

**Chapter 13 – Disruption in paradise**

Sylvanas opened her eyes slowly as sunlight blinded her. She was certainly not used to be awoken by a ray of sunshine. The Undercity did not offer such grace. The beautiful young mage rested peacefully by her side. Sylvanas glanced at her flawless naked body, Jaina was spectacular. Sylvanas closed her eyes and thought about the heated night they had just shared. It was strange how Jaina opened connections to emotions and desire she had never before felt. She was the perfect woman for Sylvanas. Strong, independent, beautiful, staunchly and an amazing lover. Basically everything one could wish for. However, there were so many other underlying issues. It was a love doomed to fail.

"Morning you…" Jaina had awoken whilst Sylvanas was pondering. "Hey…" Sylvanas replied and smiled. "What is it?" Jaina leaned over and rested her head at Sylvanas' chest. "Nothing my love". "You think too much dear". Jaina said. "Perhaps…" "You're not having doubts are you? Jaina frowned. "Not about you. But about us, definitely". Jaina sat up and covered herself. "Are you kidding me? You're going to do this again?" "No, Jaina I just…" Sylvanas sat up too and sighed. "I just think you've made a deal with the devil". Jaina scolded at Sylvanas. "Well that is up to me isn't it? I wish you would stop this, you're pissing me off". Sylvanas swallowed. She had up until now felt she was in control of the relationship and that she could depend on Jaina wanting her no matter what. However, she was certain that those tables had now turned. She was the needy puppy and Jaina was showing her true strength.

"Look I didn't mean to fuck it up okay?" Sylvanas took Jaina's hand. "Good, because it's getting old, Sylvanas". Jaina got up and started getting dressed. "Where are you going?" Sylvanas yearned. "I have duties to attend to". Jaina was giving Sylvanas the cold shoulder. "Okay… Will you be back tonight?" "I have meetings all day". With that said, Jaina left the room and shut the door behind her.

Was this because Sylvanas got insecure again? Was it to let her taste of her own medicine? This was exactly the position she had left Jaina in when she had ordered her departure from Undercity. Sylvanas got up and got dressed. She looked herself in the mirror and thought she looked a little pathetic. All of these interactions were unnatural for her yet she enjoyed it. But the thought of all of this being wrong still lingered in her. The contradicting senses inside her felt like a storm. She was the Dark Lady of the Forsaken. She had fallen in love with Jaina Proudmoore, the leader of The Kirin Tor. She could hear her sister Alleria subconsciously whispering to do the right thing in her head. She could see Vereesa smile in front of her. Sylvanas was unsure of what to do. She was afraid she would hurt Jaina if she stayed. What if the Alliance caught her here and they found out she was here for Jaina? But she would betray her if she left. She would also betray her own feelings. Sylvanas continued to look in the mirror and sighed. Was she going to accept the ongoing events or should she flee and save Jaina from getting further involved? Jaina would be hurt by her leaving but long-term it would probably be the best thing for her.

Suddenly, a devastating rumble made the room tremble and it felt like an earthquake had hit Dalaran. She instantly thought of Jaina and Vereesa's wellbeing and without thinking she grabbed her bow and ran outside. She was met by the sight of frightened people screaming and running in all directions. The loud barraging noises continued and Sylvanas caught on when she spotted a large green bomb hitting the building next to her. Fel splatter and green flames spread everywhere and many people had already lost their lives. "It cannot be…" Sylvanas dived behind a wall to avoid being hit by the fel explosion. She had witnessed this once before, when she had lost the life as she knew it. It could only be one cause of this.

"Help! Please, somebody!" Sylvanas spotted a mage laid on the floor while his trousers burnt with fel flames. Archmage Khadgar wiggled in attempt to put the flames out. Sylvanas ran towards him and fired an arrow through an imp that had risen from the fel splatter. "I've got you Archmage!" She swung Khadgar over her shoulders and ran like a ninja through burning objects and dying people. "Banshee Queen! What are you doing here?" Khadgar said in distress. "It doesn't matter now, where can we seek shelter? Where is Jaina?" Confused over how informal she addressed Jaina he stuttered "I think she is already in the Chamber of the Guardian. Over there!" Khadgar pointed to a building located in the centre of Dalaran. "Step on the platform in the middle and you shall be teleported my lady". Sylvanas did as she was told and without questions she ran on the platform and they teleported.

They fell into the chamber room and fellow members of The Kirin Tor including Jaina and Vereesa gasped at their entrance. "Help!" Sylvanas yelled and they came running towards them "What happened my dear sister?" Vereesa exclaimed. Sylvanas could only assume that the room they were now in was enchanted. The Kirin Tor members staring at her and Khadgar were unaware that the people of Dalaran were being slaughtered right this minute. "It's a code 90!" Khadgar shouted. Gasps went through the room while others ran and performed their task following the code breach. Jaina froze and her eyes rested firmly on Archmage Khadgar "Are you saying our people are dying above us?" He panted in pain as the fel burnt his left leg. "I'm afraid so my lady…" Sylvanas looked at Jaina. "What can I do my love?" Jaina stared back at her apprehensively. "Nothing! There is nothing any of us can do until The Kirin Tor has enchanted the barrier surrounding our city. It can only be done from this room".

After around fifteen minutes the explosions settled and they waited in silence, nobody moved. "Is it over?" Sylvanas asked in a cold voice? "I believe so…" Khadgar replied. The fel burning on his leg had settled. "We need to go out there and I believe only evil will meet our eyes. Save our people and eliminate everything else". Jaina said firmly as she ran to the teleporting pad and disappeared. A number of the Kirin Tor members followed. Sylvanas felt a second of fear that she would get hurt but comforted herself knowing Jaina was a powerful mage. "My sister!" Vereesa hugged her tightly. "Are you hurt?" "No I'm okay but Archmage Khadgar will need a medic". The Archmage panted on the floor. "Do you think it could be?" Vereesa stared at Sylvanas as hopelessness filled her. "I know it is…" Sylvanas groaned in despair. "I am certain it is too. But please tell me why the hell you are here Banshee Queen?" "Leave it Khadgar, we have more important matters to tend to!" Vereesa looked at Sylvanas and she nodded. "The Burning Legion is back".


	14. Chapter 14 - Chaos

**Chapter 14 – Chaos**

"We should follow them!" Sylvanas said firmly to Vereesa and pointed desperately at the teleportation pad. Vereesa looked at Sylvanas and she could see that her sister were worried for Jaina. "I can't bear to lose either of you. You are my sister and she is my best friend". Archmage Khadgar was still laid on the floor nursing his incinerated fel wound. "I can't bear to lose her either sweet sister…" Sylvanas whispered and looked down clenching her fists. There had to be a way could protect both her sister and Jaina. "You are safe here, stay with the Archmage. I will follow Jaina and ensure her safety". Vereesa nodded as she knew her sister would insist on going even if she attempted to convince her otherwise. "Be careful…"

Sylvanas teleported back out to Dalaran and the sight that met her was gruesome. Bodies burnt in the fel flames. She made her way respectfully through the deadly chaos. She knew the Burning Legion were evicted from the city by the barrier The Kirin Tor had put up but it was quiet, too quiet Sylvanas thought. She pricked up her undead high elf ears and listened. She closed her eyes and listened to the wind. A loud scream suddenly rung in the air and Sylvanas sprinted towards it like a lightning bolt. "Jaina!" She yelled. She found Jaina standing over a body her cheeks wet and eyes drowning in tears. On the ground, laid Kalecgos moveless body. "Nooo…" Jaina cried. Fellow members of The Kirin Tor had heard Jaina's scream and approached them quickly. "Jaina, dear. I am so so sorry". Sylvanas pulled her to her and held her tight. "It's all my fault…" Jaina wept. "Of course it isn't! Sylvanas stroked her head. "We will get those monsters who did this. Without words, the Kirin Tor members lifted Kalegcos' body and carried him away so Jaina would not have to see the horror any longer.

Jaina wiped away her tears. "I shouldn't be surprised that he sacrificed himself. He was the bravest man I have ever known. A true hero". Sylvanas looked down at Jaina and although she wanted nothing but to comfort her, she felt a sting of jealousy. "Dear Jaina, we have to return to the Chamber of the Guardian. We have a lot of work in front of us now. The Burning Legion has returned". Jaina froze and stared at Sylvanas. "It cannot be…" Sylvanas stared to the ground. "I'm afraid it is…"

When they returned to the chamber, a healer had revived Khadgar back to full health and restored his leg movement. "Oh Jaina, I was worried for you". "It is ok Archmage, The Dark Lady had my back". "Now tell me Jaina, why is she here? It seems suspicious that she is here at the same time as the Burning Legion returns". Khadgar stared at the Sylvanas with hard eyes. "Oh please, I have no pleasure in destroying your worthless little city Archmage. I am the Banshee Queen, I tend to greater atrocities than that". Sylvanas smirked as she let the darkness in her reflect her speech. "I know you saved me Windrunner and I will forever be greatful for that, but I cannot let you walk the streets of Dalaran. For the safety of our people". "Archmage!" Vereesa and Jaina exclaimed. "I know she is your sister Vereesa, but she is no longer _that_ person. And Jaina what are you doing interacting with such monstrous creatures?!" Sylvanas scoffed as Khadgar continued to insult her. However, all of a sudden she had an idea and she cleared her throat. "I should have let you burn Archmage. Besides, I don't need your permission to remain in or leave Dalaran". She pulled Jaina close to her. "What is the meaning of this?!" Khadgar stared at them. Vereesa bit her lip and was ready for it all to unfold.

But Sylvanas Windrunner simply smirked. "I have recently threatened Lady Proudmoore making it impossible for her to deny me access to information I now will share what I know with the rest of my Horde. I threatened to kill her dear Kalecgos and raise him as undead if she didn't give me what I asked. Now he is dead and I no longer have a hold over her. It is time for me to return to my people". Sylvanas spoke in her usual ice cold tone and smirked. Jaina gasped and stared confusingly at Sylvanas "What are you doing?" Jaina whispered. Sylvanas ignored her and continued. "It would have pleased me tremendously to witness Kalecgos' last breaths knowing I took his life. Unfortunately, death didn't grant me that pleasure". Sylvanas shrugged and treated his death like a casual incident. "Sadly, I no longer have that power over her as the bait is dead. Therefore…" Sylvanas giggled evil-ish and tightened her grip around Jaina. "Therefore, I will simply have to kidnap this sweet little gem of yours Khadgar. She has become invaluable to me. Clean up Dalaran Archmage! Perhaps I will return her when I know my source of information can wander safely in these streets again". Quickly, Sylvanas whispered a few simple words so low that only Jaina could hear: "Teleport us to Undercity…" Jaina trusted Sylvanas with all her heart and without questioning her, Sylvanas Windrunner and Jaina Proudmoore disappeared in a blink of a second.


	15. Chapter 15 - Returning to the beginning

_A/N: So my fantasy continues and will take paths that does not happen in Legion :) Would like to thank several online Thalassian glossaries for the quote below. Enjoy the story further!_

 **Chapter 15 – Returning to the beginning**

Jaina held on to Sylvanas tightly as they appeared in the throne room in Undercity after teleporting from the chaos in Dalaran. Luckily, the room was empty and they both exhaled in relief. The throne room gave Jaina a strange feeling as this was where Sylvanas had so coldly rejected her a few months earlier. It was almost like Sylvanas could sense Jaina's angst and she quickly grabbed Jaina's cheeks and kissed her deeply and passionately. The unsettling feeling of confusion and uncertainty inside Jaina was instantly vanished and she kissed Sylvanas back intensely. When the kiss finally broke they stood holding each other tight for a moment. "Thank the Sunwell you are safe my dear Jaina". Sylvanas was stroking her hair while whispering something in Thalassian Jaina did not understand.

" _A othienel aromjae elwy eranu Dalah' surfal"._

It sounded beautifully, almost like riddle Jaina thought. She hid the Thalassian words away in her heart.

"What was that back there in Dalaran? All the things you said? Why did you do it?" Jaina looked at Sylvanas with sad eyes. Sylvanas stroked Jaina's cheek. "What do you think the Archmage would have done to you had he known the _real_ reason for me being in there? I would rather him think ill of me than you sweet Jaina". Jaina frowned and pulled away. "I am so sick of people thinking you are some kind of monster! It's not you! Firstly, you saved Khadar's life out there. Secondly, the Sylvanas I know is kind-hearted, tender and caring. And thirdly…" She paused with tears in her eyes but a firm concentrated expression. "If there is anyone who can stop the Burning Legion it is you. There is nobody I would rather have my back than you in this war!" Sylvanas was left speechless at the young sorceress' generous words about her. "It is not fair!" Jaina continued. "And we shall prove it to them. If you are still willing to work with me Windrunner, I will be the best partner you have ever had. Together, we can unite the Alliance and the Horde and destroy the Burning Legion once and for all!"

Sylvanas could do nothing but to smirk at her lover in admiration. Jaina was courageous, beautiful and simply an extraordinary human being. She had never in a million years imagined she would be lucky enough to call herself Jaina Proudmoore's partner in war. "You're so hot when you're on a power trip". Sylvanas grinned. Impulsively, Jaina replied by pulling Sylvanas in for another deep kiss. Without speaking Jaina ripped off her lover's armor, revealing her soft breasts and dragged her to the floor. Sylvanas laid on top of Jaina and studied the young mage's pure face. Her eyes sparkled from the flames dancing in the fireplace. Her cheeks were blushy pink and her hair was silky blonde. Sylvanas ran her fingers through Jaina's hair twisting it around her thumb. Jaina laid still on the floor and enjoyed the silence and simply looking at the Banshee Queen. The admiration they shared for one another had grown significantly over the past days and the more time they spent together the more they lusted for each other. Jaina stroked Sylvanas' naked chest and teased her innocently while biting her lip. Sylvanas closed her eyes and enjoyed being close to someone. To be touched. To be loved. "What do you desire, Lady Proudmoore?" Jaina closed her eyes and smiled. "You. Inside me. Right here, right now". Sylvanas bowed down and lightly bit Jaina's neck making the sorceress squeal in pleasure. Sylvanas could feel the hunger for Jaina grow and she whispered: "Your wish is my command".

After their intense lovemaking, Jaina laid relaxed in Sylvanas' arms on the bear fur rug in front of the fireplace. The flames prickled in the wood and the heat felt nice on Jaina's bare skin considering the Undercity was normally extremely cold. So much had happened in such a short space of time. It frightened Jaina to think her and Sylvanas were possibly the only two people in Azeroth that could successfully initiate the co-operation between the Alliance and the Horde in the mission to exterminate the Burning Legion. Yet, she loved that her other half was who she was; a fearless and astounding queen. A queen of darkness perhaps, but a queen nevertheless.

"You think too much my love". Sylvanas stroked her lover's hair. Jaina sighed. "I must speak with Varian Wrynn. You must travel to Orgrimmar and approach Warchief Vol'jin". "Yes, it must be done tomorrow". Sylvanas replied. "Do you think it will work?" Jaina crinkled her nose. Sylvanas kissed her nose. "I am certain I will be able to show Vol'jin the importance in fighting the Legion before they destroy more of Azeroth. He knows the Horde will not make it without help, hence, I reckon he will agree to peace with the Alliance and join our forces". Jaina felt a ball of tears building up in her throat. "There will be many lives lost. We had come so far from the atrocities in Pandaria. Now this…" Jaina sniffed. "Hey!" Sylvanas lifted her chin. "Don't you worry. There will be a good ending to this." Jaina looked at her and exhaled. "I know it will. I am with you aren't I?" Sylvanas gave her lover a comforting smile. "Always, Dalah' surfal". _Dalah' surfal…_ Jaina thought as she closed her eyes peacefully and fell calmly asleep in Sylvanas Windrunner's arms.


	16. Chapter 16 - Negotiations

**Chapter 16 – Negotiations**

The next day, Jaina woke up alone in throne room. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her and quickly found a little scroll with a red bow tying it together. Still naked from last night's extravagance, she rolled over and untied the scroll:

 _My dear Jaina,_

 _I had to leave for Orgrimmar early this morning as Vol'jin would only accept my visit first thing today. I suggest you travel to Stormwind via a portal as soon as you are ready, this matter is more than urgent. I received information from Vereesa in the early hours that the Burning Legion is heading for the Broken Shore, which I suspect will become our battle front. Please hurry my love, I want you and my sister unharmed from this scourge. We must end it sooner rather than later._

 _Stay safe._

 _\- Sylvanas_

Jaina sighed as she had hoped to wake up next to her lover. However, she knew Sylvanas was right, she had to go now. Varian probably did not even know the extent of everything yet unless Khadgar had already contacted him. Somehow, Jaina doubted that as she was sure the Archmage had enough on his hands in Dalaran. She got up, got dressed and summoned a portal. A few seconds later she stepped into the portal and instantly arrived in Stormwind Palace.

"Oh thank the old God's, JAINA!" Varian ran towards her and embraced her, to Jaina's surprise. "I was so worried as to what that monster of a forsaken had done to you! Archmage Khadgar wrote to me begging for help to rescue you, I was just preparing my squires!" Jaina could feel frustration boil inside her. Sylvanas had done everything but hurt her and Jaina was sick to death of everyone thinking that the Banshee Queen would treat her badly. She took exhaled suppressing her irritation. "Varian, old friend. This is not how it looks. Lady Windrunner is not hurting me nor is she holding me captive against my will". Varian looked at her not entirely comprehending what Jaina was saying. As Jaina read his confused expression she decided she might as well call a spade a spade. "Lady Windrunner and I are in love. And we need the Alliance's help to exterminate the Burning Legion from the lands of Azeroth". Varian Wrynn struggled to take in what he had just been told and stared at Jaina silently in disbelief. Jaina knew this must come as a shock to Varian. She understood how ridiculous it must have sounded. Her and Sylvanas Windrunner in love. It was almost comical, but it was the purest truth.

"What has that filthy corpse done to you, Jaina? What kind of spell has she cast on you? This isn't you talking. Let our healers have a look at you, they can relieve you from her dominance". Jaina rolled her eyes. "Varian! You are not listening to me! THE BURNING LEGION IS BACK! Forget about my love life, I do as I please. I have given her my heart and that without her trying to take it. She would never hurt me and she would protect me with her own life". Varian was overwhelmed with horror by the words Jaina was spilling. "She couldn't protect you with her life, she doesn't have one. She is DEAD! Oh, what has she done to you sweet, Jaina…" He reached over and stroked her cheek. Jaina thought she might know why he reacted so strongly. It was not simply an Alliance – Horde issue. Nor the fact that she was the leader of the Kirin Tor. She had for a long time suspected that Varian was rather fond of her in more than a friendly way.

"Varian, the only thing she has done to me is make me feel safe. Please… I love her". Varian quickly removed his hand from her cheek and Jaina took a deep breath. "We need your help. The Legion is headed for the Broken Shore. Sylvanas is meeting with Vol'jin as we speak. We expect their support and I expect yours. We cannot let our feuds with the Horde get in the way of liaising against the Burning Legion. If we want to keep Azeroth, this is the only way!"

Varian was still trying to come to terms with Jaina's love for the Banshee Queen. He sighed. "I will never understand, Jaina. But as the leader of the Kirin Tor is requesting my help, I have no choice but to aid her in this battle. I will prepare my best men and forces and set off for the Broken Shore…" He raised a finger. " _If_ the Horde fights by our side". Jaina felt the cold shoulder Varian was now giving her. It was unfair she thought. She was a grown woman doing as she pleased. She did not need these strong men like himself and Archmage Khadgar caring for her wellbeing like she was a delicate little flower. She had Sylvanas Windrunner. The most powerful woman and ranger in the whole of Azeroth.

"Thank you Varian. Your support will not go unnoticed. I am sure Vol'jin will appreciate the collaboration". Varian scoffed as he turned his back on Jaina and walked away. Supposedly, Jaina had gotten what she could out of this meeting. She headed for the Royal Library of Stormwind as there was something in particular she wished to learn. She was staying here in Stormwind until they could gather at the Broken Shore and unite their army with the Horde.

"NAME?!" A kor'kron guard shouted from the tower at the gates of Orgrimmar. "Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen of the Forsaken. Former Ranger-General of Silvermoon. I seek the Warchief, he is expecting me". A chime went through the air as the gates were ordered to open. The Dark Lady stepped inside and was guided to Warchief Vol'jin. Some of Orgrimmar's citizens were still sceptical of her and her faction and glared at her as she walked the paths. Whispers could be heard like hissing in the wind but Sylvanas did not care. If only they knew… If only they knew how she had conquered the heart of the Alliance's most powerful mage. If only they knew that she had the power to utterly destroy the leader of the Kirin Tor with a few words if she wished to. Sylvanas smirked and looked town as she followed the kor'kron guards. But she would never. She would _never_ hurt Jaina. However, just the thought of that kind of power over a human being, and a meaningful one for their number one enemy, still fed the darkness inside her. But she would never…

"Windrunner…". Vol'jin sat on his throne and firmly looked at Sylvanas as she nodded at him in respect. "Warchief. I have come to plead your assistance. The Burning Legion has returned". Gasps and whispers filled the room. "Why you say dat, Windrunner? How you know?" Vol'jin clenched his fist. "I paid my sister a disguised visit in Dalaran. They attacked. Archmage Khadgar was nearly killed". Sylvanas thought it sounded better if she was visiting her sister rather than Jaina. If the Horde found out she was weak for Lady Proudmoore she would lose all of the little respect she had managed to establish. Vol'jin looked at her and hummed as he was thinking. "Warchief, the Alliance will aid the Horde in battle at the Broken Shore if we send our troops. There is no way we can fight this scourge alone. We don't have the men or power". "Is dat so Banshee Queen…" Vol'jin murmured.

Seconds later Thrall came running in and he looked distressed. The shaman panted and his facial expression reflected that of horror. "Warchief! It is true, they are here! The invasion has started!" They all ran outside to find a large black object in the sky, constantly shooting out green fel bombs and demons were already slaying creatures in the Barrens. "Please, Warchief". It was not a word Sylvanas used often. "Accept the coalition with the Alliance. We have no other choice". Sylvanas turned to Vol'jin who for the first time could sense worry in her expression. Vol'jin inhaled and put his fist to his chest. "I pledged my all to da Horde, and I will keep dat word. Gather all da army! WE _FIGHT_!" Applause and shouting exploded in Orgrimmar and Sylvanas shouted: "FOR THE HORDE!" There was nothing more she wanted this moment in time than to exterminate this plague and send the Burning Legion to the depths of hell.


	17. Chapter 17 - War and betrayal

**Chapter 17 – War and betrayal**

 _A/N: Intense! Please note that the quotes that are underlined are quotes from the actual World of Warcraft Broken Shore cinematic and I did not invent them or own them. I have simply used them to illustrate my story._

One week had passed since the Jaina and Sylvanas managed to convince the leaders of the Alliance and the Horde that they needed each other in the battle against the scourge. The assembling point they had agreed upon was a little island outside the Broken Isles, close to the Broken Shore. The Legion, who they had found out was led by Gul'dan, had not yet been realised the Alliance and the Horde's whereabouts. Varian and Vol'jin stood side by side and watched as the fel ravaged the once beautiful shores of the Broken Isles. It was with great grief they thought of what the scourge had already destroyed. Although the Burning Legion had based themselves at the Broken Shore, their invasions throughout Azeroth had already cost many lives. Sylvanas Windrunner approached Vol'jin and put her hand on his shoulder. Without words Vol'jin appreciated the support. Sylvanas had lately been invaluable to the Horde and without her, they would have never come to know as much about this scourge. The Banshee Queen remembered too well how her life had been taken away from her.

On Varian's side, Jaina appeared. She glanced over at Vol'jin and Sylvanas, and nodded. Sylvanas gave Jaina a weak smile back. The extent of their relationship was still unknown to everyone but Varian, who had not spoken about it. Archmage Khadgar had been silenced by Jaina who explained that this was her's and the Dark Lady's plan all along. To get the Alliance and the Horde together. And the Horde had not questioned Sylvanas whatsoever. They did not interfere with the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken's personal life and they knew better than to ask. Nevertheless, it was crucial that they never found out as all trust in Sylvanas would vanish in one split moment.

"We infiltrate tomorrow". Varian Wrynn raised his voice and both the Alliance and Horde listened carefully. "By air, by sea and on land. They will not stand long against our united army". His attempted words of bravery moved Jaina as she could not even imagine the bloodshed they were going to witness the following day. A single tear ran down Jaina Proudmoore's face as she gazed upon the now fel green sky. She closed her eyes and prayed to the old Gods that their people would stay safe. "We shall help each other and fight for our lands. FOR AZEROTH!" Varian raised his sword. "FOR AZEROTH!" The army replied and war chants filled the air. Sylvanas walked over to Jaina and stood at her side. Jaina looked up at her lover as Sylvanas discretely grabbed her hand. "Don't you dare die tomorrow Lady Proudmoore". She whispered. Jaina swallowed her tears and replied. "Don't you dare die either Lady Windrunner". In silence, they watched as the army went to rest before the storm.

The following day, Sylvanas stepped out of her tent as rain poured from an open sky. She watched as the army assembled in formations to embark boats and air driven gunships. It was rare she felt at all, but she had a bad feeling about this infiltration. She knew it had to be done, but she was more than concerned regarding the outcome. She watched as Jaina enchanted the warrior's weapons with spells and blessed them with luck as they entered the ships. Sylvanas swallowed nervously. The thought of anything happening to Jaina was unbearable. Yet, today she had to protect her people and fight for the Horde. All she could do was hope that Jaina would leave this encounter unharmed.

Impulsively, she pulled Jaina aside and into a private tent. "Sylvanas, I need to be assisting the Kirin Tor mages in their enchanting". Sylvanas did not listen and grabbed Jaina. She kissed her deeply and embraced her lover as a tear ran down her face. Sylvanas could not believe she was crying over worry for Jaina. Their kiss ended and Jaina felt as if Sylvanas was saying goodbye. "Don't do this my love. This is not the end. Neither of us will die today". The young sorceress wiped the tears from the Dark Lady's cold cheeks. "Please do not worry, Dalah' surfal…" Jaina smiled as she said the Thalassian words Sylvanas had said to her a week earlier. Sylvanas looked at Jaina, seeking an answer as to how she now knew them. "I visited the Royal Library in Stormwind. I know what you said now. I am safe with you, my love". "But I cannot protect me from this. Today we fight for our lives". More tears streamed down Sylvanas' cheeks as she kissed Jaina and pressed her to her chest. Jaina felt sudden unsettling emotions and hopelessness as she held on to her lover. "Here, take this!" Sylvanas fished out an amulet from her pocket, putting it in Jaina's hand and closing her hand around it". Jaina stiffened and swallowed. "I love you Sylvanas Windrunner. Remember, don't you dare die today". Sylvanas bit her teeth together to stop herself from crying more. "I love you too Lady Proudmoore. Stay safe always". "Always, Dalah' surfal".

War chants filled the air again as the ships set sail for the Broken Shore. Jaina was on board an air gunship with Varian and Genn Greymane, while Sylvanas boarded another together with her undead soldiers. "My friends. Good luck! And may the old Gods protect us all". Applause broke out as Varian Wrynn ordered the ships to departure. Jaina glanced over at her lover one last time before the ships disappeared in all different directions.

Many soldiers disembarked at Broken Shore and were immediately met by demons, imps and fel imbued hatred. Gul'dan appeared behind the soldiers of the Burning Legion and laughed evil-ish when the Alliance and the Horde assembled in front of them. "Welcome… To your _death_ …" Gul'dan's voice made several warriors shiver. "Kill them all, leave no living being". Gul'dan smirked as his command led his minions to attack instantly. The Horde and Alliance started to fight back with all they had.

From the air, Jaina and Sylvanas witnessed the land bound battle from each of their gunship. The ground army was already outnumbered and Varian Wrynn made a decision to fire missiles at the demons, but to no use as more kept appearing. "I have to aid them, lower the ladder!" Varian grabbed a rope ready to go and looked at Jaina whose worried expression made him turn around. "Be careful Varian" Jaina said whilst holding her hands to her chest. Without warning, Varian grabbed her and kissed her. It was quick and passionate. "I love you, Jaina Proudmoore. Always have, always will". Jaina did not have time to respond before Varian jumped overboard and lowered himself with the ladder to fight the Legion.

Sylvanas had seen the kiss. It had been short but she had seen that it was emotionally loaded, at least from Varian's side. What if Jaina reciprocated it? Anger boiled inside her as she watched Varian Wrynn heroically assassinate several demons on the ground. How dare he touch Jaina? Jaina was _her_ property and Jaina had told her that Varian was the only one who knew. He knew, but still he had the audacity to cross that line. Furious about what she had seen, Sylvanas decided to put it aside for now and lower herself down on ground to assist her rangers as Warchief Vol'jin was busy giving orders to the shamans and warriors. The Dark Lady grabbed hold of an armored blue wind rider and flew towards her ranger army.

As the battle commenced and intensified Sylvanas could already see that many of the Horde had fallen. Dead bodies started to fill the ground and her and her rangers could not keep the sky clear of flying fel bats. She quickly turned around to see Thrall caving on the ground attempting to escape the dreadstalkers and doom guards. It was looking anything but good for the Horde and Sylvanas knew that Gul'dan had plenty more backup. Vol'jin appeared and shouted: "Dey're comin' from behind! Cover da flank!" Unexpectedly, a doomguard drove his spear straight through Vol'jin's stomach and the warchief fell to the ground as he managed to fight the doomguard off. "WARCHIEF!" Sylvanas swiftly jumped on to her deathcharger and rode towards Vol'jin. She picked him up and got him on to the horse back. The Banshee Queen glanced at the ongoing war and in that moment, she knew that even with the Alliance, they were outnumbered and defeated. Vol'jin coughed and murmured: "Do not let da Horde… Die… Dis… Day…" before he passed out. Sylvanas took a deep breath and thousands of thoughts ran through her head all at once. Save the Horde, leave the Alliance? She thought of Jaina. Probably safe at the gunship. Had she kissed him back? What _if_ she had… She saw Varian still fighting bravely. That bastard, she thought. He would never lay his hands on Jaina ever again. She could make sure of that, right here, right now. Sylvanas looked down at Vol'jin's unconscious body. She closed her eyes and made her decision. A loud and deep noise spread in the air as the Dark Lady blew her horn. Several Val'kyr brightly appeared from the sky and aided the Banshee Queen in collecting the harmed members of the Horde. Her command was given, and the Horde's remaining army ran for the ship they had situated at the shore.

Varian heard a horn blow and he looked up to see Sylvanas Windrunner's archers leave their posts. "No… She wouldn't…" In that moment, Varian knew they had lost. Without the Horde, they did not stand a chance. Jaina, who was still on the gunship, saw the Val'kyr lift the Horde's soldiers off the ground and in the far distance, she saw her lover ride for their ship. "What the fuck Sylvanas?!" She shouted and ran to the other side of the gunship to look down at Varian. "Genn, he will die down there!" Genn Greymane ran over to Jaina and saw Gul'dan's minions surround Varian who was now the last man standing. "I knew it! I _knew_ we couldn't trust her!" Genn snarled. But Jaina thought they could? So how could she? Jaina thought. How _could_ she let her down like this? She had left Varian to die and for what? To save the Horde? Jaina swallowed and tears streamed down her face. It felt like her heart broke into a million pieces. She felt so betrayed and helpless. "VARIAN!" Jaina screamed as Genn dragged her away from the edge of the gunship. "There is nothing we can do for him now…" "NO VARIAN, VARIAAAN!" Genn was too strong for Jaina to break lose but she fought against him as she wept and watched Varian disappear in the mist as they steered away from the Broken Shore.


	18. Chapter 18 - Floating

**Chapter 18 – Floating**

It was like she was floating in a foreign reality, one that was unknown to her. She had not spoken a word since they returned to Dalaran. The world passed by and she sat still. She was filled with nothing but emptiness. It had been two weeks since she had seen her lover ride away from a war that cost Varian Wrynn his life. Like a true coward, Jaina thought as her mind uncontrollably steered her emotions. First Kalecgos and now Varian. The two men in this world who had truly loved her. Both gone. The Banshee Queen was nothing but a dark, evil, backstabbing liar. How could she just leave Varian like that? Jaina had trusted her with her life and convinced the Alliance that co-operating with the Horde was the best option. She had been let down, thus let down the Alliance. She felt naïve and stupid that she had believed every word Sylvanas Windrunner had told her. The Dark Lady's voice lingered in her as she could almost hear Sylvanas whisper in her ear: "Dalah' surfal"... My love in Thalassian. Used to address the most precious person in one's life. It had meant nothing. All Sylvanas had wanted was to use Jaina for her own gains. She had even achieved getting the king of Stormwind and the leader of the Alliance killed by involving herself with Jaina. It was probably the forsaken Lady's goal all along. Jaina should have listened to Varian while she still had the chance. He had loved her and all he wanted was Jaina's safety. But she had been blinded by her love for Sylvanas and now she paid the price for that. Jaina sat on a chair in her room and stared bluntly into the wall.

A voice appeared outside her door. "Jaina. There is a meeting, I think you would like to attend". Jaina did not reply Khadgar but silently followed him out. It was a rushed meeting as the Kirin Tor members was simply gathered in a circle outside. Archmage Khadgar looked at Jaina whose expression was unfocused and she stared into thin air. He cleared his throat as he unfolded a scroll that just arrived with a raven. "There has been some developments on the Horde's side of things. A letter has come from Orgrimmar. From the Warchief…" Several of the Kirin Tor started whispering how Vol'jin had the audacity to contact them after the Horde bailed on them at the Broken Shore. Khadgar raised his voice as he read the words in the scroll. "Silence! It is not from Vol'jin!" He looked at the Kirin Tor member's confused faces. "He… is dead… They lost Vol'jin as a result of his fatal wounds at the Broken Shore. The Horde has a new Warchief now". Khadgar looked at Jaina specifically who still did not meet his eyes. "The letter is signed, Sylvanas Windrunner. Warchief of the Horde".

For the first time in two weeks Jaina's eyes widened and her nosed flared. Now fully focused, she swallowed as she felt all air disappear from her lungs and she suddenly had difficulties breathing by the sound of Sylvanas' name. Vereesa slammed her hands before her mouth and gasped. "My sister is the new Warchief?!" Jaina felt her best friend's words pierce her heart as she clenched her fists and bit her teeth together. The pain inside her grew quickly and she thought she was going to hyperventilate. Jaina spun around and ran. She ran to a room used for mage training which was now empty. She slammed the door behind her and let out a scream so loud that some of the glass jars on the shelves trembled. Angry tears streamed down her face as she frenziedly summoned frostbolts, fireballs and arcane missiles that wildly danced in the room. Her eyes lit up in an icy blue colour as rage flushed through her. She pulled out the amulet Sylvanas had given her before the battle at the Broken Shore. Jaina shook her head and threw it at the wall with great force. "I FUCKING HATE YOU SYLVANAS WINDRUNNER, I HATE YOU!"

She continued her outburst until Vereesa knocked on the door. "Jaina, please stop. I am coming in!" Without knowing whether her best friend would actually stop casting spells, she entered the room and wrapped her arms around her. "I've got you. I've got you okay". Jaina lost her ability to stand and slowly fell hulking to the floor as Vereesa supported her. Vereesa held her as she wept. "I am sure there is an explanation, my sister would never use you to get into power!" Jaina was too overpowered by her emotions to respond. Vereesa noticed the amulet on the floor, instantly recognizing its sapphire stone. "Alleria…" Vereesa whispered and grabbed the amulet, hiding it away in her pocket. Jaina did not notice through her tears and pain.

That night Vereesa stayed with Jaina until she cried herself to sleep. Vereesa had never seen her friend like this. She was used to strong, fearless Jaina. The Jaina that would let nothing get to her. However, her sister had managed to get deeply under the young mage's skin. Jaina had fallen for Sylvanas Windrunner, hard and uncontrollably. Vereesa stroked her best friend's head as she studied the amulet in her hands. She had one with a ruby stone and Alleria had one with an emerald. It was the last keepsake their sister had left them. For Sylvanas to give Jaina this, she _must_ love her. Vereesa whispered: "She loves you dearly Jaina, you must know that". She put the amulet on Jaina's bedside table and left her to catch some sleep.

As soon as she heard the door go, Jaina quickly opened her eyes. She got up and got dressed. There were no tears left and her empty expression was replaced by a stone cold one. She wiped her face with soft cotton pads and revealing her flawless skin. She made herself look pretty. Jaina Proudmoore stared firmly at her own reflection in the mirror as pulled out a dagger from her dressing table and studied its blade. Without piercing her skin she let the blade rest in her palm, holding the handle tight. What a fine piece of work. Perfect for ending a life.


	19. Chapter 19 - Forgetting you

**Chapter 19 - Forgetting you**

It was not my fault… _Stab_ … I only did what anyone would have done… _Stab_ … Not my fault what happened…

She stabbed the old wooden chair repeatedly with a sharp dagger.

How did I end up here? In this seat? In this position? _Stab_ … Jaina…

She exhaled and closed her eyes. The situation felt strange and she was more unsettled than usual. Normally, this would not touch her. She would brush it off as a casualty and face a new day with a cold face. Sylvanas Windrunner, Warchief of the Horde. In Orgrimmar, in the warchief chair. Her thoughts were getting in the way of her duties but she could not help it.

"Warchief, we have received a letter from the Alliance. They hold a grudge towards us for leaving them at the Broken Shore. However, the Kirin Tor has decided to continue working with us to fight the Legion". Sylvanas looked up the Kor'kron guard delivering the news and her eyes narrowed. "They what?" The Kor'kron guard swallowed. Everyone had great respect for the new warchief, if not a little fear as well. "They will support our forces, my Lady". Sylvanas could not understand why they would do that after she gave the order to leave the island. Leave Varian. She waved her hand to dismiss the guard who hurried out.

Sylvanas walked over to the fireplace. She watched as the flames danced around the logs and it brought her back to the night in the throne room. She and Jaina had made love until the break of dawn and nothing else had mattered in that moment. It seemed so long ago even though it was only three weeks back. But it was all ruined now. Over. Varian had kissed Jaina, _her_ Jaina. The more Sylvanas had thought about it, the more she confident she was Jaina must have kissed him back. Why would she not? A brave man like Varian was admirable and desirable for a woman like her. Sylvanas did not stand a chance of course. She was most likely a 'second-best' until something better like _him_ came along. As if she had given her most precious keepsake to her, her amulet. Called her Dalah' surfal. Fallen for her.

Sylvanas had to laugh at how pathetic it sounded. The Dark Lady in love, she should have known better. Known it would not last. Because why would Jaina choose an evil female corps over a true male hero. That is when she decided to leave Varian to die and be the hero herself. Two in one, Sylvanas had thought. If she could not have Jaina, he could not either. Additionally, she would be the saviour of the Horde. However, what she had not anticipated was to be appointed Warchief by a dying Vol'jin. Being warchief had never crossed her mind and she was still unsure if she liked being so exposed. Her head was a mess and all the emotions she was feeling made her angry. She had vowed to lead the Horde and honour Vol'jin's last words. To do that she had to forget about Jaina; the woman she could not have.

"Sargeant Grimsford!". Sylvanas called her most loyal servant. She cleared her throat. "I need you to resume the provision of my weekly request". Sargeant Grimsford grinned at the Dark Lady. "And what does my Lady desire this week?" Sylvanas kissed her teeth. "Anything will do. But _not_ blonde". Senior Sargeant Grimsford nodded and left to fulfil his orders.

Later that evening Sylvanas was arranging some paperwork regarding re-organising the army for a new battle. The Legion had spread all over the Broken Isles now and gained a strong foothold in several cities. They had to limit the spread of this scourge before Gul'dan could not be reached. It was scary how fast the toxic fel demons duplicated.

"My lady?" Sargeant Grimsford entered the room. Sylvanas looked up at him. "What did you bring me?" Sargeant Grimsford chuckled in excitement with the one upper jaw he had, making him drool. "I definitely think you will enjoy this one, my lady". In came a young high elf lady with long auburn brown hair. She was stunningly beautiful and her eyes glowed light blue like the sky. Sylvanas put her pen down and lifted an eyebrow. "Hello, Sylvanas Windrunner. Long time no see". The high elf said coyly with a voice as soft as honey and walked up to the Dark Lady's desk. She wore a rogue-like outfit; short hot pants, knee high boots and a short tank top chest armor that revealed her abs. Sargeant Grimsford had already left, knowing his services were no longer needed, a deed well done.

"What? You don't recognize me?" The high elf leaned onto the Banshee Queen's desk, exposing her cleavage for Sylvanas to see. She smelt like a mixture of cherry blossom and black roses. Gorgeous, but somewhat dangerous, Sylvanas thought. The Banshee Queen cleared her throat. "Helitha Sunborne, still alive and well". She attempted to not appear tempted and surprised to see her teenage lover again. The high elf smirked. "Warchief Sylvanas. It suits you. Too bad you died. You had such lovely eyes while your heart was still beating". Sylvanas' nose flared and she licked her lips. "And you have not changed I see". Helitha tilted her head: "Oh but you wouldn't want me to change would you?" She walked over to Sylvanas' side and put her hand on her shoulder. Lowering her head so that her dark red lips nearly touched Sylvanas' ear she whispered: "I hear you need some… Motivation. Let me remind you of what I can do". Faster than light travels, Sylvanas rose from her chair and pinned Helitha to the floor and almost snarled at her. The young high elf grinned and bit her lips. "Okay, if you like it that way now".

Sylvanas grabbed Helitha's thighs and pulled the high elf towards her. Conflicting thoughts entered her mind and it was almost like Jaina whispered in her ear: _Please, don't do it. You love me. You said you loved me. You meant it right?_ Sylvanas tried to get Jaina's voice out of her head. No… She had kissed Varian back, she was sure. Besides, she had to lead the Horde now. She could not possibly have a relationship with Jaina as well as that.

"What are you waiting for? Take me for a ride Sylvanas Windrunner". Helitha murmured and licked her index finger flirtatiously. It took all the strength Sylvanas had for her not to. But she needed to forget about Jaina. A woman she could not have.

Sylvanas could almost feel Helitha's desires as she kneeled over the tempting high elf. "Last chance warchief Windrunner". Helitha stared at her. Sylvanas bit her tongue. Sod it, to hell with Jaina, that betrayer. Surely she was bedding others by now, men probably. "You should be more careful what you wish for, Helitha Sunborne. You've never let a banshee handle you" Sylvanas said and revealed her fangs.


	20. Chapter 20 - Someone that was not me

**Chapter 20 – Someone that was not me**

She sat quietly in the tavern and stared in the ale she had been served. Jolly music filled the room and people chatted lightly. Most seem to simply enjoy each other's company and the odd couple danced. She was the only one who sat alone. Behind her she overheard an elf say to an orc who seemed to be her friend: "She gave it to me alright. I couldn't get enough. I climaxed in her mouth several times. I lost count actually. She used to be shy, but not anymore!" Jaina scoffed. Whomever she was talking about must have been good in bed.

Jaina continued to stare down in her ale. She felt the dagger she had in her pocket. Making sure it was still there, that the blade was still sharp. It had not been easy to enter Orgrimmar unrecognised, but with an orb of sin'dorei she had stolen before leaving Dalaran, she had walked straight in disguised as a blood elf. Now she just had to remain anonymous as the effect of the orb had ran out.

"Yes I know right. Then she fingered me from behind. I thought I was experienced but she is completely out of my league now". The orc chuckled and asked if they would see each other again. "Oh hell yes, I'm definitely not done with her. We didn't talk at all though, she threw me straight out afterwards. But I don't care, she can throw me wherever she wants". The elf let out a dirty laughter. "I wasn't going to kiss and tell but me and the warchief used to be lovers when we were teenagers. But let's just say the way she shagged me last night… She must have learnt that in the undeath because… oh… my". She made a gesture to articulate the pleasure she had received.

Jaina's nose flared. Fury bubbled inside her. Okay, so Sylvanas was already bedding others. Filthy elves even. She trembled in the chair she was sat, biting her tongue and piercing the skin on her thumb with the dagger in her pocket. She felt blood stream down her hand but she did not care. That whore Sylvanas. Supposedly warchief. Even Jaina thought she shamed the title. That was when she remembered the name of the elf. Sylvanas had been reminded by Vereesa that night they enjoyed a feast in her room. Helitha Sunborne. Jaina stood up so quickly that her chair fell behind her. The elf scolded at her. "What's your problem? Anger issues much!" Helitha gave Jaina a downgrading look. Jaina wanted nothing but to incinerate her with spells. She could feel the arcane magic boil inside her. However, she bit her teeth together and rushed out before more people in the tavern could ask questions or worse, expose her disguise.

Sylvanas laid in bed. Her thoughts were hazy and she felt nothing but darkness. She had touched someone that was not Jaina again. It felt odd going back to old habits after accepting the way she felt about Jaina. But she had to forget about her right? Sylvanas turned over in bed. Helitha Sunborne. Sylvanas did not know she still breathed and walked the lands of Azeroth. She had not changed much. Still as dirty and coy as when she broke her heart as young elves. Well, Helitha was the one who would break this time. Sylvanas had plans for her former lover as soon as she had used her as many times as she wished. For now, Sylvanas was happy to call on her whenever she felt like forgetting Jaina.

Sylvanas closed her eyes and tried to focus on sleeping. Sleeping was not an easy task for an undead but even dead people needed rest. "Don't move a muscle or I will slit your throat and let you bleed out right here". Sylvanas opened her eyes quickly as she felt a cold blade on her throat. It was ready to pierce her carotid artery any second. She knew the voice well. However, the silky and smooth loving tremble in the voice was swapped with hatred and despair. "Jaina…" Sylvanas swallowed. Jaina pressed the blade harder against Sylvanas' throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you and rip your guts out you disgusting banshee". Sylvanas waited a moment to reply. Death scared her. Hell was real. She had seen it and let alone _felt_ it. Never would she ever go back. Besides, her Val'kyr were too precious to waste on a stupid moment like this. She closed her eyes and hoped her answer would be the right one for Jaina to remove her dagger. "Speak up you undead scum!" Jana raised her voice and slapped Sylvanas hard around her face. "You kissed him…" Sylvanas said and bit her tongue thinking there was a slight chance she might die any moment. "Excuse me?!" Jaina sounded shocked. Sylvanas opened her eyes. "You kissed him. Someone that was not me. I made _him_ pay for that".

It was not the answer Jaina had expected at all. "He kissed me! What the hell is wrong with you?!" "You kissed him back. I could smell the passion from miles away. As well, I only did what was right for the Horde. My warchief was dying in my arms". Jaina felt confusion rush through her and she thought back to when Varian had kissed her. Had she kissed him back? She couldn't have, she had loved Sylvanas. "I did not kiss him back! It all went so fast and then he died! You let him die!" Sylvanas could not believe Jaina was here, attempting to bring her to justice for her crimes. However, Sylvanas was not one that cared for petty arguments with ex-lovers. Because that is what she was. Jaina could deny it all she wanted, but she had seen it. The way she closed her eyes when Varian's lips met hers. _Liar_.

Before Jaina could react, the Banshee Queen turned around, grabbed Jaina's throat and pinned her to the wall. "Now tell me what you really want from me Lady Proudmoore. You didn't come here to have a pathetic verbal fight. You should have ended me while you had the chance. Why didn't you?" Jaina's only reply was to spit in Sylvanas' face. She could see how the fury inside Sylvanas grew uncontrollably and that one more wrong step could get her killed. "If that is the way you want it…" Sylvanas' voice was colder than ever and in that moment it was like all the love between them perished. Jaina swallowed. "Do what you want Sylvanas. I don't give a shit anymore. You are straight through evil! You never cared about me and you will never care about anyone but yourself. So go back to being the fucking warchief of the Horde and sleep with petty little elves from your past. I don't care anymore".

Sylvanas' nose flared. How dared she speak to her like this? She was Sylvanas Windrunner, warchief of the Horde. She would not allow a human to address her this way. Not even Jaina. "GUARDS!" Three Kor'kron guards came running into her room as Sylvanas was still pinning the young sorceress to the wall. "Make sure this pathetic excuse of a human do not enjoy her time in the dungeons. Take her away and shape up the guarding around here! You fools let this cockroach wander straight in! Next time, I will have your meaningless heads on stakes!" The Dark Lady's voice sent shivers down everyone's spine. "Yes warchief, straight away my lady!" The Kor'kron guards grabbed Jaina and led her out of the room towards the dungeons. Senior Sergeant Grimsford snuck in. "Was that Lady Proudmoore, my lady?" He looked confused. "Yes… Make sure she suffers throughout the duration of her stay here". Sylvanas's red eyes glared at him. "I thought you were fond of Lady Proudmoore, my queen?" "Sergeant! Do not test me tonight!" "Of course not my lady". Senior Sergeant Grimsford bowed before his queen and left.


	21. Chapter 21 - Only darkness now

**Chapter 21 – Only darkness now**

Jaina felt uncomfortable as the Kor'kron guards almost carried her down into the deep, cold and dark dungeons. She heard distressed howls from other prisoners and water dripped from the damp ceiling that was covered in moss and mould. The captives' voices were piercing and painful. She was taken past the cells of other prisoners and deeper down into the dungeons. As she passed some of the prisoners, she could almost smell illness and starvation, and desperation lingered in their eyes. But they knew they would never see the sun again. There were all kinds of factions imprisoned in these cells, but mostly orcs from when Garrosh ruled the Horde. They were forgotten down here and nobody would ever know about their existence. It sent shivers through Jaina. Was this really how she was going to die? She had always imagined her death would be heroic, but this was a result of pure stupidity.

"Get in, Alliance scum!" The guards had stopped outside the cell furthest down in the dungeons and they forced her in. Jaina refused to give them the satisfaction of showing her fear and kept a straight face. Sylvanas would pay for this. One way or another, the Kirin Tor will punish her, Jaina thought. The cell door was slammed shut and the guards left. Jaina was unsure if she was ever going to see Azeroth again. With a silent sob, she slid against the dirty, wet wall and onto the floor. Right this moment, she hated Sylvanas. Yet, there was that unbelievable painful feeling of losing someone she loved. Because she had lost Sylvanas to the darkness within the Banshee Queen. She was aperson she had loved more than she had ever loved anyone. Their love had advanced fast, but it had felt so real. Jaina had given all her love, honest and pure. It had felt real from Sylvanas' side too, but how could Jaina believe that it was after all. After this…

 _You kissed him_ …

Sylvanas' words rung in her ears like alarm bells. She had _not_ kissed Varian back. But she did not push him away. It was not like the situation had allowed it. Perhaps she should have anyway. Sylvanas had seen it all and drawn conclusions. Was all this Jaina's fault? She was utterly confused and it seemed like nothing in this world made any sense anymore and now she would rot away in this hell hole.

"The Dark Lady is hurting". A rusty and sleazy voice broke Jaina away from her thoughts. She was unsure exactly how long for she had been sat sobbing. She looked up from her where she had buried her head in her arms to find Senior Sergeant Grimsford staring at her. His face was as ugly and slimey as always, and drool dripped from his gums. Jaina did not reply but continued to look at him, wondering if we would tell her more. Right now, she was not buying the fact that Sylvanas was hurting. It had not looked like it in the slightest.

"I know when my queen is not okay. It is not often, but now is one of those times". Sergeant Grimsford looked around him to make sure nobody had followed him down there. He crept closer to Jaina's cell and placed the bones that were left of his hands on the bars. "Between you and me, Lady Proudmoore, she is rather fond of you. She is hurting because she loves you. I do not know why she has put you here, but you must have done something to upset her. She does not always need a reason to unleash her evil, but with you it is different. I doubt she would throw you away in these dungeons unless you did something to hurt her".

Senior Sergeant Grimsford's words hit Jaina hard. It was like a light switched on and she realised the obvious, something she had been unable to due to her self-pity. Sylvanas did not trust people. Senior Sergeant Grimsford was perhaps the only person Sylvanas trusted besides herself. She had been let down so many times that trust did not come easy to her. With Jaina, she had been exposed to emotions she normally would block. When she saw the kiss with Varian, she had felt overwhelmed with betrayal and acted irrationally because of it. She had thought that the one person she loved in this world had used her. Hurt her. Betrayed her. It was about a lot more than a petty little kiss for Sylvanas. Of course, it did not fix the fact that she left Varian to die a horrible death, but it helped Jaina understand.

Jaina slammed her hands to the cold ground she was sat on. "She thinks I wanted Varian instead of her. She thinks I kissed him back. She has to understand, I did _not_ kiss him back!" Jaina looked at Sergeant Grimsford. "I would not do that to her!" Sergeant Grimsford stared at her. "You still love my queen? Even after everything she has done? Even after this?" He waved a hand at the dungeon. "I…" Jaina started. "I do. I can't help it… I hate her and I love her". Sergeant Grimsford hummed. "I believe you, Lady Proudmoore. I like my queen better when she is pleased, and you pleased her. I shall try to convince her you meant no harm". Jaina could not believe that Sergeant Grimsford was about to support her. He probably did it for Sylvanas, but Jaina could not help but detect a slight tone of compassion in his voice. "Thank you, Sergeant. I will always be grateful to you for this. You are my only hope". Sergeant murmured something in gutterspeak, Jaina did not understand. "Here, take this. It isn't often anything eatable comes around down here". Sergeant Grimsford handed Jaina a loaf of bread and then he lef.

"Tell me what you want, I can give you it all". "Shut up, slut. You can't _give_ me anything". "Come on, just tell me, Warchief, you know I can". Sylvanas looked at Helitha, who was almost rubbing herself on her desk. Sylvanas was trying to work and she found the rogue rather annoying. "Beat it, Helitha! You are only to come here when called on!" Sylvanas started to get frustrated with the young high elf who would not take no for an answer. "Oh, I like it when you treat me like a slave. I could get used to that". "Guards!" The Kor'kron guards entered the room. "One last chance Helitha, leave! And do not dare to come back unless asked". Helitha seemed to finally get the message when threatened by the guards. She retracted and licked her lips. "Better call upon me soon then Warchief. It isn't healthy to abstain from sex you know!" Sylvanas watched as Helitha left the room. Sure she was tempting, but she was extremely irritating and Sylvanas cared little for begging. Besides, her head was spinning with other thoughts. Jaina was here and she was not sure what to do about it. Her former lover had come with the intention to kill her, how was she supposed to feel about that? Sylvanas had left Jaina in the awful dungeons for three days now and had gotten daily updates. She had been starved and threatened, but not beaten. Sylvanas could not find it in herself to give those violent orders. The guards had asked why they were not allowed to beat her and Sylvanas had warned them not to question her.

Sylvanas sighed and looked down in her papers. Nothing was getting done, not with knowing Jaina was around. Senior Sergeant Grimsford ventured into the room. "Whatever it is Sergeant, I'm not sure I care". Sergeant Grimsford frowned. "I think you will. It is about Jaina, my lady". Sylvanas looked up. "Speak"… She murmured. "She is looking rather… Unwell, my lady". Sylvanas scoffed. "And I am supposed to care, why?" Sergeant Grimsford swallowed hard before he spoke his next words. "I think you already care, my dear queen. You could perhaps have mercy on her. She loves you dearly, she just does not understand your decision to leave King Varian". Sylvanas clenched her fists. "Who do you think you are to tell me to have mercy on someone?!" Sergeant Grimsford took a couple of steps back and fiddled with his fingers. "I am nobody, my lady. But as your closest advisor, I feel it is my job to give you this information. You should talk to her. Maybe you two will figure it out?" It shocked Sylvanas how sympathetic the sergeant was for Jaina. He was not one that cared for others whatsoever, so this was unusual for him. She rose from her chair and Senior Sergeant Grimsford stared in the floor like he was scared the Banshee Queen would strike him. "Look me in the eyes, sergeant". Sergeant Grimsford slowly lifted his head and his eyes was met by Sylvanas' glaring red. She placed both fists on the desk. "You are NEVER to comment on my private affairs EVER!" The Banshee Queen's voice was sharp and loud, almost deafening the Sergeant's forsaken ears. Sylvanas unclenched her fists and lifted her head authoritatively. "But I hear you… I will speak with Lady Proudmoore. Perhaps we can come to some sort of… Agreement". Sergeant Grimsford could barely believe his ears and he blinked in disbelief. His dear queen had listened to him and taken his advice. "You can go Sergeant. Thank you". Senior Sergeant Grimsford almost felt warm even though his undead body was not able to. His queen had thanked him for his guidance. It was a good day to serve the Dark Lady.


	22. Chapter 22 - Confusingly painful

**Chapter 22 – Confusingly painful**

Her cheek touched the stone cold floor as she laid flat on it and stared out of the cell with an empty look. She had lost count of how many days she had been trapped down here because it felt like an eternity. Senior Sergeant Grimsford had visited every day and slipped her some bread. Jaina was grateful, but it was not nutritious enough to live off. As well, she had found company in the female orc in the cell next to her named Orasha Lonefang, and she had shared her bread with her. Therefore, she was now malnourished and she had no energy. But Orasha had been great for Jaina down in the dungeons. She was a kind orc, a Frost Wolf clan orc, and she had told Jaina tales from her life. She had been young when Thrall came to the clan and always admired him. Orasha had earnt her last name when she had hunted one night and returned with a fang from a notorious prowler all on her own. She had ended up in the dungeons when Garrosh was appointed Warchief for the simple reason that she was a good friend of Thrall's. Unfortunately for her, Thrall probably thought she was dead as Garrosh had been good at making orc's disappear. Jaina tried to ensure her that Thrall would have helped if he knew, but it only made Orasha sob. They both knew she was forgotten, just like everyone else in this cold, godforsaken cave.

Jaina had tried to spark flame spells to warm herself and Orasha, especially at night, but to no use. She was too weak and all she could cast were smoke. She was starting to give up. At first, she had been sure Sylvanas would come and get her at some point, thinking Sergeant Grimsford had talked with her. Now, she was losing that hope. It surely did not look like anyone was coming for her. Orasha had begged Jaina not to give up, attempting to comfort her, but to no use.

"Jaina… Jaina! Someone is coming!" Orasha shook the cell bars to gain her attention. Jaina did not move, but she could hear footsteps, and they were not the usual sneaky ones that belonged to Senior Sergeant Grimsford. Still not moving, Jaina could see feet stopping outside her cell. Howls and cries from other prisoners overpowered the person's voice, but Jaina knew whose feet they were.

"Get her out of there…" the voice hissed. Jaina was too weak to resist when the guards grabbed her arms and dragged her to her feet. "NO! Jaina! Please, don't hurt her!" Orasha screamed. Jaina wanted to shout that she would be back for her, but she did not even know where she was going herself. "Take her to the infirmary. And Sergeant, stay with her and notify me when she is less…" The voice scoffed. "Pathetic…" "Of course, my Queen". Senior Sergeant Grimsford crept behind the guards that practically carried Jaina to the infirmary. As Jaina was carried out, she rested her eyes on Warchief Sylvanas and it was like her red glaring eyes were whispering sorry for her actions. Jaina's vision suddenly went blurry and without knowing it herself, she passed out.

Jaina opened her eyes and looked around her. It was no longer the daunting prison cell that met her sight and the atmosphere was quiet. She sat herself up in the bed and smelt the clean sheets. It looked like she had been cleaned herself too and she was wearing a white gown. As her vision became stable she quickly realised she had made it to the infirmary.

"Sylvanas…" She whispered. In a blink of second, before she had even finished the Banshee Queen's name a tall person arrived at her side and a cold hand grabbed hers. "Jaina, dear". It was without a doubt Sylvanas Windrunner. Jaina took a deep breath as she looked up at her former lover. "How could you do this to me?" Jaina's eyes filled with tears and she could not help but let them stream down her cheeks. Sylvanas quickly dropped her hand as if she had expected her to say the complete opposite. "Good to see you are conscious". Jaina wiped her face and cleared her throat. Of course, it was not like they were going to have an actual, real conversation.

"Yep, all better! I wish to return to Dalaran now" Jaina said. Sylvanas gritted her teeth. "No, I did not release you from the dungeons to have you bail on me. We are going to resume our pact. We have a job to do". "Excuse me?" Jaina was confused. What exactly did Sylvanas want from her? "Just let me go Sylvanas. What is the point? There is nothing more to say. Let's just forget we ever happened and we can live our lives". It was like another knife to Sylvanas' chest. "NO!" She exclaimed and slammed her hand at the glass of water on the bedside table so it fell on the floor, breaking into a million pieces. It made Jaina jump. "You are going to work with me whether you like it or not, Lady Proudmoore. You owe me that much". Jaina almost laughed. "Owe you? You threw me away in the dungeons to die for God knows how long and I _owe_ you? I don't think so". Sylvanas felt anger starting to build up inside her. She wanted to be civil with Jaina, but there was too much water under the bridge at this moment in time. "Yes, you attempted to murder me in my sleep. You will pay for that by assisting the Warchief of the Horde instead of your beloved Kirin Tor". Jaina blinked. A part of her hated Sylvanas for making her work with her, but the other part of her suddenly felt a rush of excitement. She managed to hide the latter rather well. "I suppose you wouldn't be yourself if you didn't punish me. Evil bitch…" Jaina crossed her arms and looked out of the window. Orgrimmar looked rather normal and lively opposed to where she was sat now. Sylvanas scoffed. "When you are better, you can report to my chamber". She stomped out. Jaina watched as Sylvanas walked away. She was confused over how she had ended up in this situation. Everything that had happened between them suddenly seemed outright tragic from start to finish. Jaina laid back down as she suddenly felt disoriented and dizzy. If she was going to work with Sylvanas as originally planned, she needed her strength. Because it was not going to be easy and she could not work out how she felt about the Banshee Queen right now.


	23. Chapter 23 - And so it went on

**Chapter 23 – And so it went on**

 _A/N: Long chapter! I worked quite hard on this and I feel very content with it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Comments you may have are very welcome and appreciated :) I read them all and they are very motivating._

And so it went on. Days passed, and Jaina regained her strength. The powerful mage had returned to full health and she reported to Warchief Windrunner's chambers where the Banshee Queen also kept her office running. Sylvanas had been awfully formal, but Jaina had played along. Jaina knew their love had perished, but still she accepted her delicate imprisonment in some sort of hope that Sylvanas would turn around and apologize. However, that obviously did not happen.

Five weeks went, and their plans to defeat the Legion were ongoing. Attacks had required rigorous preparation and sufficient maintenance of the defense had been vital. The legion had been offensive and they seemed to be quadrupling every minute of every day. With Gul'dan pulling the strings, there was no rest for the wicked. While the brave forces of Orgrimmar fought day and night, Sylvanas and Jaina caught very little sleep as they thoroughly calculated every move the Horde made on the Broken Isles.

Jaina had written the Kirin Tor and informed them she was withdrawing as their leader. She had not lied when saying she was currently in Orgrimmar. But she left out the part about assisting the Warchief instead of her own kind. Vereesa was the one who replied her and she secretly wished Jaina good luck as she must have known what was going on. What she did not know was that things between her and Sylvanas were as dead as the Banshee Queen herself. Vereesa asked no further questions in case information landed in the wrong hands and Jaina would rather not speak of it with anyone. She kept things to herself and portrayed a brave, confident face.

The Banshee Queen's foul mood continued. One day, she had witnessed Sylvanas almost lose it with Senior Sergeant Grimsford, but Jaina had managed to stop her right before she was about to strike the poor Sergeant with her fist. Clearly unhappy about Jaina's interference, Sylvanas had reacted by screaming like a manic banshee at first, but when she saw Jaina's petrified expression, she had punched the wall instead and ran outside. The Dark Lady was more like herself than ever and it frightened Jaina at times. It was impossible to predict what mood she would be in and who she would unleash her anger at. Everybody involved in the planning process attempted to keep a low profile in case the Warchief was in a vile mood. Senior Sergeant Grimsford had pulled Jaina aside after she saved him from being struck by Sylvanas and thanked her deeply. Jaina had replied it was nothing like what he had done for her whilst trapped in the dungeons. She had mentioned Orasha for him and begged for her release, but there was nothing he could do; it was up to the Warchief.

It was late, and Jaina approached her Warchief as night fell upon Orgrimmar. She could simply not sleep knowing Orasha had to spend another night in that awful dungeon. "Warchief…" Jaina stepped inside Sylvanas' chambers. "Yes, Proudmoore, what is it?" Jaina had gotten used to not even be addressed as a lady by her anymore. Sylvanas had dropped her to the bottom of the formal hierarchy, yet she had kept her on as her partner in war for whatever reason. The Banshee Queen did not even look up. She sounded vicious even saying such a general sentence. Jaina swallowed. "There is an orc, my queen. In the dungeons. May I please ask you for her release? She was good to me". Sylvanas stopped writing, but did not look at Jaina. "Orasha what?" "Orasha Lonefang, my queen. Please, Garrosh imprisoned her without reason. She is no threat to the Horde, she will return to the Frostwolf clan and live her life". Sylvanas' eyes narrowed. "I don't know if you know, Proudmoore, but the Forsaken are not the greatest fan of Frostwolf orcs…" Jaina knew it was a long shot, but she had to try. "My queen, please. Orasha has done you or the Forsaken no harm. Release her and she might become an asset to your Horde". "Is that so Proudmoore…" Sylvanas tapped her index finger on her desk continuously. "Very well, I trust your judgement. I will have Sergeant Grimsford escort you down into the dungeons with the keys. I know how _close_ you two are". The snarky way she worded the last sentence sent shivers down Jaina's spine. It was hard to even imagine the Sylvanas she had made love to. It was not the same person. The person she stood before was vindictive and wicked. The woman she had loved was good, brave and kind. However, Jaina took what she could get and Sylvanas had, to Jaina's surprise, granted Orasha's release. "Thank you, my queen. She will not disappoint you".

Senior Sergeant Grimsford bore a torch to light up the way for himself and Jaina down into the dungeons. Being back there made Jaina want to cry. It truly was the most awful place she had been. "Our queen is not herself lately". Sergeant Grimsford suddenly stated. Jaina, on the contrary, thought Sylvanas was more like herself than ever, frankly showing her true undead side. "I don't know about that Sergeant. But whatever it is, I don't like it. It is hard to work with someone so… Angry". Sergeant Grimsford sighed. "She bears a burden nobody can imagine, my lady. She has continuously fought for acceptance of the Forsaken. Suddenly, she has been appointed to lead a Horde that have previously placed great distrust in her. She is destined to avenge Vol'jin and destroy the legion who once robbed her of her life. Not only that, but I can tell she does not know how to handle your presence. All she knows is that she does not want you gone". Jaina frowned in slight disbelief. "Well I don't know how to respond to that, but I truly wish I could reverse time to before Vol'jin and Varian died. It was different then". "I know, my lady".

Sergeant Grimsford stopped outside Orasha's cell. Orasha was curled up in the corner and Jaina spotted tears on the brave orc's face. The young mage kneeled before the cell. "Orasha, dear. I have come to get you out". Orasha had not even noticed their presence as she twitched and confusingly looked around her, clearly frightened. "Orasha , it's okay! It's Jaina. Jaina Proudmoore". Orasha finally met her sight and a flush of relief changed her expression when she saw a friendly face. "Jaina, is that really you?" Sergeant Grimsford unlocked the cell and left the door open for the orc to exit. "Come, we are going to see the Warchief. Orasha looked worried. "The Windrunner Lady? Is she going to be kind to me?" Jaina shuddered. "If you show willingness to cooperate, she will pardon you for whatever Garrosh put you here for". Orasha reluctantly stepped out of the cell. "I trust you with my life Lady Proudmoore. Thank you, I owe you everything I have". Orasha made Jaina smile. She truly was a genuinely nice person.

"Warchief. This is Orasha Lonefang". Jaina gave Orasha a nudge and the frightened orc warrior stepped forward. Sylvanas looked up from her documents and studied Orasha. "Miss Lonefang. I have heard a lot about you". Her tone was not snarky, but Jaina still detected the patronizing tone. Orasha kneeled in front of her warchief. "I feel privileged to serve such a worthy Warchief, my lady. Whatever you may need, I can do it". Sylvanas smirked as if she almost got a high from Orasha's pleading. Jaina inhaled, hoping Sylvanas would behave. "Rise my warrior". Orasha stood up, but she kept her sight to the ground out of respect. Sylvanas rose from her chair stepping down on floor level and looked at Orasha with serious eyes. Then, she suddenly put her hand on the orc's shoulder. "I would like to appoint you leader of my Horde's Third Squire. I hear Proudmoore tell me you have quite some experience in exterminating unwanted beasts. Orasha face lit up. "My Warchief… I… I am honoured. I will not disappoint you!" Sylvanas nodded and gestured for Senior Sergeant Grimsford to accompany Orasha out of the chambers.

Jaina smiled at Sylvanas. "Thank you my Queen. That was truly kind of you". Sylvanas scoffed. "Come on Proudmoore. You know I only did it for you". She turned her back at Jaina who suddenly felt embarrassed. "Well, I thank you regardless". Jaina was headed out as Sylvanas' snarky voice suddenly changed. "Proudmoore, wait". Jaina froze and turned around meeting Sylvanas' eyes. "Do you still have the amulet I gave you?" Sylvanas' looked down, finding it awkward to ask. Jaina frowned as it was an item she had not thought of for a while. "Yes, my queen. How so?" "Good. Keep it safe for me will you?" Sylvanas sat back down and cleared her throat as she continued her duties. Jaina was confused as to why Sylvanas had asked about it. Did it mean she cared about her or the amulet? But she knew better now than to question it. Instead, Jaina swallowed and wearily looked at Sylvanas before replying. "Of course, my lady. It is one of my most treasured keepsakes". Before Sylvanas could answer, Jaina left the room, leaving Sylvanas with an open mouth, unable to reply.

Sylvanas watched as the gorgeous young mage she had called Dalah'surfal left the room. She longed for her. It hurt like hell every day. Her anger was a result of her emotions that she could not control. Sylvanas knew that everything she had done was wrong. Ever since she decided to leave Varian to die, she had lost control of the little bit of good Jaina had brought out in her. Not even the thought of her dear sister Alleria could make her suppress her anger now. Most of all, she was angry with herself. The more she wanted to be nice to Jaina and the harder she longed for her, the more evil she became. She would have even physically hurt Senior Sergeant Grimsford had it not been for Jaina stopping her. Normally, she saw no wrong in violence towards her minions and servants, but Sergeant Grimsford had become her right hand. Without him, Sylvanas would have nobody loyal to trust.

It burned inside her like a flame, just like it had the night they made love in front of the fireplace in Undercity's throne room. Her love for Jaina was still as real and present as it had been from the start. But it was buried underneath all her darkness and she did no longer know how to bring it to the surface after all her mistakes. She had hoped that things would solve itself by keeping Jaina in Orgrimmar to work with her against her will, but on the contrary, it had made things worse. Sure they were talking, but she had been nothing but mean to the beautiful mage she so dearly adored. She was certain Jaina had no feelings left for her at this point. But Sylvanas had heard Jaina right, the amulet was one of her most beloved keepsakes. Not that it should have, but it planted a seed of hope in Sylvanas that there was still a petite share of Jaina's heart that had feelings for her.

Another week went by and Sylvanas' mood improved significantly. Although Jaina had no idea why this was, it made her happy. She had also been able to see Orasha on a daily basis and it felt wonderful having someone to talk to. She never told Orasha, or anyone else for that matter, she was being held in Orgrimmar against her will. However, Jaina was no longer sure this was the actual truth. As the Warchief's mood improved, her motivation for destroying the legion by Sylvanas Windrunner's side became stronger and more potent. They already spent all their time together planning the next attack on at the Broken Isles, but more efforts went into the details of the defense as they finally experienced success at the Broken Shore. The Broken Shore could now fully function as a base for further attacks, and as the Horde and Alliance had made temporary amends despite all the recent events, they continued to work together.

To celebrate their victory at the Broken Shore, Sylvanas arranged a feast for all their forces back in Orgrimmar. It was a lively feast to say it was The Dark Lady who had organized it. There were all kinds of dishes one could imagine: cured meats, roasted vegetables, braised steaks and shanks, bread loafs. Everything. And there was alcohol; a lot of it! Jaina had never taken Sylvanas for a heavy drinker. She knew she could eat and drink, compared to other undead that could not. The feast took place in the joyful inn where a long table with benches on each side had been set up. Tavern music was playing, the warriors danced with their wives, others drank, laughed and exchanged stories. Jaina was, to her surprise, quite enjoying herself as she was seated next to Orasha who had also been invited as part of welcoming her to her new position as leading warrior of the Third Squire. Her and Jaina talked and laughed at a goblin who, seemingly, had had too much to drink and was happily wobbling around the floor swinging his jug of ale. Even Jaina had had quite a lot to drink. It made the feast more enjoyable. She kept letting her sight wander over to where Sylvanas was sat, at the table end with Senior Sergeant Grimsford by her side. Sylvanas did not look back at her, at least not to what Jaina noticed.

As Jaina was eating and drinking some more, Orasha nudged her. "Who is that one there?" Orasha nodded towards a beautiful high elf with auburn brown hair, dark lips and bright, blue glowing eyes that just entered the room. Her attire was a red, rogue-ish jumpsuit with a hooded cloak folded down on her shoulders. Her knee high boots revealed the high elf's gorgeous thighs and great long legs. She was a wonderful sight for the eye, but Jaina already felt jealousy and anger flare up inside her. "That is Helitha Sunborne. A slutty rogue Warchief Windrunner calls on when she is bored". Jaina's tone was sour and full of despair. She had never been the jealous type, but this elf had bedded Sylvanas when Jaina was the one who should have been with her. "Are you okay, Jaina? You don't seem to like her very much?" Orasha put her hand on Jaina's shoulder. Orasha did not know anything about Jaina and Sylvanas. It had been too painful to talk about for Jaina down in the dungeons, so she had left it out. "I'm fine, but no, I don't like her". Jaina scoffed as she watched Helitha approach Sylvanas, laying her arm around the Dark Lady's shoulder and whisper something in her ear as she sat down beside her. It was clearly well received because Sylvanas smiled and gave the rogue a dirty smirk. Jaina was almost sure she saw Sylvanas' hand reach down under the table to feel Helitha up. It made Jaina feel sick, so she shook her head and looked the other way, grabbing her wine and downing the glass. Orasha looked at Jaina. "My lady, I know it's not my place, but I'm not blind. You have eyes for Warchief Windrunner, don't you?" Jaina closed her eyes hard and opened one as she gave Orasha a smile. "Is it really that obvious?" Orasha chuckled. "Jaina, dear. Anyone with eyes in their forehead would be able to tell from miles away". Jaina filled her glass with more wine as she laughed. "Fuck sake, I can't believe it. After all she has done, I still fancy her. Look at her, she clearly does not care about me at all. She is practically groping that elf right in front of me!"

It was true, Sylvanas was flirting intensely with Helitha for everyone to see. The high elf looked amazing and she was truly tempting. But Sylvanas kept glancing Jaina's way, hoping the sorceress would look. Because if she looked, and then seemed upset, Sylvanas would get the confirmation she needed. She _had_ to know if Jaina still cared. "Come on babe, take me away from this boring party". Helitha stroked Sylvanas' neck. Sylvanas let out a scoff. "Not yet dear, you will have to wait for the good stuff". Sylvanas drank a stronger drink than most of the others. She had moved on to the homebrewed dark rum from Valley of Honor, in the attempt to feel something else. But all she felt was lust and longing for the beautiful, blonde, young human further down the table. Sylvanas thoughts galloped in her head. _Come on Jaina, look this way. Get mad, get angry, get sad. Just give me something…_ It was risky, but Sylvanas moved on to plan B. Slowly she reached for Helitha's cheek and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Men beside them howled and cheered. Sylvanas broke away from Helitha who was biting her lips and looking at her flirtatiously. In the corner of her eye Sylvanas noticed Jaina quickly turning her head away, saying something to her orc friend Orasha.

"I'm sorry Orasha, I can't watch this. Besides, I'm too drunk for this shit". Jaina rose from her seat, a little unsteady on her feet from the alcohol. "Do you want me to walk you to your chambers, my friend?" Orasha grabbed her hand. "No, it's fine Orasha, I just need to sleep it off before I incinerate that whore of an elf. Good night, enjoy the feast". Jaina left the party and set off for her chambers.

"That bitch…Elf… infiltrator…" She mumbled drunkenly as she was just about to enter her chamber. Her hand touched the handle, but someone vehemently slammed her body against the wooden door, before she could open it. Jaina was too drunk to scream, so her reaction was to let out a pathetic yelp instead. One hand held her's tight together, against the door above her head, that was pressed forcefully against the door. The person's other hand carefully slid under her robe and up against her bare thigh. Jaina froze and was just about to attempt an arcane explosion when a cold pair of lips touched her left ear and whispered: "I still want you… _Dalah_ _'Surfal_ …". Teeth lightly bit her earlobe and Jaina's eyes widened, the words making her inhale sharply. Just as she was about to respond, she was released and Sylvanas Windrunner was gone before Jaina managed to turn around.


	24. Chapter 24 - Nowhere to go

**Chapter 24 – Nowhere to go**

Jaina woke up feeling rather groggy. Yesterday's drinking had taken its toll and she suffered badly from a hangover. She had only just opened her eyes when someone knocked on her door. Jaina shot up instantly remembering what happened last night. "Who is it?" She shouted warily, fearing it was Sylvanas. "It's Orasha, my lady". Jaina exhaled in relief and told Orasha to come in.

"I only wanted to make sure you were alright, you were quite unstable when you left the feast last night". Jaina chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Yep, paying for it today". She pointed to her head that was inflicted with a pounding headache. "Well, I don't know if you want to know Jaina, but as a friend I feel obliged to deliver the gossip". Jaina laughed ironically. "Oh go on, whatever it is I can handle it". Orasha cleared her throat. "After you left, it only took the Warchief seconds to push that rogue away. She abandoned the feast and did not return. The elf was left alone for the rest of the evening and she was furious". Jaina's eyes widened. Sylvanas had gone after _her_. She had left Helitha to it and gone after _her_. However, even after what Sylvanas had whispered in her ear last night, Jaina was not sure what to make of it. She decided to keep the incident to herself for now. "Wow, I bet she was…" Jaina mumbled.

Sylvanas was arranging a meeting with the leaders of her squires and other troops today. Though she had been drunk last night, her undead body did not endure hangovers. It surprised her that her body even had the ability to get drunk anymore, but it did. She remembered what she had done yesterday and she did not blame the alcohol, she blamed her desires. Sylvanas was annoyed that she had let herself go after Jaina. It would have been easier to simply take Helitha to bed. But her longing for the young mage was no longer rational. It made Sylvanas feel weak. She had been lonely before they met. After their short romance, Jaina had left a deep, black hole in Sylvanas' otherwise deceased heart. She needed Jaina. The magical sorceress had the power to make Sylvanas feel like her existence on this planet had a purpose. In all the darkness around her, Jaina brought light to her life. Regardless, Sylvanas was forsaken. For Jaina, a human, to be by her side was impossible. Her people would never accept it and neither would the Horde. The same went for Jaina, especially after what Sylvanas had done to the Alliance, costing them their great leader, Varian Wrynn.

Sylvanas noticed that Jaina was not present at the meeting and found it strange as she was always involved in these decisions. She hoped it was not because of last night. Sylvanas closed her eyes for a second and she could still smell the sweet scent of the young mage. "Warchief?" Baine Bloodhoof nudged Sylvanas lightly, bringing her absent mind back to reality. Sylvanas cleared her throat. "Pardon me, Chieftain…" She mumbled and pointed to different locations on the map where the next assaults on the legion had been planned. "Lonefang, where is Proudmoore?" Sylvanas snapped after a while. Orasha swallowed. "In her chambers my queen, she was not feeling too well today". Sylvanas scoffed, but left it at that to not raise suspicion among the others.

When the meeting was over the others left and Sylvanas remained in her chambers, as did Senior Sergeant Grimsford. "My Queen, are you informing Lady Proudmoore about the decisions made here today?" Sylvanas kissed her teeth. "I would think that if she wished to be informed, she would have made an appearance at this meeting". "She is hungover my lady…" Senior Sergeant Grimsford murmured. "Excuse me?" Sylvanas raised an eyebrow. Sergeant Grimsford shrugged. "She is human. She drank too much. You know what the livings are like…" Sylvanas had certainly forgotten what it was like. "I will go and inform her myself. Nobody misses a meeting as a result of their own stupidity". Before Sergeant Grimsford could even make suggestions as to why that would be a bad idea, Sylvanas went to see Jaina.

Jaina laid in her bed and snuggled up to the embersilk sheets she had been given. She drifted in and out of sleep and the hangover slowly let go of her. Every time she closed her eyes, she felt Sylvanas lips touch her earlobe and whisper the sweet words _Dalah'Surfal,_ and it made her smile. Every time she woke up, she felt the cold touch of nothingness and it made her cry. She wanted to run away, but there was nowhere to go. She would not go home, not after resigning her post as leader for the Kirin Tor. Kalecgos was dead and nobody but Vereesa would care if she was okay now. However, if she stayed here, it would be like accepting the awful treatment from the Warchief. Nothing about this situation was okay. She was a respected and powerful mage. Yet, she was wandering meaninglessly around Orgrimmar in hope that things that had happened between her and Sylvanas would be mended. Jaina was not sure if she had forgiven Sylvanas for abandoning Varian, although she understood her reasons. She also felt a sharp pain in her heart when she thought of the blood elf rogue Helitha kissing Sylvanas.

Just as Jaina slowly opened her eyes again, she once more heard knocking on the door. Expecting Orasha, Jaina shouted "Come in!" However, in came Sylvanas, not attempting to be polite or quiet. Jaina jumped and pulled her covers up, holding it tight to her chest as some kind of safety blanket. Sylvanas' red eyes pierced hers and the Warchief looked displeased. "Proudmoore, when I call for a meeting, I expect my right hand to be present. What is the matter with you? Get up!" Sylvanas reached for Jaina's arm and pulled the young mage out of bed. Jaina yelped as she was yanked up. Dropping her covers, she now stood in her short, red nightgown wrapping her arms around her as she felt exposed. She gave Sylvanas a confused look and wondered why she was so aggressive. "Get dressed, we have work to do!" Sylvanas threw Jaina's robe at her like she was some peace of trash she tried to get rid of after a one night stand. Suddenly, extremely embarrassed Jaina rushed to her bathroom to put her clothes on.

Sylvanas watched as the mage hurried away with tears in her eyes. She wondered why it was so difficult for her to simply be nice. In some ways, Sylvanas felt sorry for Jaina. The fact that she was still here after how she had been treated the past weeks was a miracle. Sylvanas hoped it was because the mage still loved her. However, the treatment Jaina received was not a test of how far Sylvanas could push her. It was about letting the mage back into her heart. After the kiss… Varian kissing Jaina still flashed before Sylvanas' eyes. The Dark Lady had let herself love and be betrayed. Again. But the unexpected longing for the beautiful Jaina Proudmoore overpowered all the treachery. It had made her vulnerable again, to the point where she ambushed Jaina last night. It had taken all the power Sylvanas had to not take it further with Jaina last night. But it had been perfect. She had whispered no more than she needed and made a swift escape.

Sylvanas did not know why she was still stood waiting for Jaina, or why she had come in the first place. They had no work to do, the decisions had been made. She found herself simply seeking out the company of Jaina. Suddenly feeling silly and fragile, Sylvanas cleared her throat and tapped her right foot at the floor. The mage stepped out of the bathroom, clearly baring signs of shedding tears. Sylvanas felt a sting in her chest when she saw Jaina so unhappy. She had been put through a lot during her stay in Orgrimmar. Even though she was now physically being treated well, Sylvanas knew she was mentally exhausting the sweet sorceress. The light that normally surrounded Jaina was weaker and she did not glow of confidence anymore.

"My queen…" Jaina mumbled and looked to the floor. Sylvanas took a step forward and reached for Jaina's chin. Jaina wanted to flinch, but she remained staring to the floor, expecting anything from a slap to a kiss. Sylvanas slowly lifted Jaina's head by her chin and said: "Come, my lady, I have something to show you".


	25. Chapter 25 - Sane insanity

**Chapter 25 – Sane insanity**

Without a word, Jaina let Sylvanas guide her out of her chambers. Night had fallen upon Orgrimmar and the Kalimdor sky was filled with sparkly bright stars. Jaina glanced up at the now fel free firmament and felt the corner of her mouth twitch for a slight smile. Sylvanas kept the grip of her hand tight as she led her towards the hill of one of the many high cliffs of city. Jaina had stopped guessing as to what the Dark Lady wanted to show her as it could be anything from a new prison cell to some insane plan for exterminating the Legion. Nothing surprised her anymore when it came to Sylvanas.

They walked up towards the steepest cliff and when they reached the top, which Jaina could only assume was the highest point of Orgrimmar, she could feel mist surrounding her feet. It made her think of the magical mists she had experienced whilst being on expedition in Pandaria and she remembered how it had always triggered calm emotions in her. It was certainly needed as her mission on the Isle of Thunder had been nothing but calm.

"Close your eyes". Sylvanas stopped. "What if I don't want to?" Jaina replied with a slight snarky tone. "I like to keep my eyes open when around you, thank you". Jaina turned away from Sylvanas and crossed her arms. Sylvanas sighed.

"For Odyn's sake, Jaina, just trust me." She grabbed the young mage's arm in an attempt to pull her towards her. Jaina scoffed and released herself. "Last time I did that, it didn't go so well, so I don't think so". She rested her eyes firmly on the Warchief.

Sylvanas murmured: "I deserve that… But just…" gritting her teeth as her next word was possibly the hardest one existing in her vocabulary. "Please?"

Jaina frowned at Sylvanas as the word "please" was spoken from the Forsaken Queen's mouth. Jaina read Sylvanas' struggled expression as the word left her lips. Jaina dropped an annoying sigh and closed her eyes. Sylvanas grabbed the young mage's hands as soon as she closed her eyes and steered her up the last bit of the hill, soon reaching the top. Jaina gave a short speech as Sylvanas led her towards the edge of the cliff: "Right, throw me off the cliff. Do whatever. I must be an idiot for doing this… I have already given you so many fucking chances Sylvanas and you have blown every single one. If you don't kill me you better hope that I…"

"Open your eyes". Sylvanas interrupted, and nudged Jaina by clenching her hand around hers. Jaina flung her eyes open and what met her was the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed.

From where she was standing, the sky was crystal clear and deep emerald green, intense sapphire blue and glossy ruby red colours danced over the firmament. The enigma of colours twinkled in the young sorceress eyes and Jaina could nothing but let out a sigh of fascination over the phenomena she was now observing.

Sylvanas watched as Jaina was taking in the view. It pleased her to finally see Jaina glow again and it was like the mage absorbed the magic from the marvels flying over the sky. Oh how beautiful she looked with her blonde hair shifting in the light breeze. Without noticing herself, Sylvanas smiled.

"Tell me Sylvanas, what is this? What is wonderful magic?" Jaina laughed and smiled. All she felt was happiness and she spun around with her arms fully stretched to each side just taking it all in. Sylvanas took one step back and pointed in the direction of north and slightly west.

"Nordrassil. What you see and feel is the magic from the night elf druids empowering the World Tree to repel the Legion. If you look closely, you can even see Mount Hyjal". Sylvanas placed her hands on Jaina's waist and directed her where to stand to best catch a glance of the World Tree and Mount Hyjal. However, she did not let go and Jaina did not tell her to remove herself.

"It is beautiful, Sylvanas. I have never seen anything like it. Thank you so much for showing me this incredible moment". Jaina turned around and her blue eyes reflecting all the current colours of the sky met Sylvanas' unchanged red. She gently placed her soft palm on Sylvanas' cold cheek and stroked her. Sylvanas, who still held around the young mage's waist, slid her hands carefully up Jaina's back and gently pulled her closer to herself.

Their lips met and the magic Jaina had absorbed exploded from her into a beautiful rain of purple arcane crystals falling around them like snowflakes. Sylvanas swore she could have felt a heartbeat in her chest for a split second as her lips parted from Jaina Proudmoore's. A wave of calmness flushed in over Jaina and in that moment, the last two months of hell disappeared. She leaned in and rested her head on Sylvanas' chest as the warchief, _her_ warchief, held her tight, never wanting to let go.

Over the next week, Jaina and Sylvanas spent most of their time together. They talked, laughed and continued planning assaults on the Legion at the Broken Isles. Reports confirmed that the defense of their base at the Broken Shore was sufficiently maintained and most Horde led attacks on the Legion throughout Val'sharah had been successful. Yet in Highmountain, the Tauren tribes were in urgent need of assistance.

"Lonefang, I want you to take the Third Squire and station yourself at the Thunder Totem in Highmountain. The tauren is expecting you. You will report to High Chieftain Mayla Highmountain upon your arrival and she will give you further instructions on where you and your troops are needed". Sylvanas had insisted that the Horde sent Orasha and her squires to aid the Highmountain tauren as she was the best warrior they had. Orasha was honoured to be appointed such an important task, but Jaina was sad to lose her only close friend in Orgrimmar.

"Promise me you will be careful, my friend". The time had come for Orasha to leave for her mission and Jaina worried for her. "May the old Gods be with you warrior Lonefang". Jaina had said as she laid her hands on Orasha's sword, sealing it with a powerful enchantment. "I will fight with honour, my lady. Thank you for everything, I owe you my life. May Warchief Windrunner watch over you". Those had been Orasha's last words to Jaina before she boarded the zeppelin that was taking them to Highmountain.

That same night, Sylvanas and Jaina stayed up late studying the map of the Broken Isles in Sylvanas' chambers. "I am sorry, Jaina. She is the best we have. I had to make that decision". Sylvanas laid her hand on Jaina's shoulder as she saw the young mage's sad expression when they discussed Highmountain. Jaina shrugged. "I know. I just hope she will be okay. She was my only true friend here". "I am sorry, my dear…" Sylvanas removed her hand.

"You know… If you hadn't put me in the dungeons, she would still be down there. I keep thinking, what if there are more like her down there? I am sure they could be of great asset to Horde". Jaina turned to Sylvanas.

"Can we go visit the prisoners?"

Sylvanas frowned. "You want to go back into the dungeons to visit our captives?!" The Dark Lady looked confused.

"Yes? Garrosh was a ruthless leader. If I am right, most of the people down there probably just looked at him wrong! If you save them, my lady, they will fight for you!"

Sylvanas liked the idea of more soldiers. They truly needed more, but what was a capital without prisoners? She liked the power of having hostages. Although, Jaina was right, they were Garrosh's prisoners, not hers. Perhaps an exception could be made.

"Eugh, let's go see if we can find someone who fulfills my requirements then". Sylvanas rolled her eyes at Jaina, but saw how it pleased her.

The following day they had released thirty of the forty prisoners in the dungeons. The ones left in the cells were traitors, thieves and murderers. The rest had been brought before their Warchief outside her chambers to be assigned tasks. There were even two Alliance that Jaina had successfully persuaded Sylvanas to release. One human named Kevin Barrel and a night elf who bore the name Fayleen Mistheart.

As the twenty eight others were assigned to different tasks and troops based on their classes and professions, Kevin and Fayleen still stood before Warchief Windrunner. "Sylvanas, what is the meaning of this?" Jaina whispered as the two Alliance members stared in the floor, too weak and scared to meet the Banshee Queen's eyes.

Sylvanas cleared her throat as she felt embarrassed to have shown mercy on prisoners of the Alliance. "Lady Proudmoore here has persuaded me you two weaklings may come in handy. I expect you to show her how. All yours, my lady. I have other matters to attend". Sylvanas went inside her chambers. Jaina opened her mouth to say something, but Sylvanas had already left.

"It is okay, you can look up now", said Jaina in attempt to calm the human and the night elf. The two slowly looked up, their hands still tied together. Jaina approached them and cut them lose. "That's better, now tell me. What are you trained in?" Kevin looked at Fayleen who remained silent. He cleared his throat.

"I am a paladin, Lady Proudmoore. But please, tell me, what are you doing here? Let's teleport to Dalaran! I am sure Archmage Khadgar will protect us!"

Jaina flinched as she heard Dalaran and Khadgar's name. It had been a good few days since she had last thought about either. It annoyed her that the paladin had brought it up. She kissed her teeth. "I am here of my own free will, you are not. So tell me, how can the Banshee Queen use you?" Kevin mumbled something about Jaina being a traitor to the Alliance.

"Let me assure you paladin that I have no intentions of betraying the Alliance. However, I have come to the conclusion that by working with the Warchief, my chances of exterminating the Legion are greater. Now, what will it be: back to the dungeons or help me?" Fayleen suddenly broke the silence.

"I am a discipline priest, my lady, and a good one. I have experienced the Burning Legion before as I fought the previous scourge". Jaina smiled. "Very well. You will go train with the other priests, I am sure you will do excellent. As for you paladin, you can report to the First Squire. They will make an appropriate position for you there. The Kor'kron guards will take you to where you need to be".

The week passed quickly as the planning for further stationing of troops at the Broken Isles intensified. The Third Squire reported from Highmountain that they needed reinforcements as many lives had been lost already. Jaina worried for Orasha, though the reports were signed Lonefang. She was okay for now.

"It's not going well…" Sylvanas was tapping her finger as she read a letter the Alliance had written, informing her that the Emerald Nightmare had been experienced by several of their men in Val'Sharah. "Can the druids not fight it?" Jaina asked as she sat down with Sylvanas. "Not this time. It requires more than that. Something stronger…"

That night Sylvanas did not sleep. Not that she needed a lot of sleep, but her thoughts were occupied. The Emerald Nightmare scared her and she was frightened to experience it. Although the reports said it had only occurred for people currently in Val'Sharah, she was frightened nevertheless.

Sylvanas got up and walked outside where the previously clear sky was now covered in clouds. She remembered how she had loved to sleep under the stars when she had been alive. She truly missed how everything around her felt different and looked different in life. When dead, things were simply more miserable.

"Good evening, Warchief". Apothecary Jezel greeted her and Tawny, who had followed her Warchief to Orgrimmar, was with her. "Good evening". Sylvanas murmured.

"Great night for mushroom picking, my lady". Tawny grinned and poked the sand with her stick. "Is that so Tawny…" Sylvanas looked up at the clouds again and sighed. If only…

Tawny and Jezel was about to walk away when Sylvanas stopped them and waved them closer as she whispered a few words to her minions. Both of them ,shocked at the words coming from their queen, they looked at each other confusingly.

"I mean nothing is impossible, my dear queen but…" Sylvanas placed a hand on Apothecary Jezel's shoulder. "Then try!" The Banshee Queen stated firmly. With a concerned expression, Jezel replied in gutterspeak and Sylvanas nodded before heading back into her chambers. She got in bed and thought of the stars behind the clouds. If only…


	26. Chapter 26 - The departure

**Chapter 26 – The departure**

"But my lady, it will take months, maybe even years!"

"I don't care! Just do as you're told!"

"Of course, my lady, but…"

Jaina entered Sylvanas' chambers in the early hours that morning, clearly interrupting something important. "Good morning!" She smiled before realising Apothecary Jezel and Tawny were standing before their Warchief.

"Oh, pardon me. I can come back…" Jaina turned around to leave. "No, stay, we are done here". Sylvanas stated. Jezel and Tawny bowed and hurried out.

"What was that about?" Jaina asked as she gently slid her arms around Sylvanas' neck. "Nothing…" Sylvanas mumbled as she kissed the young mage. "But, I have to leave Orgrimmar for some days. A week perhaps".

"What?" Jaina released herself from Sylvanas. "Why?"

Sylvanas cleared her throat and turned around fiddling with some papers.

"I have to travel to Stormheim. There are some things I can't trust anyone else with. It needs taking care of immediately".

"I'll come with you".

"No!"

Jaina flinched at the dismissive tone from Sylvanas and looked at her with a confused expression. Sylvanas sighed and pulled Jaina in for a hug.

"I'm sorry, it's not like that it's just… I need to do this alone…" "But what about me? What will I do while you're gone? They'll probably kill me when I'm not under your protection. I'm a walking target every day here, Sylvanas. I've seen how they look at me. Besides…" Jaina looked up at Sylvanas.

"Helitha is still here…"

Sylvanas did not reply. Truth be told, she had forgotten all about Helitha the moment her lips met Jaina's on the cliff. Sylvanas was a little annoyed that Jaina had brought the high elf up as, in her opinion, she did what she wanted at a time they were not involved. The Banshee Queen bit her lip.

"So? I can't banish her from Orgrimmar. High elves are welcome here".

"So you're saying you want her here?" Jaina lifted an eyebrow and pushed Syvanas away, ready to walk out.

"I'm saying I don't care if she is here. Jaina, honestly, I would take you with me, but I need to go on my own. You'll be fine here, everyone knows you are a guest now. Anyone that as much as touches you will immediately lose their head. I promise you that". Sylvanas sat down by her desk and flickered through some recent reports.

"Besides, you will have Senior Sergeant Grimsford looking after you. Just… Don't bother Tawny will you…" Sylvanas cleared her throat as she had just said something she was afraid to be questioned about. Jaina simply scoffed and left the room. Whatever this was, she was pissed off. Not because Sylvanas was going somewhere without her, but because she had to do as she was told and remain in the Horde capital. After she resigned as the leader of the Kirin Tor, it was not even slightly tempting to return to Dalaran.

The day after, Sylvanas departured for Stormheim. Jaina had refused to see her off and had waited in her chambers. However, she did not plan on staying there. Jaina was already dressed and she headed straight for Tawny's little mushroom selling stand she had put up. As she approached her, she could see Tawny swallow as she saw her.

"Lady Proudmoore, what brings you to my boutique?" "Tawny, I consider you a good acquaintance of mine. Please, what is Sylvanas planning?" Tawny must have been surprised as to how direct Jaina was asking, because all she managed to reply was: "Ehhhhh".

"Tawny, please… I have a bad feeling…" Jaina stared desperately at Tawny who looked like she was just about to spill.

"I am sorry Lady Proudmoore. My queen would have me beheaded if I told you. My loyalty lies with her I am afraid". Tawny started rearranging the mushrooms on her stand to distract herself. Jaina knew it was a long shot, but she had to try. "I'm sorry, Tawny, I shouldn't have approached you like this. Of course you are loyal to your queen". Tawny gave her a slight smile before returning her attention to the mushrooms.

Turning away from Tawny with a great sigh to the ground, Jaina crashed into a woman, causing her to nearly fall backwards. "Oh, pardon me I am…" Jaina stopped before the word sorry left her mouth. Before her stood Helitha Sunborne and she scolded at Jaina with beautiful, evil blue eyes.

"Watch yourself, human trash!" Helitha wore a wonderful blue leather long-suit and a pair of perfectly forged daggers was attached to the belt on each side of her waist. Jaina immediately recognized her and she felt angry arcane magic spark inside her.

Helitha spat on the ground before Jaina. "Eugh, it's you. The little whore Sylvanas has been spending time with recently. I bet you anything she has left Orgrimmar because of you. Probably could not stand the disgusting presence of a dirty human anymore". The quel'dorei flung her long auburn brown hair behind her shoulders. "It's fine though, you can have her". Helitha was about to walk away, but stopped at the side of her, lowering her mouth to Jaina's ear.

"Just remember, I tasted her first. And alive".

Jaina froze for a second and images flashed before her eyes where young Helitha and Sylvanas made love in the green fields of Quel'Thalas. It was the last straw for Jaina and the anger inside her lit her eyes up in blue flames.

"That's it, I have had it with you!" Jaina started channelling her most powerful spell when someone grabbed her arm, interrupting her casting.

"Oh good, Lady Proudmoore, I have looked all over for you let's go". Senior Sergeant Grimsford pulled the furious mage away from Helitha. Jaina was too angry to speak as the sergeant pulled her into the closest building which happened to be the inn. It was not very busy, which ensured decent privacy.

"My lady, what were you thinking? Do you want to go back to those dungeons?!"

Jaina was breathing heavily and gritted her teeth, counting to ten. "No… She just…. She said something…." The imagines of Sylvanas being with someone else was bad enough, but that someone had had the pleasure of being with her while she was alive hurt worse. However, this had only bothered Jaina after seeing how beautiful Helitha was in the flesh.

"Look, Sylvanas does not care about her okay. Let it go, my lady".

Abruptly Jaina blurted: "What is Sylvanas doing in Stormheim, sergeant? And do not tell me she is fighting the Legion, we have troops for that. I mean, what is she _really_ doing there?"

Sergeant Grimsford attempted to leave without replying, but Jaina grabbed his arm pulling him back. "No, sergeant, I will not let you leave without telling me! I know that you know!"

The sergeant looked up at Jaina with sad undead eyes. "She will execute me if I tell you, Proudmoore. Please!" Jaina strongly exhaled. "You have been good to me Grimsford, but if you don't tell me right now, I will be the one to relieve your head from your body".

Senior Sergeant Grimsford's yellow eyes widened and for the first time, Jaina could see he was petrified. "Okay, my Lady. I will tell you, but please, do not out me to my queen. That I ask of you!" Jaina was getting impatient, but he had her word.

"Sylvanas is looking for a cure…"

Jaina lifted an eyebrow in confusion and stared at the sergeant.

"A cure for what? Is she sick? Is Tawny and Apothecary Jezel making her medicine?"

Thinking of losing Sylvanas to some strange disease stressed Jaina and instantly gave her an unsettling feeling.

Senior Sergeant Grimsford rested his sight firmly at Jaina as he slowly shook his head.

"No, my lady. She is looking for resurrection… A cure for undeath…"


	27. Chapter 27 - Losing my mind

_**A/N : Hi guys and thank you for your patience! I have had a long (needed) holiday and here is the continuation of the adventure of Sylvanas and Jaina's love story. Get ready for a lot of new stuff coming and things are taking different turns to what they do in WoW's Legion expansion. Thank you for reading and enjoy :D**_

 **Chapter 27 – Losing my mind**

"She is… WHAT?!" Jaina stared at Senior Sergeant Grimsford with open mouth.

"I know my lady. I don't think our queen is… How shall I put it… Satisfied with her existence". Senior Sergeant Grimsford looked like he had more to tell, but remained reluctant.

Thoughts hit Jaina like lightening from clear sky. What would she look like alive? Would she look damaged? Astonishing? Gorgeous? Dreadful? Still dead? Why? Why did she want life back? She was the Warchief of the Horde. A powerful queen and a respected leader of an entire faction. What could possibly be missing?

"I do not know her reasons or any further plans, Lady Proudmoore. That's all I know". Senior Sergeant Grimsford took a step towards Jaina. "I am sure she will be okay, she is our Banshee Queen".

But that was exactly it. She was the Banshee Queen. An undead empress. Jaina had never known her when she was alive. Arthas had taken Sylvanas' life before she met her. Arthas…

"I don't understand what drove her to do this? Why would she all of a sudden seek the source of life again?" The young mage's eyes pierced the sergeant. "Does this mean for her or for the entire people of the Forsaken? Does ANYONE know ANYTHING?!" The young mage clenched her fists as questions blurted from her mouth.

"We know very little of what our queen is thinking, my lady. Perhaps if we just gave her some time…"

"TIME?! What if she hurts in the process? Or dies horribly? Then she doesn't have time does she?!" Jaina shoved the sergeant out of her way and sprinted towards the door.

Sergeant Grimsford fiddled with his fingers despite his undead body smashing against the hard wooden wall. "Well, Lady Proudmoore. It is because of you actually…"

It was like a spear spiked Jaina's chest. "Why? What have I said? I love her even if she is dead? I have no particular desire of her as a living being compared to now. I love her for what she is!"

Senior Sergeant Grimsford shrugged. "If she was alive, she would be like her sisters. Her sisters both committed to humans. It was accepted. The Forsaken would never accept you, a living being, to reign by Sylvanas Windrunner's side. She is dead and you are alive. Unfortunately, that is two scenarios that do not add up".

Jaina continued out the door. Tears flooded from her eyes as she ran towards the cliff. The very cliff she had stood on top of with Sylvanas only a week before. Jaina fell with her knees to the ground and glanced upon the sky that was no longer filled with magical colours. Silently, tears streamed down her cheeks. She could not work out exactly at what point she had lost herself. What moment she lost the strength inside her that made her capable of being the leader of the Kirin Tor. Made her capable of being the strong mage she is…

Was it that first time Sylvanas came to her chambers in Undercity and kissed her so deeply and passionately that her worlds turned round?

Was it when Sylvanas froze her out and ordered her departure from Undercity, throwing her out like garbage?

Was it when Sylvanas came to her in Dalaran, pleading for a second time around?

Was it when Sylvanas whispered the beautiful Thalassian words _Dalah'Surfal_ in her ears as she went down on her in front of the throne room in Undercity?

Was it when Sylvanas gave her her most treasured keepsake, the amulet, at the island outside the Broken Shore?

Was it when Sylvanas rode away from the battle at the Broken Shore and left Varian to die?

Was it when Sylvanas threw her in the dungeons or when she got her out of there?

The episodes flashed before Jaina's eyes, as nothing made sense anymore.

Jaina wrestled with herself in bed that night. How was she going to sleep knowing that Sylvanas had pursued an insane quest of regaining her life because of her? She turned over in restlessness and curled up. She was happy with Sylvanas, even in her death. That was the only way she knew her. Besides, it was not possible for her to regain life. Or was it?

As Jaina was laid wondering, she heard a melody sneak in to her chambers. It filled the otherwise silent atmosphere and made her curious as to where it came from. It was in a language she did not understand, but recognised as Thalassian. In her petite red night gown, she rose from her bed and curiously went outside.

The stars and moon shone brightly upon the empty market place in the middle of Orgrimmar. Two blood elves stood side by side with several forsaken sat in a circle around them. A small campfire was lit to keep them warm and the song from the blood elves somehow soothed Jaina. The young mage remained at her chambers entrance and watched the performance in silence.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Jaina twitched in surprise as the voice interrupted her. Fayleen Mistheart nudged her and nodded her head at the blood elves.

"Uhm yes, but what are they singing? I don't understand the language. Thalassian, right?" Jaina looked at Fayleen.

"Indeed, it is Thalassian. They are singing the Lament of the Highborne". Fayleen closed her eyes and absorbed the tune as the blood elves sung and one forsaken female played a harp.

"Lament of the Highborne?" Jaina looked at Fayleen, not quite catching on.

"Mmm yes, the children of the blood, the Sin'dorei, are gathering hope and strength for combatting the Legion. They are also singing in honour of their Warchief. They now have a Warchief they are fully committed to. Lady Windrunner was a highly respected elf in Quel'Thalas before she fell at the gates of Silvermoon". Fayleen closed her eyes and listened to the tones of the blood elves.

Jaina gazed with open mouth at the singing elves and a thought hit her. If Sylvanas was not dead, she would still be one of them. A highborn elf. Of course they respected her.

"It's… It's beautiful…" Jaina exclaimed. "Indeed it is, my lady. I might be a night elf. But I can recognise the beauty of this Sin'dorei melody. It is inevitable not to keep this song close by your heart.

Jaina went back to bed, but she continued to toss and turn. As she fell asleep, she saw the cold blade of Frostmourne pierce Sylvanas' heart. As she woke up, she saw her ex-lover, Arthas, raise _her_ Sylvanas as a banshee. As she slammed her eyes open the image of Vereesa stood over her.

"Don't worry dear. My sister will be okay".

Thinking it was a dream, Jaina slowly let the sleep grab her, pulling her back into a deep rest.

When she woke up, the smell of tea filled Jaina's nose. "Good morning, how did you sleep?"

Still not entirely awake, Jaina mumbled "Is this a dream…" "No dear, open your eyes…" And so Jaina did. Over her stood the kind and soothing face of her best friend Vereesa.

Jaina shot up. "What are you doing here? It wasn't a dream? You were here last night?"

Vereesa nodded. "I was. I held your hand as you screamed for Sylvanas all night. And…" She shrugged. "You cursed Arthas all night…" Jaina sighed. "I saw it. Like I was there. That she… She…"

Jaina could not even say the words. Vereesa handed her a cup of tea as she just shook her head. Her best friend knew what she meant. "I came as soon as could. Senior Sergeant Grimsford alerted me of my sister's new… How should I put it… Quest". The high elf took a sip of her hot tea.

"I don't even know what to think, Vereesa. It's all my fault. I don't know what I did, but I think I drove her to this". Vereesa shook her head again. "You must not think that. It's that Sunborne elf. Her presence must have reminded my sister of her living days".

Jaina's stomach turned at the sound of Helitha's name. "But it cannot just be that. The sergeant said it was about me. But I don't know why? I don't know your sister any different. Nor have I ever wished for her to be different".

Vereesa kissed her teeth. "So… Have you never thought of her alive? I mean…" She put her tea cup down. "I mean have you ever thought what it must feel like to be close to her _alive_? What it must feel like to run your fingers through her golden locks? To feel her heated skin against yours? Having her glowing blue eyes stare deep into yours? You must have thought about it…"

Jaina could not even reply and a tear fell down her cheek. Of course she had thought about it. Especially after Helitha reminded her that she had experienced all of that and she had not.

The sorceress jumped out of bed. "Jaina where are you going now, just relax for a second yeah?"

"NO! She is out there, doing the Old Gods knows what, and I'm sat here doing nothing!" Jaina dressed herself in her usual purple and white robes. As she grabbed her staff, she gave Vereesa a confident look. "I cannot let her doubt her existence because of me. I am certain I love this woman, and I will not sit on the side line watching her risk our opportunity to be together. Regardless of any of our desires!"

With that said, Jaina rushed out the door and Vereesa could nothing but let the young mage leave.


	28. Chapter 28 - Shades and shadows

**Chapter 28 – Shades and shadows**

Jaina had no time to lose. She did not bring any belongings, she simply ran. Not that she had much to her name here in Orgrimmar anyway; it had all been left in Dalaran. The young mage felt how the wind flushed through her hair as she ran. Yet, all she heard was her own breath and heartbeat. _Sylvanas_ … Was this what the Dark Lady longed for? How her heart used to pump blood throughout her veins? How her lungs had filled with fresh air when she took a breath? Jaina examined all of what made her feel alive as she ran. A drop of sweat ran from her forehead and down her cheek. Was that it? It could not all be about her. She could not simply accept that she was the reason Sylvanas had set out on such an insane mission.

Jaina ran up the stairs to the tower where she found Zirazi The Star-Gazer. The female troll looked baffled when Jaina stopped before her, gasping for air.

"Lady Proudmoore, what is da matter?" Jaina looked up and met the portal trainer's confused expression.

"Help me make a portal to the Broken Isles. I don't know where… Anywhere will do…" The sorceress still panted from sprinting.

"I can only summon portals to da Thunder Totem. Dat be in Highmountain, ma lady".

Highmountain was perfect, perhaps she could find Orasha, convince her to come with her. Find Sylvanas wherever she was.

"I will take it. I have no time to lose!" Zirazi held up a hand to stop Jaina as she started getting ready.

"I must warn you ma lady, dis portal is weak. You must travel quickly. Do not stop and get caught in da between!"

Getting caught in between locations was something elementary all mages were warned about and taught how to avoid from day one. But weak portals could be difficult to battle even for the most experienced in the field and failure to teleport could have severe consequences. Jaina swallowed as she envisioned being stuck in a nether of nothingness for eternity.

"I am focused, Zirazi. I will ensure my safe arrival at the Thunder Totem". Jaina laid her hand on Zirazi's shoulder.

The troll shrugged in uncertainty. "As you wish, ma lady. After I summon da portal, you have five seconds".

Jaina nodded assertively. Zirazi took a breath and closed her eyes as she started to summon the portal. Jaina could sense the unstable magic in her veins just by looking at it and she braced herself.

"NOW! You must go!"

Without a word, Jaina launched herself into the portal like a rocket. She had always had the strangest feelings when passing through portals, especially the unstable ones. But somehow, this one was different. It felt tainted and corrupted. Only a few seconds must have passed when Jaina opened her eyes. She saw the other side of the portal, the safe insides of the Thunder Totem. However, it was too far to reach and it was like she had stopped. No… She could not have stopped, she had done exactly what she was supposed to.

Out of nowhere, a shade stood before her. A dark power reeked from the creature and Jaina stretched her hand out, reaching for the portal end, but time stood still. An evil laughter filled the nether and the image of a demonic Satyr filled the shade.

"You can run, but you can't hide little mage, HA!"

Jaina screamed, but no sound came out of her mouth. She knew who it was, she had heard of him. The nightmare lord, Xavius!

"Are you looking for your precious dead elf? What is a jewel like yourself doing with such a horrific creature anyway. Look what you have done to her…"

The shade of Xavius waved his hand and an illusion showing Sylvanas wandering around what Jaina could only recognize as how Stormheim had been described. She was alone.

"You gave her false hope, little mage. A false hope of retribution. And now…" Shadows were lurking in the woods where Sylvanas walked.

"Now she is going to die for real instead. Because of you…"

Xavius snapped his fingers and the illusion of Sylvanas disappeared. Jaina screamed in desperation and attempted to perform her best arcane magic, but nothing happened. Never before had she felt so hopeless. The nightmare lord's evil laughter rung in her ears as she unsuccessfully fought the magic overpowering her.

"Sleep tight little Proudmoore. You are mine now…" Xavius stretched his arm out aiming his claws at Jaina and he was centimeters away from piercing her human heart. Jaina Proudmoore closed her eyes and thought of one thing and one thing only. _The end of the portal… The end of the portal…_

Milliseconds passed and she was grabbed forcefully by her arm. This was it, Xavius had her, she thought. Suddenly she felt her body slam against what she instantly thought was hard wooden floor. Jaina shook and drifted in and out of consciousness. Had he infested her with some kind of demonic magic? What was this… Was she not to have a clean death? Was she to end up like Sylvanas? Sylvanas…

"Grab some water and cold cloths! And you, get me those herbs I collected earlier! Lady Proudmoore, can you hear me?!"

Jaina opened her eyes, but her sight was hazy and she could barely see anything. "Sylvanas…" Jaina whispered as she felt herself drifting off again.

It was dark when Jaina opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a small lantern that filled the corner of the room with light. The young mage frowned as she tried to sit up. She was in a bed, fully clothed, and the walls were of logs and wood.

"Don't sit up!" a familiar voice said.

"Orasha?" Jaina looked towards the door and Orasha stood with a tray in her hands.

"Thank goodness, my lady" Orasha ran towards her, put the tray down and embraced her.

"I thought you were not going to make it! Oh how relieved I am!" Jaina felt somewhat squashed as Orasha's large, green orc arms wrapped around her. But to receive a hug from a friendly face was worth more than a thousand words. When Orasha let go, Jaina smiled at her and she did not have to say anything.

"Am I at the Thunder Totem?" Jaina cleared her throat as she looked around her. Tribal ornaments were placed all around and little "get well" notes and prayers in both Taur-ahe and common hung on the walls.

"You are, my dear friend. Do you remember what happened? You came via portal. We had to pull you out. Luckily there was a mage in the room who sensed the energy of your portal and how you struggled to get out. You had a red mark by your collarbone as well. What happened in there?"

The questions that poured out of Orasha baffled Jaina and she touched her collarbone.

"It has healed now, my lady. But that was no normal scratch. It was dark magic. Demonic perhaps".

Jaina remembered too well. "It was from the claws of a Satyr. The portal was tainted. I don't know how he did it. But he knew I was in it…"

"Who? Who is _he_ , Jaina?" Orasha looked at Jaina who swallowed hard as she looked at her friend.

"Xavius, Orasha. I think the emerald nightmare is spreading from Val'sharah". Orasha stared at the young mage and Jaina could see Orasha's nose flare. Nevertheless, the orc exhaled in an attempt to seem calm.

"How long have I been here Orasha? Since my scratch has healed and everything…" Jaina knew she was not going to like the answer.

"Four days, my lady. But do not worry, we have sent word to Orgrimmar that you are safe. Warchief Windrunner is not to worry". Jaina almost jumped by the sound of Sylvanas' name.

"Four days… No… Sylvanas!" She tried to lift her legs to get out of bed but winced in agony as pain struck her.

"My lady, you must rest! You are not well enough to walk. The claws of that Satyr left more than just a scratch on you. It will take a couple of days before you are well enough for that". Orasha folded the furry blanket in the bed over Jaina's shivering body.

"You don't understand, Orasha! Sylvanas is not in Orgrimmar! She is in Stormheim doing stupid stuff on her own. She will die if we don't help her!" Jaina relived the illusion of the shadows closing in on Sylvanas and she could not bear the thought.

"But.. why would Warchief Windrunner do that? What is she doing?" Jaina just shook her head. "It's complicated, Orasha. It is my fault entirely".

Jaina filled Orasha in on all that had happened since she had left for Highmountain. The two spent the night talking in the small chambers. Orasha explained how the deteriorating situation in Highmountain had led the Drogbar to act in the wildest ways, causing serious destruction to the surrounding lands.

"Look, there is nothing you can do for her until you recuperate from all this. You already risked your life travelling through that portal. It would have taken you twice as long by air or boat. So rest now and we will talk again tomorrow". Orasha placed Jaina's empty cup of herbal tea on the tray she had carried in. Jaina had been given other medication too in order to boost her recovery.

Jaina sighed, but nodded. Orasha was right, there was nothing she could do at the moment. "Good night, my friend. Give my thanks to Mayla Highmountain for accommodating me will you?" Orasha nodded and left Jaina to sleep, although she was not sure she could. Not when the emerald nightmare was lurking in the dark.


	29. Chapter 29 - Unwanted illusions

**Chapter 29 – Unwanted illusions**

She admired the beautiful lady in front of her as mana wyrms floated around her. Mesmerised, she smiled as she studied her golden skin and blonde locks. Her eyes shimmered like a crystal blue lake in the moonlight and her flawlessly shaped, burgundy lips smiled back. The lady's blue attire matched her eyes, and her bow and quiver were crafted to perfection. The truly breath taking sight of this female made her a little weak in her knees, but it felt so right, so safe. The green fields surrounding them offered the kind of peace that settles anyone's fears. The lady reached out and grabbed her hand, and a tingling sensation went through her as she touched her. Infatuated with the reflection of this beauty, she followed her unquestionably.

Suddenly, the lady stopped, and faced her. Mouthing the words "I am sorry". She gave a slight smile and without warning, a sharp sword stabbed her in her back. Blood poured from her wound and mouth as she smiled. The blade became visible through her stomach. The lady's eyes turned red, her hair went grey and the warm glow of her skin instantly faded. Their surroundings drastically changed and the once magical landscape was now covered in ice while corpses began to rise from the ground. She screamed and reached out for the lady in front of her, but the lady fell to the ground, face first.

Frostmourne…

"Jaina, my love, now it's your turn…" The Lich King pulled Frostmourne out of Sylvanas' dead body and lifted it to strike her. "No, Arthas… DON'T!"

"Lady Proudmoore!" Jaina was already sitting when she slammed her eyes open, gasping for air. Mayla Highmountain stood beside her, shaking her by the shoulder. Sweat poured from Jaina's forehead and she shivered.

"I'm sorry…" The young mage blinked trying to come to terms with the fact that it all had only been a dream.

"Pardon if it is not my place, my lady. But was it a nightmare?" Mayla let go of Jaina's shoulder. Jaina simply nodded in response to the question.

"Xavius must have gotten to you. You must be careful, my lady. Do not get caught in those dreams. They feel as if they are real, but you MUST keep conscious. You must be stronger than that! I will have someone fetch you some tea. It will aid your shivers. However, I believe you are fit to walk now. Please, come join us for breakfast when you are ready".

Jaina struggled slightly with moving at first as her body had stiffened up from being laid down for so many days. But, after a few minutes she started to feel strength nourishing her body. She walked downstairs and into the dining chamber of the Thunder Totem, and Orasha greeted her with a wave for her to sit next to her.

"Lady Proudmoore, you look a lot better!" One tauren smiled. She definitely did not feel better, not after that nightmare.

"Yes, thank you I feel it too". Jaina lied as she sat down next to Orasha.

"We were discussing how the Emerald Nightmare is spreading". Orasha said in a concerned tone.

"Oh…" Jaina's thoughts were instantly drawn back into her own nightmare, making her shiver.

"I think myself and the Third Squire are best suited to deal with the Drogbar here. But maybe you could call for some mages that could travel to Val'sharah and aid the people there? I mean it is best dealt with at the source I believe". Orasha looked at Jaina as she chewed.

"Sure…" Jaina mumbled picking up some bread. Her mind was elsewhere, attempting to work out how to locate Sylvanas. She remembered how she had been able to locate her once before whilst in Undercity. However, that was in lands known to her. Would the same method work on the Broken Isles? She wondered.

"Lady Proudmoore, you gonna eat that?" the tauren who had previously smiled at her nodded towards the bread Jaina sat and fiddled with.

"Oh I'm sorry…" She looked up.

"You are miles away, child". Mayla Highmountain looked at her. "You care for our Warchief, am I correct?"

First Jaina froze. Had Orasha told them? Nobody was supposed to know, it would not be accepted. There were so many reasons as to why, Jaina could not even count them all. All she knew was that she did not want to hurt Sylvanas or her reputation. A Warchief that laid with an Alliance…

"It is okay, Lady Proudmoore. It is not our right to know. But however you feel about Warchief Windrunner, it is okay. No matter who that person is, a person who loves our Warchief is always welcome here and we will aid you in finding her". "Yeah, for the Horde!" One tauren said, and the others nodded instinctively.

Never before had Jaina witnessed such unity. The Horde was strong together. The Alliance functioned more as a monarchy where each faction served their purpose. But the Horde stood together as one. Supposedly it had not always been like this, but the Horde was, without a doubt, stronger than it had ever been. Jaina smiled.

"Thank you, that truly means a great deal to me".

That night, Jaina spent time with a tauren druid and a blood elf priest who had been selected to go with Jaina to Stormheim. The druid was a calm, older tauren male who had fought for the Highmountain Tribe for years. He bore the name Dafar Goldhorn and the name told Jaina he was a highly respected member of the tribe. The blood elf was a young and elegant female healer, but Jaina had yet to see her smile. Orasha told her the blood elf had been sent to Highmountain by Lady Liadrin as her healing surges had not been powerful enough for that needed at the battle front in Suramar. The priest, Ayawa Lightsinger, did not look weak exactly, but somewhat damaged, Jaina thought.

"We travel tomorrow then ladies, I will shapeshift and you can saddle me. That way we can ride over the mountains to Stormheim. Any information would be good Jaina. Stormheim is a large area, our Warchief could be anywhere".

Jaina nodded. She had decided to summon the orb in her chamber tonight. She prayed it would display some information regarding Sylvanas' whereabouts. Unfortunately, the vast lands of the Broken Isles were too foreign to her and the orb displayed nothing of value. Certainly not Sylvanas' location.

"Don't worry we will find her". Dafar ensured her the next day before leaving. Ayawa nodded. Jaina gave them both a slight smile, not exactly sure if they believed in their statements or attempting to comfort her.

"Lady Proudmoore…" Orasha walked towards her.

"Please, be careful". The Orc warrior grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"It's Jaina to you, my friend. And same to you Orasha. Lok'tar ogar, my friend". Jaina smiled at Orasha.

"Lok'tar ogar. May the Titans watch over you, friend".

Dafar shapeshifted into a glorious stag and Ayawa laid the saddle on him.

"Lady Proudmoore, it is all ready for you".

Jaina nodded as she took a last look at Orasha and Mayla as they stood to say their farewells.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, lady of the Highmountain. It will not be forgotten".

Jaina climbed onto Dafar and Ayawa jumped on behind her.

"Take care child". Mayla said. "And remember, whenever the nightmares come for you, stay strong".

Jaina nodded again and gave Dafar a nudge. With that, the three of them rode into the mountainous landscape, heading for Stormheim.


	30. Chapter 30 - Life or undeath

**Chapter 30 – Life or undeath**

She went inside the old, rocky temple. It was cold and dark, like nobody had been there for several centuries. Nobody probably had. It smelt like a mixture between ancient mana dust and mould and she thought she could sense the presence of stealthed void walkers. Vigilant, she stepped down the stone steps and scouted the room. It was the beginning of a labyrinth. Three options, three paths, three different fates.

 _Eenie meenie miney moe…_

Her senses told her she was crazy; insane even. However, it was worth it. That's when she thought of her. The light in the dark. The light in _her_ dark. _Jaina_ …

"Jaina? Erm… Lady Proudmoore?!" Dafar cleared his throat and raised his voice.

Jaina suddenly jumped as the stag she was riding called her name.

"Pardon me, Dafar, I was miles away". Jaina wiped her forehead instinctively. She was slightly sweaty.

"Thinking about our Warchief again?" Ayawa asked abruptly. After only knowing her for one day, Jaina had already learnt that the young blood elf was not the one to think before she spoke. She frowned at Ayawa.

"It's personal!" Jaina snapped. Ayawa lifted her hands in the air defensively. "Sure, no problem, I was only checking in you know!"

"Hey, you two, quit bickering and take a look". Dafar pointed with his antlers and nodded towards the edge of the cliff.

Despite the surprise from Dafar's tone in telling them off, both Jaina and Ayawa turned to see a fantastic view. They were on the very top of the Highmountain pass, allowing them to see the entirety of Stormheim. It was a breath taking view, despite Stormheim displaying its usual dull and grey atmosphere. They could see deep forests, beautiful waterfalls, and ancient temples and monuments in memory of the Titans.

"I can see the Forsaken Foothold from here, maybe they will know where Sylvanas is". Jaina held her right hand over her eyes as she squinted over the prehistoric landscape. The Legion had almost been eradicated from Stormheim now as the Forsaken had a very strong foothold in this part of the Broken Isles.

Jaina knew it was only one zone, it was a great advantage for the Horde and an important victory in the battle against the Legion. She silently gulped as she realised she was assessing the situation in favour of the Horde. Thinking of what was good for the Horde and their Warchief. Did this make her a deserter? A traitor even? Should she worry that her love for Sylvanas blinded her?

She did not have the time to make up her mind about that right now.

"Hold on tight ladies, this will go fast". Dafar reared and rode swiftly down the mountain side and both Jaina and Ayawa reacted quickly by ducking down grabbing the leashes.

"Hssssssssssssss!" A forsaken deathguard ran up to Jaina with a spear in his hands and hissed in her face when she dismantled Dafar's back. Luckily, Jaina had gotten used to getting hissed at by forsaken people by now.

"Please, sir, we come in peace. I am Jaina Proudmoore, I seek Lady Windrunner". The young mage gestured for the man to calm down.

The man licked what remained of his lips and lowered his spear, yet continued to hiss at her.

"We don't welcome Alliance scum here! Our Queen would never allow it! LEAVE!" He was ready to raise his spear again.

"You fool, our Queen would have your head on that spear if she knew of this behaviour towards her most trusted collaborator. You ought to know by now, Lady Proudmoore is considered an honourable guest in our camps". A female forsaken deathguard in silver plate clothing and a purple hood walked up to the enraged man and pulled his shoulder for him to turn away.

"Thank you miss, I appreciate it". Jaina smiled at the woman. "We truly come in peace, I seek our Queen. I have not seen her since she left Orgrimmar about a week ago. She has not returned to Kalimdor or let anyone know of her presence since".

The woman stiffened and scolded at Jaina.

"Are you trying to tell me our Banshee Queen is missing?!" She gritted her teeth.

Jaina suddenly got an iffy feeling and did not like Sylvanas' name and missing in the same sentence.

"I wouldn't say missing, but she might have gone on an every so little solo mission. I thought she might have been here". Jaina twiddled with her fingers. She knew of the protectiveness and loyalty the Forsaken felt for their Queen. It was not as if she wished to raise any concern among them. That could turn out rather ugly.

The woman clenched her boned fists and took an empty breath like undead do.

"Our Queen _was_ here. But…" She paused and looked over her shoulder as if she was checking that no one heard what she was about to say.

"If she dies on this so-called 'solo-mission', it's on you Lady Proudmoore. We only tolerate you out of loyalty to our Queen. Ever since you came around, our dear Dark Lady has lost her true path. She's filled with rational thoughts… Empathy… Sympathy" The woman muttered and snarled, washing away all the friendliness in her tone.

Jaina instantly felt guilt creep up on her. It _was_ her fault, she knew that. Sylvanas' strong desire to be alive and breathing was because of her. If she got herself killed, it truly would be Jaina's fault.

"You! Away from them, I will deal with this you imbeciles!" The forsaken deathguards hissed as they rushed away. A face she recognized from a few other formal occasions appeared and Jaina let out a sigh in relief. Nathanos Blightcaller.

"What is it that you all want? Has the Dark Lady not returned to Orgrimmar?" Nathanos raised an eyebrow.

Jaina shook her head and stared at the Champion of the Banshee Queen. "No, she has not. But one of the deathguards just told us she was in fact here recently. What is going on?!"

Nathanos sighed. "There was an incident with the worgen here a couple of days back. The Dark Lady was forced to flee as they targeted her. We managed to push them back and evict them from our foothold. She promised she would return to Orgrimmar, but I suppose you are not the only one she had fooled, my lady".

Dafar and Ayawa stepped up on either side of Jaina, offering their support. Dafar sighed.

"My lady, perhaps we should return to the Thunder Totem. Our Warchief clearly has no desire to be found". He put his hand on Jaina's shoulder.

"No! She's out there because of me. It is true what the deathguard said, it would be my fault if she died". Jaina brushed off Dafar's hand. Nathanos' red eyes landed on Jaina after shifting between the three.

"Excuse me, but what exactly have you driven the Dark Lady to do? I was aware that you two have been getting close. I don't suppose that has something to do with this?"

Jaina inhaled and swallowed hard. In order to find Sylvanas, she would without a doubt need Nathanos. The one Sylvanas had trained to think like herself.

"She is on a mission to find a cure, sir. A cure for undeath. She strives to be alive again; alive as in heated skin and a beating heart".

Nathanos' nose flared and Jaina noticed he was shocked.

"I think she believes we will stand a chance together if she was alive. Our love would be accepted. As it stands now, she doesn't think we can be together as the Banshee Queen and the former leader of the Kirin Tor".

The Champion of the Banshee Queen scoffed.

"Well Lady Proudmoore, I think we can both agree that it _is_ farfetched, if not absurd even. The Dark Lady needs an equal partner. She cannot lead the forsaken with a reputable Alliance member. How do you think our people would react? There are two scenarios in which you can be together: either you will rise in undeath and rule by her side as forsaken. Or she will have to be alive, her former self, Ranger-General Sylvanas of Quel'Thalas. The curse would that way be broken and it would set our people free, including Sylvanas. I am assuming, from what you are telling me, she has chosen the latter. I doubt she would want to kill and raise you, it is something nobody should have to go through".

Jaina was lost for words. She could nothing but shake her head and stare to the ground. If Sylvanas did not find a cure for undeath, would it be over between the two of them? For good this time?

"Please, Sir Blightcaller. She has trained you well, please help me find her. I cannot let anything happen to her".

"I am not sure she is ours to save, Lady Proudmoore. No one should interfere with Sylvanas' business. If she has made her choice, then the decision has been made".

"Please! I beg of you sir. The forsaken needs their Queen and the Horde needs their Warchief, now more than ever! Take a look around you, there is nothing but devastation in these lands. We need her, she is our leader".

Jaina guessed it must have been something about the desperation in her tone that made Nathanos change his mind. Because after staring at her, thinking hard for a minute he nodded and replied.

"For the forsaken."


	31. Chapter 31 - The bottled message

**Chapter 31 – The bottled message**

Jaina woke up the following day feeling a little under the weather. She, Nathanos, Dafar, Ayawa and a couple of forsaken rogues had stayed up most of the night and planned how to proceed to find Sylvanas. The rogues were selected by Nathanos to join the search as they were assassins trained with rigor. If they were to be attacked unexpectedly, the rogues would most likely slit their throats before the attackers could lift their weapons.

Nathanos had explained that when Sylvanas had arrived at the Forsaken Foothold a couple of days earlier, she had seemed unsettled. Nathanos had approached her about it, politely of course, as no one was meant to ask questions. However, the Dark Lady had seemed to welcome the question and told Nathanos she was, in fact, worried. He explained he had been unable to get much else out of her though. Jaina was unsure whether Nathanos knew more than he let on and withheld information out of loyalty to his Queen. Either way, it was more than what she knew when she came.

Jaina climbed out of bed and got dressed. The cold and fresh air of Stormheim hit her face like a frost bolt when she stepped outside her tent. The others were already awake and gathered around the campfire. The Forsaken did not sleep, Sylvanas was one of a kind in undeath with that ability. Jaina had noticed how she had kept a few living gifts such as sleeping, crying and sensibility in her skin.

"Good morning, Lady Proudmoore. How was your night?" Ayawa had gotten up and handed her a cup of herbal tea. "I gathered the herbs this morning, it's all fresh". She smiled.

The young blood elf had annoyed Jaina several times already the past two days, but she could not fault her for the desire to please and carry out her duties.

"Many thanks, Ayawa, I appreciate it". Jaina received the warm cup.

"I'm just going down to the sea for a little walk and to wake up. It's something I used to do at Theramore Isle. It has been a while since I've been able to do that with my morning tea".

Ayawa turned her eyes to Nathanos seeking approval to support Jaina's decision to do such a simple thing. In some ways Jaina appreciated her protectiveness, Stormheim was an ancient land with many dangers. Even the most mundane tasks could be risky.

"Ayawa, thank you, but I'll be okay". Jaina smiled and friendly patted the young blood elf on her shoulder. Nathanos shrugged, but nodded in approval.

The sea was covered in a condensed smoke that laid over the water surface as a cotton blanket. The air was hazy, but refreshing, especially for a troubled mind like Jaina's. The salty breeze had always had a calming effect on her. As she closed her eyes, she could imagine herself back at Theramore Isle, when everything was alright. But it quickly got overshadowed by the present. She wondered where Sylvanas was, what she was thinking, what she was feeling, what she was doing. The former leader of the Kirin Tor took a sip of her tea as she watched the low waves hit the shore.

Suddenly, she spotted a bottle that washed in over land and it immediately peaked her interest. Jaina kneeled down on the marshland and fished the bottle out of the cold water. There was a paper roll in inside and it looked like whoever had put it there had been in a rush as the letter was wet, revealing that the bottle had not been airtight.

Jaina returned to the campfire in the foothold and handed the bottle to Nathanos who met her with questioning eyes.

Jaina shrugged. "I didn't want to open it, it could be for you and the Forsaken. Not my lands, not my place".

Nathanos nodded and smashed the bottle on a rock by the fireside, shattering the glass and releasing the scroll. His eyes widened after unfolded it. He looked up at Jaina who raised an eyebrow while casually sipping tea.

"What?" Jaina frowned.

"I better read this out loud". Dafar and Ayawa pricked their ears too. Nathanos cleared his throat.

" _To whomever may find this,_

 _I may no longer be around when you read this. I risked it all, and whatever remains of my miserable life may have perished. If you find this, please deliver the following message to Sir Nathanos Blightcaller at the Forsaken Foothold._

 _I fell in love. It made me weak, more desperate than I have ever been. I strived to make Lady Proudmoore my equal partner. Your queen needed a queen and she found her. If I am still alive, know this much: I will never let her go again. Therefore, I must find the cure to undeath._

 _Such an impossible task calls for desperate measures. While Tawny and Apothecary Jezel are working on the cure with whatever resources known to them, I have to provide the core ingredient: immortality._

 _I travelled to Helheim. I made a deal with Helya. She gave me the object required to control the Val'kyr. This may be immortality in its finest form, but that alone does not provide life in the sense I desire. I need the soul dust of a fallen Val'kyr. That way Apothecary Jezel might be able to brew a retribution potion._

 _Now for the catch, as I assume you figured there would be: if I succeed to reclaim my life, I will have to share a vial of the potion with Helya. If my mission fails, I have to surrender my soul to Helya forever more. Either way, Helya wins. Question is, will I…_

 _I will be seeking out Eyir, the queen of the Val'kyr in the Halls of Valor. And do me a favour Nathanos, keep Lady Proudmoore away until this mission is over, either way it goes. I know my Jaina by now, she will attempt to come to my rescue._

 _One more thing. If I die, someone will have to replace me, the forsaken needs a queen. Jaina is the only one I see fit to lead in my place. I would hate to know her in undeath, but please Nathanos, raise her in my honour. She is the one and only. She will bring light to the darkness. Even if it is against her will, she must lead…"_

Nathanos finally looked up, having read the concluding words of the letter. His eyes pierced Jaina who had almost stopped breathing. Several forsaken soldiers had witnessed the reading of the letter and Dafar and Ayawa looked speechlessly at each other. What the hell had he just read out?

Jaina opened her mouth to speak, but what could she say? Should she be flattered or petrified that Sylvanas had ordered her as her successor? No… She was definitely petrified.

"You…" Nathanos looked at Jaina. "You… lead the forsaken… This is ridiculous. Appalling even!" He spat on the ground of the young sorceress who squeamishly moved her feet.

"I did not ask for this…" She murmured.

"It should be me. She trained me, I am her Champion. Why you?! A pitiful Alliance traitor who can't even…"

Before he had finished, a purple flashing spell hit Sir Nathanos in his side so hard he fell over. Several forsaken hissed and ran to his rescue. Jaina spun around swiftly and looked the way the spell had come from. There stood Ayawa, channelling powerful shadow magic ready to strike again if she faced retaliation from the Forsaken.

"Don't you DARE speak about Lady Proudmoore that way! She has come here, leaving her life behind to aid _your_ Queen and _our_ Warchief and you will therefore treat her with respect!" The young priestess' eyes smouldered with black magic.

Sir Nathanos got to his feet and gritted his teeth at Ayawa.

"You are going to wish you never did that elf. One day when you are sleeping sweet, death will claim your soul without warning, and I will personally deliver it".

Ayawa did not stand down and positioned herself beside Jaina, protecting her.

"Stop! Stop this madness!" Jaina made Ayawa back up and she took a step towards Nathanos.

"I have no desire to be your queen, I am as shocked at Sylvanas' words in that letter as you are. Do you think I want die and be raised? Don't you see, we need to bring her home so that none of that ever happens! We should proceed as planned last night, only now we have a location: Halls of Valor!"

Nathanos' nose flared, but he took a step backwards. It was like he instantly remembered the feeling of being killed and raised into undeath. He paused for a minute before he lifted his hand signalling he had calmed down.

"Fine! We have to find her, so that _you_ never become our leader. Let me know what the plans are Lady Proudmoore, and we will follow. I suppose you know her better than me after all…"

With that Nathanos turned around and mumbled in gutter speak as he kicked the plants along the path he walked. Jaina could only guess he was swearing.

Ayawa walked slowly up to her side and her hand brushed against Jainas. It made Jaina twitch slightly, but she blushed, and she had no idea why. Perhaps it was because the young blood elf had just defended her honour.

"Lady Proudmoore, we will do everything we can to aid you in your mission". Ayawa looked at Jaina and smiled slightly.

"Thank you…" Jaina mumbled quite baffled about what had just happened.

That night Jaina laid awake in her tent unable to forget about what Sylvanas had said in her letter. To raise Jaina if her mission failed. What kind of absurd instruction was that? That she was the only one fit to lead… She wasn't fit to lead a population of dead individuals!

Jaina tossed and turned, not being able to let go of the thought of being raised. Sylvanas sought the source of retribution for her. How come it felt so incredibly wrong to die for her? Did she not love her enough to sacrifice her life for the one person she held dear? If it was Sylvanas' dying wish for her to lead the Forsaken she should… right?

The young mage got to her feet. She wasn't flattered by the potential heritance of the throne in Undercity, she was mad. Why would Sylvanas wish for her death and for the light to go out in her eyes only to be raised as a lifeless corpse? Jaina shivered hard. She did not see Sylvanas as a lifeless corpse though… This dilemma was too much to dwell on. No thought was neither right nor wrong.

She walked out of her tent only wearing her night gown. The air in Stormheim was so cold that her breath turned icy when she exhaled. Good thing she was familiar with the frost as well as her arcane.

"Lady Proudmoore…" Jaina turned swiftly. Ayawa appeared next her.

"Oh… Lightsinger, I didn't see you there".

"I couldn't help but check on you when I heard footsteps. You have to apologize if I sound overprotective to only have known you three days, but I feel some kind of loyalty to you now". The young priestess flicked her ash blonde hair back gracefully. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay…"

Ayawa looked at Jaina and moved closer to her and unexpectedly took her hand into hers. "You know, Lady Proudmoore… I have always known that the dark in me was grander than the light. That was proven to me today when I performed the shadow magic I did. It was greater than any healing spells I have ever performed. And I believe it was because you were present".

The blood elf tightened her grip around Jaina's hand.

"You brought something out in me."

Jaina was staring into the cold air, not moving when she felt a pair of warm lips touch her cheek. A heated body pressed against her's and it warmed her more than any ever had. A blood elf must truly be a child of the blood. Her heart raised and pumped rapidly.

"Ayawa I..." Jaina started. For some reason she did not push the elf away or move herself. She remained still, like a statue, staring straight forward.

"I know… I know you're unavailable or whatever… But I just wanted you to know that you made me realise my true potential. Thank you…" Ayawa stroked Jaina's lips with her index finger.

"If you ever wish to realise _your_ true potential, you know where to find me". The priestess flirtatiously bit her lip and took a step back, releasing her grip around Jaina's hand.

"See you tomorrow for our adventure. Have a good night, Lady Proudmoore". With that Ayawa walked away and returned to her tent.

Jaina finally exhaled and breathed heavily. If she could, she would bottle up this whole day and throw it into the sea. All she felt inside her was chaos. But she had to stay focused, for they were going to the Halls of Valor in the morning. Jaina knew she was going to need her strength.


	32. Chapter 32 - Halls of Valor

_A/N: Hi, I am very sorry for this delay in updating. I have been crazy busy and unfortunately not found the time to write :( But no matter how long goes by, I will always come back to this story as soon as I can. Anyways, hope you will think it was worth the wait! I am super excited about this long chapter which I think has everything. Let me know what you think, I love all your comments! Check back soon for more! ^^_

 **Chapter 32 – Halls of Valor**

Dafar was ready saddled and Ayawa, the two undead rogues that had been assigned to the mission by Nathanos, and Jaina stood ready to leave the Forsaken Foothold. Jaina had woken up feeling determined with only one goal before her eye from this day on: find Sylvanas and bring her back home to Orgrimmar.

"You find our Queen, Lady Proudmoore. I won't accept anything else". Nathanos gave Jaina a stiff stare before he nodded and walked back to his post. Jaina swallowed as she too would accept nothing less of herself.

"Don't worry, my lady. We will find the Warchief". Dafar said and stamped his hoof in the soaked mud. Ayawa patted Dafar on the saddle and nodded at Jaina. The undead rogues going with them, siblings Pierce and Paris Woodland, said little and were ready to stealth their way up and down the mountain side.

"Right then, we have a good few hours of travelling in front of us before we can make camp half way at Talonrest. So let's get going". Jaina swung herself on to Dafar's back and Ayawa followed, wrapping her arms tight around Jaina's waist. Jaina felt a sting of awkwardness as Ayawa's hands folded around her. She remembered how the young priestess had approached her the night before. However, she told herself that today, she only cared about that one thing: Sylvanas Windrunner.

They set off and it did not take long before they found out that the trek up the mountain side in Stormheim was both challenging and tiring. Some creatures had to be eliminated on the way, such as bears and storm drakes. But Jaina did what she had to do in order to reach their rest point. She could sense the frost magic inside her was stronger than her arcane whilst riding. Usually, this was a sign of her determination.

"STOP!" Ayawa grabbed Dafar by his mantle when she heard Paris Woodland hiss the warning. Jaina automatically ducked down and rested her body against Dafar's neck. She felt a nudge as Ayawa jumped down and stepped in front of the shape shifted druid she was riding. Pierce and Paris were manoeuvring the three of them to the side and quickly rushed them behind a large rock.

Before Jaina could ask what was going on, a large pack of worgen hunters ran past in a tremendous speed, leaving nothing but dust behind.

"Wow, that was close!" Ayawa breathed out in relief and turned her sight to Dafar who nodded back.

Jaina stepped out from behind the rock and turned to Pierce and Paris.

"What are the worgen doing here still? I thought you fought them off back at the Foothold?"

"So did we, my lady. This is the first time we have seen worgen in Stormheim for over a week!" Pierce scolded in the direction of where the worgen had ran.

"Strange…" said Jaina, as she rested her sight the same route.

By nightfall, the five of them had reached Talonrest. The tauren there were nothing but welcoming and the blessings Dafar brought with him from Mayla Highmountain were well received. The camp was tiny, so sleeping spaces were scarce, forcing Ayawa and Jaina to share a tent.

Ayawa unloaded her little sack of belongings into the tent and Jaina followed behind her. It was not spacious and the rugs with blankets on that the Tauren here called beds were very close together. Jaina swallowed and instantly felt slightly uncomfortable. Ayawa kneeled down on one of the rugs and shook the dusty blanket.

"Doesn't look like anyone has cleaned these for a while. I think we will get a little dirty in them". The young priestess smirked. Jaina ignored her and kneeled down on the other rug to arrange her blanket too. She could feel Ayawa watching her every move.

"Look, I'm just messing okay? I know you are like madly in love with the Warchief. But you can't exactly blame an elf for trying, I mean, you are pretty damn fine". Ayawa started dressing down for bed until she was only clothed in her underwear.

Jaina cleared her throat, continuing to shuffle her bedding.

"That's erm… sweet, Ayawa, but I do really love Sylvanas. Besides, you don't want to get involved with me. I am not a good pairing for you".

Jaina tried not to look at the priestess, although it was quite hard. She had never before felt an attraction to another woman than Sylvanas, but somehow, the blood elf made her curious as to what _it_ would feel like with a living elf.

"You think I care about good pairing?" Ayawa bit her lip and laughed. "Babe, you bring out powerful dark magic in me, I already know you are bad for me. But that's what makes you so exciting".

Slowly Ayawa crawled closer to Jaina until their lips were millimetres apart. Jaina could feel her excitement arouse and her curiosity increase. Warm flushes went through her and the sweet smell of the elf in front of her filled her nose. Ayawa closed her eyes and was just about to lock her lips on Jaina's.

"No…" Jaina suddenly retracted, before their lips met. "I can't. I don't…" She looked down and took a deep breath. "I don't feel that way about you".

Before Ayawa could answer, Jaina laid down on the dusty rug, facing away from the young priestess. The sorceress clenched her fists and closed her eyes. She would never do that Sylvanas. She would not risk it all again. Dear lords of Azeroth how she longed for the Warchief of the Horde to be in her arms right now.

Sleep did not come easy to Jaina these days. Not with the emerald nightmare lurking in the dark and dreams from her own and Sylvanas' past haunting her. This night was no different.

Jaina found herself on top of a mountain side in Ice Crown, scoping the frosty landscape. She spotted the frozen throne and she could see the Lich King fall to the ground as mighty raiders struck him repeatedly. Jaina felt tears streaming down her face when she sighted Sylvanas on the edge of the throne.

Suddenly, the dark ranger threw herself off the edge. She fell in slow motion and Jaina could see how hopelessness filled the Banshee Queen as she fell. She stretched out her hand and screamed, but she was nowhere near Sylvanas. She could not save her.

She blinked; opened her eyes again.

Before her stood a rotting corpse. The Dark Lady smiled and stroked Jaina's cheek with her skeleton hand. Sylvanas' skin had peeled off her face and her eyes turned yellow. Teeth fell from her mouth and hair blew off her scalp.

"My sweet Jaina, come with me to hell…"

"NOOOOOO!" Jaina screamed and quickly sat up, now awake. She felt her cheek where Sylvanas had touched her and it hurt. Her skin had been burnt and it was oozing. Coming to grips with reality, Jaina realised the tent was filled with red tainted smoke. It laid as a thick blanket over her.

Jaina turned to Ayawa, who was blissfully asleep next to her. "No… The nightmare… AYAWA WAKE UP!" Jaina shook the blood elf, but there was no movement.

"Help!"

The young mage crawled out of the tent looking for help only to find an even more terrifying scenario. Imps had filled the camp and the red smoke was everywhere. Sleeping bodies laid around the bon fire and Jaina could see tauren feet in the tent openings. Was it only her that had broken free from the nightmare?

"Lady Proudmoore!" Pierce and Paris Woodland came running into the camp, slaying imps in their way. They needed say no more.

Jaina channelled a rain of frost bolts. Clouds parted as the sorceress burst into a blue flame. Her veins froze as the spell filled her and shimmering, blue bolts hit each and every imp in the camp. They dropped like flies as Jaina screamed, striking their corrupted hearts with ice.

Something bit Jaina in her left harm and as she turned. An imp giggled as it let go of her, realising his time had come. The imp shook as he turned blue and froze to death instantly. Jaina quickly spun and sent off an ice lance in the direction of Pierce who was trying his best to fight a larger imp without luck. The ice lance smothered the imp to pieces and Pierce nodded gratefully in Jaina's direction.

When it seemed like the last of the infiltration had been extinguished, Jaina dropped to the ground panting. Slowly, she felt warm blood filling her body again.

"Lady Proudmoore, hurry. Sir Goldhorn is shaking!" Paris shouted. With Dafar looking like the most urgent victim of the nightmare, they rushed to the older tauren.

"Dafar!" Jaina dragged him by the feet towards what was left of the flames in their bon fire.

"Dafar, please, I need you!" Jaina channelled a weak, but electrocuting arcane spell and placed it carefully on Dafar's chest.

Suddenly, the tauren screamed in agony as he flung his eyes open.

"It's okay, you're safe!" Jaina quickly grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him to the ground so he would not injure himself further.

"Where is my beloved, she was right here?!" Dafar confusingly looked around him.

"She is not here, Dafar. I'm sorry, it was the nightmare. The emerald nightmare. It's getting stronger. Look around you".

As Dafar slowly came aware of his surroundings, he gasped at the devastation. Frozen imp bodies were spread across the field and other people laid in their tents, not moving.

"Are… Are they…" Dafar could not even say the words out loud.

"No. Not yet anyway". Jaina replied as she sighed at the sight of the resting tauren bodies.

"But Ayawa is also caught in the nightmare. I couldn't get her out. It was too late".

Dafar exhaled and placed his hand on Jaina's. "Don't fret, my Lady. We will save her, but we need to preserve her body for now". The thought of having to care for resting bodies gave Jaina shivers.

"We will take care of the resting bodies". A female tauren rubbed her eyes as she came towards them. She had managed to break free from the nightmare.

"Thank you". Dafar got to his feet, a little unsteady. "Please send word to Mayla Highmountain about what happened here tonight. It is important that she knows!"

The tauren nodded and quickly started tending to all the tauren bodies in the tents and around the fire.

Jaina ran back into her tent were Ayawa was still laid. The beautiful young priestess rested peacefully as if nothing had happened and her breathing was steady and calm. Jaina kneeled down and stroked the blood elf's cheek carefully.

"We will come back for you. Stay strong. Don't let them get you!"

Jaina grabbed the pouch with her belongings and left as a single tear ran down her cheek, reminding her that she still had an open wound from Sylvanas' touch in the dream.

"You are a healer, am I right?" Jaina said to the female tauren tending to the resting bodies. Without words, the druid healed her oozing cheek with a single spell.

"Thank you". Jaina murmured.

Pierce and Paris waited as the sun peaked over the mountain tops in Stormheim. Dafar and Jaina sighed as they looked at the tent where Ayawa was resting.

"She should be here, she is meant to come with us". Jaina said, slightly sentimental. Dafar rested his hand on Jaina's shoulder. "It is up to us to save the Warchief now".

Jaina swallowed and closed her eyes as she imagined Sylvanas, her love, before her. Dafar was very weakened by the nightmare, but shapeshifted into the mighty white stag nevertheless.

They rode for hours, all weak, tired, thirsty and hungry. Jaina was adamant they did not have time to stop in Valdishall for a break. They had to continue on to Halls of Valor. Dafar was exhausted, but continued on the orders of the sorceress.

Just as the sun was about to set over the lands of Stormheim, Jaina halted Dafar after crossing a bridge.

"Stop here". Jaina jumped off Dafar's back. She slowly walked to and up the great stone steps in front of her, leading to the entrance of what was said to be the home of the greatest Vrykul and Odyn's Valarjar: Halls of Valor.

The entrance was glowing in front of Jaina and she could sense the powers within the instance. Closing her eyes, Jaina put her palm on the entrance and it pulsated hard against her, filling her with energy.

"She is inside. I can feel it". Jaina stated. Behind her, Dafar suddenly transformed out of his shapeshift and fell to his knees.

"Dafar!" Jaina rushed to support him.

"It's okay young one. Go, my lady. Take Pierce and Paris and find the Warchief. I will be here when you come back out". Dafar gave Jaina a confident nod.

"It saddens me we are two down, but I will give it my all. Stay safe, I will be back my friend". Jaina looked at Pierce and Paris.

"On the count of five, we enter. Ready?" The two undead rogues nodded.

"One. Two. Three. Four…" Jaina closed eyes and quickly cast a frost shield on the three of them.

"FIVE!" Jaina grabbed Pierce and Paris by their bony hands and pushed through the entrance.

The three of them floated and moved in slow motion. Shimmers, glowing colours and glitter surrounded them for a split second and it reminded Jaina of that night Sylvanas showed her the magical sky in Orgrimmar.

Getting through, they fell on to stone cold floor. Pierce and Paris swore in gutterspeak and rubbed their backs. Suddenly, their surroundings transformed into a colourful wooden landscape, almost like hunting grounds. A deep voice abruptly rung throughout the lands.

"Mortals. You have entered my sanctuary; uninvited. Prove your worth and I might spare your lives. Slay the largest hostile beast in the Fields of the Eternal Hunt and you shall be transported to your next trial".

Jaina looked around her to find out where voice came from, but it was everywhere and nowhere. Pierce and Paris hissed, backing up Jaina to protect her.

"So we will. We have no warriors or paladins to tank the fight, nor have we got a healer to save us in an emergency. The Legion took that from us and now we need to make do without. But what we have is each other and we have determination to find our Queen. So let's show these beasts what we've got!" Jaina raised her staff in the air and shouted.

Pierce and Paris drew their blades from their belts and gestured for victory, and said: "For the mighty Banshee Queen. If we die, we die in her honour".

After warming up slaying several tainted cubs and small wolves, Jaina spotted a bigger beast.

"Shhh, stop".

The beast, a large, black and mighty worg, rested peacefully with several cubs around it. When it yawned, they could feel the prowler's breath, making them gulp. Jaina, Pierce and Paris ducked down behind a bush nearby.

"If we are going to stand a chance against that thing, we need a solid plan". They observed as the beast scratched itself. The size of its paws was huge.

"I might have an idea". Pierce kissed his teeth.

"Spit it out. Any suggestions are good suggestions". Jaina looked at him hopefully.

"You jump out, freeze the beast, a few seconds will do. By then, me and Paris will have slayed all the cubs. Now, that will probably make it angry, but it will be alone and weakened by your frost spell. That way, we may stand a chance of a fair fight".

"Sounds good". Jaina replied instantly. "Whenever you're ready!"

"When we reach that three over there…" Pierce pointed. "That's when you strike". Jaina nodded.

"Okay let's do this".

Pierce and Paris went into stealth and slowly stalked their prey. Jaina awaited their position.

As soon as Pierce and Paris reached the agreed spot, Jaina rolled out from the bushes ninja style, juggling her staff.

"For Azeroth!" She screamed as she cast an ice block capturing the beast. Within seconds, Pierce and Paris had exterminated all the cubs and positioned themselves at each side of Jaina. The young sorceress saw the ice block fading around the worg and quickly channelled a frost fire bolt. Her hands burst into red and blue flames and with full power the spell hit the beast as soon as it was freed.

A piercing howl went through the air, but to their surprise the beast still had energy and it leaped forwards.

"Save yourselves!" Jaina pushed Pierce and Paris out of the way, ready to sacrifice herself and take the hit. She closed her eyes and though she was tired from the other spells she managed a weak frost shield as she fell backwards. _It won't hold_ … she thought.

A snarl was followed by a painful yelp and Jaina opened her eyes. Before her stood Pierce and Paris with their blades buried deep into the prowler's chest. The worg slammed to the ground, instantly dissolving and vanishing.

"Are you okay, Lady Proudmoore?" Paris grabbed Jaina and pulled her up. Jaina was slightly lost for words. The two undead rogues had risked their lives to save her. It must have been the first time in history a forsaken had done this for a living.

"I… I can't thank you enough". Jaina said and looked around her.

Before Pierce and Paris could answer, the hunting grounds dissolved just like the worg had. Suddenly, they found themselves in front of a golden bridge.

"Ah, mortals. So you defeated my Fenryr. Interesting. I have been observing you, I believe you will find what you are seeking by crossing the bridge. But I warn you, I am not happy. You will have to go through me to escape from here". Jaina shivered as the unknown voice spoke.

"Sylvanas… SYLVANAS!" Jaina disregarded all the warnings from the unknown voice and sprinted towards the bridge.

"Lady Proudmoore, wait!" But it was too late, Pierce and Paris had no chance of stopping Jaina.

Across the bridge they ran and they reached the other side within a minute. Jaina stopped abruptly and gasped. Her eyes widened and she inhaled sharply at the sight of a great, fallen Val'kyr. Pierce and Paris appeared on each side of her with a slight grumble.

"Wha…What the…Jaina?"

There stood Sylvanas Windrunner, the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken, Warchief of the true Horde. She was aiming at the fallen Val'kyr with her sunstrider bow.

"Turn back! You shouldn't be here!" Sylvanas shouted and drew her aim sharper. The Val'kyr grunted in pain, barely hanging on.

"No, Sylvanas, you don't have to do this!" Jaina stretched her arm out and took a step towards her lover.

"Don't come any closer dear. I warn you! I have to do this. You don't understand!"

"I do, in fact, I read your message to Nathanos! I know about your arrangement with Helya! Don't do this, not for me!" Jaina held her breath as she waited for a response.

Sylvanas' red eyes narrowed and tilted her head. She stared long and hard at Jaina's anxious expression.

The Dark Lady exhaled. "It's already done".

"NO!"

Before Jaina could do anything, Sylvanas released the grip of her arrow and with the speed of light, it pierced the Val'kyr's heart.

A howl, much like a banshee howl, filled the halls and the Val'kyr wretched as beams of light shot out from her chest. Within seconds, all that was left of the mighty Val'kyr was a pile of silver dust on the floor.

Jaina quickly rushed over and kneeled down. "What have you done…" She ran her fingers through the shimmery dust of the fallen Val'kyr.

Sylvanas kneeled down beside her and pulled out two empty glass vials from her pocket.

"Jaina dear. If you read the letter, you know exactly what I'm doing. This could be the ingredient I need for the potion.

"Wait. How did you even manage to get close to the Val'kyr on your own?" Jaina turned to Sylvanas with tears streaming down her face.

"Helya gave me this". Sylvanas lifted a lantern that was next to her. "I control the Val'kyr now. I was unable to locate Eyir. But I knew that Hyrja, Eyir's little defender, was now one of Odyn's Valarjar. She will do".

Just as Sylvanas was about to fill the vials with Val'kyr dust, a shadow appeared behind them followed by a deep growl.

Out of nowhere jumped Genn Greymane and he went straight for the Dark Lady. Sylvanas rolled across the floor, dropping the lantern. She retaliated quickly and drew an aim at Genn.

"You… disgusting worgen!" The Banshee Queen snarled. Genn growled back at her ready to strike again.

"NO GENN STOP!" Jaina rushed up and positioned herself in front of Sylvanas. "You don't have to do this! Leave! This isn't your fight!" Jaina pointed Genn away.

"Look at yourself, Jaina. What have you become?! Varian would roll in his grave if he had one! She killed him, left him to die!"

Jaina swallowed hard. "Leave! You should not have followed her here!"

Genn growled again and noticed the lantern on the floor, and picked it up.

"Is this important to you, Windrunner?"

Sylvanas' eyes widened and she tightened the grip around her bow and arrow.

"Leave it alone Greymane, it's mine!"

Genn snarled. "You should not have that much power. You will not only destroy yourself and your people, you will ruin Azeroth!"

Before Sylvanas or Jaina could reply, Genn lifted his arm and smashed the lantern to the floor. The object shattered into a million pieces and Sylvanas and Jaina gasped simultaneously.

Sylvanas let go of her arrow and it hit Genn in his right arm making him roar and whine.

"ENOUGH!" Jaina sent a frost bolt in each direction hitting both Sylvanas and Genn, causing them to fall to the floor.

"Genn, take my advice, LEAVE!" Genn Greymane stumbled to his feet and stared hard at Jaina.

"Traitor! The Alliance will hear about this. You shall be exiled!"

With that, the worgen squeezed the grip around his wounded arm and rushed out. Pierce and Paris who had merely observed the whole scenario rushed to their Queen's rescue and helped her to stand.

Jaina turned to Sylvanas with an empty expression. She did not know what to say. She felt blessed and so ecstatic to see her lover to the point where her heart was about to burst her chest. But at the same time, she was stunned at Sylvanas' actions.

"Jaina…" Sylvanas looked down at the shattered glass that no longer granted her infinite powers.

"Don't… Let's leave. And don't you dare collect any of that dust!" Jaina turned around. Sylvanas looked at the remains of Hyrja and sighed. She had to face her defeat and that it all had been for nothing. She followed Jaina.

Suddenly, the voice from previously filled the air again, now significantly more agitated.

"You have infiltrated my halls mortals. You have destroyed my most precious Valarjar! But you have paid the prize. No eternity for you, Banshee Queen! LEAVE, NOW!"

The floor started trembling, and rocks and pillars started falling around them.

"Hurry, we have got to get out of here fast!" Jaina shouted. Pierce and Paris finally came after them and went into stealth.

"Follow us, my Queen!" Pierce waved for Sylvanas to follow, and Jaina let them lead the way.

Minutes later, all four of them exited the Halls of Valor, lucky to be alive. Jaina panted and looked back at the glowing entrance of the instance.

"Lady Proudmoore, thank the totems you're safe!" Dafar went to embrace Jaina as soon as he saw her. "Warchief Windrunner, it's so good to see you safe too!"

Ignoring Dafar, Jaina turned to Sylvanas.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You could have been killed, and for what?! Retribution? Eternal life? I don't believe it!" The young mage looked at the Banshee Queen in despair.

"I did it for you! I want to be with you, as your _living_ partner! How is that so hard to understand?! I don't want you to think of death everytime you touch me!"

Jaina shook her head and ran into Sylvanas' arms. She held the Warchief tight and long.

"Don't you EVER take off on me like that again!" Jaina punched the Sylvanas in the side and buried her face in her neck. Sylvanas looked up at the stars on the night sky. No matter how much she longed for her former life, she would listen to Jaina. After all, it was because of her she wanted it so bad. Wasn't it?

Later that night, the five of them had set up camp not too far away from Valdishall. The air was chilly, but the clear star bright sky shone upon them. Dafar was resting peacefully beside the fire. The older tauren had been through a lot with the nightmare and the ride to the Halls of Valor had made him very weak.

Pierce and Paris praised their Queen and were blessed with an ever so little conversation with her. Jaina looked at them from her tent. Paris shook her Queen's hand and bowed for her. The two forsaken rogues then went out on patrol.

"Hey you". Sylvanas came over to Jaina.

"Hey…" Jaina looked up at Sylvanas, slightly coy.

"You wanna take a walk? It's quite nice over there by the cliff". Sylvanas reached for Jaina's hand.

"Sure". Jaina smiled and grabbed it. It felt amazing to have her back and filled her with warmth.

They sat by the cliff and the lake below them shimmered from reflection of the moonlight and shining stars from the bright night sky. It was quiet, peaceful almost. Stormheim offered an unusually satisfying atmosphere tonight and for now, it felt as if the Legion was eliminated from these lands.

"I'd give you a star if I could you know…" Sylvanas turned and met Jaina's blue eyes. Even they glittered from the starlight.

"Pffft…" Jaina blushed and nudged Sylvanas' shoulder with her's.

Another minute of simple silence, but not the bad kind, the good kind. The kind of silence where both knew what the other thought and no words were needed.

"I was so scared I would lose you… For good". Jaina wrapped her arms around her knees as she pulled them to her chest.

Sylvanas bit her lip and sighed. "Yeah… For a split moment I thought you would. I mean… I thought I was going to disappear into the darkness".

The Dark Lady's words gave Jaina a shiver down her back. She could not even bear that thought. Too much had happened, they were in too deep to lose each other now.

"We have come so far… I can't believe I once did not know you". Jaina looked at Sylvanas. The Banshee Queen's eyes were deep red and thoughtful. Jaina continued.

"Do you remember the first time we met? As in properly met. Not formally. In the woods…"

"Of course I do… It was a dark night for me. I have never been more broken. It was like reliving losing everything I did when I died. All over again. I thought… I thought I could never love or be loved ever again…"

The honesty in Sylvanas' voice somehow warmed Jaina's chest, but moved her to tears. She was not capable of imagining such pain. She had been through a lot herself and lost many loved ones. But never to the extent of what Sylvanas' had. And never her life in addition.

Jaina grabbed Sylvanas' hand and let her fingers slide in between hers. She looked up to meet the Dark Lady's deep red eyes. Almost velvet, Jaina thought.

"But you were wrong. You were going to be loved again. Because I love you, Sylvanas Windrunner. I love you more than I ever thought my heart could love anyone. When I am with you, I am truly happy. Euphoric even. Despite all the shit that has happened, you have made me realise that I was never truly happy before I met you. Before you opened your heart to me and let mine meld with yours. You might not have a beating heart, my love, but mine can beat for the both of us. You said you'd give me a star if you could. Well… I would give you my heart if I could".

A single tear drop ran down Jaina's cheek as she stroked Sylvanas' cold skin.

Without saying a word, Sylvanas ran her index finger across Jaina's lips and smiled slightly. She studied the young, gorgeous mage only to think how perfect she was. To think the Old Gods had created something so beautiful.

"I love you, Jaina Proudmoore. With everything that is left of me. I know it's not much. But if you will have me, I give you everything I am".

Without words, Jaina replied by leaning in for a soft kiss. Her lips touched Sylvanas' and Jaina could feel magic pumping through her veins. Because kissing Sylvanas Windrunner was truly magical.

Sylvanas ran both her hands down Jaina's chest and caressed her. Carefully, she untied Jaina's robe and let it fall to the ground. The moonlight shone upon the sorceress bare breasts and Jaina closed her eyes and smiled as Sylvanas stroked them.

Sylvanas slid on top of Jaina, laying her smoothly down in the withering grass. Neither of them took notice of the cool air of Stormheim as their breathing became heavier. As Sylvanas slipped her hand between Jaina's thighs, the young mage gasped slightly. Sylvanas smiled as she let Jaina undress her. They made love under the moonlight until they were out of breath, collapsing on top of each other and with Jaina falling into a deep sleep.

Sylvanas stroked the young mage as she breathed heavy and deep. The Dark Lady rolled over sat up before fiddling with her attire that had been cast aside during their love making. From a pocket on the inside of her chest piece, Sylvanas fished out a petite vial with silver, shimmery content. She glanced at Jaina Proudmoore blissfully asleep in the grass while she studied the vial, and whispered so low nobody could hear:

"For you; Dalah'surfal".


	33. Chapter 33 - A journey home and beyond

**Chapter 33 – A journey home and beyond**

Birds were singing cheerfully and the sun peaked through the clouds on the blue sky. Animals grazed in the open fields, sniffing for fresh straws. It looked as if it was going to be a beautiful day in Stormheim.

Sylvanas scoped the landscape around her and looked down at Jaina who was still asleep. She pulled the mage's robe over her so her nude body would not be cold. She slowly stroked the beautiful, pale skin of the lady she so passionately had made love to last night.

"Wake up dear". Sylvanas whispered.

"Mmmm…" Jaina groaned and slowly sat up wrapping her robe around her.

"What a beautiful morning". The young sorceress rubbed her eyes as she got dressed.

"Indeed it is" Sylvanas said and got up, helping Jaina tie her robe and kissed the back of her neck.

"I suppose we should have a little talk". Jaina turned, facing Sylvanas. "While we are still in private".

"Suppose so…" Sylvanas glanced at the fields behind Jaina. It was never truly green in the ancient lands of Stormheim, but it seemed as if the autumn had set in for real now.

"Sit back down then". Jaina dragged Sylvanas to the floor. "You go first, you have the most to answer for".

Sylvanas sighed. "Well if you read my letter you know all of it. I have nothing more to say".

"Nothing?"

"Nope". Sylvanas stared down into the thick haze covering up the depths of landscape beneath the cliffs.

Jaina crinkled her nose. She was at least hoping Sylvanas would expand on the bizarre deal she had made with Helya. Sylvanas Windrunner was not easy to get anything out of. But Jaina knew better than to pressure her to explain. Especially now that they had just been reunited.

"Okay fine. I will talk then. About the Emerald Nightmare".

Sylvanas trembled lightly as Jaina mentioned the nightmare. One of her greatest fears was, in fact, to be trapped inside it. As if she was not trapped enough already in this dead body, she did not want to be a resting, breathing corps.

"What about it?" The Dark Lady mumbled.

"It's getting stronger. I have experienced it myself. When I went after you, I travelled via portal from Orgrimmar to the Thunder Totem in Highmountain. But it was a corrupted portal. If it hadn't been for the mages at the Thunder Totem, I could have been lost in the abyss forever.

"WHAT?" Sylvanas turned to Jaina, now paying full attention. Her eyes narrowed and stared hard at the young mage.

"Thank you, finally you're listening because I'm not finished!" Jaina frowned at Sylvanas' shocked face. It was like the Banshee Queen refrained from querying it because she would not like the answer.

"Xavius nearly got me in that portal. He even managed to physically hurt me. Lucky for me, the mages were well trained to sense and deal with corrupted portals. They pulled me out just in time. And I had good healers tending to my wound".

Rage boiled inside Sylvanas. She could have lost her dear Jaina to the nightmare. The one good thing in her miserable life. To a disgusting satyr. "Xavius…" Sylvanas murmured, almost growled quietly.

"This isn't all. On our journey to Halls of Valor we stopped for an overnight stay at Talonrest. Me, Dafar, Pierce, Paris and…" Jaina paused for a second and swallowed hard.

"Who?" Sylvanas looked at her, awaiting a name.

"Ayawa. Ayawa Lightsinger. A priestess. Lady Liadrin sent her to Highmountain as she was weaker than the other healers at the battle front in Suramar. But she discovered her true powered on our short journey. That she is, in fact, a shadow priest". Jaina for some reason smiled as she spoke of Ayawa. Sylvanas raised an eyebrow, sensing something iffy, but left it alone.

Jaina cleared her throat. "Anyway my point is, that night at Talonrest, the nightmare hit us hard. Imps invaded the camp and the toxic, red mist spread everywhere. Only me, Dafar and one other tauren druid managed to break free from it. The others are now in an unsettling sleep, trapped in the nightmare. It was horrible Sylvanas". Jaina looked away and sighed. Sylvanas inhaled deeply and thought long and hard.

"We need to go to Val'sharah". The Dark Lady got to her feet.

"What? Why?" Jaina stumbled to her's.

"Reports have clearly identified the Emerald Nightmare to stem from a corrupted source in Val'sharah. The only way we can recover the resting bodies is to aid the druids there to defeat it. Xavius must die, once and for all". Sylvanas started walking before Jaina got another word in.

"We ride in an hour. Inform Dafar we will be going back to the Forsaken Foothold and we can arrange a portal from there". Sylvanas had a cold angry look about her. Jaina had seen it once before, when she thought that she had voluntarily engaged in the kiss with Varian Wrynn. But this time her anger was directed at Xavius, not her. He had tried to hurt her and Sylvanas was going to make him pay.

"Together". Jaina said and grabbed Sylvanas' hand, pulling herself close to her lover. "Together we shall exterminate that satyr and take back what belongs to the druids of Azeroth". Jaina lightly kissed her beloved. "I look forward to fighting by your side, my queen". The Banshee Queen looked down on the beautiful human mage and nodded. "Together".

After hours of continuous riding, they finally reached the Forsaken Foothold. They had called at Talons Rest on their way, ensuring the resting bodies were well kept. Jaina had insisted on bringing Ayawa with them, so they had. Carrying the three of them, Dafar was absolutely exhausted when they reached their destination. He collapsed as they arrived, shapeshifting back to his tauren self. Healers rushed to his aid and immediately tended to him and the resting body of Ayawa.

"Make sure they get the best of care!" Jaina demanded and the healers nodded.

"It will be okay friend". She said as she gave Dafar a pat on the back. She watched as he stumbled into a tent with the healers and Ayawa was carried away.

"MY QUEEN!" Nathanos Blightcaller came running to meet his ruler. "It's so good to have you back. We have been so lost without you".

Sylvanas snorted and looked down on Nathanos who was almost kissing her feet.

Too much appraisal…

"Looks like you've been just fine. Rise Nathanos, don't be so dramatic. Now, where are my advisors, we need a meeting".

Nathanos rose to his feet a little embarrassed over being so pleased seeing his queen. "Of course, I will call the meeting, my queen".

Later that night, the Banshee Queen's most trusted advisors and raiders gathered around the bon fire. A couple of undead had even arrived from Orgrimmar by portal to make the meeting. Senior Sergeant Grimsford was one of them and he looked thrilled to be in the presence of his queen once again.

Sylvanas stood before her advisors with her cold face and bold attitude. She glowed of authority and her assertive strength silenced everyone around her. No words were needed to set the standard of this meeting.

"Servants!" Sylvanas chilly voice froze everyone. "We are gathered here tonight to discuss the Emerald Nightmare. You are not to speak, unless asked, nor are you to believe your opinion will be valued in any way even if you do. Remember the role of your existence. You serve the Banshee Queen. If you waste my time, I will make sure you pay".

Several gulps were to be heard around the fire, but nobody dared to break the silence. Even Jaina felt frightened by her lover's speech.

"Tomorrow, we will arrive Val'sharah and we will aid the druids there in exterminating the Nightmare. Nothing more, nothing less. If anyone experience any discomfort, you report to myself or Senior Sergeant Grimsford". The Sergeant grinned by the sound of his name. Oh how he loved to serve his queen.

That night Jaina remained fairly quiet about Sylvanas' orders. She laid next to the Banshee Queen in one of the Foothold's many tents, thinking about their upcoming journey. She had only just gotten Sylvanas back. She tightened her grip around the Dark Lady, not wanting to let her go.

"What are you thinking?" Jaina's whisper broke the silence.

"About what? The nightmare?" Sylvanas answered.

"Yeah, about the nightmare. What is the plan of action?"

Sylvanas took a long minute, wondering what to answer.

"We are going to defeat Xavius. End of". Her reply was adamant.

"How? The nightmare has never been this strong".

"I have a plan. You trust me, don't you?" Sylvanas kissed Jaina's forehead.

Trust the Banshee Queen again… Jaina closed her eyes and re-imagined Sylvanas riding away from the Broken Shore leaving the King of Stormwind to die a horrible death. But dwelling on this had no purpose, it was a thing of the past.

"Of course I do..." the young mage replied hesitantly.

"Then it will all be alright". Sylvanas' confidence was reassuring. Ironically, Jaina felt so safe when with the Banshee Queen. Untouchable. It had come with a price. Her bonds with the Alliance were broken, but her coalition with the Horde strengthened. Perhaps it was better this way. An escape from all the duties that had rested on her shoulders for so many years. Being captivated by Sylvanas Windrunner made her feel free. She smiled as she dozed off.

The next day, they got ready at the break of dawn. All mages, including Jaina, prepared portals leading to Val'sharah. They had notified the druids of their arrival and once everyone had passed through, Tyrande had been there to welcome them all. To Sylvanas' surprise, she was unusually hospitable. It was not every day an army of undead soldiers set foot on sacred kaldorei grounds.

"It's Malfurion". The priestess cried. "He is physically IN the Nightmare. He became obsessed with killing Xavius and so he entered the nightmare. I am out of options. We have searched for the entrence for months without luck. Only my husband knew the location. You must help him!" Tyrande's eyes landed on Jaina who reserved herself slightly at the back. Tyrande had sensed it and the reason instantly.

"Jaina, old friend. We have been through a lot together in the past, I know you. I would never judge you or who you love. We cannot choose these things. Me and my husband have always aided you in battle. To me and my people you will always remain an ally. And now…" Tyrande inhaled sharply to hold the tears back. "Now I need your help".

Jaina stepped forward and embraced Tyrande.

"We shall not let you down. We will find Malfurion and bring him back to you unharmed. You have my word!" She held the night elf tight by her shoulders and gave her a reassuring shake.

Later that afternoon the undead army, Sylvanas and Jaina were seated around a long table in one of the cottages together with the druids that had been chosen for the nightmare encounter. Sylvanas felt many eyes resting on her, making her slightly uncomfortable. Their stares judged her and saw her as the one who had corrupted an innocent, once Alliance sworn, Kirin Tor mage. Jaina conversed deeply with Tyrande who had also joined them. Sylvanas glanced at the two of them from across the table thinking about the events the two of them must have shared. A sting of jealousy hit her so she cleared her voice and turned to Senior Sergeant Grimsford who loyally sat by her side.

"Sergeant, may I see you outside for a minute". The sergeant obeyed and intrigued he followed his ruler outside.

A breeze rustled Sylvanas' grey blonde hair as she watched the sun set over the mountain side. Magical colours filled the sky and it made her appreciate the beautiful surroundings of Val'sharah. It was a tropical, yet cool environment surrounded by deep jungle.

Sylvanas felt a slight nudge in her left side and it snapped her out of her thoughts.

"You wanted to see me, my queen". Sergeant Grimsford bowed before her.

"Yes. Take this". Sylvanas fished out a vial from her pocket. The sergeant's eyes widened and had he had a lower jaw, it would have dropped to the ground. He studied the silvery coloured dust particles that danced inside the glass container. The Dark Lady placed it carefully in his skeleton hands and folded it into his fist.

"I want you to deliver this to Apothecary Jezel and Tawny. They will know what to do with it".

"How… How my Lady? How did you acquire it? I thought Lady Proudmoore warned you about saving the Val'kyr's remains?" Sergeant Grimsfold tightened his grip around the vial containing the fallen Val'kyr dust.

"She did. And I didn't gather it. Pierce and Paris did. So technically, I did nothing wrong". The Banshee Queen closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay… Although… It's just…" The sergeant stuttered.

"I am unsure if Lady Proudmoore will see it that way, my dear queen. She seems to love you the way you are. Isn't that enough?"

Sylvanas' nose flared at the sergeant's words. Normally, she would have probably lost her temper when her servants challenged her. But instead she cracked her neck and counted to ten, imagining Jaina's calming voice in her ear.

"Sergeant"… Sylvanas started. "If you had a chance to feel blood run through your veins again and hear your heart beat while your living, breathing skin prickled with sweat. Would you not?" Her eyes glared at the poor sergeant, piercing his.

"Well… Yes".

"Yes? If you deliver that, you may be able to do just that. It's a one-in-a-million chance this will work Grimsford. But if it does, my resurrection will not just mean another chance at life for me. It will free us all. From this curse". Sylvanas stroked her dark, dead skin with her left index finger.

"You shall all be resurrected. Together, we will rise again, Sergeant. My people shall no longer be Forsaken. We shall be respected!" She clenched her fist.

Senior Sergeant Grimsford glorified his queen and worshipped her by kneeling before her.

"Your will is my duty, my queen. We shall always follow you. In death and in life".

Sylvanas smirked and selfish power fed her darkness. "Of course you will, you are my progenies".

Inside, Jaina was still talking to Tyrande. The two had reminisced all their adventures and memories together. Tyrande and Malfurion had assisted Jaina more than once and Jaina was beyond grateful. She assured Tyrande that she was more than happy to finally give something back. As they were chatting, a male nightelf druid tapped Tyrande's shoulder and whispered a message in her ear. The high priestess turned to Jaina.

"Will you excuse me for a minute?"

"Of course". Jaina smiled and nodded. On returning her sight to the others in the room, she noticed Sylvanas' seat was empty and started looking around for her, but there was no sign of the Banshee Queen. Jaina turned to an undead woman who was seated beside her.

"Did you seen where The Dark Lady went?"

"Outside, my lady. With the sergeant".

Jaina raised an eyebrow and headed outside. "Thanks".

In the door opening Senior Sergeant Grimsford appeared and attempted to avoid eye contact with Jaina as he passed her.

"Erm, sergeant?"

"Ohhh, Lady Proudmoore! I didn't… eeeeh… see you there!" The sergeant bowed before her and fiddled with his fingers.

"What is going on? Why are you looking nervous?" Jaina had seen the sergeant like this once before when he attempted to hide his queen's plans for going to Stormheim.

"I… eeeh. I have errands to run, my lady". Before Jaina could question him further the sergeant made his escape.

Not far from the cottage Jaina spotted Sylvanas and studied her from a distance. As the moon appeared and shone upon the Banshee Queen it was almost as she sparkled in a dark blue, silvery colour. Her hair moved with the wind and her armor perfected her figure. Jaina's heart unexpectedly raised at the sight of the beautiful undead elf and she gasped slightly.

"I can sense you, my love. No matter how far away you stand from me. Especially when you are worried".

Jaina twitched and blushed as she realised Sylvanas knew she was watching her without even turning. The young mage walked up behind her lover and embraced her.

"What is the matter Jaina?" Sylvanas stroked the soft, living, human hands folded over her chest.

"What are you not telling me?" Jaina whispered.

"Probably a lot. Depends what you are referring to?" Sylvanas replied and turned around. The sweet smell of her beautiful Jaina Proudmoore filled her nose.

"The sergeant looked suspicious. What is it? I know something is up". Jaina met Sylvanas' deep red eyes.

"I have asked him to return to Orgrimmar for an errand, that's all".

"What kind of errand?"

"Just an errand".

"Sylvanas, I'm serious. What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing, will you leave it alone, Jaina? It's just an errand. It's my business".

"I swear to the old Gods Sylvanas, if you…"

However, Jaina was prevented from finishing the sentence as a loud scream filled the air. Out of nowhere, red, oozing lethal creatures grew from the plants and trees around them and druids came running out of houses and cottages in the village. Sylvanas automatically threw her arms around Jaina to protect her and Jaina shielded them as a tree branch wacked them over their heads. Tyrande appeared from the woods and ran into the open middle field. Her sight turned to the sacred world tree as its trunk burst open with satyr corruption and toxins radiated around them.

"The nightmare has burst and a channel has opened. It's exploding with corruption and satyr magic. We have to fight. Push them back to control the invasion!"

Obeying the command of the high priestess, the fight began.

"Guess we found the entrance!" Sylvanas said as she grabbed her bow and fired an array of arrows at the taunting creatures.

As Jaina channelled a rain of frost bolts, she knew it had started. The raid on the Emerald Nightmare had commenced.

 ** _A/N: I have also been working on a Heroes of the Storm femslash one shot which I am uploading soon! Keep an eye out :D x  
A/N UPDATE: Heroes of the Storm one shot is out now! Nova x Valeera. Go check it out! ^^_**


	34. Chapter 34 - Prepare to fight

**Chapter 34 – Prepare to fight**

They had fought the corruptions Xavius had directed at them for weeks without even reaching the entrance to the nightmare. They had been close once, but just as they were to enter before the next rush of creatures, a large satyr shadow had appeared. The sky above them had turned red as the blood Sylvanas remembered pouring from her veins in her childhood and teens when acquiring a cut. The shadow must have been at least 20 feet tall and it had ran through their entire force like a red sparkling cloud, stunning all the brave raiders for hours. Jaina still remembered how she fell to the ground. Hard, unable to move. Pain had streamed through her and she had looked for Sylvanas in desperation. The Dark Lady had fallen beside her with her eyes on her. For an hour, they had laid there, paralyzed, face buried in mud, with their sight glued to one another.

 _Don't give up, I am here…_ Jaina had tried to communicate.

 _I won't, Dalah' surfal. Stay with me…_ Sylvanas had attempted to let her know.

Finally the healers had managed to break free from the stun and cleansed the rest.

Sylvanas had flung her arms around Jaina Proudmoore and squeezed her hard. She had ran her hands down her muddy face, with her thumbs carefully over her perfectly shaped lips. She kissed her hard in relief that her beloved mage was unharmed.

"I'm okay, my queen". Jaina had embraced Sylvanas and was equally relieved that she was fine.

That same night, the flow of corruption had slowed significantly, and a few days after, hope appeared in the raiders.

"It looks like Xavius is running out of shit to send us. We can hold the invasion back with around 10 man tonight. I suggest the rest of you get a good night sleep. Tomorrow can be the day we finally enter the nightmare". Sylvanas had spoken with authority and the druids all obeyed to the wisdom of the Banshee Queen now. Because Sylvanas Windrunner had been invaluable to this battle. Even the night elves had admitted that.

"I'm exhausted, Sylvanas. I'm not sure for how much longer I can withhold this level of combat". Jaina ran the wet sponge down her left arm as she laid back in the warm, steaming water.

Tyrande had ensured that both Sylvanas and Jaina was placed in the best accommodation they could offer.

Sylvanas wrapped a towel around herself and sat down on a stool behind the bath. She grabbed a brush from the dressing table and started running it through Jaina's hair.

"I know. But we can't give up. It won't be long now until we wear down those corrupted creatures now and manage to enter the nightmare. If only the bloody Alliance had helped us, we could have been in there by now".

Jaina was silent. She silently agreed, although it felt traitorous to verbally say so.

"We can manage without them" the mage replied. "Although… I did request Vereesa's help this afternoon. I sent a raven for her, I hope you don't mind".

Sylvanas did not answer at first. But then she exhaled.

"Who will she bring?"

"Only rangers. I specifically stated there was no need for any others. We have it covered". Jaina stared down in the warm water. It was lovely having a bath after a long fight.

"Fine. But I want her safe, not at the front line". Sylvanas scoffed.

"There is no front line. There is just one huge battle of nonsense. None of this is organised. She will fight where she finds appropriate".

Sylvanas raised an eyebrow at Jaina's sharp responses.

"What is the matter? Have I done something to offend you?"

Jaina sighed. "No of course not, my love. I'm just tired that's all. I beg your pardon". She grabbed Sylvanas' hand and placed it on her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Jaina. I'm sure Vereesa and her rangers will come in useful. I just don't want to see my sister hurt. She is all the family I have left".

"I know, Sylvanas. You have a good heart". Jaina kissed the palm of the Dark Lady's hand.

"I have no heart at all…" Sylvanas suddenly pulled away.

"I didn't mean to…" Jaina started, but was interrupted by a voice outside their chamber.

"Warchief Windrunner, Senior Sergeant Grimsford wanted to notify you of his return".

"Many thanks guard, I shall be right there!" Sylvanas went to get dressed and she clothed herself in a dark purple one suit with chest and thigh silver armor.

"Sylvanas, you never told me about the errand he ran for you. What is it you have asked of him?"

"Not now Jaina". Sylvanas was stern as she brushed her lover off and left the cottage without meeting Jaina's eyes.

Sylvanas walked towards the sergeant who waited for her over by the fountain beside the main cottage in the little village. She glanced at the brave raiders fighting to push the invasion back so they could safely enter the nightmare in the morning. They were nearly there.

"My dear Banshee Queen, it is so good to see you". Senior Sergeant Grimsford glowed of excitement.

"Be quick about it sergeant. I have no time for games. Tell me the outcome, whichever it may be". Sylvanas folded her arms. This was it. Either Apothecary Jezel and Tawny had created the potion, or they had not.

Sergeant Grimsford gulped and Sylvanas did not like how his expression changed.

"NOW Sergeant. TELL ME!"

"They… They did it my lady. My dear Warchief, they did it".

Sylvanas was not sure if she was hearing Grimsford correctly. She remained silent for a long minute and it was like the winds touched her.

"They what? You better not be lying to me Grimsford, I will have your head on a spike if I find out that you…" But the Banshee Queen stopped talking as Senior Sergeant Grimsford kneeled before her and presented a flask with silver liquid content.

"You shall live out your days with joy my queen. Truly live!"

Sylvanas froze and stared at the flask in the sergeant's hands. The liquid almost danced in the glass and she could almost see how life grew inside it.

"Is this really it? Has it been tested?"

"Well... On gutter rats in Undercity my lady. None of us are worthy of this potion before you of course".

The Dark Lady touched the flask and lifted it carefully. It was small, but she could sense the power it held as it warmed her hands. Almost too hot to touch.

"I…" Sylvanas stottered. It was not often the Banshee Queen was lost for words.

"Use it wisely, my queen. The moment has to be right. And one more thing…" Grimsford said as Sylvanas looked at him.

"Please don't forget about us when your blood run through your veins again".

Senior Sergeant Grimsford bowed and left Sylvanas to it. She quickly hid the flask in her pocket for safe keeps.

"WARCHIEF!" Sylvanas reacted and sprinted towards the druid who had shouted her. He was lightly wounded and the Dark Lady glanced at the ongoing battle in the background.

"Give it 10 minutes, and we should be ready! But it has to be quick, so gather your troops!" He returned to bear form and ran back into combat. Sylvanas responded swiftly and ran towards her and Jaina's cottage.

"Sister!" Vereesa wrapped her arms around Sylvanas as the Banshee Queen opened the door to her chambers.

"Vereesa, my dear. Did you arrive by portal?"

Vereesa Windrunner nodded and smiled at her. Sylvanas looked at Jaina who waited in the background.

"I am happy you are here sweet sister. We have to act now. One of the druids told me it is a matter of minutes. Gather everyone and bring your rangers. And Vereesa…" Sylvanas exhaled.

"Yes, Sylvanas. I will be careful". Vereesa smiled again before she left the cottage in a rush.

"Is it really happening?" Jaina grabbed her staff and pulled her purple, hooded cloak up.

"It's now or never my dear". Sylvanas stepped forward and pulled Jaina towards her.

"Last time we battled together in a vital moment like this, it all went so wrong. Promise me we will still be together after!" Sylvanas tightened her grip around Jaina.

"Of course. It's different this time, I promise. And I have this for good luck". Jaina said as she pulled out the amulet Sylvanas had given her before the battle at the Broken Shore.

"It didn't bring much luck last time". The Dark Lady sighed as she touched it.

"It will this time". Jaina kissed her.

War chants started outside and the both of them stepped out.

"FOR AZEROTH!" The druids shouted. The chosen 40 raiders were gathered and ready. Tyrande stepped forth.

"We will fight with honour and bravery to defeat this monstrosity. We shall save my beloved husband and return him safely".

The druids applauded Tyrande and Sylvanas stepped forward with her own message.

"For the forsaken!"


	35. Chapter 35 - The Emerald Nightmare

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I know it has been way too long, and for that I apologise. However, I needed time to move the story forward, and I feel like it has. So hopefully you will enjoy this long chapter. I really enjoyed writing it over the summer and I am pleased with how it turned out. Let me know!**_

 ** _PS: The underlined text is not written by me, it is what is said in-game. Also any Thalassian that appears in this Fic is obviously not made up by me._**

 **Chapter 35 – The Emerald Nightmare**

Sylvanas felt a cold breeze hit her. It slammed her in the face like one of Jaina's frost bolts. The air had suddenly gone cold and they were all gathered around the entrance of the nightmare. The moment they had all been waiting for, for a very long time had come. It reminded her of when she stood at the gates of Ice Crown. Ready to end Arthas. However, this was different. This mission was not based on vengeance. Not for her anyway. Her personal agenda was to bring glory to the Forsaken and it filled her with strength. Did she care if Malfurion Stormrage made it out alive? Hardly. What she cared for was the taste of a good kill and the victorious feeling that came with it. And Jaina… Protecting Jaina. That was crucial. Nothing must happen to her.

"Sylvanas go, NOW!" Jaina nudged her and Sylvanas snapped out of her thoughts.

"Quickly, we have to hurry, we have no more than a minute before the entrance will charge a new wave of corruption!"

Sylvanas shouted in gutterspeak and all of the Banshee Queen's undead minions lifted their weapons and ran into the Nightmare. Jaina grabbed hold of her lover's hand and dragged her through.

Passing through the glowing entrance gave a feeling neither of them had felt before. It was a mixture of nausea, desperation and utter euphoria. Though it only lasted a couple of seconds, it was the strangest thing.

Jaina was the first one to step onto the ground inside the nightmare and she still held a tight grip around Sylvanas' hand.

"Wow, well that's a feeling I will not soon forget. Jaina took a deep breath.

Sylvanas glanced at her but shook the feeling off and ignored her as she felt too strange.

"We made it". The Dark Lady said and gazed around.

The walls were bloody red and diffuse. Upon touching the wall, roots snapped around the body part unfortunate enough to be close. Jaina warned everyone not to touch anything and to beware the walls.

Tyrande stepped up beside them and so did Vereesa. The four women led the raiders down the corridor. Buffed by the other raid members from all the different classes, they almost glowed as they made the lead.

"Be vigilant". Tyrande warned.

Suddenly, a great howl filled the air. Not a wolf howl, some other beast. It was a screech louder than a banshee in pain. They all tightened their grips around their weapons. The walls slightly changed and displayed vague mirror images of landscapes.

Sylvanas stepped closer. She could see familiar landscapes dancing in various colours. Quel'Thalas glowed before her and high elf children played in fields. But Sylvanas frowned and snorted. She knew it was orchestrated by Xavius to display each person saw their deepest desires.

The images disappeared as quickly as they had appeared. They all froze and listened attentively.

From the darkness deep within the nightmare appeared a large, corrupted drake and it blew the female raid leaders and the other raiders away with is magnificent growl as it planted its claws into the floor. They rushed to their feet again as the great, grey drake expanded its wings and showed them its powers.

"Nythendra!" Tyrande shouted and told the raiders to back up.

Sylvanas drew an aim with her bow and Jaina prepared a frost spell.

"Beware of her breath! It has been infested. The room is crawling with insects!" Tyrande shielded the raiders with a spell. Jaina looked at the floor which was creeping with corrupted insects.

"You are the insects. AWAY, infiltrators. The nightmare shall consume you!" Nythendra slammed her tail into the floor, shaking the room with a terrible tremble. Several undead soldiers fell to the ground.

"She once protected the Emerald Dream. Now corrupted by Xavius. Poor Nythendra. Split up raiders. Druids, focus on cleansing people if anyone is hit by her infested breath. GO!" Tyrande instructed.

Jaina and Sylvanas split to each side and the encounter instantly started. Nythendra was strong and an undead rogue who attempted to stab her from behind was simply smothered by her tail. Jaina inhaled sharply as she saw the forsaken rogue's body be demolished before her.

Sylvanas lowered her aim and fired three arrows towards the drake's neck. They hit her directly where they should and the drake broke out in a painful roar. Jaina grabbed the opportunity and cast a frost bolt directly at the drake's face.

Unexpectedly, Nythendra shook the arrows off and avoided frost bolt before casting a breath of infestation directly at Jaina.

She fell to the floor and coughed. Her sight went blurry, and it was difficult to breathe.

"Jaina!" she heard in the distance and suddenly it was as if someone grabbed hold of her chest and removed her lungs. She exhaled sharply and wheezed, almost vomiting.

"You okay?" A night elf druid pulled her to her feet. She quickly realised the cleansing the healer had performed had worked and she could breathe again. Although a bit shaky, Jaina resumed the fight.

Sylvanas did not even notice Jaina had fallen for a moment and was determined to finish of Nythendra. The gigantic drake growled and released more infestation.

Tyrande cast a shield to protect the raiders, yet some fell to the floor coughing and gasping for air. The healers did not manage to cleanse them all in time and Sylvanas noticed that at least two of her forsaken soldiers had perished. Fury boiled inside her. How dare the nightmare claim her minions?

"Bash'a no falor talah!" The Dark Lady screamed as she launched herself at the drake.

"Sylvanas, DON'T!" Jaina, ran towards her, but Vereesa threw herself at her. Jaina hit the floor hard, but realised Vereesa had just saved her from another infectious breath.

Suddenly, Nythendra let out a screech so loud everyone kneeled to the floor and covered their ears instantly.

Jaina clenched her ears shut, yet through the chaos she thought where the hell Sylvanas was.

As sudden as the screech had begun, it ended.

When Jaina opened her eyes again, Nythendra sank to the floor revealing her killer. On the back of the drake stood Sylvanas Windrunner with a smirk and a bloody dagger. Nythendra gasped.

"Windrunner… you…"

She breathed heavily.

"Yes, surrender to the power of the undead, filthy beast!" Sylvanas inhaled, tasting the victory. Several forsaken had already kneeled to the ground, praising their queen.

Nythendra let her last breath out and whispered:

"I dreamed the Dream… and now I wake".

Sylvanas jumped off the drake's back and wiped her blade clean.

"Rise my children, we have more killing to do".

A shiver went through Jaina. She would probably never get used to this part of Sylvanas. The one that hungered for power, chaos and death. So she said nothing, and followed the Banshee Queen further into the Nightmare.

They wandered further into the nightmare. Vereesa was getting worried as they explored each corner with vigilance. Then Tyrande suddenly stopped.

"Shh!"

She bowed down into a protected position and waved for the others to follow carefully.

Turning the next corner, the room broadened out and they knew they had reached a special point.

"What the…" Tyrande started.

"MALFURION DEAR!" Tyrande sprinted towards her husband who laid on the floor stretching a hand out for assistance.

"Thank God, you are ok". The night elf priestess helped Malfurion to his feet as he coughed slightly.

The raiders gathered around him.

"We have defeated Nythendra". Tyrande started.

Malfurion sighed.

"Poor Nythendra was just the beginning. You are currently at the core of the nightmare. There are three pathways from here, each leading to Xavius, but each with a different challenge. Make the wrong choice and well…"

He coughed again and supported himself on Tyrande who held him tight.

"Face an enemy you cannot defeat and we will all be trapped in here forever".

Sylvanas tilted her head. An enemy she could not defeat. How patronising. She scoffed.

Jaina glanced at Sylvanas with a worried look. She knew her lover well. Her pride and hunger for a good battle were clouding her judgement.

"How do we know which way is best?" Jaina interrupted before Sylvanas could suggest otherwise.

"You don't". Malfurion answered quickly.

"Great. Let's get on with it then". The Banshee Queen walked slowly to one of the portals.

"Shall we?" She nodded.

"Wait!" Jaina walked up to her and lowered her voice.

"Can you slow down, just, for one second. God Sylvanas if anything happens to you, I will not be able to survive it".

The young mage looked at her with her deep cobalt blue eyes and Sylvanas could tell that she was not bluffing. Her beautiful Jaina. It made her weak.

She reached out and ran her fingers down her cheek in a loving stroke.

"Nothing will happen to me my dear. I am the Banshee Queen".

Jaina did not feel comforted, but she understood that whatever she said, there was only one way to go about this battle. Sylvanas' way.

Still studying Sylvanas Jaina said loud:

"It is this way then. I will follow where the Banshee Queen leads".

Sylvanas smiled. God how she loved her.

She grabbed Jaina's hand and together they skipped through the portal.

After ten seconds that seemed like hours they stepped on to grass covered ground.

"Where are we? This is different from everything else in the nightmare?" Jaina scouted around.

"It's only an illusion. Wherever Xavius wants us to believe we are, we will be". Malfurion panted as he stepped up behind her. Jaina was surprised he had the strength to carry on.

"There, in front of us. One of our magnificent world trees". Malfurion pointed.

Admiring it for a second, Sylvanas laid her arm around Jaina to keep her safe.

"Dalah' surfal, nothing will happen to you" she said in her usual stiff tone. But Jaina knew she meant it of all her undead heart. She stroked her arm slightly with her left index finger.

"I love you". The young mage whispered so only Sylvanas could hear and by squeezing Jaina's hand twice, she knew Sylvanas were saying it back.

"I think we may be in an illusion of the Un'Goro Crater". Malfurion said as he scoped the landscape around him.

Sylvanas raised her bow and Vereesa stepped up beside her and did the same.

"I think he might be right". Vereesa gulped and took another step forward.

Before they had the opportunity to explore more, a rattling sound went through the ground and a root surfaced and crackled its way through the raid and to an open vale further down a hill.

"Stop". Sylvanas commanded.

The entire raid stopped and listened closely.

Suddenly, Vereesa screamed as she fell to the floor and fared downhill faster than anyone could save her.

"VEREESA!" Sylvanas dived after her and managed to grab a hold of her sister's foot.

Vereesa fought the roots that had tangled around her and screamed. She reached for Sylvanas and shouted.

"Burn them! Jaina, PLEASE!"

Fire spells was not Jaina's specialty, but on odd occasions like this it was possible to channel even the most necessary.

Jaina closed her eyes to focus and felt her palms heat up. It was an unusual difference from her frost spells.

"UH!" Jaina shot back as cast a fire blast on the roots tying Vereesa to the ground. The roots almost snarled and as it burnt, it let go.

Sylvanas pulled her sister to safety and hugged her.

"Don't you fucking go and die on me dear sister".

Vereesa shook and was surprised by her sister's reaction. It was not often Sylvanas would express how she really felt about her. She closed her eyes as it was the most comforting words she had heard in years.

"I'm sorry big sister, I promise to be more careful".

The raid continued down the hill and on to the open field with the great world tree in front of them. They looked around and Malfurion hummed as if he had something to share.

"This is the heart of the nightmare and where the corruption originated" he said hesitantly.

The others did not respond.

"Il'gynoth". Malfurion mouthed silently.

"SHHHH!" Sylvanas hissed and everybody froze.

A deep, loud whisper whistled through the air and gave everybody goosebumbs. Jaina felt her spine stiffen and her heart rose as the voice rung in her ears.

"At the hour of her third death, she ushers in our coming".

"Sylvanas…" Jaina started. "Is that… About you?"

Sylvanas swallowed hard and did not respond. Wind started blowing strong around them and the world tree started trembling, its branches drizzling leaves.

Suddenly, down the middle of tree, the trunk cracked open, and out stormed corruptions. Tentacles, shadows, pools, blobs and blossoms, and they consumed parts of the raid group before they could react.

All the other raiders flinched and ran back whilst fighting off the creatures. Sylvanas pushed Jaina behind her as she saw undead soldiers being absorbed by the corruptions, and vanishing into red smoke.

"SHIELDS UP!" Tyrande shouted and cast a spell. Around the entire raid, a golden shield surrounded them and the corruptions could not pierce it.

"What do we do?!" Vereesa shouted as she drew a new aim.

"Think… Fast!" Jaina could tell Tyrande was using all her strength to keep the shield up.

Sylvanas looked around her. There had to be a way they could eliminate all of these in one go, because fighting them individually would never work.

"Jaina. Your arcane explosion!" Sylvanas turned to the young mage. "Can you do it?"

"I…" Jaina stuttered and looked around her. The wave of corruption was overwhelming and she had never cast a spell that huge before.

"LOOK AT ME!" Sylvanas grabbed her hands and squeezed them tight.

"On the count of three, you will absorb the power I am about to feed you and you will launch a blast so great that it will abolish every single one of these corruptions do you hear me?"

Jaina looked Sylvanas deep in her eyes and she started to feel her hands tingle. She moved her sight to her hands and dark purple smoulder oozed from the grip of their hands. It was a kind of magic she had never felt or seen before. She had no idea Sylvanas was capable of magic at all. But she trusted her love, and she would do whatever she could.

The sorceress nodded quick and readied her spell. Tyrande looked at them both and gave a quick signal to notify them she was in on the plan.

"One". Sylvanas squeezed Jaina's hands harder.

"Two". Jaina clenched her teeth together and felt her chest burn. Her eyes turned black and she trembled.

"THREE!" Tyrande dropped the shield and cast individual shields on all the raiders, protecting them from the arcane explosion.

In that second, Sylvanas let go of her lover and Jaina radiated. The blinding light and noise was glorious. Corruption scattered around them as everything in the area was slayed and annihilated within seconds.

Sylvanas opened one of her eyes slightly and witnessed it all. Jaina stood there with her arms out and let the arcane power pierce everything in her sight.

After about a minute, Jaina sighed and fell on her knees to the ground. She breathed heavily.

"My love, are you okay?" Sylvanas ran to her.

Jaina looked up at her lover and smiled.

"Did I do it? Are they gone?"

"You did great. Help me get her up". Sylvanas nodded to Vereesa who came to help.

A little unsteady, Jaina managed to get up and she held on to Sylvanas who held her tightly.

"We did it. The corruptions are gone. Now, the only problem is…" Malfurion stopped.

The whisper returned.

"So you think that petty arcane explosion can defeat me? Nooo… Come, let me show you what the nightmare really feels like".

"Il'gynoth!" Malfurion said loud this time.

Before he had said it, a red beam streamed from the tree and hit him hard. Malfurion fell back and Tyrande ran to him.

From the crack in the trunk came a large, evil eye and two tentacles rose from the ground on each side.

"So it begins…" Il'gynoth hissed.

"GO!" Sylvanas shouted and the archers fired their arrows. Jaina had little energy but threw a few frost bolts at him. She knew it was not the time, but she could not help but think about the dark magic Sylvanas had fed her. It was almost, like a warlock.

"Jaina!" Vereesa screamed as Jaina turned and a tentacle wrapped around her.

"NO!" Sylvanas jumped and ran towards Jaina.

"HOLD ON!" The Dark Lady picked out her dagger, juggled it and slashed the tentacle. Jaina felt squeezed by its enormous powers. The tentacle dropped her to the floor and she moaned as her body slammed into the hard ground.

Sylvanas eyes widened. Was she okay?

"You! Get her away!" Sylvanas pointed at an undead rogue who immediately obeyed and dragged Jaina to the side.

Sylvanas felt rage boil inside her and she reached out a hand and tapped Vereesa on the shoulder. Her sister looked at her with worried eyes.

"You still know the trick Alleria taught us when we were young yes?"

Vereesa swallowed hard.

"Yes, of course, I will never forget".

"Well I want us to do it now. If we succeed, Il'gynoth will be no more in just a few seconds".

Vereesa thought about it and looked into Sylvanas eyes. They gave her reassurance. She trusted her sister with her life. She did back then and she did now.

Vereesa nodded nervously.

"It's a long time since we have done it Sylvanas, are you sure?"

Sylvanas looked at her sister and smiled.

"Vereesa, trust me. We can do this. Think of it as if Alleria was watching. We are not called the Windrunners without reason!"

Vereesa smirked.

"Okay, line up!"

Sylvanas and Vereesa lined up back to back as they watched the other raiders fight bravely.

"Now!"

Turning side to side facing away from Il'gynoth, the Windrunner sisters did a quick backflip before sprinting towards the eye. The eye's red beam attempted to fixate them both but they moved and jumped, side to side, faster than the wind and Il'gynoth had no chance.

Jaina had never seen anyone move this fast in battle and she stood up, still feeling slightly dizzy, but regaining strength. The Windrunner sisters were remarkable together in combat.

One of the tentacles slammed into the ground right before Vereesa, but it failed to hit her. She leaped up high and shouted.

"To arms!"

Sylvanas knew what to do.

The Dark Lady kneeled down, stretched her arms out wide and drew a sharp aim right at the eye of Il'gynoth.

Elegant as a feather, the youngest Windrunner landed on Sylvanas' shoulders and she kept her balance perfectly. As soon as her feet touched her sister's pauldrons they both fired a rain of arrows towards the monster. Flawless and steady shots.

Several arrows hit Il'gynoth and a whine echoed in the air so loud it made Jaina feel sick. She covered her ears and kneeled back down to the floor.

The slimy skin that covered Il'gynoth withered to the ground and revealed a red pumping heart.

"It's the heart of the corruption, finish it and this will be over!" Malfurion shouted.

Sylvanas glanced at Malfurion as Vereesa jumped down beside her from her shoulders.

"Finish it sister". Vereesa patted Sylvanas on the back and smiled.

Sylvanas smiled back and nodded.

"You shall burn with corruption, for eternity, Wind…runn…er…". Il'gynoth's whisper grunted as Sylvanas stepped up in front of the heart.

She studied the disgusting core that pumped weakly inside the world tree, its vessels swelling.

"And you shall never corrupt this world again, ever! Farwell, you revolting creature".

And with that, Sylvanas sliced Il'gynoth's heart in half with her dagger, causing it to pour out corrupted, oozing blood that quickly streamed down the ground like a river.

Jaina covered her face and nose. The smell burnt her chest as she inhaled.

Tyrande coughed and the druids started cleansing the air.

"Try not to breathe in the corruption!" One night elf said as he channelled cleansing spells.

Jaina walked slowly up behind Sylvanas who still stood where she had finished off Il'gynoth, her body partly covered in the blood. It did not seem to affect her the way it did the mortals. Probably because she was undead.

"You did good. Dalah' surfal".

The young mage folded her arms around the Banshee Queen's waist and rested her head on her shoulder.

"Thank you, my love". Sylvanas stroked Jaina's hand.

Abruptly, the atmosphere changed. The surroundings faded and the landscape of Un'Goro Crater melted around them. A tremble went through the area and Sylvanas quickly turned around and embraced Jaina. She knew she was still weak from performing the arcane explosion and she would not let anything happen to her beautiful woman.

Another voice appeared, but it was not new, this one was familiar.

Jaina shivered and buried her face in Sylvanas' chest.

 _Xavius_ …

Sylvanas tightened her grip around Jaina.

Malfurion looked around desperately to locate the satyr, but all they could see was the fading illusion of Un'Goro crater.

Their surroundings had faded and were now entirely black. It was like they had been placed in a dark tight room with a mirror ground.

"Hello, Banshee Queen". Xavius appeared out of nowhere and chills went through Jaina again.

Sylvanas pushed Jaina away from her to protect her as Xavius slashed his claws at them. Sylvanas ducked just in time and rolled to safety before positioning herself at a safe distance. He was huge in reality and his features were even more terrifying than his image had portrayed.

"You will never lay your filthy claws on Jaina ever again! I won't let you!"

Xavius' piercing laughter disturbed them all and worry infiltrated each and every one of the raiders minds.

"I am the Nightmare Lord. I do as I please with the mortals. But perhaps I should start with you, undead Banshee".

Sylvanas' red eyes narrowed and adrenaline rushed through her.

"If that's how it's going to be, let the carnage commence!" the Banshee Queen gritted her teeth in anger.

Xavius grinned. "With pleasure".

The Satyr raised his arms as he chortled repulsively. It was as if the ceiling had opened and a terrorising meteor strike began pouring down on them.

Everyone became confused and ran in panic and desperation to protect themselves.

Tyrande attempted to shield the raiders, but with everyone running in fear, it was impossible to target them all. Some undead had already been crushed by the meteors and a couple of night elf druids had fallen too.

From the grey, mirror floor rose several corruptions and the healers frantically worked to save everyone.

Through the raging chaos Jaina spotted Sylvanas as she turned around to launch a frost bolt. It hit a corrupted essence that was about to impale one of the undead rogues. The battle was fierce.

Sylvanas saw Jaina looking at her, and she smiled, firing an arrow at a beast that nearly mauled her sweet mage from the back. Jaina exhaled in relief as she realised she had been saved and smiled back at Sylvanas.

While they had eye contact it was as if the fight paused for a moment. Jaina looked beautiful as her blonde hair floated elegantly through the air when she spun around to cast her spells. But only for a split moment. Just as Sylvanas was about to fire a new arrow toward a corruption that was ready to gut Vereesa, Jaina's facial expression changed and the sorceress screamed at her:

"SYLVANAS, LOOK OUT!"

Sylvanas turned around, but before she could think, Xavius ceased the opportunity to wrap his tainted claws around her neck. Her eyes widened as she felt his disgusting sharp nails sweep her skin. She screeched loudly in a banshee rage and everyone stopped.

Xavius laughed.

"For the nightmare". His deep and sharp voice pierced everyone's souls.

With a swift scratch and a gulp, followed by dark satyr laughter, the mighty Warchief of the Horde guzzled in Xavius' claws.

Jaina's world stopped. Everything before her moved in slow motion. The other raiders fired their arrows, wielded their swords, and cleared their daggers, attempting to save their queen. But it was too late.

Jaina gasped loudly as Sylvanas' throat was slit open and as Xavius dropped her, she hit the floor face first.

"NOOOOO!" Jaina screamed like a banshee in despair. Tyrande grabbed her in desperation, but failed to keep her by her side. Vereesa stood in utter shock and stared at her undead sister at the floor.

The corrupted creatures around them vanished into red smoke and only Xavius remained. His laughter rung in their ears and pain infiltrated their souls.

The satyr took a couple of steps back as all the weapons in the room were aimed at him after they all realised their Warchief had fallen.

He knew it was over, but he had taken what he believed was owed: the life of a mighty leader.

The forsaken started hissing and growling at the satyr.

Senior Sergeant Grimsford stepped forward and his normally yellow eyes had turned deep red. He put his skeleton hand on Jaina's back. Jaina could not speak, but rage overwhelmed her too and her eyes froze and turned ice blue.

"I told you she would die because of you, sweet mage". Xavius glared at Jaina and grinned.

"You are mine now!" The satyr yelled, scratched his right foot twice on the ground and sprinted towards Jaina, ready to kill her too.

Rage vibrated through Jaina and she burst into flames. Red, blue and purple among each other. She channelled all her spells, fire, frost and arcane magic detonated from her.

"FOR THE FORSAKEN!" She screamed and launched herself toward the satyr. All the undead raid members followed her lead. They gashed the satyr into pieces in seconds and Xavius' mutilated body fell to the floor.

An agonising roar filled the room as Jaina Proudmoore incinerated Xavius with all the power she had in her. For what seemed like ten long seconds the satyr burnt before them until only red, oozing slime was left of him.

Vereesa lost grip of her bow and collapsed on the floor. Tyrande caught her before she hurt herself.

The flames around Jaina slowly died out and she turned to her beloved that laid quietly on the floor.

All she felt was anger. Nothing else. Empty anger.

"HELP HER!" Jaina shouted as they picked up Sylvanas.

They rushed to get out of the nightmare, no time to waste.

"HOLD ON WARCHIEF!" Another screamed.

"We're losing her, stay with us my Queen!" Senior Sergeant Grimsford placed his palm on the Dark Lady as people carried her.

Sylvanas could hear voices around her, but they sounded far away. It felt like she was just underneath the surface of a lake as images of people swam above her.

For a moment, she almost thought she was thirteen again and floating in one of the many waters in Quel'Thalas. Ah beautiful Quel'Thalas. How she wished to be back there…

She fell in and out of consciousness. Was she not dead? If she was, then this was it. She had no Val'kyr.

Damn it.

That she had not told Jaina. Only one other person knew, but it was not Senior Sergeant Grimsford, Tawny nor Apothecary Jezel. Because she knew that they would tell Jaina. They respected the young mage too much to be fully loyal.

It was part of the deal. The deal with Helya. She had surrendered her Val'kyr like pawn. It was not like Helya would simply trust Sylvanas to hand over a vial of the resurrection potion if they succeeded to produce one. "A token of trust" Helya had called it. Sylvanas would get her Val'kyr back, but only if they successfully blended the potion and shared it with her. What had she done...

She attempted to breathe, but it felt like a thousand needles stung her throat. This was probably hell. Again. She had seen it before. Felt it before. It had felt like this. Hell... When she threw herself of the Frozen Throne.

"Hold on Dalah' surfal!" She heard in the distance. Jaina's sweet voice lingered in her ears. Her love. Her precious love. Stronger than anything. Than her. Her everything. Her Jaina...

She felt a nudge as she was put down with her head on a wooden log. She could tell they had exited the nightmare.

"She is gone Lady Proudmoore. Her Val'kyr isn't coming for her this time by the looks of it".

Jaina growled at Malfurion for implying such thing.

"Maybe that's because she isn't truly DEAD!"

She shoved Malfurion aside so he fell and she kneeled by her lover's side. She grabbed Sylvanas' hand and squeezed it hard while tears streamed down her face.

"Sweet darling, please don't leave me. I cannot go on without you. I cannot bare it".

"Elune grant her strength…" Tyrande closed her eyes and folded her hands. Vereesa had still not spoken a word after she came back from fainting and her eyes were stiff. Jaina could tell she was in shock. They all were.

Sylvanas could not move, but she felt Jaina's tears on her dead skin as she slipped away into the darkness. The colours around her started to fade away until everything was black. It was time. Her time to leave. She feared death more than anything in the world, but for some reason, this time, she accepted her fate. She had risked her miserable life and Jaina was safe again.

 _Goodbye Dalah' surfal_... She thought, as she could not fight the darkness and the Banshee Queen gasped in pain once more before she took her last breath.

"NOOO! Don't you fucking die on me!" Jaina cried as she shook the dead body of the mighty Lady Sylvanas Windrunner. She screamed and hammered her fist at Sylvanas' chest. She slammed at it so hard that she cracked her dead lover's ribs.

Tyrande folded her hand over her mouth as she watched her friend desperately trying to resuscitate Sylvanas.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She screamed as she threw punches at Sylvanas until she had no strength left in her. Senior Sergeant Grimsford started weeping and so did every forsaken in her presence.

"Wake up! Sylvanas! NO! Don't you fucking dare leave me!" Jaina kept shaking her, expecting the Dark Lady to respond or move. But she did not. Her deep red eyes had lost its glow and they stared into nothingness.

"Vereesa, her Val'kyr! Where are they? Won't they bring her back?!" Jaina looked at her best friend, but Vereesa did not respond and started to sob silently.

"They won't" a female voice said.

Jaina froze. "Wha… What?" She recognised the female, undead elf. Sylvanas' most trusted dark ranger. Velonara.

Dark Ranger Velonara bit her lip and her face twisted as she refused to shed tears.

"They won't bring her back. She brought them as pawn for Helya in exchange for the lantern to control the mightiest Val'kyr. Sadly, the lantern is no more and she surrendered her precious Val'kyr for nothing. She risked it all for her resurrection. For you, a human. She cannot be saved now".

Jaina howled in pain at the realisation of the truth. Her relationship with Sylvanas flashed before her. From the first time their lips met in her chamber in Undercity, to their magical kiss beneath the coloured sky in Orgrimmar, to the last time they made love by the edge of the cliff above the lake in Stormheim.

Gone.

They were merely memories now. Jaina shook and bawled as Sylvanas rested in her arms. She did not even have it in her to close Sylvanas' eyes.

She said nothing as the undead curled up beside the dead body of their Banshee Queen, screaming and mourning like they were her children.

Senior Sergeant Grimsford sobbed as he kneeled down beside her and grunted. Jaina looked at him with red and teary eyes that desperately pleaded for advice of what to do next.

"You do remember what the letter said don't you?"

Jaina's heart jumped and her eyes narrowed in horror. Senior Sergeant Grimsfrom crinkled his nose as he wiped his face.

"You are the future of the Forsaken now. She chose you. You must lead in her place. In undeath".


	36. Chapter 36 - TPFTID

**Chapter 36 – The punishment for treason is death**

Jaina sat silently in her chamber. She thought it was colder than usual. Time was moving slow, then fast, the slow again.

Two weeks had gone by since the encounter in the Emerald Nightmare. The dream had returned to normal and the affected had been awoken. Malfurion had sealed the dream and reinstated protectors.

She had been brought back to Undercity shortly after the fall of the Nightmare. Most of her time she had spent in her chambers crying. She had barely eaten or spoken to anyone and the only two people she had allowed into her room were Senior Sergeant Grimsford and Tawny.

And Vereesa. She had visited once. She had mourned with her. Attempted to comfort her by sharing her story of losing Rhonin. Jaina knew Vereesa had lost her sister, but to her, it felt like she was the one with the greatest loss. Vereesa had been unable to ease her own pain and let alone Jaina's pain and was forced to leave with no luck.

Jaina breathed heavily and nervously. Her heart raised and she placed her palm on her chest to feel the hard and rapid beats. Because soon, she would not be able to.

She bit her lip hard in order not to cry while her eyes filled with tears. She glanced at her perfect skin and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Upon closing her eyes she could not keep the tears back and without a sound, she let them fall down her cheek.

Clenching her robe with her fists she sobbed quietly.

She had been provided with a dark purple silkcloth robe to wear and its embroidery was of the finest black embersilk. Ashed coloured lace covered the front of the robe to symbolise a dark future. A white lace of the same style was carefully sowed to the back like a veil to remind her to let her past rest in peace.

A hard knock on the door made her jump and she inhaled sharply.

"They are ready for you, Lady Proudmoore". Senior Sergeant Grimsford almost whispered as he opened the door and stood outside her chambers, eyes facing the floor.

Jaina rose from her chair and looked at the Sergeant who kept staring into the floor. The young mage was about to walk past him, when Grimsford grabbed her hand. She jumped and turned to meet the Sergeant's eyes. Never had she seen him so miserable, his eyes filled with hopelessness and deep sadness.

"It is a great honour to be named the Forsaken Queen my lady. But it saddens me it had to be you. You are so young and beautiful".

Jaina gritted her teeth, not sure whether to scream or cry. The Sergeant let go of her hand.

"Please forgive me, Lady Proudmoore, I do not mean to make this harder for you. It is what she wanted. She would have been so proud".

Jaina had been through this in her head in every possible way. She wanted to honour Sylvanas' wishes with all her heart, but this… This was irreversible, terrifying and Jaina could not believe Sylvanas had ordered this. At the same time, she knew she was the only one Sylvanas would trust the future of the Forsaken with.

She cleared her throat and wiped her tears. This was not the time for weakness, if she was going to do this, she had to be strong.

"I am honoured, Sergeant. I shall do my best to lead in her glory".

"But, my Lady…"Senior Sergeant Grimsford reached for her again, but she slapped his hand away and his eyes lowered to the floor in shame.

"Enough. We have to respect her wishes. It is the last thing that should be granted a dead Queen, right? If it is raising me as the new ruler, then so be it. I will give it my all".

Senior Sergeant Grimsford watched as Jaina continued down the corridor. He could almost smell her pain in the air and the little he had left of a conscious broke. How could Lady Sylvanas have commanded such a horrible duty? And Jaina had loved her so much she was willing to do it!

The Sergeant sighed and started following Jaina, but stopped. His eyes started moving frantically from side to side as he was reading invisible scripts on the floor.

"What is the matter, Grimsford?" Jaina turned.

"I… I… Ehhhh…" He started fiddling with his fingers. Jaina knew him well by now and recognised this behaviour from other times he had withheld information from her.

"Spit it out. I know there is something you're not telling me"

The Sergeant coughed.

"I have to… Run an errand, my Lady. Please excuse me". He turned around to leave.

"Don't you dare leave. You are not excused! Your new queen commands you to stay!" Jaina surprised herself by saying such thing. But she was scared and Senior Sergeant Grimsford was the only one she really trusted.

He spun around and glared at her.

"You are not my Queen… Yet".

Senior Sergeant Grimsford mumbled to himself as he strolled down the corridor. He was nervous. He fiddled his fingers again and slapped his forehead repeatedly.

"No… it will not work. Honour the Queen. I need to honour my Queen. Lady Sylvanas is my Queen. It will work. No it will not work. Will it work? Save the Queen. No no no no…"

He slid through the hallways further down into the ruins of Undercity until he reached a sealed door. The Sergeant knocked and was allowed to enter.

Tawny and Apothecary Jezel greeted him.

"Well?" The Sergeant looked at them. Tawny and Apothecary Jezel swallowed hard and looked at each other.

"Well… So… We don't know. It may or may not". Tawny reached for a pot that was hidden underneath some rugged throws.

She handed it to Apothecary Jezel who filled a small vial with its content.

Senior Sergeant Grimsford got the vial handed to him and he studied it closely.

"May the old Gods be with our Queen today". Tawny and Apothecary Jezel nodded respectively and saw him out.

Jaina walked slowly across the bridge over the sewage passage and entered the Magic Quarter and she felt yellow glowing eyes glare at her from every possible angle. Some hissed and she knew in her heart that many of them would never accept her. She had never felt more insecure in her life and all her fears came streaming towards her. She closed her eyes and silently whispered to herself.

"I will honour Sylvanas. I will become one of the Undead."

"I will honour my love. I will become the Queen of the Forsaken."

"I am the love of the Banshee Queen, I will be her successor".

She opened her eyes and although nothing felt different, she felt a little braver.

The ceremony was to take place in the Temple of the Damned. It was well known for carrying out necromantic rituals. Jaina knew that during the third war these kinds of temples had been used by the Scourge for the augmentation corpses and that it now had a significant meaning to the Forsaken. It was where new undead were made for service. And now she would fall in line as one of them.

She stepped onto the podium where a throne had been placed. It was fashioned with flawless detail. The finest steel in Azeroth had been designed into a perfectly shaped seat with silver casted arm rests. Spirals of steel had been forged carefully around the throne in an oval shaped boarder to protect its conqueror. Jaina stared at it long and hard.

"Proudmoore". Nathanos Blightcaller stepped up beside her. He had refused to address her in any noble way after Sylvanas had passed. He hated that his Queen had named Jaina as her successor rather than him. In his eyes, she was not worthy and never would be. Not even when she was dead. She had pleaded that this was not what she wanted, but Nathanos was having none of it. He was deeply offended and in mourn over the loss of his Queen.

"Sir Nathanos". Jaina bowed. He pointed at a large anvil in the middle of the room. That was where it would happen. That is where she would be killed. And raised.

Jaina took a deep breath and walked towards the anvil. She slid her palm across its cold surface. This was where she was going to die.

"Lie down". Nathanos commanded.

Jaina felt a tear fall down her cold cheek, but obeyed and grabbed her robe to avoid tripping and laid down. She shivered as some of her bare skin touched the cold, cast iron.

She stared up at the ceiling as she laid there. Memories flooded through her mind about her early years as a trainee sorceress in Lordaeron. It was such a strange feeling thinking that she was about to die in the ruins of Lordaeron.

Nathanos had been chosen to fulfil the deed. She looked around, hoping to see Sergeant Grimsford, one of the only comforting faces. But he was nowhere in crowd. Maybe he could not watch.

Sudden feeling of abandonment filled her. She wondered if the Alliance knew about this. If Khadgar knew.

The Forsaken had run through the process with her, but Jaina had not paid attention. She did not want to know. All she hoped was that it would be quick and painless.

As Nathanos placed his undead hand on her chest she felt a cold blade touch her throat.

Her heart raised and fear froze her. She closed her eyes. She was not ready, but she had to be. For the love she had for Sylvanas, and…

"For the Forsaken"… She whispered as she surrendered herself to her fate.

Senior Sergeant Grimsford ran as fast as his skeleton feet could carry him. He left a trail of drool as he sprinted through the corridors, deeper into the catacombs of Undercity. Reaching the depths underneath the Apothecarium, he stopped in front of a locked door. Only he had the key.

The Sergeant placed the key in the lock and twisted, opening the heavy oak door. It squeaked as he opened it and entered. He entered respectfully.

On a table before him, covered by a woven, black silk blanket laid a body. _Her_ body.

He grabbed the blanket and pulled it off, revealing the dead Banshee Queen. Sergeant Grimsford squealed and yelped at the sight of her, but he refused to flinch.

"Ouhfff… My dear, Queen, oh forgive me, please". The Sergeant fiddled with his hands and slapped himself.

"Bad, bad, bad, idea. Bad, bad, bad". He repeated to himself.

Upon calming down, he fished out the small vial he had been given by Tawny and Apothecary Jezel.

"Please, don't be mad. I tried to help, please don't punish me". He whispered as he stepped forward, carefully opening Sylvanas' mouth.

Slowly, he poured the silver liquid into her mouth. When the vial was empty, he stepped back. His bony arms were shaking and he shivered repeatedly.

He waited.

One minute passed.

Then two… three… five…

Nothing happened and he listened to the silence.

Senior Sergeant Grimsford exhaled sharply and sighed in disappointment. He started to sob.

"I am so sorry, my dear Queen, I did everything I could. Please forgive me, I failed you".

Weeping into his hands, he turned to leave the room. He sniffled and went to twist the door handle.

Suddenly, a loud howl filled the room and a blinding light knocked the Sergeant straight into the wall. It baffled him as his back slammed towards the concrete and the screech was so loud he crawled together in fear as he yelped and covered himself.

"No, no, no, no… What have I done?!" The Sergeant closed his eyes to avoid being blinded and shook his head frantically in panic.

Thirty seconds later, the flash died out and the howling stopped abruptly.

Senior Sergeant Grimsford sat clenched to the wall in the corner of the room shaking with his eyes still shut covering his ears.

"Rise".

The Sergeant froze and flung his eyes open. He turned and shock ran through him at what met him. Throwing himself to the floor, he cried more than before. He folded his hands and smiled as he wept.

"I am yours to command".

The speech in gutterspeak had stopped, and Nathanos Blightcaller announced that the ceremony was about to come to an end.

Jaina still had her eyes closed. She had closed herself off from the whole arrangement and tried to relive her joyful memories the best she could in order to ignore the circumstances.

"And with that, I give you, the new Forsaken leader, Queen Proudmoore. May death grant you strength". Nathanos' voice was slightly aggressive, but his words expressed he had finally resigned to the fact that this was the reality now. _Her_ reality.

The blade had been at Jaina's throat the entire time, and she knew that the slash was coming any second now. She was going to bleed out and be drained. All Undead were free of blood.

She wished to have some final words as a living breathing human, so she whispered:

"May my death be the symbol of peace and love". With that said, Jaina Proudmoore inhaled and clenched her fists.

She was as ready as would ever be…

Nathanos grumbled and tightened his grip around the dagger as he pressed it harder to her throat, making Jaina gag.

Just as he was ready to carry out the sacrifice, he bowed down and whispered in Jaina's ear so silently no one else could hear.

"I will slice you open, bitch. Nobody will suspect me, it will just be another failure to a rise an undead. It has happened before. And nobody will care that you die and perish. And then, they will turn to me for a King. Their rightful King. Goodbye Proudmoore. It has not been a pleasure".

Jaina froze and was just about to scream when a loud noise broke Nathanos' concentration.

"STOP THIS IMMIDIATELY!"

Squelches filled the air as the undead present at the ceremony fell to the ground in praise.

Nathanos released the grip of the dagger and let it slide out of his hand and fall to the floor. The room was so silent that when the blade hit the ground all that could be heard was cold, sharp steel against solid stone.

Jaina flung her eyes open and rushed to an upright position. She gulped as her eyes widened at the sight before her.

Her heart stopped, and it felt like someone hit her in the chest with a sledge hammer.

Was she dead?

The past hour was all a blur to her.

She stared at the person in front of her.

Before her, stood Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, alive, breathing.

Only… Her eyes were not red and her skin was not purple. Her hair was not grey and her lips were not black.

Was this a dream? No… She had to be dead.

Without taking her eyes off Sylvanas, she carefully pinched her arm. Surely it felt real enough.

When Jaina looked at her, her chest pumped. Pumped like an explosion that did not reach through to the centre of her brain. It was a feeling that could not be described. A feeling of confusion, devastation, love and pure devotion streamed through her, all at once. It was undeniable, but yet so surreal. Jaina Proudmoore had never with her bright, young, azure eyes witnessed anything so beautiful.

The Dark Lady was no longer compiled with darkness, the Banshee Queen no longer withheld her screeching howls and the Warchief was no longer a living corpse.

Sylvanas Windrunner looked at her with shining, blue high elf eyes. Her skin glowed in a smooth honey colour, golden locks of hair rested on her shoulders and her cherry lips moved softly as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Get her down from there". Sylvanas said in a cold voice.

Senior Sergeant Grimsford stepped out from behind Sylvanas, obeying his order and ran to Jaina. He helped her down from the giant anvil and led her down the short set of stairs and towards The Dark Lady. Although, she was The Dark Lady no more, she was Ranger-General Sylvanas in all her glory.

"Am I dead?" Jaina whispered and carefully reached out to touch Sylvanas' cheek. She noticed a long scar across her throat and she gasped. Xavius' claws had left its remark.

Sylvanas took a step back, avoiding her touch. Her sight moved quickly from Jaina and to Nathanos who looked traumatised.

"What is the meaning of this?! Abomination!" He said and spat at the floor.

"You…" Sylvanas started.

"Were you were going to raise her? Or were you going to kill her?" She tilted her head.

"What?! She was going to be the Queen! Honouring the great Banshee Queen's last wish!" He stared at Sylvanas in disbelief of her new found existence and his voice started to shake.

"You fool. You expect me to believe that? You were going to kill her and take her place. Perhaps I am the fool. Trusting _you_ to honour my memory".

Nathanos gulped and fell to his knees.

"Please, I beg you, I wanted the Forsaken to have a rightful heir. Someone of their own kind, not like _her_. Alliance scum! Crowning her would be treason! She is unworthy!"

Sylvanas face filled with rage.

"The only treason witnessed here today is yours. Seize him!"

Several Forsaken instantly threw themselves at Nathanos and held him to the ground. Sylvanas walked up to him and looked down at the petty advisor she had once trusted.

"Take him to the dungeons. See to that he rots there. And when there is nothing left of him, burn his corps to ashes".

"NO, NO, MY QUEEN, I BEG YOU! I WAS ONLY DOING THE RIGHT THING! FOR THE FORSAKEN!"

But Sylvanas had already turned around and exited the temple elegantly and with authority, leaving the rest in shock and disbelief.

Was the Banshee Queen back or had she changed completely? Who was she now?

Jaina could not think. Her world went dark and before another thought entered her mind, she felt her knees weaken, her feet going numb and she fell to the floor and fainted.

 ** _A/N: Ok, so hopefully nobody hates me for making Nathanos the bad guy! And also, is it only me or is Senior Sergeant Grimsford a right legend? ;-)_**


	37. Chapter 37 - Who is she now?

**Chapter 37 – Who is she now?**

 ** _A/N: One year ago, I started this story. Sometimes, longer periods may go by when it is not updated, but I will never give up on it until I feel like it is completed. Enjoy the anniversary chapter :-)_**

Jaina opened her eyes feeling disoriented and drowsy.

Where was she?

Her blurry vision improved after some seconds and she could look around her clearer.

She was in her chambers in Undercity.

She shot up. Scared.

Had she dreamt? Were those visions part of the process? Was she… Was she… Was she converted?!

Jaina closed her eyes too afraid to look and tried to feel if anything was different.

She did not feel different, but then she did not know what it felt like to be undead.

That's when she felt her heart raise. The adrenaline had flushed through her and blood streamed throughout her veins.

She stood up from her bed and ran to look in the mirror.

Back at her stared a pair of azure blue eyes. She touched her soft human skin and exhaled in relief. A smile creeped up on her and a single tear fell down her heated cheek as she let out a chuckle.

She was alive and human.

But if she was not dead. Then… Could it really be?

"Sylvanas… Alive?" she whispered to herself.

Memories came back to her slowly, she must have fainted shortly after Sylvanas had… She could barely think of it. How long could she have been in her room?

A sudden knock on her door made her jump.

"Ye… yes?"

The door opened and in came Tawny.

"Lady Proudmoore, what are you doing out of bed, get back in there!"

She hassled Jaina back into her sheets and ruffled and tumbled the bedding around her.

"Tawny, I feel fine, you have to tell me about what happened!"

Tawny froze like it was forbidden to speak of.

"No".

"No?"

"I said no!"

Tawny stared bluntly at her.

Jaina raised an eyebrow and examined Tawny's face. Tawny was just like Senior Sergeant Grimsford: a terrible secret keeper.

"She is alive isn't she?" Jaina exclaimed.

Her eyes widened in hope.

Tawny did not respond, although her mouth twisted as if she wanted to puke out an entire story.

"I KNEW IT!" Jaina laughed and slammed her palms at her cheeks. The happiness rushing through her was indescribable.

"How?! How did it happen? How can she be alive? I have to see her!"

"You have to stay here. Orders". Tawny mumbled.

It gave Jaina a sudden unsettling feeling.

"Okay well I wish to speak with Senior Sergeant Grimsford". Jaina said, her voice a little shaky.

"He is unavailable".

"Is he with Sylvanas?"

"He has duties".

Tawny turned to leave.

"I will tell Dark Ranger Velonara that you are awake. She is responsible for you now. In the meantime, rest some more".

Tawny shut the door with a cold force.

Jaina was surprised by her behaviour as Tawny had always been good to her. Why would she not tell her more about Sylvanas?

Jaina refused to stay in bed that was for sure. She got up and looked around her. She was only in a night gown, so a bath and fresh clothes seemed like a good start.

When she was tended to her sanitary needs, she retrieved her cloak and tied it around her, pulling the hood up. She had gotten around Undercity before, she could do it again.

Upon placing her hand on the door handle it was pushed down and the door opened. Only, it was not Jaina who pushed it opened.

"Good, you're awake!"

"Velonara, I…"

Jaina took a few steps back trying to hide the fact she was going to sneak out.

"Yes, you were going to sneak out, I'm not a fool Lady Proudmoore". Velonara closed the door behind her.

Jaina just sat down on the nearest chair without saying a word. Dark Ranger Velonara was a woman with authority and on some levels, she reminded her of Sylvanas.

"We have to talk. And sadly, I was granted the task to do so with you".

With a frown, Jaina straightened up and pricked her ears.

"Sylvanas is alive, yes". Velonara sighed.

Jaina did not know what to say. Having it fully confirmed was more than she could have ever dreamed of. She smiled.

"So, does she know I'm awake? When can I see her?!" Jaina rose from her chair in excitement. Just the thought of seeing Sylvanas, holding her, feeling her…

"You can't".

Jaina's stomach sank.

"Excuse me?"

"She does not want to see you".

Jaina stared bluntly at the dark ranger. First she could not believe it. Then she started laughing hysterically. Velonara raised an eyebrow and stared at Jaina like she was insane.

"Okay that's a good one Velonara. She doesn't want to see me. If it's a surprise for me or something else great she's planning for me then tell her I cannot wait. I just have to see her". Jaina smiled but it faded quickly and Jaina started wondering if Velonara was telling the truth.

"I am serious Lady Proudmoore. A gryphon has been ordered for you. We have contacted Khadgar and it has all been arranged. You are travelling to Dalaran. Tonight".

Speechless, Jaina remained staring at Velonara.

"But, there has to be some kind of mistake. She would want to see me. She loves me. I was ready to fucking die for her. Not only that, but be turned for her!"

Velonara sighed and her sight faded towards the floor.

"I am sorry Lady Proudmoore. The Dark… I mean… Queen Sylvanas has given the orders. I cannot go beyond my command and let you see her".

"I won't accept it! Do you understand how many questions I have right now?! Like… Who is she now?!" Jaina desperately pleaded for answers, but Velonara just licked her lips and looked away.

"Orders have been given. You are leaving".

"I AM NOT!" Jaina planted herself back down onto the chair.

"If you do not leave willingly, you will be removed from Undercity with force, Lady Proudmoore. Do yourself a favour and keep your dignity".

With that, Velonara left Jaina in her chambers, crushed and confused like never before.

Velonara entered the throne room respectfully and bowed.

"How did she take it?

"She says she refuses to leave, my lady".

"Just see to that she leaves".

Velonara nodded and glanced up at her queen who sat behind her desk. It had been a long time since last time she had sat there.

"She was begging to see you".

Sylvanas sighed and her heart pounded, making her feel startled. The feeling of a raising heart was unfamiliar and it made her feel queasy.

"I can't see her. Not yet".

"But why, my lady, simply seeing her and explaining would probably…"

"You know why, Velonara. Do you think that me explaining will keep her away. If anything, it will glue her to me. And I won't have it".

"Of course, my queen".

"When it comes to her… I…" Sylvanas closed her eyes.

"My heart knows no boundaries".

Velonara cleared her throat.

"I'm sure Lady Proudmoore will understand".

"She won't. But I don't care. Just make her stay away from me".

"Yes, my lady. By the way, not that it is any of my business but…"

"Speak". Sylvanas tapped her fingers on the wooden desk.

"She also asked who you were now. Do I answer at all?"

Sylvanas stiffened. Who was she now? The Banshee Queen or the Dark Lady did not seem appropriate anymore. Neither was she a Ranger-General. If she was still the Warchief of the Horde she had no idea about, she had more pressing issues.

"Just… Tell her I am still me".


	38. Chapter 38 - Hallow's End

**Chapter 38 – Hallow's End**

 _Dear Lady Proudmoore,_

 _On behalf on Lady Sylvanas Windrunner of the Forsaken, I hereby write you this letter. It is with deep regret I have to ask you not to seek contact with her or reach out to her in any way shape or form. She will from this moment decided to explore her new paths and reclaim her leadership of the Horde. As you are familiar with, Lor'themar has reigned successfully in her place and it is important to her to honour him by proclaiming herself Warchief yet again in a respectful manner. She asks you for your forgiveness and that you respect her privacy in these difficult times. Lady Sylvanas will reach out to you when she is ready and has requested me to communicate one specific thing to you:_

 _I'm still me._

 _Condolences,_

 _Dark Ranger Velonara_

Jaina frowned as she read the words scribbled with black ink on the old Lordaeron scroll. Could Sylvanas not even write her own mail?

"Condolences in my arse, she's not even dead…" she murmured.

She crunched the letter together in her fist and threw it at her wall. _Her_ wall. Her old chamber. In Dalaran. Two weeks ago, she had been removed from Undercity by force. Jaina still shivered slightly when she thought about it. The guards that she had not long ago led through the Emerald Nightmare and slayed Xavius beside had grabbed her, involuntary placed her on a gryphon and sent her on her way to Dalaran. She still remembered Senior Sergeant Grimsfords sad face that so desperately wished to tell her things when her gryphon had taken off.

At first, Khadgar had been shocked and disapproved of her arrival. He had sworn and grunted that as the current Kirin Tor leader he should banish her from the citadel. Jaina had just stood there. Stared at Khadgar with sad eyes. He had looked back at her in disbelief while fighting himself free from the Kirin Tor mages arms that held him from confronting her.

Jaina was ashamed.

She knew she should not be. She had only followed her emotions. Although, it had left her with an almost certain death, a forfeited royal position in Undercity and a broken heart. And there was Varian. Khadgar would probably never forgive her for that. He still blamed her.

The Sylvanas she had fallen for, loved, cared for and fought beside was gone. She had died in her arms while she had screamed her heart out. The letter meant nothing to her. It was constructed by Dark Ranger Velonara, she was sure of it.

 _I'm still me._

That was apparently Sylvanas' words. How was Jaina supposed to believe that? She had not even been allowed to see her. Not after her… Her resurrection.

"Jaina! How dare you return to Dalaran?! You have been named the most treatiourious person of the Alliance since Prince Arthas!" Archmage Khadgar had breathed heavily while his eyes rested stiffly on the young mage.

She had just stared into the ground. She could not even meet his eyes. It was too embarrassing. She had fallen for a dead female elf. Betrayed everything she had ever believed in and agreed to success her reign over the Forsaken.

"I don't even know you!" He had said.

The words still burnt in Jaina. But it was for Sylvanas… She had loved her. Despite the other shameful things she had done, that she was not ashamed of. Not for loving her.

 _Sylvanas…_

"Jaina?" A soft voice called her name. She had not even realised the door being opened.

As she looked up Vereesa's sweet smile met her. Her only friend. Thank God Vereesa was here.

"Vereesa!" Jaina rose from her chair and went to embrace her best friend. They hugged tight and long.

"How… How is things?" Vereesa said carefully. They had not seen much of each other since Jaina had come back to Dalaran.

Jaina scoffed as she picked up the curled up roll from the floor and gave it to Vereesa.

Vereesa read Velonara's words and her frown grew.

"What the fuck?" The high elf looked up and raised an eye brow.

"Yeah… I have no clue. I mean, she is alive and doesn't want to see anybody. And I am supposed to respect that? No chance. She has probably regained her 'high elf feelings'" Jaina gestured with her hands.

"And decided that actually, I'm not that important to her after all".

Vereesa sighed and re-read the letter. She sensed the spiteful feelings Jaina was having.

"But… She says she is still her, Jaina".

A loud scoff left Jaina's lips. "Still her, yes right. The Sylvanas I knew and loved, died in my arms while whispering the sweet words Dalah' surfal to me. So I don't think so. She's probably off bedding that elf of her's, reminiscing the sweet days of Quel'thalas. I can't even…" Jaina shook her head.

Vereesa gave her a slightly judging look.

"Uhm… You know… The Sylvanas I knew and loved died for her people in Quel'thalas. I learned to know and love her again in undeath. Now, my sister has just been resurrected. Like… For REAL! And her _bedding_ other's all you can think of? That's a little selfish don't you think?"

"Selfish? What about her? She doesn't want to see you either. Nobody! Why? We don't know her anymore".

"There must be a reason, I mean. She clearly states she is still her". Vereesa pointed to the words in the letter.

Jaina kissed her teeth.

"I don't think so. I nearly let them raise me as an undead monster in her memory, Vereesa. And this is how she repays me when she for some magical reason comes back to life as her ACTUAL self".

Though Vereesa somewhat felt for Jaina, there was something that just did not sit right with her. Sylvanas had been emotionally unavailable ever since Arthas raised her as a banshee. Until Jaina came along. And her sister had lover her. With her entire withered heart. Vereesa knew it. She knew her sister, and she knew that this could not possibly be the whole story.

"You know what". Vereesa stood up.

"I get that you are pissed that she doesn't want to see you, but I know my sister. If she is telling you to stay away, you should respect that and her. She will see us when she is ready. You're not the only one going through this you know. She is MY sister, and she is the only sister I have left. The fact that she is actually alive, is a pretty fucking big deal to me. So get over yourself!" Vereesa stood up straight, clearly swallowing a ball of tears.

Jaina did not respond and just stared Vereesa whose nose flared. Jaina had never seen Vereesa like this. Not even after Rhonin. Of course Vereesa was going through this too. Jaina had been so focused on herself and her loss that she had not thought much of anything or anyone else.

Suddenly, she felt bad.

"Vereesa, I'm sorry. I…" But Vereesa held up a hand to stop her.

"Hey, just… Don't. It's fine. She will speak to us when she's ready ok?"

Jaina did not like the sound of that, however with an almost crying Vereesa in front of her, she nodded in agreement while lowering her head, looking to the floor.

"Now, it is going to be a Hallow's End celebration tonight". Vereesa inhaled deeply and shook off the tears.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling very festive". Jaina sat down on her bed and sighed.

"It's a good opportunity for us to take our minds of things. And I hear we have some visitors from other parts of Azertoh as well". Vereesa smiled.

"I doubt I'll be invited. Khadgar hates me, the Alliance hates me. Problem is, I have nowhere else to go. So here I am!" Jaina lifted her arms to gesture her presence before letting them fall back down into her lap.

"He doesn't hate you. He just... He was scared for you. It's not exactly every day an ex-Kirin Tor leader decides to become an Undead Queen".

Jaina planted her face in her palms and chuckled. For the first time she heard how ridiculous is sounded.

"You're right! I cannot believe it myself. Maybe I will come. We can drink, dance and hand out tricky treats to the kids. What do you say?" Jaina smiled at Vereesa who giggled.

"I'd love that, friend".

As night fell upon Dalaran, so did Hallow's End. Dalaran came to life, and the citadel forgot about the Legion for a night. Mages threw fireworks on the clear, dark, moonlit night sky while gnomes were juggling pumpkins. Cobwebs had been vowed by hunter pets throughout the streets and it was spun neatly in windows and around doors.

It was nice to witness some normality Jaina thought as the traditional festivities gave her a good feeling. She was wearing a black lace dress, and her hair had been dyed grey for the night. Her side fringe that normally was golden blonde was coloured dark red and she was wearing red lenses to go with her outfit.

Jaina roamed peacefully through the streets of Dalaran, heading towards the Tavern to meet Vereesa, when suddenly, a pair of warm hands folded over eyes. It made her jump and she could not tell who the owner of these hands were. They were soft and Jaina stroked them to get more hints.

"Long time no see". A sweet voice whispered.

Jaina's heart jumped and she turned around.

"Ayawa, oh my God, you're okay!" She embraced the blood elf priestess in a hug.

"Vereesa said we had visitors, but I didn't expect you!"

The young blood elf smiled. "Surprise!"

Ayawa wore a tight, midnight blue, silk vowen suit with a pelt leather belt. She had a dark burgundy cloak over her shoulders that was tied neatly around her neck with a black bow.

Jaina chuckled. A tingling feeling in her stomach appeared. Last time her and Ayawa had spoken in the tent in Stormheim, they had nearly kissed.

She cleared her throat. "How have you been? I mean with the nightmare…"

Ayawa shivered and Jaina could tell she instantly became uncomfortable. She waved her hand at Jaina.

"I'm fine now. No need to talk about that shit".

"Of course, pardon me". Jaina lowered her eyes.

An awkward silence hit them.

After a few seconds Jaina kissed her teeth.

"So I'm heading to the tavern to meet Vereesa, you coming?"

Ayawa shrugged. "Sure, we're here to party right?"

Jaina made a silly frown and giggled.

"Whatever floats your boat shadow priestess" she laughed.

The two of them linked arms and headed towards the tavern.

The Tavern was heaving with people from all over Azeroth and Hallow's End decorations filled the place. One dwarf had even sculptured a glass statue of the headless horseman and enchanted it to gallop around in the room, glowing green. Tainted waverlings were dancing on the small wooden stage and tamed spiders were creeping up and down the wall to scare the children.

The whole atmosphere made Jaina smile from ear to ear and, just for one second, she forgot all about Sylvanas.

"Hey you made it! And you brought… someone". Vereesa's smile faded slightly as she studied the blood elf.

"Excuse us a moment…" Vereesa said to Ayawa as she pulled Jaina to the side.

"What are you doing?" Jaina raised and eye brow and looked confused at Vereesa.

"Erm, what? What are you talking about?"

"Who is that?"

"Ayawa. Lady Liadrin sent her to Highmountain to find Sylvanas with Dafar and me. Then when we got attacked in Stormheim, she got trapped in the nightmare with all those druids, you know the story. I've only just seen her again now". Jaina kept looking at Vereesa hoping for an answer for the interrogation.

Vereesa hummed and glanced over at Ayawa who had gone to the bar.

"There is something fishy about her, I don't like it. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were attempting to replace my sister out of spite".

The words hit Jaina like a frost bolt and guilt for having a moment with Ayawa in Stormheim and lusting for her creeped up on her like a slimy blob. Then she broke out in a nervous laughter.

"Paaah what the hell Vereesa. You must have a very vivid imagination in there". She said and knocked on her best friend's forehead with her fist.

Vereesa frowned.

"You like her don't you? I know when you lie Jaina Proudmoore, don't even try. And you know what, that's vile. I cannot believe you'd do that!"

Jaina swallowed hard.

"Fine. She's cute ok! But nothing has happened, and I would NEVER. I may be mad at Sylvanas, but I'm not that petty. Fuck knows what she is up to, but I have the right to have some fun while she is excluding me from her life". She crossed her arms.

"Nothing has happened? Not even when you shared a tent in Stormheim?"

"NO!"

"Fine, I believe you. But I will be watching you. I might trust you, but I don't trust her. She looks…" Vereesa made a grimace.

"Alright…" Jaina murmured and dragged Vereesa to the bar.

"Bought you guys a drink". Ayawa turned around and smiled at them both.

Vereesa faked a smile as she accepted the drink.

"Oh, an arcane screwdriver, how appropriate for a blood elf". Vereesa almost whispered.

"Jaina…" A familiar voice said behind her. Jaina turned.

Archmage Khadgar sighed as their eyes met.

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry".

"Not to worry Archmage, I'm used to being hated by the Alliance by now". Jaina said in a patronising tone.

"The Alliance doesn't hate you. It is just hard to understand and accept your recent choices".

"I don't expect anyone to understand. I loved Sylvanas and she loved me. When you love someone, you make irrational decisions. That's all". Jaina turned away and downed her drink.

"Now, where is the music?!"

Ayawa and Vereesa looked at each other and shrugged, Vereesa mouthed a 'sorry' to Khadgar who was left confused.

Three hours later, Jaina felt the Dalaran red wine flowing through her veins, and the loss of control felt great. She could feel herself disappearing in the tavern tunes and as she spun around she got a tickly feeling in her chest. Her lungs filled with laughter and as Ayawa folded her arm around her waist she simply closed her eyes and let go of herself.

It could have been seconds, it could have hours, Jaina was not sure. But someone grabbed her arm and ragged her outside. She was too intoxicated to catch the face of the person and she only giggled as she unsteadily followed the unknown person outside without questions.

"Lady Proudmoore, please! Shape up! What's the matter with you?!" They had stopped in a small, enclosed garden behind the tavern.

"I'm having fuuuuun". Jaina slurred as she attempted to focus her sight on the person in front of her. After a couple of minutes of trying hard and breathing fresh air, her eyes focused.

"Grimsford?" Jaina raised her eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" She almost shouted.

"Shhhh, please my Lady. I am not supposed to be here. My Queen would never forgive me. My head would be placed on a stake outside Undercity for all to see". He shivered at the thought.

"Well fuck Sylvanas!" Jaina threw her cup of wine to the ground. The Sergeant flinched slightly.

"Why does she still call the shots, huh? She's no longer undead! She's not your queen anymore Sergeant!" Sergeant Grimsford grunted, reached out and slapped Jaina across her face. It shocked her enough to stand up straight and gasp at him.

"Now you listen to what I have to say. I came her for your benefit, not to listen to you disrespect my queen. If you want to know why she is keeping you at distance, I suggest you prick your ears human!"

Jaina had not been spoken to like this by Senior Sergeant Grimsford since the first day she met him. She instantly realised she had acted foolish, but she was too embarrassed to apologise.

"It's her Val'kyr. As you know, she does not have them anymore, Helya does. And there are only two ways to get them back, give her the resurrection potion that I used to revive her with, as agreed in the initial deal. Or kill that monster. For good".

Completely ignoring the information about Helya, Jaina blurted out in anger.

"SHE COLLECTED THE DUST FROM HYRJA ANYWAY?! EVEN WHEN I TOLD HER NOT TO?! AND IT WORKED?! She lied to me... This whole fucking time. How long did she know that the potion would work?"

Senior Sergeant Grimsford twisted his fingers.

"Technically, she did not collect the dust herself. Pierce and Paris did. Aaand she was given the vial of the potion just before we entered the nightmare, my lady".

Jaina's drunk head spun at the information she was receiving.

"But, then she died. And had no Val'kyr. So, we thought all hope was gone. But Tawny and Apothecary Jezel kept working on the potion to alter it to work on dead undead people. I then went down to the dungeons on the day of your… Your…" He could not even say it.

"I could not bear having you killed like that, Lady Proudmoore. It is not a life I wish for anyone. Especially not someone so young and beautiful like yourself".

"So… she is going to give the potion to Helya now to gain back her Val'kyr so that she can keep on dying like she usually does? Why won't she just leave it? She's alive now! Why can she not stop being selfish and accept mortality?! And also, does she have any idea how dangerous giving Helya that potion is going to be for Azeroth? Helya, ALIVE?!"

"It's not as easy as that. If she leaves the Val'kyr with Helya, it gives her even greater powers over the dead and living. She controls a lot from Hellheim already. And giving her the potion is not an option, of course. She doesn't want you near her because she is going to Hellheim to kill her. And she knew you'd follow her if you knew, that's why. But I've come to beg you to follow her anyway. Because if she dies this time. She will be gone. For good".

Jaina had no response. She felt sick and wanted to barf all over the sergeant.

"I… I love her". Was all Jaina managed to say.

"Then go get her. I have to leave before she realises I'm gone. She is setting off for Hellheim in two days, once the Hallow's End celebration is over. Happy Day of the Dead, my Lady." He said, and left Jaina on her own as he disappeared into the dark alleys of Dalaran.


	39. Chapter 39 - Alive in agony

**Chapter 39 – Alive in agony**

"Where have you been?" She looked at him with cold, light blue eyes.

"I… I was out. Celebrating Hallow's End, my queen". He bowed respectfully before her.

She studied him, knowing he was lying. But she had no time for petty lies. Her mission was urgent.

"Get my soldiers ready. We leave in the morning, and sergeant".

He dared to meet her eyes.

"She better not show up. Or else I will hold you personally responsible".

Senior Sergeant Grimsford nodded in distress. "Of course my dear queen. Why would she?"

He saw himself out of the throne room while Lady Sylvanas Windrunner glared at him leaving.

She was almost certain he had blabbered to Jaina about her intentions. She had probably been a fool for trusting him with this as she knew he had developed a certain loyalty to the young human mage as well. Perhaps, on some levels, she wished for Jaina to show up.

Sylvanas sighed and her heart skipped a beat. It made her tear up. She still had not gotten used to a living heart pumping in her chest. She felt it with her hand and it was a strong heartbeat that pulsated within her.

She bit her lip and slid over to her desk.

From one of her desk drawers, she fished out a mirror with an old golden frame. She turned it to her face and she studied her image, running her index finger down her cheek.

She still could not believe it. She was alive. A beautiful high elf, with honey coloured skin, cobalt blue eyes and deep red lips looked back at her. She was as attractive as ever before, a glorious high elf. Yet, she did not feel it. She felt the same as before.

Dead.

She threw the mirror into the stone wall, making it smash into a thousand pieces.

Why did she not feel alive? The rest of her surely was. But the nothingness that had consumed her as a Banshee remained. She felt as bitter as the day Arthas had raised her, and the same agony ran through her. At night, she still dreamt the same dreams, her death, Arthas's grin as he pulled his sword out of her stomach. That had not changed, not one bit.

"My queen". Dark Ranger Velonara entered the room and bowed respectfully before her. Sylvanas quickly wiped a tear and snapped out of her thoughts. She could not let her minions see her like this. Not if she wanted to keep the position with her people.

Velonara cleared her throat. "Your army is set for the morning and the preparations are in place. We are ready for the assault".

Sylvanas nodded, and Velonara was just about to leave.

"Velonara, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, my queen?"

Sylvanas inhaled nervously.

"What do my people say… About me?"

"I'm not sure I follow?" Velonara looked at her.

"I mean. I am a living being leading the dead. What do my people think? Do they still see me… worthy?"

Velonara took a minute to respond, choosing her words carefully. She bit her lip.

"As I am sure you can imagine, my queen, there has been… Speculations. If you are, in fact, still fit to lead the Forsaken. However, your people have not experienced that your persona and behaviour has changed. And they owe you their undead lives. Therefore, they have decided to follow you. For now".

Sylvanas was unsure whether she liked the answer. It was as if she almost hoped that they would throw her royal status for seeing a change in her. But no. They thought she was the same, cold, harsh person she was before.

She cleared her throat and faked a smile.

"Very well. I am pleased to hear I have my people with me. Please inform me if that changes will you?"

"Of course, my lady. And also a letter from Lor'themar arrived. Him, and the rest of the Horde are very pleased to hear about your resurrection and that you wish to return as their Warchief. Congratulations on your return, my Warchief".

So they still wished her as their Warchief. Probably more now than when she was undead, Sylvanas thought.

"Thank you for the reports. I will see you in the morning Dark Ranger".

Velonara saw herself out while Sylvanas plonked down in her chair and exhaled deeply.

 _Jaina_ … she thought.

What was Jaina doing right now? Was she happy, sad, confused? Did she know she missed her? Because she did. So much. Sylvanas begged that Jaina knew she still loved her.

It felt strange. Since being alive, it was like her feelings for Jaina was completely different. Different in the sense that they were more intense and stronger. Before, she had been able to separate her duties and life as the Banshee Queen and Warchief fairly good from her feelings for Jaina. However, now, everything was a mess. She had emotions she could only vaguely remember ever having as a young high elf. She had longed for the young mage before, sure, but not like this. She _needed_ her.

As she undressed for bed, Sylvanas felt how cold it actually was in Undercity. Her skin got goose bumps and it gave her a prickly feeling that made her shiver. She had never before realised it was cold.

She got underneath the covers of her linen sheets, and she stared at the fireplace. It was as if she could see herself and Jaina make love in front of it, like they had done many months before. How did they get from that to where they were now? Their relationship had been nothing but a rollercoaster. But they loved one another.

Visions danced in the flames, and Sylvanas' light blue eyes envisioned Jaina's beautiful face. Her eyes, her sweet, pink lips and the soft skin on her warm cheeks. She simply could not wait to be with her again, to apologise, and explain it all. The thought of her and Jaina together had made her warm and fuzzy and sleep creeped up on the former banshee.

 _One day, we will be together, for eternity, Dalah' surfal._

A grunt. A feeling of being tortured. A banging headache.

"Arggh". Jaina turned over in her bed as sunlight lit up the room and sparkled on her face.

Everything hurt. Every-single-thing.

Last night, she had been a total mess. She had probably taken the Hallow's End celebrations further than any other person in Dalaran. She opened her eyes slowly and as her pupils absorbed the light, she felt her stomach turn and she needed to be sick.

While throwing up in a bucket, the door opened without warning.

"Ohhhh so it isn't a good morning. I thought as much". Vereesa Windrunner scolded Jaina.

"Not… today". Jaina slid back into her bed and curled up in pain.

"Where did you go last night? I looked for you for hours!" Vereesa dumped down on her bedside.

"What?" Jaina mumbled. She had no memory of last night past the first arcane screwdriver she had drank.

"You disappeared. That blood elf was grinding you, may the Old Gods help you! And then you were gone. Did you take her with you? Please tell me you didn't sle…" Jaina's grunt stopped her mid-sentence.

"Nooo I didn't. I… I don't know what I did. But I was alone. I think. I must have just gone to bed". Jaina took a sip of some water that was on her bedside cabinet.

"Hmmm… Ok then. I suppose you wouldn't do that to Sylvanas".

Jaina shot up as if she was instantly cured of her hangover.

"Sylvanas!" She said out loud as her azure blue eyes widened.

"Erm, yes? The one you love, remember? Supposedly, anyway…" Vereesa murmured and rolled her eyes.

"No! I mean, yes! The one I love but no, not that, Grimsford!" Jaina swallowed every other word she was gasping, not making much sense for Vereesa to interpret.

"BREATHE!" Vereesa patted her back. "What the hell are you trying to tell me?"

Jaina inhaled sharply.

"Sergeant Grimsford came to me last night. He fetched me outside that's why I was gone! Sylvanas, she… Oh for the love of the Titans… Sylvanas, She..."

"Speak!" Vereesa, rushed her impatiently.

"She is leaving for Helheim today. She is going to kill Helya!"

Vereesa's eyes widened in disbelief and she started shaking her head.

"No… She's going to die…"

"NO! Don't say it. I cannot go through that again". Jaina kicked the duvet off her and jumped out of bed. It made her head spin and her stomach turn. But she ignored it.

"Assemble your rangers Vereesa. We are going after her". Vereesa gulped and looked at her.

"But… She wants us to stay away".

"I don't give a single shit. Senior Sergeant Grimsford came to me last night, pleading for me to save her. Sylvanas does not know the danger of this. She is blinded by the lust for her Val'kyr and by her desire to make up for… the deal she made with that monster".

"I know about the deal. But I just did not think anything came of it?"

"You don't get it. She collected the dust from Hyrja anyway and now Helya wants either the resurrection potion that revived Sylvanas or she wants her soul for eternal torment! And giving her the vial with potion would be fatal for all living people in Azeroth, so kind of not an option!" Jaina rattled through her clothes in one of her drawers to find something to wear, her hair pointing in every direction possible.

Vereesa stared at her not quite knowing what to say.

"Vereesa! We don't have time! Get your rangers, get the mages, get whoever! We are going to Helheim, TODAY!"

Without responding, Vereesa hurried out, hunting for volunteers.

Two hours later, Jaina inspected the people Vereesa had gathered. She had to admit, the turn-out was appalling. One old dranei, paladin who went by the name Tokalas, a teenage human girl, Hanna, Jaina doubted had ever wielded her rogue daggers before and Ayawa.

Jaina scoffed and glared at Vereesa.

"Where are your rangers?"

Vereesa curled her lips.

"They refused the call". A tear ran down her face.

"What? She is your sister!"

"They know… And they refused".

Jaina watched as Vereesa bravely wiped the tears away. It must have been hard for her hearing her rangers reject saving her own sister.

"Well…" the young sorceress stared at the three people in front of her.

"Are you ready to save the Warchief of the Horde?"

The teen rogue giggled.

"Suuuureee, I'm just going to explore the Broken Isles. This was the only way my parents would let me go. To make a name for myself of something". She made some weird gesture.

Jaina raised an eyebrow and sighed moving her sight to the old dranei, Tokalas, who coughed like he was ill.

"I want one good fight before I put my sword on the shelf forever. Raid groups and other armies won't take me, so this was a good opportunity for me to fulfil my dreams". He panted.

Great. The rejects of Azeroth had signed up for this mission. But there was Ayawa. Jaina had seen what she was capable of before. Perhaps they would be okay. Ayawa smiled at her and nodded to comfort her.

"WAIT!" A voice behind them shouted and Jaina turned around.

"Orasha?! She exclaimed in happiness. "What are you doing here?!" She embraced her Orc friend.

Orasha hugged her back.

"I have a couple of days off from my duties in Highmountain and I figured I wanted to visit my friend, Jaina Proudmoore. So when I heard this was your current location, I travelled straight away". She smiled.

"Well you are just in time for me to ask you the biggest favour one ever could ask".

Orasha tilted her head and looked at the others that was stood behind Jaina.

"Sylvanas is going to Helheim to kill Helya, and I have to save her. But I need help. Now these three and Vereesa have agreed to help me, but I'm afraid it won't be enough". Jaina looked worried.

"Of course, I will come with you, Jaina. I owe my freedom to you, you saved me. And so did Sylvanas. Hopefully, now, I can finally even my debt to you both". Orasha's soothing smile warmed Jaina.

"Thank you, my friend. This truly means a lot to me".

She smiled nervously and clapped her hands together.

"Okay! Great! I appreciate your support, everyone. Let's kill Helya! I will summon a portal to Stormheim which will speed up our travel".

The others nodded and as Jaina summoned the portal ready, all six of them stepped through, landing safely on the grounds of Stormheim.


	40. Chapter 40 - Ancient Riddles

_**A/N: Hi Everyone! Just a quick update before a long chapter. Hope you enjoy it and eagerly await the next ^^ I hope it will be here before xmas!**_

 **Chapter 40 – Ancient Riddles**

It was just passed noon and Stormheim was filled with beautiful autumn colours. The Legion had completely been eradicated from the lands of the zone and their scourge now only remained in Suramar. The latest update from the battle front was that Gul'dan had invaded the Nighthold, an ancient Nightborne fortress, and barricaded himself inside it together with his strongest minions. Reports read that it was impossible to enter the fortress and that he remained untouchable for now. Both the Alliance and the Horde were extremely worried about whatever Gul'dan was speculating in, but rumour had it he had retrieved the body of Illidan Stormrage and brought it with him into the Nighthold. They hoped to the old Gods it was just that, a rumour.

Jaina inhaled and closed her eyes, smiling as the cold, fresh air swam through her nose filling her lungs. Being back at the Broken Isles felt fantastic. For some reason, Jaina felt at peace here. Despite the Legion having imprinted the lands of these beautiful isles with evil fel, she loved it. Maybe on some levels, it reminded her of Theramore. Not that the two lands were geologically similar in any way, but she felt it nevertheless.

"Jaina, was it?" Hanna, the teenage girl she had brought with her, approached the side of her.

Jaina sighed and turned to the young, human rogue. She could not be more than sixteen Jaina thought.

"Yes?" Jaina replied with a slight annoyance in her tone as her moment of reminiscing had been broken.

Hanna scoffed at Jaina's harsh tone. "Ok, yeah, I'm gonna dash. I only came to see my boyfriend. He lives in Azuna, so".

Jaina frowned.

"He a murloc or something?" Jaina almost mocked her. She had no time to deal with stroppy teenagers right now.

Hanna snarled some nasty words back at her, making Jaina instantly regret triggering her.

"Look, I'm sorry Hanna. I really need your help. Please stay". Jaina looked at the rogue with hopeful eyes.

"FINE!" Hanna screamed and started walking.

Vereesa and Jaina exchanged a worried look, but followed on. So did Orasha, Ayawa and the old dranei Tokalas.

After around an hour long walk, they all stopped in front of a long, familiar stone bridge. Jaina thought back to when she had been here last. Sylvanas had killed Hyrja in Halls of Valor and left with the Val'kyr dust that had later been the crucial ingredient to her resurrection.

"The entrance to Hellheim should be here somewhere, if I'm not wrong. It used to be heavily guarded, but now that the Legion has repelled most of our forces out of these lands, the place is left unattended". Jaina pointed to a great stone hall left of the main temple.

They crossed the bridge wearily, checking behind them at every step. Jaina grabbed Vereesa's hand and squeezed it. She thought it was too quiet in Stormheim today and gave her an iffy feeling.

When they had crossed, they stopped in front of a large stone door. It was too heavy to push aside and there was no way around it. Jaina slammed her hands on the cold stone.

"Help me out here!" She indicated to Vereesa and the others. They all came to help, but pushed to no use. The stone door was too heavy.

"There must be another way". Vereesa said whilst studying the door. The high elf ranger ran her index finger across the cold stone surface.

"Wait a minute…" Vereesa exclaimed as she brushed some moss off the door.

"There are runes carved into this". She removed all the layers of moss from the surface and revealed the ancient writing.

"It looks like old dwarwen runes!"

"Let me see that". Jaina examined the runes and sighed.

"What's the matter?" Vereesa looked at her.

"Well, now would have been the time to understand dwarwen! But I don't! So unless you do, we'll never crack this code!" Jaina let out a loud annoyed grunt before slamming her palm flat on the cold stone door.

Orasha went to pat her friend on the back. "We will find another way in my dear. Don't you worry".

A loud "ahem".

Everyone turned to look at the young rogue who stood in an upright position with arms crossed frowning at the runes.

"Lucky for you guys, I majored in dwarwen in school. And I was top of my class! Not so stupid now am I?" Hanna smirked as she looked at Jaina.

"Are you serious?" Jaina exclaimed in happiness.

"Yes, now step aside old woman and let me work". Jaina's smile quickly faded as the rude girl nudged her to the side.

Orasha shook her head at Jaina, indicating she should let it go. Jaina inhaled sharply and counted to ten before stepping aside. Ayawa and Tokalas glanced at each other and shrugged.

"So, what does it say?" Vereesa carefully asked after five minutes.

Hanna cleared her throat and read out loud:

" _Step inside and taste her wrath. She will watch you on your path. To the left you will find, the lock that will bind, her world to yours, but be careful, she shows no remorse. The key is found with a certain spell, at the bottom of a well. Dark and cold as hell. PS: Bravery will be rewarded with death"._

Jaina gritted her teeth. "What fucking WELL? This is hopeless! She might be getting killed down there and we have to stand here like fools, solving ancient riddles that I don't give a shit about!"

She threw her staff to the floor with great force and stomped off before sitting down on a rock away from the others. She planted her face into her palms and sobbed silently.

"Dear…" Vereesa appeared on the side of her after a few moments.

"No… She's going to die again. I can feel it. And she won't be coming back this time. I didn't even get to kiss her. Feel her. Speak to her. Nothing. It's just a big pile of nothing, Vereesa. What is the point of all this? All I want is for the Legion to be buried forever and to do mundane things every day with the woman I love".

She hulked. She almost felt a little like a child not getting her wishes fulfilled, but had she not suffered enough? Was it so much to ask?

"Look. I want to save my sister as much as you do. But you have got to get it together woman! You're not the only one who has lost your love in this world. God I know what that feels like more than anyone. If it was not for my husband, you would not be sitting here. But I thank him every day that you are. I don't have a chance to get Rhonin back, but you have a chance to get Sylvanas back. Take it and stop sulking. Don't forget, she is MY sister. Her blood run through my veins. My last living Windrunner family. And we are getting her back to this world".

Jaina wiped her tears and clenched her teeth. She instantly felt shame. Shame for whining the way she did when Vereesa had lost so much too. And she knew her best friend was right.

"I… I am sorry Vereesa. I just, had a moment. It won't happen again". She stood up.

Vereesa nodded. "Good. Now let's save my sister yeah?" She grabbed the sorcess' shoulder and shook it lightly. Jaina pulled a slight smile and nodded back.

"Are you ok, my friend?" Orasha gave Jaina a hug when she returned to the group.

"Yes, don't worry about me, I was being silly. Shall we solve this riddle together?" Jaina looked around. "Erm, where is Hanna?"

"Hanna is here". The young rogue said, waving with an odd looking rock in her hand.

"While you were over _there_ , whining like a child, I actually did something constructive". Hanna tossed Jaina the rock, and she caught it. It was hexagon shaped and somewhat red. But more pinkish than ruby.

Jaina looked up at Hanna, smiling when she realised exactly what she had achieved. Just as she was about to ask questions Hanna stopped her.

"You can thank me later. Now place it". Hanna pointed.

Without questioning the rogue further, Jaina did as she was told, and the rock melded with the lock on the stone door. It flashed in a purple colour, blinding them all.

Suddenly, the ground underneath their feet trembled and bits of the earth around them fell down into a large crater.

"The underworld…"Jaina whispered to herself as the ground sunk.

Through the chaos Hanna shouted. "Guys, I'd rather not fall down there!"

Jaina snapped out of her thoughts. "Don't worry! Let the ground disappear under you. I will cast a slowing spell on you all. You'll land just fine". She shouted.

Hanna looked worried as if she did not want to trust Jaina. "Hanna, I promise. You will be ok!"

Hesitantly, Hanna nodded and as the ground fell apart underneath them, they fell into the depths of Hellheim.


	41. Chapter 41 - Hellheim, death and despair

**Chapter 41 – Hellheim, death and despair**

 _ **A/N: Wow, long time no see. I have been incredibly busy, so I apologize for the delay in updating, but here it is! I would like to thank you all for the reviews, I read them all and they really do help me carry the story forward. ENJOY!**_

Nobody meant anything to her, and she meant nothing to nobody. Her body floated between sequences of her previous life. Before all the episodes in the undead existence. Snapshots of her former life as a young quel'dorei flashed before her. Her father praising her for hunting game as a child. Her mother comforting her wounded self when beasts had fought back.

Alleria teaching her everything worth knowing about archery. How to aim, how to shoot.

Vereesa following her everywhere, copying her every move. Looking up to her, wanting to be like her.

It felt good. It felt like home.

As the void powers grabbed her intensely, she let it. She wondered if this is how the blood elves felt when accepting the arcane magic into their souls. She enjoyed it. Her memories felt real. And she wished to be consumed by them. At least until a voice screeched in hear high elf ears.

"Sylvanas Windrunner, you came back. Alive!"

Sylvanas flung her eyes open and exhaled sharply.

It was not real.

Her sight met Helya. She realised she had been grabbed by her minions upon her arrival and drugged down by their void powers. How could she let that happen… How could she let herself be consumed by imaginations of the past? Her deepest desires. They were never going to be real. Never.

"Helya…"

"So what is it going to be? Potion for me or death for you?"

"Neither!" Sylvanas snarled and broke free from the void magic that held her down.

Helya laughed. "Oh you stupid elf. Don't you see? That you will just die either way? I don't care about your meaningless life. As soon as I get out of Hellheim, I shall corrupt Azeroth and destroy your world. It shall all be mine".

Sylvanas trembled. No… She was not going to let it happen. That is why she had come. To kill Helya.

A gripping tentacle.

It hit her hard in the stomach, driving her backwards into a rock. Sylvanas concealed her injuries and bit her lip lifting herself from the fall.

Helya's minions mocked her. Laughed at her. She was scum of the earth down her. Her life was truly meaningless. Alleria was not coming back. Vereesa only got hurt in her presence. She caused her people misery by creating more of them, plaguing the lands of Azeroth with undeath. And Jaina… That's when Sylvanas thought of her.

 _Jaina_ …

A single tear ran down her face.

She had caused Jaina nothing but pain. The mage had her life turned upside down after their first night together. Why she had fallen for her awful, undead self, she will never know. What she did know, was that Jaina deserved better. If she was gone for good, Jaina's suffer would be put to an end. She could move on. With someone else. Though the thought of it was making Sylvanas' skin crawl.

"You know, I was going to spare you and your pathetic world if you just handed over that potion. But of course you had to choose the hard way. I see your desires Banshee Queen. I can destroy them in a heartbeat".

"You don't know anything, beast!"

Helya's laughter filled the air.

"Try me" Helya screamed and spewed out toxic liquids that nearly covered Sylvanas. She rolled to the side to avoid it.

"You will drown in the underworld and the real world will know that I, Sylvanas Windrunner, killed you".

Helya smirked.

"Wow, still talking like a banshee tsk tsk".

"Do you think I care if I die in the attempt of murdering you?" Sylvanas rested her stiff eyes on Helya.

Helya raised an eyebrow at the living high elf that stood before her.

"Because I don't. I am aware what awaits me. If I am lucky, I will be put to the eternal rest. As a banshee I experienced hell when I died. But as a quel'dorei, I choose to believe my fate will be kinder".

Sylvanas stared hard at Helya. A shiver went down her spine. She knew what awaited her. Hell. But for some strange reason, she no longer cared. If she could leave this world a better one than she had made it, it would be okay.

"Oh you have no idea Windrunner. Only eternal torment awaits you for betraying our deal". A grin spread on Helya's face.

That was when a familiar voice filled the dusky air. A sweet voice in despair.

"SYLVANAS!"

Sylvanas reacted swiftly and turned as a frost bolt launched past her and hit Helya hard and cold. The monster wretched, screeched and ducked under water, withdrawing her tentacles.

Jaina threw herself at Sylvanas and squeezed her so tight that the Warchief's high elf heart skipped a beat. Then the sorceress grabbed her arm hard slapped her right on her cheek.

"Why?!" Jaina screamed at her. "Why did you do this, you stupid, stupid woman?!"

Before Sylvanas could reply, Hanna jumped out of her stealth and slashed a large tentacle that nearly slammed both of them to death in half.

"Guys, not to be rude, but we should get the hell out of here!" Jaina could see the fear in young Hanna's eyes. And she knew the girl was right.

"Sylvanas. Let's leave, NOW!" Vereesa stretched out a hand to her sister.

Tokalas gasped and shouted. "Lady Proudmoore, look out!"

The sea had started swirling, generating a large swallowing pool.

Out of it busted Helya with all her void magic and knocked back Sylvanas, Jaina and the others.

"Pests in the underworld. Take them captive!" Helya called for her fallen, cursed vrykul.

Several of them dived in, grabbing all of them by limbs and arms. They wiggled to get free but it felt as if they were locked in heavy chains. Tentacles had emerged from the ground and gripped them.

That was when Sylvanas reached for her hand.

"Jaina, take my hand! NOW!"

Jaina fought the tentacles that kept her glued to the cold grounds of Hellheim as she struck an arm out for Sylvanas.

The two of them kept brushing against each other in the attempt of grabbing each other's hands and void magic sparkled every time their fingers touched.

"I can't reach you!" Jaina screamed. Sylvanas stretched as far as she possibly could. But it was no use.

That was when Hanna, the rouge, miraculously broke free, as she shadowmelded. Her powers had melted the tentacles into tiny void pools on the floor.

"How did you…?!" Vereesa, Tokalas and Ayawa shouted unanimously before realising, despite their previous doubts, that Hanna had to be one of the forthcoming, most talented assassination rogues to inhabit Alliance territory. Hanna, who had no shields or enchants covering her, stood face to face with Helya herself. Trembling with fear and adrenaline the young rogue tightened the grip around her green daggers.

The other's, still tied down by tentacles, were powerless. Jaina's heart pumped hard. She could not let anything happen to the young rogue. She was supposed to be under her protection.

"Hanna, you don't have to do this! Get out of here, save yourself!"

Hanna ignored Jaina.

A terrifying laughter rung in the air as Helya sprayed void fluids from her breath. Hanna dodged the liquid and rolled to one side.

"I will drown you ALL like rats!" Helya sniggered.

"I will drown you like a rat, beast!" Hanna screamed and launched herself on Helya with crossed daggers, ready for the kill.

Jaina stopped breathing as she watched, and it was as if the young human leaped elegantly through the air in slow motion. Sylvanas finally managed to grab Jaina's hand and she yanked her towards her. Jaina's eyes broke away from Hanna as Sylvanas fingers slipped into her's and she looked down.

Black smoke began to ooze out of their grip and Jaina's arms started to tremble. She breathed heavy as her body grew hotter and hotter. It felt exactly as it had that day in the Emerald Nightmare. To Jaina's surprise, Sylvanas possessed dark banshee magic even in life. The mage closed her eyes.

Imagining Tyrande counting down, like she had done the last time Sylvanas fed her this dark magic, Jaina opened her eyes on the count of three.

Her eyes had once again turned black and she released the grip of Sylvanas' hands before unleashing the powers inside her on the tentacles holding them down.

The tentacles crackled with dark banshee and arcane magic mixture and released all of them immediately before disappearing into the ground.

But there was no time to stop.

When Jaina lifted her eyes back onto Helya, the beast stood with one of her gigantic palms planted onto the ground at the shore and the other fist clenched. Helya's voice were rusty when she finally spoke.

"Slayed by a child. I cannot believe this…" Purple void fluid dripped from her throat where it had been slit open.

"Hanna!" Jaina screamed as she realised Hanna was the thing Helya's fist clenched on to.

The young girl was weak and Helya's grip was clearly so hard she could not breathe.

"Release her at once!" Jaina fired several frost bolts towards Helya and Ayawa entered shadowform, sending of shadow bolts towards the beast.

Dying, Helya smiled. "This will be my last gift. The life of a young human". Helya's life was slowly drained from her and she started sinking into the water, tightening the grip around Hanna who had turned purple and unconscious.

"NO, HANNA, NO!" Jaina bolted towards her, but was pulled backwards by Sylvanas' tight grip around her wrist.

"Stop it, Jaina you can't save her, okay!" Sylvanas dragged her in the opposite direction.

Jaina screamed in desperation and twisted trying to release herself as she watched Helya disappear into the water pulling Hanna with her.

Realising it was impossible, Jaina sank together onto her knees while watching Hanna's ginger hair leave the water surface, drowning with her.

"No…" Jaina whispered and let out a sob…

Orasha ran to the shore and fished out an object from the water and walked over to Jaina, who was still on her knees.

"I think her parents would want this" Orasha said and showed Jaina Hanna's dagger. Jaina turned away from it not wanting to look at, but she nodded. Vereesa kneeled down beside her and pulled her best friend into her arms and let her cry while the others, including Sylvanas, prepared for departure from the underworld. Helya was dead at last.

That night, Orasha and Tokalas worked to set up camp in Stormheim for the evening, while Ayawa meditated under a tree a few yards away. Vereesa had not spoken since their return from Hellheim.

The six of them sat down together for dinner by the bonfire Tokalas had so kindly made. But nobody said a word. The silence was disturbingly painful and Sylvanas put her plate down, not hungry.

"We need to talk, Sylvanas…" Jaina said firmly after they had finished their meal. It caused an awkward atmosphere, as if it was not bad enough already and Ayawa, Tokalas and Orasha cleared their throats while Vereesa's eyes stiffened on Jaina.

"Would you guys give us some minutes alone please?" Jaina swallowed hard and stared into the flames.

"Jaina…" Vereesa started, almost in a warning tone, but Jaina stopped her with her hand and gestured for her to stop talking.

"Vereesa, please, I need to speak with your sister in privacy". Vereesa looked at Sylvanas who nodded at her sister to accept it.

The other's left for their tents while Sylvanas and Jaina remained. It took a while before either of them found the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry, Jaina… But you couldn't have saved her, I didn't want you to get hurt… If you just let me explain everything" Sylvanas suddenly said after a while.

"Don't…" Jaina started before feeling tears pressing on.

Without thinking, Jaina pulled Sylvanas Windrunner in so close that their nose tips nearly met. She stared straight into the high elf's bright blue eyes while her own azure welled up. Sylvanas felt Jaina's warm breath on her lips and her heart raised. It was the strangest feeling. So good.

"I just need to look at you. Just for a minute. Then we will talk…" Jaina whispered while she carefully ran her index finger down Sylvanas soft, honey coloured cheeks. Jaina was mesmerized by the woman in front of her. It was the first time she truly got to see her alive. It was as if she saw her for the first time.

They sat like that for a while. Their lips close together, wanting to kiss, touch. But dared not. Sylvanas was so beautiful, Jaina thought. Just as beautiful as she had been the day of her resurrection. The day when Jaina nearly… Jaina suddenly swallowed hard and that was when decided to pull away.

Sylvanas tried to decide whether she could speak. Terrified of saying the wrong words. She had done so much, hurt so many. Jaina most of all. The only one she had ever loved.

"Listen, Jaina…" This time the young mage did not stop her.

"I was waiting for the day I would feel good. But I never did. I thought I felt tortured when I was a banshee. Well… That feeling never left me, Jaina. I have a living, beating heart".

Sylvanas put Jaina's palm to her chest. Jaina trembled when she felt Sylvanas' heart beat for the first time.

"But I feel no better. If anything, I feel worse. I thought I would feel good about life. Appreciate my existence, my surroundings. But I am more lost than ever. I don't feel any different. I feel contrived with torment every step of every day now. Like I do not deserve to be alive. I probably don't". She slid Jaina's hand off her, and Jaina let her.

"Only one thing is different. And that is my feelings for you. They are stronger, more uncontrollable. I cannot… I cannot contain them and it is killing me. I was able to separate them from my duties, my actions. But I don't think I can anymore. I need you, Jaina. But…".

"But what?" Jaina asked.

"But I do not want to hurt you".

Jaina thought long and hard about what Sylvanas had said.

"I think…" The sorceress started.

"I do think you have hurt me. A lot actually. And I do think it has taken me a long time to see that because I fell for you so hard. God Sylvanas, if only you knew how much I love you. I was even going to die and be risen as undead for you. Varian died because of you. Then you threw me in the dungeons in Orgrimmar to rot and treated me as a captive every day after my release. Anyone sane would not forgive something like that, but I did. I let my devotion for you delude me into thinking all that was okay because you had your reasons. I tried to see something good in you. And now someone else is dead because you wanted to be alive…".

"I wanted to be alive for you. You deserved to be with a living being. I did it for you!".

"I never asked for you to be alive, Sylvanas. You went behind my back and arranged that. You did this for yourself! It was not a selfless act." Jaina instantly thought her words were harsh and bit her lip. Part of her meant it. Part of her knew Sylvanas had done it for her.

"You may have never expressed it out loud, but the way you just spent ten minutes looking at me… You have never looked at me like that before".

"Of course! When you died… I have never felt pain like it. I withered like a Nightborne. But, you broke me Sylvanas. You really did. Our entire relationship you have kept me on the side line, never told me anything. Just carried on with your own agenda".

"But you love me?" Sylvanas rested her light blue eyes on the young mage, desperately trying to turn the way this conversation was going.

Jaina sighed and scoffed. "Of course I do! But how can we possibly carry on this way?"

"Jaina I have my reasons for all of those things". Sylvanas grabbed Jaina's hands.

"Varian was…" She cracked her neck. She had to pretend to regret this one. Perhaps she was as evil as Jaina was painting her right now. "A mistake… And I should have never put you in the dungeons, but you had a dagger to my throat for Sunwell's sake! I retaliated, in defense! As for you being appointed queen of the Forsaken, Jaina… That was me declaring my ultimate love and trust for you! I was giving you my life, my people. I would not have it any other way!"

Jaina shook her head. "Do you understand how fucked up that is? You love me so much you wanted to turn me into an animated corpse?"

Sylvanas sighed and buried her face in her palms. Their view of the world and life was so different.

"I was so excited to just see you alive I even forgot about all that. But it is just all coming back to me. The fear, the horrifying fear you caused me. And not to mention my entire faction hates me for accepting leadership of the Forsaken".

Cold silence filled the air between them.

"I have made a decision". Jaina said and kissed her teeth, trying not to cry more than she already was.

Sylvanas felt a sting in her chest and she suddenly felt scared. That was unusual for her. In undeath at least.

"About what?"

"Us…"

"What about us?"

"I think it would be good if we did not see each other for a while".

Sylvanas stood up. "Excuse me?" She raised an eye brow at Jaina.

"I just feel as if this has given me some clarity, Sylvanas".

Sylvanas frowned and stared confused at Jaina.

"Clarity about what exactly?"

"I just need some time. I blindly follow you Sylvanas and I cannot do that any longer. I am Jaina Proudmoore of the Alliance and the Kirin Tor. I understand you have your duties with the Forsaken and as Warchief of the Horde and I respect that. But I too have responsibilities of my own, and it is time I act like it".

Sylvanas' mouth twisted as the words left Jaina's lips.

"I think we should go back to our separate lives. At least for now".

A single tear ran down the young sorceress' cheek and it froze half way down her face. She quickly wiped it away.

Sylvanas just stared at Jaina. She saw the tear. Jaina's soul had frozen. The frost magic within the young mage only presented itself when she was angry or extremely sad. She did not know what to say. It was all true. Everything. There was no point in defending herself. She knew she should have stayed away.

"I regret the day I came into your chambers in Undercity every day Jaina, believe me. It saddens me that I ruined you. I admit I have not made the best decisions, but whether you believe me or not, I never wanted to hurt you. But you are right, we should not see each other anymore".

Jaina burst into tears and hulked. "Sylvanas, I don't regret it, I mean I love you, I just…" She grabbed for the Warchief's hand but she slapped it away.

"No, please leave. I cannot look at you anymore". Sylvanas was stern and Jaina's reaction was shock, tears streaming down her face.

Sylvanas gave Jaina a gesture to leave.

The former Ranger General turned around and walked away when Jaina did not move, feeling her chest bubble. Anger and fierce sadness stormed inside her. This is what she was. A walking disaster. Damaged. And she had broken the one good thing in her life because of her choices and incapacity of empathy. Most of it in undeath, but she was still that person. She felt no different.

"Vereesa?" Sylvanas cleared her throat. Vereesa turned and saw Jaina cry in the background.

"What did you do sis?"

Sylvanas just shook her head. "Take this".

She placed two small coins in her sisters' palm, one gold and one silver.

"For the Windrunners".

"Where are you going?" Vereesa looked at Sylvanas with a confused expression. She immediately knew that something was not right.

Sylvanas pulled Vereesa in for a hug. It felt good to feel the warmth of her sister against her living skin. If only she was alive inside.

Before Vereesa could query Sylvanas further, the Warchief had summoned a gryphon and she flew away into the night sky.

Vereesa ran over to Jaina.

"What the hell is going on?! Why does it feel like my sister just said goodbye to me for like, forever?"

Jaina wiped her tears.

"It's too hard Vereesa. There's too much water under the bridge now. She won't be coming back".

Vereesa raised an eyebrow in disagreement.

"Are you seriously blaming Hanna's death on her? It was not her fault! Besides she has done SO much for you. And by killing Helya, she saved Azeroth!"

"Vereesa, we wouldn't even be here if it was not for her stupid deal with Helya in the first place! And besides think about everything else she has done. Varian. Throwing me in prison. Pledging me to the undead".

Vereesa just stared at Jaina in spite and slowly shook her head at her best friend.

"I never thought you could be so shallow Jaina. Sylvanas may be a complex person, but think about what she has been through! How can you look past that?"

"I don't and I know, but it does not excuse the list of things she has done!"

"Yes, it does, actually!" Vereesa pointed a finger in her face.

"Vereesa, do you know how it feels to spend three weeks in a dark, cold dungeon without food or water, not knowing when you will see daylight again? And do you know how it feels to lay on a table with a blade to your throat knowing that the next thing you will experience is living death?"

"No, but you know what, I don't care! She is my sister, and one thing is for sure, she knows what all that feels like more than you ever will!"

Her best friend was enraged. Jaina had never seen the usually sweet and happy Vereesa Windrunner like it.

"God knows what you have triggered in her this time, Jaina. But whatever it is, this one is on you!"

The high elf too summoned a gryphon and threw herself on to the back of it.

"Vereesa, we broke up. That's all. Get over it".

"You did a lot more than break up, Jaina. You were the only good thing she had. And you know what, the only selfish person here, is YOU! Don't worry… _friend_ , I won't be coming back either".

"Where are you going?" Jaina asked with a slightly careful tone.

"To find my sister. She is all I got and I would like for her to be breathing for a long time still".

She kicked off from the ground and rode off into the night. Jaina followed the gryphon with her eyes until it was out of sight.

"May I offer my opinion Jaina dear?" Orasha took a step forward and carefully approached Jaina.

"What?" Jaina snapped.

Orasha gulped, but continued. "I think that Warchief Windrunner has done wrong many a times. But I do not think she always sees it that way. And I do believe that her heart is in the right place. At least when it comes to you".

"It does not matter". Jaina quickly replied and started channelling a portal.

"But Lady Proudmoore…"

"Enough!" Jaina shouted. "I will hear no more of it! I have made up my mind and if I am not wrong, we still have more Legion forces to eradicate".

Orasha looked down and nodded.

"We should report to Lady Liadrin and Tyrande in Suramar, my lady. They have been working on finding a way into the Nighthold in order to confront Gul'dan and it is the only place where the Legion remains". Ayawa said.

"Fine, then that is where we are going. Get some sleep. We leave at dawn".

 _ **A/N Disclaimer: As always; underlined text is from in-game, not made up by myself.**_


	42. Chapter 42 - Shattered

**Chapter 42 – Shattered**

The wind brushed through her hair and for the first time, she felt how icy cold the air was as it nipped her honey coloured skin. She had truly forgotten what it all felt like, smelt like, looked like, even sounded like. It had been so many years…

The gryphon she rode let out a loud screech as it dived in for landing. She stroked its white feathers softly. Sylvanas could not remember how long she had been riding for, having been in her own bubble the entire journey, trying to figure out what to do next. But too many of her other senses were in the way. Living senses that did not distract her when she was undead. She was cold to her bones. She shivered and her face was wet from crying.

She closed her eyes. Imagined Jaina's index finger running down her cheek.

For the first time she had truly felt it. Felt _her_. Admired the young sorceress the way she was meant to be admired. Seen her skin sparkling as the moonlight glanced at her pure skin. Seen her as the beautiful human being that she was. As Sylvanas kept her eyes closed, she saw Jaina's azure blue eyes glitter before her while the mage's sweet pink lips widened into a smile, studying her. Looking at her without the despair of seeing an undead creature. Just seeing her as the living elf she once was and now is again.

She tilted her head backwards, but tears ran down Sylvanas Windrunner's face nevertheless.

Never before had she felt such pain. What was the point in carrying on without Jaina? After all, she was the reason she was alive, and truly alive. For the first time since Arthas… Sylvanas' nose flared at the thought of the death knight.

As the gryphon touched down at Flight Master Garrett's post in Undercity, her loyal Senior Sergeant Grimsford came running towards her immediately.

"My… My Lady…" He bowed before her, a little shook up at the sight of her.

She looked down at her most loyal advisor as his sad eyes met her's. Sometimes Sylvanas wondered if he was potentially the person in the world that understood her the most. He had become more than just an advisor to her. Could he be described as… a friend?

"We will have a hot bath drawn for you, you are shaking!"

Sylvanas pulled her hood up attempting to cover her swollen eyes, but Sergeant Grimsford saw her.

She nodded in silence and followed the Sergeant.

Stepping into the scolding hot bath, Sylvanas welcomed the pain it brought to her skin. Sergeant Grimsford turned around as the Warchief dropped her towel to the floor and got into the water.

"How are you feeling, my Lady?" Before the words had left his mouth he already knew he had overstepped the boundaries he had as a mere servant. Nobody was to question Sylvanas Windrunner's wellbeing. He clenched his eyes while awaiting a reply, carefully taking a step back.

But Sylvanas just stared into the blank water while the bubbles from the soap Tawny had provided danced on the surface. Nobody had ever really asked her how she was feeling. Perhaps, because they assumed she never felt anything.

"Empty". Sylvanas suddenly replied in a cold tone.

Senior Sergeant Grimsford opened his eyes and swallowed. His queen had responded and let him in.

Slowly he walked up to the side of the bath. Hesitating slightly, he placed his skeleton hand on the Warchief's shoulder.

Instead of flinching and giving her advisor a lecture in respecting her privacy as she would have in undeath, she placed her own warm hand on his cold. She wanted sympathy and comfort, two concepts long lost in her mind.

"She's gone for good this time…" said Sylvanas and looked down.

"I am toxic for her. She made it clear I have ruined her".

"Well…" the Sergeant started.

"Although I fully support you, my queen. Some of your decisions regarding Lady Proudmoore have been a little…" He fumbled to find the right words, ensuring he did not hurt the Forsaken queen more than she already was.

"Bad" He said carefully, realising his wording on the matter was terrible.

"Bad?"

"Yes, bad. How could you doom her to a life in undeath when you know what that is like? Her beautiful skin would rot away and her eyes would glow like an ugly ally cat. How could you want such suffer for the one you supposedly love?"

Sylvanas exhaled and a single tear ran down her face. The Sergeant was right, how could she do that to Jaina. She had been so set on her legacy and that the Forsaken must be led by a worthy person she had not considered the personal impact it must have had on Jaina. Not even when the young mage had said to her face how scared she had been did she realise. It took her undead servant to make her realise.

"It was not the only decision she complained about I can assure you…" Sylvanas muttered.

"I assume her imprisonment in the Orgrimmar dungeons and King Varian were mentioned?" Grimsford suggested.

Sylvanas nodded.

"If I may offer my opinion, Warchief, the latter was necessary. The Horde would have perished had you not retreated from the Broken Shore. Nonetheless, I never truly understood why you sent Lady Proudmoore to the dungeons".

"I was angry. I thought… I thought her and King Varian…" she did not manage to finish that sentence.

"I hardly think that qualifies for imprisonment, Warchief. Not from a human's perspective anyway".

Senior Sergeant Grimsford patted her on her shoulder and turned to leave the former Dark Lady to relax in her bath.

"Sergeant?"

He turned and looked at his queen.

"I need you to do me a favour".

Grimsford's smile widened.

"Of course my queen. I live to serve you".

"You are more than my servant Grimsford. Please know that".

Attempting to not explode with gratitude the Sergeant bowed respectfully, awaiting his command.

Though he had other additional matters to discuss with his queen. Urgent in fact. But for tonight he would leave her to rest.

She scouted the landscape. She had never been to Suramar, but what she saw surrounding her was beautiful. Suramar had some sort of peace to it that made Jaina feel calm. Perhaps it was the glows from the many ancient mana deposits or the buzzing from the wildlife. She did not know. But she tried to imagine what it must have looked like before it was ravaged with wars.

"Jaina…" Ayawa nudged her and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"We are just about ten minutes away from the base, we should be able to speak Tyrande and Liadrin before noon".

Jaina gave the blood elf a nod. They had arrived by portal earlier that morning, but as Jaina had never been to Suramar so their location was a little off and they had been forced to walk for hours to reach the rebellion camp.

Ten minute later, they arrived at camp. A guard spotted them and went to fetch Tyrande and Liadrin immideatly. When they came out of their tent, Tyrande's face lit up.

"Jaina!" She exclaimed and embraced her friend.

Jaina smiled and nodded at Lady Liadrin. She did not know her too well, but she had great admiration and respect for the blood elf paladin.

"Where is Lady Windrunner? Is it true what they say, she is… alive?"

A sharp sting in Jaina's chest made her tremble slightly. She had been so focused on getting to the rebellion camp in Suramar she had not thought of Sylvanas today. The sound of her name made her heart raise and she had to swallow hard.

"Well… Yes… But she is back in Undercity".

Tyrande sensed Jaina's tone. "Do you wish to talk about it friend? I heard what happened to you too. I must say how happy I am you are still living and breathing".

Jaina just looked down and shook her head, dismissing Tyrande's heart to heart offer. If it was one scenario she would not like to discuss it was her near undeath experience.

"Fill me in on your efforts here instead". Tyrande nodded as she gently stroked her friends back.

"So we are ready. Reports came in this morning. We are finally ready to break the Nighthold".

"And finish Gul'dan once and for all?" Jaina could hardly believe it. Finishing Gul'dan would mean total eradication of the Legion from Azeroth.

Tyrande nodded and smiled. The nightelf flung her long emerald coloured hair over her shoulder.

"This is excellent news my friend, I am so proud of what you have achieved here!"

"Well we could not have done it without the nightborne. Which reminds me, may I introduce you to a new friend of ours".

Up walked a female nightborne. It was the first time Jaina had seen a shal'dorei and on some levels they reminded her of some kind of undead elves. They had withered, just in a different way. The woman's skin was dark violet and rough and her eyes glowed under the violet hood she so elegantly wore.

"This is First Arcanist Thalyssra, she has worked together with us and several other nightborne, formed The Nightfallen, to make this possible. It is her we can thank for this chance to end the Legion".

Jaina smiled and reached out to Thalyssra for a hand shake.

"It is an honour to meet you" said Jaina as Thalyssra shook her hand.

"Likewise, Lady Proudmoore. I have heard plenty of tales about Azeroth's most powerful mage".

"Oh I don't know if that is the appropriate description of me". Jaina blushed.

"I was hoping to meet the famous Windrunner sisters as well, but I see you have not brought me that pleasure".

"Sorry, we had a… let's call it disagreement, and they left separately last night".

Jaina expected Vereesa to have gone back home to Dalaran, but in truth, she was not sure where her best friend was at this moment in time.

Thalyssra nodded in understanding and gestured, "Please, let us gather in my tent and plan this assault on the Nighthold. You have no idea how long I and the Nightfallen have waited for this moment, Lady Proudmoore".

When Jaina entered the tent she spotted a male figure sitting by a large round oak table filled with maps and other props used for war preparations. When the man noticed Jaina, he quickly rose to his feet.

"Jaina?"

"Archmage Khadgar?"

Jaina felt embarrassment fill her body. She and the Archmage had not been on best terms since her and Sylvanas had been spending time together. And he had certainly lost it when she accepted the leadership of the Forsaken. Last time they had spoken was Hallows End and Jaina had not exactly been pleasant.

They all gathered around the table and Jaina and Khadgar avoided speaking with one another, but Jaina could see in the corner of her eye that the Archmage kept glancing at her.

Thalyssra cleared her throat as everyone seated themselves around the table. Other nightborne, Tyrande and Liadrin included.

"Today marks a grand day in the history of the nightborne. The Nighthold has stood as a testament to our people for centuries, until Elisande decided to jepordise our most precious position; the Nightwell. Gul'dan and the Legion have caused us nothing but pain and while the Grand Magistrix believed she was doing us favour. Now the time has come to reclaim our pride".

The Nightfallen around the table nodded and applauded their leader. Thalyssra smiled and gestured for silence.

"We have located a breach in their security in the depths of the Sanctum of Order. This is where we will be entering the Nighthold. I suspect that the first unfriendly face we will meet is Elisande herself".

Jaina leant over to Tyrande, feeling rather ditsy for asking. "Who is this Elisande?"

Tyrande raised an eyebrow at Jaina.

"Do you know anything about the nightborne?"

"Not really…" Jaina disconcertingly admitted. She had been so focused on Sylvanas she had not really followed the progression on the war since the two of them worked closely together in Orgrimmar.

"Well she used to be their leader, but as Thalyssra said, she gave the Legion access to the Nightwell which is the source of life for all nightborne. Now she serves Gul'dan in the Nighthold. That's when Thalyssra formed the rebellion: Nighfallen which is a group of nightborne fighting against the Legion. Many nightborne are still trapped within Suramar city and they will not be free until Gul'dan is defeated".

"Oh". Jaina nodded in understanding and looked up at Thalyssra. She must be one brave woman to stand up against the ruthless choice of her leader.

"We will start formation shortly and we attack at dusk". The First Arcanist said confidently, dismissing the meeting.

Jaina felt a little off topic and not least, guilty. Here, some of the greatest leaders of both the Alliance and the Horde had worked together for so long to make this one moment happen. But all she could think about now was Sylvanas. She should be here. Confronting Gul'dan by her side. This was what their entire relationship started with. A coalition to take down the Legion. Together. But after what just went down, Jaina was not they could do that. Even if it was just as faction leaders.

"Lady Proudmoore?"

Jaina looked up, rather startled, realising she had been trapped in her own thoughts for several minutes.

"Yes?" She responded without knowing what to.

"You and Khadgar have co-responsibility for preparing the mages" said Liadrin.

"Oh…" responed Jaina. She looked over at Khadgar, who seemed less than unpleased having to work with her.

After half an hour, everyone teamed up with those they had been assigned to commence the preparations. Ayawa had been assigned to the priests, Tokalas was too old for this mission and had been returned to Dalaran, bringing with him Hanna's dagger. Jaina felt horrible for sending another person to deliver the devastating news to Hanna's parents, but she herself could just not face that right now. Orasha had taken her leave shortly after Tokalas, returning to her duties in Highmountain.

"My friend. Please consider the fact that Lady Sylvanas has her issues. Try to walk in her shoes. I hate to see you two apart like this".

Jaina had not even responded and Orasha silently hugged her before calling a great eagle for her flight back to the Thunder Totem.

I nearly did walk in her shoes, thanks to her twisted mind… Jaina thought. She was still cross with Sylvanas, it had only been one day. But an unsettling feeling of being apart from her had set in as soon as Sylvanas had ridden off on her gryphon. Despite all that had gone down between them, she still loved her. It could not be helped. Praying that time apart would remove that feeling, Jaina turned to face the mages she and Khadgar had been allocated.

They stood before a group of about thirty of Azeroth's greatest mages who awaited their formation training, but neither of them spoke.

Jaina sighed and clapped her hands together. "Right, so can we please divide you guys by specialisation? Frost to the left, fire to the right and arcane in the middle".

To Jaina's surprise, the distribution between the three groups were quite even.

That afternoon they spent training for hours until sunset. She still had not spoken a word with Khadgar.

"I think that is enough! We shall have a rest, then we attack!" First Arcanist Thalyssra shouted and received applause from the army.

"Jaina? May I have a word in private please?" A voice behind her asked.

Jaina was surprised the archmage was finally talking to her. Not being able to come up with an excuse, she nodded hesitantly.

The two of them stepped over to a peaceful little area with a large rock between some trees at the edge of one of the many wooden areas in Suramar.

"Are you back? Or can we expect you to bail whenever you find it suitable again?" Khadgar was firm in his voice. It slightly frightened Jaina. She had never heard him like this. Well, except for when he attempted to almost attack her in Dalaran after she returned from Undercity last time.

"I never bailed, Khadgar. I just stepped down as the leader of the Kirin Tor. I lead us to the defeat of the Emerald Nightmare. I lead the attack on Helya, who you will be pleased to know is dead by the way, and now I am here to defeat Gul'dan. I have done more than many!"

Khadgar scoffed. "Rubbish! The Banshee Queen led both the Nightmare and the attack on Helya. You chose deceased people over your own! You simply followed like a puppet. What have become of you Jaina? I used to respect you. Now you tail a dead person who you are supposedly in love with?"

"First of all, she is no longer dead! And second of all…" She paused and exhaled.

"Have you ever been in love Khadgar?" She stared hard and long on the Archmage.

After a few seconds he looked down and shrugged.

"You would know if you had. Because when you are, nothing else matters, but that one person in your life. No matter how much shit they have done, regardless of how much you disagree with them. I fell for her like I've never fallen before, Khadgar. Nothing compares to what I feel for her. It was unexpected and sudden yes, but it happened nevertheless. She hurt me bad too, you saw me at my worst. But we fought for what we had, made sacrifices. A taste was all I needed, I think I will love her to the end of my time".

Khadgar raised an eyebrow as Jaina's rambling had gone on but her eyes widened. She looked up with a stunned expression.

"How could I be so stupid… I love her!"

It was like she heard it loud and clear for the first time. She loved Sylvanas. She would _always_ love her. She just realised that no time apart could ever erase that.

"Jaina..." The archmage started wanted to speak, but Jaina stopped him.

"I have to go! Nice chat though Khadgar yeah?" Jaina patted the archmage on his shoulder and spun around and ran towards camp.

She crashed into Tyrande as she was not even watching where she was running.

"Oy, hi there, where are you going in such a hurry, my friend?"

"I have to find her. I will be back though I promise! Wait for me. Please. Wait one day with the assault. For me".

Tyrande looked at her first a little worried and studied Jaina's face filled with desperation.

The priestess sighed but nodded. "We can delay one day. But that's all. Now go, find the Warchief. Follow your heart, friend and may Elune be with you".

Jaina burst into a huge smile and threw her arms around Tyrande Whisperwind and hugged her hard.

"Thank you, my friend, Elune be praised".


	43. Chapter 43 - Final preparations

**Chapter 43 – Final preparations**

Sylvanas opened her eyes and rubbed them slowly. The stone walls of her throne room were moist from damp and room was cold as usual, so she pulled her silk covers to her and shivered lightly. Frankly, she missed not being cold. And she missed not being dominated by rash emotions. As she laid in her bed, it surprised her how many things she suddenly missed with undeath…

A knock.

"Yes, enter!" Sylvanas sat up and wrapped her silk covers around her bare shoulders.

"Pardon, my Lady but ehh…" Senior Sergeant Grimsford carefully stepped into the throne room and fiddled with his hands. Sylvanas knew this look. Whenever he was having a hard time articulating something, it was usually bad news. Or something else she would not be pleased with.

"Sergeant… Today would be good". Sylvanas kissed her teeth and pulled her covers tighter around her.

"Well… Someone is here to see you, my Queen. But ehhh… I am not sure you wish to see them".

"Eugh, if it some faction leader from the Horde just tell them to leave. I have no energy to deal with Lor'themar, Baine or anyone else today".

"Actually, my queen… It is Lady Proudmoore".

Sylvanas' heart stopped.

"What?"

"She is here, Warchief".

"But… But why?" Sylvanas was shocked and confused. What was she doing here? She had told her they needed time apart. It had only been one day? Did she want to get back together?

The Sergeant shrugged.

Sylvanas bit her lip and thought long and hard.

"Tell her I need to get dressed and then she can meet me in here. I will let you know when to fetch her down. See to that she is comfortable in the meantime".

Senior Sergeant Grimsford nodded and left the room.

Sylvanas got up and walked to the large mirror beside the fire place. She looked in it, studied her nude self. She glowed. But as she ran her index finger past the front of her neck, she instantly felt imperfect.

Nobody else than Senior Sergeant Grimsford knew. But she had an ugly, bumpy scar right across her throat where Xavius had slit it. She had hid it well from everyone, nobody knew it had remained after her resurrection. She bore no evidence from Arthas' sword, thanked be the Sunwell. But she certainly did not want Jaina to see this.

The Warchief washed up and got dressed in black and violet armor, pulling her purple hood over her head. It felt strangely good to be back in her dark ranger attire, she felt like herself again. However when she studied her own reflection, she did not recognise the person staring back at her. It had been too long.

Neatly, she tied an indigo coloured ribbon round her neck, disguising her awful scar. Upon folding the ribbon carefully into a bow, she twisted a lock of her golden hair around her index finger and let it fall over her shoulder.

She was ready for Jaina. She called Grimsford.

"Send her in".

It took a few minutes. Sylvanas bit her lips nervously and turned her back to the door, tapping her foot in the stone floor of the throne room. What could Jaina possibly want?

"Sylvanas?" Sylvanas inhaled sharply and closed her eyes. Just the sound of the mage's sweet voice made her tremble.

She took a couple of deep breathes and turned around.

Jaina stood before her with her hands tucked to her chest.

Sylvanas looked beautiful, Jaina could scarcely contain herself as her heart pumped hard and fast at the sight of the high elf.

But suddenly, her insecurities set in. She opened her mouth to speak, but not a word came out. She wanted to say that she loved her, that they should just be together, work it out. But what would Sylvanas say? Jaina had turned away harshly, how could she expect Sylvanas to just be okay with all that? She realised she had not thought this through. She could not bear to be turned down. Not now. Not after everything they had been through. Besides, she was not good for her.

Sylvanas waited patiently for Jaina to speak, but the young mage did not. Had she come here to yell at her some more? Patronise her? It certainly did not look good. Though she wanted to pull Jaina into her arms, she feared rejection and humiliation. She was not ready to deal with more than she already had. Her emotions were running crazy. She had to protect herself.

"Why are you here, Jaina?" said Sylvanas broke the silence in a cold tone.

Jaina bit her lip. As she had feared, maybe their relationship was beyond repair.

"I… We… The Forsaken have been called to battle". Jaina blurted and immediately wondering herself what she was on about. Her mouth twitched in worry.

"Battle? What battle?" Sylvanas raised an eyebrow.

"As the Warchief of the Horde I presume you are informed that we are ready to break the Nighthold. Therefore, you and the Forsaken are expected to join our forces".

Sylvanas frowned. She had no idea. Was the battle against the Legion really that far along? She had been so caught up in her own agenda, she did not even know what her own Horde was doing. The feeling of guilt flushed in over her. Another new and unnecessary feeling, Sylvanas thought.

"What about the other Horde races?" Sylvanas queried.

"They have already accepted the call" Jaina lied. She knew Liadrin was assembling the blood elves, but she had no idea what the other Horde races were up to.

"Is that so…" Sylvanas continued to trip her foot in the stone floor.

Jaina's eyes wandered as she attempted to avoid Sylvanas'. That was when she glanced over at the fire place and swallowed hard. It was almost as if she could see the pair of them entangled in each other in front of the flames. Just like they had been that night before their relationship took all the turns that had led them here. She imagined herself stroking Sylvanas' neck softly with her fingers while closing in on her lips.

"Jaina?" Sylvanas said, staring at her.

"Huh?" Jaina said, startled.

"Why did you come here in person to tell me? Surely, you could have sent a raven? Or a servant?" Sylvanas crossed her arms, feeling a little uncomfortable. She did not really want Jaina gone, but she felt like she should not see her either.

Jaina blushed as her cheeks were already slightly heated from reminiscing their steamy encounter.

"I… It was too urgent, it could not wait. We are due to attack tomorrow morning. Can we expect you to attend with your forces?" She said boldly.

Sylvanas Windrunner stared long and hard at Jaina Proudmoore.

"That is all you want? My army?"

"Yes".

Another long pause.

"Fine. Give me an hour to assemble them. You can wait with the book dealer, he will entertain you I'm sure. Grimsford will take you".

Sylvanas opened the door and called the Sergeant who came in and bowed before them both.

"Show Lady Proudmoore to book dealer Salazar Bloch and gather our forces. We are headed for Suramar. Gul'dan will pay for what he has done to our world. And Sergeant…"

Senior Sergeant Grimsford looked up at his queen with big yellow eyes.

"You're in charge while I am away. And should I perish in battle, I trust you to rule in my name".

His jawless face widened into a smile so fierce his drool made a puddle on the floor. For the first time in his undead life, the Sergeant could not contain himself.

"My Queen, I am not worthy, but I shall give my all!" Being named the heir of the Forsaken was probably the greatest honour he could ever experience.

Jaina however, swallowed a ball of tears that built up in the back of her throat. Last time, it had been her. She had been named heir. The pain and fear came rushing back to her and she had to bite her lip hard not to cry. That was why she had turned away Sylvanas. That and so many other things. Why was she here? She loved her. Sylvanas was all she could think about when they were apart. But when faced with her, the million reasons why they should stay apart returned. Why was it so… hard…

The Sergeant bowed again he lead Jaina out of the room. The young mage glanced at her as she left. As the door closed behind them, Sylvanas sighed in relief and walked back over to the mirror.

She realised her heart was beating fast as she tied her ribbon tighter around her neck.

"Stupid heart… beating". She grumbled as she walked over to her desk.

She looked at the drawer where she kept all her old letters from Jaina. She used to keep other things there too. But as she had softened, she had given all her treasures away to the people that meant the most to her. Jaina had her sapphire amulet that Alleria had given her. Vereesa had her's and Alleria's coins. She knew they would be safe with them. She had given them a piece of her soul each.

She opened the locked drawer with the rusty silver key she always carried with her. As she opened the drawer, a tear ran down her face. Sylvanas quickly wiped it away and fished out the stack of letters, fourteen in total. Opening a random one of them she read in silently to herself:

 _Dear Lady Windrunner_

 _This is my second letter, perhaps the first raven I sent did not reach you. Or perhaps you ignored it. But can you ignore us? Did you not feel what I felt? I am aware we only shared one night, but we have a connection. You sent me away so abruptly, we did not have a chance to talk. Did I do something wrong? Am I, Jaina Proudmoore, not good enough for the Dark Lady? Let me show you I can handle you. I am not afraid of us. Let me take care of you._

 _Yours truly,_

 _\- Jaina Proudmoore_

Sylvanas let it fall to the floor and she opened another.

 _Dear Lady Windrunner_

 _I cannot stop thinking about you. Did you poison me? I feel infected with you. It's unsettling. How can I possibly feel this way about you?! You are not even responding to me! I tried to let it go, but I fear I cannot. If you do not wish to speak with me no more, please grant me the curtesy of an explanation. I will keep waiting for your raven. Just a letter will do. Please._

 _Yours,_

 _\- Jaina Proudmoore_

The desperation in Jaina's letters was unbearable. Sylvanas could still remember how hard it was to not respond. Was this the same situation? Jaina coming back to her, supposedly for her army. Sylvanas attempting to stay away. Were they really doing this all over again?

Sylvanas scooped the letters together again, tied them together with a leather thread and threw them back in the drawer, kicking it shut. She buried her head in her palms.

"My queen".

The Sergeant was back.

Sylvanas sighed. "Yes?"

Lady Proudmoore is with the book dealer. I left her unattended, I assumed that would be okay.

"Yes, she does not need to be watched…" Sylvanas mumbled and rose from her chair.

"I have to tell you something my lady. I was meant to tell you last night, but you were so exhausted and then today this came up. But now I am afraid it cannot wait any longer".

Sylvanas looked at the Sergeant. He did not look anxious. More sad.

"Nathanos Blightcaller was found dead in his cell about a few days ago. I am afraid someone has interfered with your punishment for him, my lady".

Sylvanas swallowed and did not speak for a minute.

"How?" she asked the Sergeant.

"Stabbed. Do you wish for me to find the guilty?"

Sylvanas kissed her teeth and took a deep breath.

"No. Good riddance. Now, can you please take care of gathering my rangers for me while I prepare some stuff in here?"

The Sergeant nodded and left to carry out his orders.

Sir Nathanos Blightcaller. Perished. For a split second, Sylvanas had been sad. They had been so close in the past. Until he betrayed her. The thought of him attempting to execute Jaina for all of the Forsaken to see enraged her. If his corpse had been in front of her this very moment, she would have spat on it.

Sylvanas sat back down at her desk, pulled out a blank note and dipped her quill pen in purple ink. _Dear Senior Sergeant Grimsford_ she started.

Jaina looked around her. Never before had she seen so many strange books. Some were even so old and dusty they reminded Jaina of the forbidden section in Stormwind library.

"Ehhheheheh.. you wish to buy? Trade?" Book dealer Salazar Bolch rubbed his hands and pointed to some of his finer pieces.

Jaina cracked a careful, fake smile.

"I am just looking thank you. The Dark… I mean, Warchief Windrunner sent me here to wait".

The book dealer's smile faded slightly.

"Ohhh how nice of our queen to send you my way. But I truly think I have something that may interest you".

Jaina doubted it, but she watched as the forsaken man in the red linen shirt tripped further down the aisle and skimmed through a shelf of books with green backs.

"AH!" The man exclaimed and pulled out a small book with golden letters on the front together with a picture of what Jaina could only presume was a real human corpse. She raised an eyebrow.

"Here. For Lady Proudmoore especially!" He bowed and handed her the book.'

 _The living dead and how to help them_ , the cover read.

Jaina felt slightly queasy looking at the picture of the dead human, but the book dealer had peaked her interest.

"So… What is this about?" Jaina turned the book over, but it had no other writing than the title on its cover.

"If you wish to learn more about our queen, this is your chance. I am on the side that supported you, Lady Proudmoore, so I thought I would offer you my knowledge". Salazar Bloch bowed again.

"What do you mean, supported me?"

"Your crowning as the queen of the Forsaken. Not everyone around Undercity was pleased with our queen's decision on that".

Jaina shivered just hearing about it.

"I am aware…" She mumbled.

"Thank you for the book, Sir Bloch".

The book dealer chuckled.

"Oh please, my lady, I am no Sir. Call me Salazar".

Jaina smiled back.

"I do not know if our dear queen knows this, but…"

"Yes?" Jaina stepped closer, intrigued.

"After that day, of her own resurrection… Things have not been the same in Undercity. It is very tense around here. The people opposed to your crowning were furious when Nathanos was jailed. They were planning to release him. That is why us who still worship our queen had him killed".

Jaina's eyes widened. Nathanos Blightcaller was dead?

"Sir Blightcaller is dead? When did this happen?"

"About a week ago, my lady. I will not reveal the killer as we wish to protect their anonymity. But I want you to know we will never abandon our queen and that we will continue to work against these rebels to protect her".

Jaina felt a little dizzy. A rebellion in Undercity was not good news and in the worst case, it could mean Sylvanas' life was in danger.

"Salazar. I need you to do me a favour, if I may ask such of you".

"Of course. The successor of the Dark Lady will always have mine and many other's support at her hand".

"I need you to be my eyes and ears, and I want you to report to me directly. Send a note, every week. Send it with the Sergeant. He is trustworthy. And do not tell a soul, especiallynot the Warchief. I need to know what is going on here. Sylvanas must not be harmed".

Jaina stuck her new book into an inside pocket of her robe. At least Sylvanas would be coming with her so she did not have to worry about her safety for now.

"Thank you".

Just as Salazar nodded, Senior Sergeant Grimsford appeared.

"The queen is ready for you, my lady".

Gathered in the War Quarter stood Sylvanas Windrunner with her dark rangers. Jaina quickly counted about one hundred of them.

"My lady". Sylvanas nodded at Jaina.

"I present to you my finest rangers. They will not disappoint your cause".

Sylvanas' formal tone felt strange, but Jaina would not have known how to talk to her otherwise either.

"Excellent. It is getting late, so we shall leave at once".

The young sorceress started channelling a massive portal, large enough to transport around ten people at the time.

"Go, now!" Jaina shouted as it took a lot of energy keeping a portal of this size open.

Sylvanas commanded her rangers ahead.

Only seconds later, they all stepped safely onto the grounds of the rebel camp in Suramar.

"You made it!" Tyrande Whisperwind greeted them. Jaina hugged her friend.

"I promised you. And I brought reinforcements". She turned to Sylvanas who nodded.

"This is wonderful. And the breach in the Nighthold is still unattended by their guards. We strike at sunrise. Come, we are just finalising the details".

Sylvanas and Jaina followed Tyrande into the large tent.

Archmage Khadgar flinched when he saw Sylvanas Windrunner in all her high elf glory.

"La… Lady Windrunner?"

"Not recognising me Khadgar? Relax, I'm still dead inside". Sylvanas said in a condescending tone and tilted her head.

"Sylvanas!" Jaina whispered and slapped her right arm lightly. Althought she had to bite her lip not to let out a giggle.

Sylvanas rolled her eyes. "I am here to help".

"Sylvanas Windrunner! It is an honour to finally meet you!"

Out stepped First Arcanist Thalyssra and she grabbed Sylvanas' hand.

Jaina introduced them. "Sylvanas, this is First Arcanist Thalyssra. She is leading the Nightfallen. They are to thank for this opportunity of taking down Gul'dan".

Sylvanas shook the First Arcanist Thalyssra's hand.

"The honour is mine, First Arcanist. I am truly pleased with the work you have done here. The Horde could do with people like yours".

Khadgar snorted in the back, but brushed it off as a cough when people's head turned in his direction.

Thalyssra smiled. "Come, we have some final preparations to be made. And you have to taste our famous archwine".

That evening and a couple of glasses of archwine later, only Sylvanas and Jaina remained in the tent. The formations had been decided and the course of action were finalised. Jaina stood studying the map of the Nighthold validating the decisions they had all agreed on that night.

"Then, if we attack this way it will be more effective because of the..." Jaina's words simply drowned in her ears as Sylvanas stood behind her. She was so close to the young mage that she could smell her sweet scent. Sylvanas studied the young mage's skin and how her blond hair laid over her shoulders. She breathed in, struggling. She had to bite her lip, her heart was beating so fast. She just wanted to lean in and run her lips softly up Jaina's neck and fold her arms around her. If only she could...

"Sylvanas?"

"Huh?" Sylvanas gulped a little startled, having not heard a word.

"Pay attention please! This is important!" Jaina snapped as she turned around.

"Sorry..." Sylvanas muttered, not quite finished letting her eyes drift across Jaina's face. Her azure blue eyes grew big as they met her own glowing sapphire coloured high elf ones.

Jaina felt a sting in her chest. Were they having a moment? Sylvanas looked at her intensely and deeply, could this mean she wanted to...

"What?" Jaina almost whispered as her eyes wandered down to Sylvanas' cherry lips.

Sylvanas sighed, but not in relief. They could not do this. She had to stay away from Jaina. She was toxic to her, she would only end up hurting her. She knew it was not what Jaina truly wished for. She had made that clear had she not?

The Warchief swallowed hard and forced her eyes away from Jaina, much to Jaina's disappointment.

"I was just..." Sylvanas cleared her throat. "I was just thinking that it would be better if our attack came from this side instead". She grabbed one of the figures on the table and moved it to change the strategy. Not that she even knew if what she changed it to was better or worse.

"Oh... yeah, okay, probably..." Jaina responded in a low tone.

"I got to go see the Forsaken troops now. As they don't sleep they will train all night. To catch up".

"Yes I guess that's a good idea".

Sylvanas nodded and stepped outside the tent. It was a strange feeling thinking about going into battle without kissing Jaina this time. It hurt more than a thousand swords in her chest. What if something happened to her and it was the last time she had the chance to kiss her.

Jaina glanced at the map. This was it, the moment they had waited for and worked for almost a year. She could not believe it had been that long. But yet she felt sad. Despite Sylvanas being there, she always dreamed she would be right by her side when this moment came. They worked hard for this moment, together.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her around. Soft lips locked onto her's and Jaina closed her eyes.

She knew those lips.

God how she had missed those lips. Only, they were warmer and softer. Sylvanas Windrunner tasted better than ever. She had finally been granted a kiss from the living version of the love of her life. Their lips parted and while Jaina still kept her eyes closed, absorbing the moment, Sylvanas squeezed her hand hard.

"For good luck". Then she left.


	44. Chapter 44 - Breaking the Nighthold

**Chapter 44 – Breaking the Nighthold**

 _ **A/N: Wow it has been a while. Like I have said before, the story will be finished eventually. But real life has been busy and I have not had time to visit Azeroth until now. Hope you enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think :)**_

When Jaina woke up that morning the air in Suramar had gone cold, almost icy. No birds sang, no beasts were roaring and no wind rattled the branches in the trees. Nature offered complete silence and it felt unsettling. As she laid in her tent, she dragged the fur pelt over her and exhaled frost breath, watching it form into little crystal particles. She liked the cold. It brought out the frost magic in her, making her feel at one with it. Usually, her frost magic was controlled by emotions, but in these conditions, she was able to channel them on command.

She was cold though. Stroking her own lips gently while closing her eyes brought her right back to last night. As she closed her eyes, she felt Sylvanas' soft high elf lips against her's, her tongue slipping gently into her mouth. Heat rushed through her body.

"Jaina!" Tyrande opened the tent and called her.

Jaina jumped up and inhaled sharply, startled and hoping Tyrande had not been standing there long. She felt her cheeks flush and her heart beat hard in the top of her throat.

"Oh good you're awake, we are gathering already. Please come, you and Khadgar have to lead the mages". Tyrande let the tent opening fall and she left.

Jaina exhaled and pulled the bed covers to her. What had last night been? She knew she should stay away from Sylvanas. Nothing good could come of it. She was bad… But… She loved her more with every breath she took. Had it just been a moment? If it was, then why did it feel like Sylvanas was the only thing that mattered?

"Jaina, now!" Tyrande nagged her from outside.

"Coming!" Jaina shouted back with a lump of tears in the back of her throat.

Outside, all forces were already gathered. As Jaina stepped out of her tent, her eyes wondered and glanced carefully over at Sylvanas and her dark rangers, just quickly enough to go unnoticed.

The Warchief of the Horde, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner had chosen a faction proud attire for the occasion. Pulled over her head, she wore a red silk hooded cloak with black rose patterned embroidery around the boarders. She had a golden ribbon wrapped neatly around her neck and wore a tight black jump suit with a belt decorated with animal bones around her waist. At least Jaina hoped it was just animal bones. Her Sunstrider bow had received a fine enchantment, making it glow with dark red poison. As Sylvanas inhaled and raised her sight, awaiting her orders, she looked fierce and immortal.

Jaina almost forgot to breathe as her eyes rested on the high elf ranger and for a brief moment, she forgot Sylvanas was alive. She looked undead. But her beautiful, glowing high elf blue eyes gave her away.

"Jaina?" Tyrande looked at her.

"Uhm yes?" Jaina said, startled.

"Can you?"

"Can I what?" Jaina asked a little embarrassed. She knew she had been watching Sylvanas without any awareness for what had been said.

Tyrande sighed. "Pay attention! Can you guide the mages at the back of the raid group please? We want Lady Liadrin and the paladins at the front together with the warriors, then the mages and the rangers at the very back".

Jaina swallowed. This meant she would get to be close to Sylvanas.

"Yes" she answered adamant.

"Lady Whisperwind?" Sylvanas took a step forward.

"I have a request". Sylvanas said and she turned Jaina's way.

"If I may ask, could we please keep the mages at the very back rows behind the rangers?"

Jaina raised an eyebrow, but she dare not look her lover's way.

"Yes, the mages will serve at the back". Tyrande said and Sylvanas nodded with gratitude.

She doesn't want me to get hurt… Jaina thought swiftly.

"We are ready. The time has come!" First Arcanist Thalyssra stepped up on a tree stump with her skinny, dark grey Nightborne legs. She kept her hood up, but Jaina could see her pearly glowing eyes underneath it.

"Today, we end this atrocity and eradicate Gul'dan and his Legion from our lands. Suramar shall be FREEEEEE!" Thalyssra raised her staff in the air and it sparked with arcane magic.

The Nightborne cheered louder than Jaina had heard any crowd cheer before them. This was their ancient home, and they were taking it back. Jaina smiled and clapped her hands.

In the corner of her eye, Jaina could see a night elf guard running up to Tyrande, whispering something in her ear and Tyrande's eyes widened, her face turning pale.

With the crowd's attention still on Thalyssra, Jaina turned and went to see her friend as she saw the guard had left her side.

"Tyrande, are you okay?" She put her hand on the night elf's shoulder.

Tyrande swallowed hard. "No… No, I am not okay".

"What is it? Tell me". Jaina was getting worried. The priestess of Elune was rarely anything other than calm.

"It is… Illidan". She managed to get out.

"What about Illidan, Tyrande? He has been dead for years. Everything is okay. You and Malfurion are safe".

"No… Gul'dan, he…" Tyrande took a deep breath. "Gul'dan has his corpse. Static in a capsule".

Jaina's stomach turned, and her insides went cold. Illidan Stormrage. She remembered his fall at the Black Temple a little too well.

"But just because he has his corpse does not mean anything". Jaina tried to comfort her.

Tyrande met her eyes in worry.

"If Gul'dan has his corpse, it is not without purpose Jaina. His fel magic is immense. We cannot even begin to understand what his plans are".

Jaina bit her lip and a sour taste filled her mouth. Tyrande was right. Gul'dan was just pure evil. How does anyone understand such things?

A sting in her chest.

Sylvanas. Sylvanas might understand. It slightly hurt Jaina that she drew the link between pure evil and Sylvanas.

 _She is not Gul'dan_ , she whispered quietly to herself.

"Jaina?" Tyrande looked at her.

"Sylvanas may understand his plans, can I tell her? We need to understand this before we go in there. And you need to tell Malfurion. Go now!"

Tyrande looked uncertain, but nodded.

Sylvanas felt someone gently pull her arm. She turned around and met the eyes of beauty herself. Although, the young mage looked terrified. Something was wrong.

"Jaina, what is it? Are you hurt?"

Sylvanas grabbed her.

"No, No... Not yet". Jaina looked around her, making sure nobody was following her actions.

"Illidan…" Jaina managed to say, so quietly, with almost no volume to her voice.

"Jaina you better tell me right now what you…"

"Is everything okay here?" Khadgar showed up.

Jaina sharply inhaled, biting her looking up. Of course Khadgar had to show up.

"Khadgar, could you please give me moment alone with Lady Windrunner?"

Khadgar raised an eyebrow and looked suspicious.

"I will not!" He replied.

"Fine, you might as well hear this. Illidan Stormrage. Gul'dan has his corpse in a capsule inside the Nighthold and we have no idea what his plans are!"

Khadgar's eyes widened and his nostrils flared.

"Are you telling me… That Gul'dan is possession of…"

"YES!" Jaina exclaimed before he finished his sentence.

"Oh Jaina this is bad. Very bad". Khadgar instantly sat down on the ground and buried his head in his hands.

"Archmage". Sylvanas grabbed Khadgar and pulled him back up to his feet with a single pull.

"We can use this to our advantage". Sylvanas smirked.

"Sylvanas, this is really not the time to be overconfident" replied Jaina.

Sylvanas shook her head and chuckled.

"Ohhh good old Gul'dan is full of surprises. Shame to say I expected something cleverer of him". Sylvanas looked up and smiled.

Khadgar and Jaina looked at each other in confusion.

"It's not like Illidan Stormrage is going to miraculously become alive again if the capsule he was placed in breaks. It will merely be a corpse of his existence. Now, who is with me, breaking the Nighthold!"

War cheers and chants broke out among the horde soldiers.

Jaina glanced at Sylvanas in worry. She knew the look in her eyes. It was the same look she had before the Emerald Nightmare. The reckless look that lusted for battle. That same look that costed her her life. How could she know for sure… She couldn't. That's what scared Jaina the most.

Sylvanas' eyes returned to Khadgar and Jaina.

"Now if you will excuse me, I have a battle to win".

Before she moved, Jaina reached for Sylvanas' arm and tightened her grip around her wrist.

Sylvanas tensed her eyebrows and met Jaina's eyes.

Jaina bit her lip as Sylvanas waited for her to speak. But Jaina did not. Just held on to her.

Before she released her grip.

And Sylvanas walked away.

But Sylvanas knew what it meant. _Don't you dare die… Dalah' surfal_.

The forces gathered and the trained Nightborne soldiers guided the party down to the entrance of the Nighthold. Everyone knew their role, everyone knew the risks.

Through the entrance they went, and Jaina noticed how the ancient fort almost felt tainted with fel as they moved further down dark corridors.

"The Nightborne soldiers cleaned out some of the larger beasts and minions last night so we could get a move on quicker" Tyrande said as they entered a room with big, dead scorpion laying slayed in a corner.

"Minions?" Jaina asked as they moved further into the Nighthold. It was truly a beautiful fortress. Such as sad utilisation of an extraordinary building.

"Gul'dan had many powerful Nightborne working for him. Unfortunately, I guess they were not even Nightborne anymore. They had evolved into ugly, fel addicted creatures".

Jaina glanced in despair at the corpses in each room they entered. Missing her best friend, she wished Vereesa was here. She did not even know where she was. It was silly to wish for her to be here though, Jaina knew that. Hopefully she was somewhere a lot safer.

"We have to climb the spire. I don't expect we will find Gul'dan anywhere in the lower levels of this place". Khadgar suggested.

Jaina nodded in his direction while trying to see where Sylvanas was. Her eyes found her next to Dark Ranger Velonara who stroked her Queen's arm while nodding.

Jaina frowned. She knew Velonara had always done everything for her Banshee Queen, she guessed now she knew why. For a split second, she wondered if Sylvanas had ever…

"Jaina". Tyrande nudged her and it made Jaina jump.

"You okay?" Tyrande squeezed her hand.

Jaina watched as Sylvanas pushed a small note into Velonara's hand and saw the Dark Ranger nod as she received it.

"Mhm…" Jaina murmured.

"Do you ever worry that Malfurion keeps secrets form you?"

Tyrande raised an eyebrow. "What an awfully awkward time to ask such a question my friend…"

"Just answer please. I need to know whether it is normal to constantly worry about being deceived".

Tyrande let out a sigh. "Of course I worry. But I don't worry that he is keeping things from me because he does not want me to know. I worry he is keeping them from me to protect me. That way, I cannot protect him in return".

Jaina swallowed. "That's just worse" she said and cleared her throat. "Sylvanas is keeping something from me. I know it".

"Dear Jaina. Now that you are not an item, you need to let her go. She's not yours to protect anymore. You let her go remember".

She remembered too well. The tears built up.

"I didn't let her go because I wanted to. I let her go because we are no good for each other. I did it to protect myself. To protect her".

"Then you gotta trust that she is doing the same this time". Tyrande put her arm around her friend and kissed her head.

After some minutes Khadgar whistled loudly. "I know the way" Thalyssra shouted and started to guide the raid group in the right direction. As they started to move up the spire, a tremble went through the fortress with great force. They all knew they had trespassed.

"Hurry, it looks like the staircase might crumble!" Khadgar indicated as he waved for everyone to turn right.

"This way!" Behind a see-through purple lace curtain, the way lead onto a platform and they all entered a room with a blinding light. Thalyssra gasped and her big Nightborne eyes filled with tears.

"Elisande…"

Above a fenced of circle in the middle of the room elevated a sparkly female character. Ley crystals floated around her and the light shining from her was intense.

"Ah… Thalyssra. So you came".

The light exploded and an elf shaped woman floated down from above the middle of the room.

"Elisande… Please… I don't understand why. Why would you do this?"

Grand Magistrix Elisande turned around and revealed her true form. She was beautiful, Jaina thought.

"Oh Thalyssra dear. You were never going to understand. Yet, we both want to save our people and the Nightwell. It is sad really, that you are so blind child".

Thalyssra wiped her face with her arm. "This is not the way! Elisande, please".

"FOOL! Elisanda threw a spell at Thalyssra, knocking the First Arcanist back making her lose balance. She fell to the floor as Jaina gasped.

"I did not understand what our Queen Azshara did back then. I thought she was outrages! Then I was faced with the same choice and suddenly I understood. Don't you see Thalyssra, the Nightborne can be great with the Legion, or we can perish like pesticides. Why don't you join me in saving our people and regain the Nightwell".

Thalyssra stumbled to her feet and snarled "Oh we _will_ regain control of the Nightwell and our people _wil_ l be safe. But not this way. The Legion will FALL!"

The raid group headed Thalyssra's call and stormed towards Elisande.

Elisande growled and quickly summoned two elementals as she lifted herself off the ground, shifting into an orb of ley energy.

The corner of Jaina's mouth slightly twisted into a smile. _Elementals_. This was her fight.

"She has stored her energy in these two elementals. Kill them and she won't withstand the pain. Her shape as ley energy will dissolve and she will appear".

The raiders nodded and split to fight the two elementals. Jaina quickly assessed that one was loaded with arcane energy and the other frost. She drew herself towards the frost elemental and shivered. It made the room freezing cold. That was a concern, she thought quickly. Just because she could get cold to the bone without harm certainly did not mean the others could.

"Jaina, the frost elemental, the living can't!" Sylvanas stuttered as she slowly managed to raise her bow and launch an arrow towards it.

Jaina looked around her and everyone else had slowed down significantly, their movement reduced. She heard people clapper their teeth around her and some of the elves were turning blue. This was not working. Sylvanas's breath had slowed down and she kneeled.

"Hold on!" Jaina shouted. "Let the undead archers and myself deal with the frost elemental, the rest turn for the arcane!" Sylvanas lifted her drowsy head and nodded.

As the raid group shifted, and after a couple of minutes, the attack speed was up, the undead archers unaffected by the frost magic. Jaina saw that the elemental was weakened and she channelled the killing blow.

"Sylvanas how are you doing over there?" Jaina yelled.

"Final blow, are you ready?" she replied.

Jaina was so ready. Finally a textbook fight.

"On the count of 3. 1, 2, 3!"

Sylvanas launched an arrow filled with black poison towards the arcane elemental and Jaina had channelled a rare fire spell that she cast towards the frost elemental.

Simultaneously, a screech filled the room as both the elementals vanished into dust. The ley orb exploded and Elisande dropped to the floor.

"No… It cannot be…"

Thalyssra stepped forward and moved Elisande over on her back with her foot.

"Thalyssra, mercy. I did it for the Nightborne. Please, mercy. I will show you to Gul'dan".

Thalyssra stared long and hard at the begging Grand Magistrix before she finally said in a cold, low voice.

"Fool…"

Then she put both her palms on Elisande's chest. Elisande screamed in pain as Thalyssra dissolved her with ley magic and within 10 seconds, Grand Magistrix Elisande was nothing but ley dust, pouring out between Thalyssra's fingers.

"Goodbye… Elisande. May you find your peace". The First Arcanist closed her eyes and sighed as the last remains of Grand Magistrix Elisande ran from her palm and into the cold air of the fortress.

Lady Liadrin stepped forward and put her hand on Thalyssra's shoulder. "There will always be a place for the Nightborne with the Horde. Come my friend, let's finish this". Thalyssra nodded and took Liadrin's hand.

Jaina watched as Lady Liadrin helped Thalyssra to her feet. So the Nightborne was joining the Horde. Interesting. She did however not have too much time to ponder upon it as their next and final challenge awaited. In the fenced off area where Elisande had first been, a teleportation orb elucidated.

"This is it everyone. Whoever wants to drop out now will have the chance to do so. If you don't have the courage to face Gul'dan, turn back now" Khadgar said. Jaina watched as everyone stood still. She had to admire the bravery of the Archmage, he was truly a significant mage.

Sylvanas stepped forward. "The Forsaken stand with you Archmage. Now and throughout".

Khadgar nodded and carefully he laid his hand on the orb.

Upon touching the orb, they all transported. It was quick, and they all landed on a plateau surrounded by what Jaina could only assume was an illusionary space of Gul'dan's imagination.

That's when her stomach tossed.

There he stood. With his hunched back and wooden stave coated in skulls from perished minions, Gul'dan slowly turned, covering his old orc head with a shabby pelt cloak.

Sylvanas took a step forward, shielding Jaina with her arm. Sylvanas flinched at the sight of Gul'dan as his face met all of theirs.

"Ahhh… Windrunner. So it's true. You are alive". Gul'dan's voice pierced their souls.

Sylvanas did not respond, she just moved closer to Jaina.

"I knew you would come. I just knew. I know everything these days". Gul'dan's mouth broadened into a repulsive grin.

"Come a step closer Windrunner, don't be afraid. You are already dead". The old orc chuckled.

Sylvanas stared at him hard, and long. She was about to take a step forward when she felt a nudge.

"Sylvanas". Jaina said and looked at the Warchief. She was not dead, she was alive! What did Gul'dan mean?

But Sylvanas ignored her and stepped forward, keeping her sight at Gul'dan, remaining silent.

"Look at you. Attempting life. I never thought you'd be so pathetic. I thought more of you Windrunner. Now you are just as foolish as the rest of them. Does your pretty little mage know how rotten you are inside?"

Sylvanas opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Jaina looked at Sylvanas, her eyes asking what the hell he meant.

"I thought as much". He sniggered an evil and soul piercing laughter.

A thought just struck Jaina, like a lightning bolt. The book.

She fished out the book she had been given by book dealer.

"Jaina, I don't think this is the time for reading?" Khadgar mumbled.

"Shut up!" Jaina snapped and frantically turned the pages until one heading stood out to her.

 _Alive but dead: how to be a walking corpse in living form._

 _At times, unexplainable events occur. Such as undead resurrections. They are rare, but can indeed happen. However, should be avoided at all costs. It is an unexplored research area, but contemporary findings suggest the person will be a distraught and conflicted being full of pain. Dead inside and alive on the outside. If possible, the best option would be to relieve the person of their grief._

Jaina's mouth opened and her eyes went empty as a single tear ran down her face. It had only took her a second to realise.

Sylvanas should not be here? She should die? It would be best for her? Best not to be here?

Gul'dan already knew what she had read.

"Now you see sweet Lady Proudmoore. I am merely doing the Warchief a favour by ending her".

Sylvanas drew her bow.

"First, I will end you Gul'dan. Then I will end myself. Just like I did after Arthas was eliminated. You will suffer the same destiny as him. Then I will finally have my peace".

The right corner of Sylvanas' mouth curved into a vague smile as Gul'dan's satisfaction vanished from his face.

"I will just have to end you all in one go then. It could have just been you Windrunner, but instead you chose the same fate for the entire group. Very well, so be it".

Gul'dan started channelling the fel energies and the surroundings of the plateau turned dark green as the platform rumbled.

"Sylvanas!" Jaina yelled and grabbed the Warchief by her wrist and pulled her to her.

"Jaina, we don't have time for this…"

"LISTEN TO ME!" Jaina clutched her face and frantically managed her words "I get it okay? I ruined you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Oh Sylvanas I am so sorry my love. I never needed you to be more than you".

"Ladies, we only have seconds, you can't do this now!" Khadgar said as he started casting ice barriers on several raiders closer to Gul'dan who clapped his hands together and a rain of rocks covered in fel flames rained down on them.

"Jaina! Watch out!" Khadgar shouted and tossed a barrier around her and Sylvanas.

Sylvanas threw her arms around Jaina to protect her and just for a second, it was the two of them close together in their own barrier enclosed from the world. The fel rained like an active volcano and chaos surrounded them. Sylvanas was sure some of the raiders had already perished in the fel blaze. But it was like they could not hear it, they only had eyes for each other in that moment. Time had stopped in their bubble.

"I love you Jaina Proudmoore. You did not ruin me, I ruined you. I tried to be someone else for you. But the truth is, I am dead. I always will be. Stop chasing me. Because you will be chasing death. Go live your life".

"No… I tried. I can't". Jaina stroked Warchief Sylvanas' cheeks.

"You can. It will be better that way. Try harder".

Jaina's eyes filled with tears that streamed down her face and she shook her head in disbelief.

"None of that matters now Sylvanas. Look at you, so beautiful". Jaina smiled and curled a lock of Sylvanas' golden hair round her index finger. "I will chase you forever. Even if it kills me".

Sylvanas folded her arms around Jaina's petite body and held her tight.

"That's what I am afraid of".

"Don't be. I can take care of myself".

They held each other so tight that they could feel each other's heart beating. Sylvanas' heart was beating fast, and Jaina knew it was because of her. It filled her with a warmth she could not begin to describe in words.

"Then marry me".

Jaina's heart stopped.

"Wha…"

But before she could finish her words, the ice barrier broke and Sylvanas was brutally thrown backwards.

"Jaina, a hand please!" Khadgar begged Jaina.

Jaina watched as Sylvanas got to her feet and grabbed for her bow. Did that just happen?

"Jaina, please NOW!"

Jaina managed to break the focus from Sylvanas and ran towards Khadgar.

"Help me channel an arcane bomb". Jaina nodded and grabbed Khadgar's hand, joining their powers. "Straight for the heart" Khadgar ordered.

Jaina nodded. She could see that the other raiders had already weakened Gul'dan to the point where he was not even half the orc he used to be.

Their grip channelled the strongest arcane magic known to human kind and Jaina almost felt her arms sizzling with magic. Her eyes met Khadgar's and their spell sparkled between them like a legendary tale. That's when Jaina shivered and it made her smile. She welcomed the frost magi to her finger tips as her eyes turned intensely light blue. Khadgar's smiled as their joint arcane and Jaina's frost built up between them.

Exchanging a look. They knew how strong they were together.

Suddenly, before releasing their energy, they stopped. Jaina screeched and Khadgar folded his arms around the young mage.

Gul'dan's laughter filled the air as a fel blaze knocked the raiders to their feet and his fel chains landed around the Warchief's hands, tying her to the floor.

"Sylvanas!" Jaina cried.

Sylvanas laid face down in agony as the fel shackles burnt her wrists.

Suddenly behind Gul'dan a large green crystal appeared and Sylvanas heard Tyrande gasp and scream. She guessed that could only mean one thing.

As Gul'dan's evil chuckle intensified, Sylvanas caught a glimse of Illidan Stormrage's fortified corpse in the capsule. So it was true… Shit…

"Jaina" she tried to shout, but the pain was unbearable.

But Jaina heard. She glanced her lover's way and without thinking, she threw an ice block on her.

Gul'dan shook his head. "That will not suffice little mage. Not against my power!"

That's when the capsule broke and Jaina's eyes widened. She swallowed hard as Illidan Stormrage's corpse fell to the floor.

"Rise! As Doom Lord Illidan!"

"No…" Tyrande whispered. "This cannot be".

Illidan did not move. For a minute. But then his arms twitched.

"No!" Tyrande shook her head and fell backwards into Jaina.

Sylvanas, still in the ice block Jaina had thrown on her, felt a rush of fear go through her.

 _No…._

Illidan Stormrage rose to his feet and roared fiercely at the raiders. Many of the soldiers ran away and fell off the platform in fear.

"STAND BACK!" Khadgar warned as he watched fear spreading throughout.

"Illidan. Don't do this. You know me, you remember me. It's me… Tyrande. Please remember who you are". She stepped forward.

"Tyrande, no, he is corrupted!" Khadgar shouted, but Tyrande moved further towards Illidan. Tyrande could feel Illidan's warm breath on her face as she moved closer to him.

"Attack them, kill them all!" Gul'dan commanded.

"Illidan. It's me. Feel me". Tyrande reached out cautiously and placed a shaking hand on Illidan Stormrage's chest.

"Feel me". She whispered as a strong light glowed from her palm as it touched Illidan's skin.

Tyrande looked up and met his green demon eyes. She opened her mouth to speak as the reborn Demon Lord gritted his sharp teeth at her. The High Priestess shivered in fear, but she did not move.

Suddenly, Illidan reached his hand out towards Tyrande's face. Jaina stopped breathing in fear. He was going for her throat. She wanted to launch out and stop him, but Khadgar pulled her back.

Tyrande swallowed hard and closed her eyes as Illidan's claws approached her. Was this how she was going to die?

But all she felt was a cold hand lift her chin.

"Tyrande. My love. I feel you". She released a sigh in relief and put her hand on top Illidan's.

"You are alive. It is good to see you. Malfurion will be so pleased to see you". She smiled and Illidan nodded sternly.

"NO! ATTACK THEM! KILL THE INFILTRATORS!" The weakened orc threw his stave towards Illidan and snarled. "GO FORTH, KILL THEM!"

But Illidan Stormrage merely turned around and stepped up in front of the warlock.

Without speaking, Illidan grabbed Gul'dan by the throat and lifted him with one hand. The demon's wings braced and the orc that once was the Legion's essence was melting away in his grip.

Jaina ran towards Sylvanas as the ice block faded and the fel chains released her.

In a blinding blaze of green fel, Gul'dan exploded, and the raiders watched as Illidan Stormrage crushed the remains of his skull with his fist.

"Is it over?" Tyrande gasped.

"No…" Illidan stared into the abyss.

Sylvanas sat up in Jaina's arms as she stroked her bleeding wrists.

"Warchief Windrunner". Illidan turned to her.

"Your sister awaits us". He opened his hands and revealed a strange looking stone.

Fear caught Sylvanas. "Vereesa!" Illidan looked at her and grinned grimly as he shook his head.

"Alleria, awaits us".


	45. Chapter 45 - The vision

**Chapter 45 – The vision**

At first, she was shocked silent. Then a rush went through her.

"LIAR!" Sylvanas screamed and rose to her feet unsteadily.

Alleria was gone. Vanished. Dead for all she knew. How dared he speak of her?! How dared he take her name into his foul demon mouth.

Illidan Stormrage just smirked.

"I am many things Warchief. But a liar is not one of them. Simply, admit it. You always remained hopeful of your sister's existence. Now, I am telling you that hopes do once in a while become reality. Come with me and let me show you".

Sylvanas bit the inside of her mouth and her face twitched. She wanted to believe him so badly. But Alleria was gone and she had sort of made her peace with that. She was not to trust some demon when it came to her precious sister. Alleria had been the glue of that held the Windrunner family together. Her and Vereesa had always looked up to her, cherished her and idealised her. But it was gone. And certainly, so was Sylvanas. She was not the same sister she was back then. Nevertheless, a sting in Sylvanas's chest did not let go.

"Prove it". She gritted her teeth and snarled. "Prove that she is alive".

He shook his head and chortled.

Out of his pocket he fished an amulet. It had a sparkling emerald stone socket and it was engraved at the back. Sylvanas gasped. She knew what it said. "Alleria" she whispered.

"How do you have that? You just exited a capsule that has held your corpse. There is no way!" Sylvanas raged.

"Sometimes the universes of Azeroth and beyond work in mysterious ways, Lady Windrunner. Have some faith".

The amulet smouldered in his hand and vanished into dust. It was not real. Only a mere vision of what he wanted her to see.

Have some faith… Sylvanas eyebrow twitched.

"Sylvanas, maybe if we find Vereesa we can consult with her on what to do. She left Stormheim that day to go after you when you left. But I just figured she never did when she was not in Undercity with you" Jaina said and placed her palm on her shoulder.

"What?" Sylvanas turned. "So… Actually, we don't even know where Vereesa is either?" This was too much.

"Fear not, Warchief. Vereesa is in Dalaran". Khadgar stated, avoiding panic breaking out.

Sylvanas started shaking her head frantically. "I have no idea what you are talking about nor do I understand how you supposedly know all this!" She looked at Illidan in disbelief.

"Whilst in the capsule, Lady Windrunner. I was all seeing. Perhaps I absorbed the powers of Kilrogg's eye, who knows. All I know is that your sister is safe, on Argus".

"Argus? Where the hell is Argus? This is ridiculous. I should have you seized right here on this spot!" Sylvanas drew her bow and aimed for Illidan.

"Before you do that, may I borrow your sweet little mage for just a couple of minutes? And you will see all that I know. This is bigger than us Warchief. Argus awaits some of the biggest challenge as of yet. Gul'dan was just the mere beginning".

"Hell no! Absolutely not!" Sylvanas shook her head and Jaina could see tears building up in the high elf's deep blue eyes.

"Sylvanas, if it can help, I don't mind helping".

"I said, NO!" Sylvanas snarled and tightened the arrow aimed at Illidan.

Jaina took a deep breath and leaped in front of the Warchief's aim.

"I am not yours to command Warchief. I am Jaina Proudmoore of the Kirin Tor and I am aiding the Alliance in this battle".

Sylvanas felt an overwhelming rage. Her hands began to glow dark purple and she felt her skin shifting from lovely honey coloured high elf to dead forsaken. In the corner of her eye, she watched as her golden locks turned grey.

Jaina remained still as Sylvanas' eyes turned red and for a split second, she looked exactly like she had as the Dark Lady, the Banshee Queen.

"Please Sylvanas don't do this".

But Sylvanas could not hold it back any longer.

With a screeching banshee roar, she rose above ground transforming into a black smoky shadow. The smoke covered the air on the platform and everyone fell to their knees, either because of the noise or inhaling the dark magic smoke.

Jaina coughed fiercely, but when she opened her eyes, Sylvanas Windrunner was gone.

"Sylvnas!" She shouted. "Sylvanas where are you?"

"She is gone, for now". Illidan said as he rose to his feet. "It was simply too much for her. Give her some time".

"I had no idea she still had dark banshee magic like that". Khadgar exclaimed.

Jaina swallowed hard. Because she did. She had seen it that day in Hellheim.

"I knew… Just like I know most things about her" Jaina mumbled.

Illidan reached for her hand.

"If you still wish to help, my lady, we may show the remaining champions here what Argus beholds us".

Jaina took his hand without question and Illidan pulled her closer.

Khadgar took a protective step forward, clenching his staff.

"It's ok Archmage. Stand down". Jaina closed her eyes as Illidan's demon palms folded over her eyes.

"Let go of all your thoughts and let me in, Lady Proudmoore. Then I will show all I know".

Jaina took a deep breath and lost herself in the nothingness of the demon's hand, then everything went dark.

But then she was conscious, however she could not move. Nonethless, she was not afraid.

Suddenly, colours crept into her vision. Green fel. Red blood. Blue corpses. Purple… gore hounds?

Jaina's body stiffened and twitched, her arms waving about in the air as if she was fighting something.

"This is not right, leave her be Illidan, look at her!" Khadgar shouted.

"Do not come any closer Archmage. Her mind can remain in this abyss if this channelling is interrupted".

"You are mindflaying her!"

"No, she is seeing the truth. Just wait. She will tell her tales".

Khadgar's face was a worried one.

Unexpectedly, Jaina's body relaxed.

A face appeared before her. Two faces. Two familiar faces. A mighty high elf, fierce as fire running the burnt lands before her, wind in her green cloak, strung Sunstrider bow by her side. A paladin with golden armor, swinging his sword at any enemy brave enough to charge him.

Then, a blinding light. Huge statue like shapes surrounded her.

"Go back to your world and tell everyone what you have witnessed here today. Before it is too late for your kind".

She opened her eyes abruptly.

"The titans… Argus. War" Jaina stottered. "Alleria, she is with Turalyon fighting the legion at Argus. The titans, they… They want me to tell you".

Without thinking she channelled an orb.

"Please come closer, champions. Watch the titans tell their tale"

And so she showed them what she had just herself witnessed.


End file.
